Tumblr Prompts series (Consisting of a variety of fandoms)
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: This book documents all prompt stories from the two blogs Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega on Tumblr. The fandoms include, but are not limited too- Sonic (Majority), Zelda, RWBY, Sly Cooper, Samurai Jack, Little Witch Academia, etc. Please enjoy the many submissions from 'Asks' to 'Inspired' writings.
1. Zelink prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

Anonymous asked:

would you be interested in writing some comforting post-game zelink cuddles? :0

* * *

(*already having feels*)

**Prompt:**

As Zelda and Link walked along the trail, the horses behind them started butting heads, leaning into each other, and nipping.

Zelda turned around, as Link followed the motion.

"Oh, you two, again?" She walked briskly over to them, and leaned forward, her hands to her hips. "Now you two have been told to be on your best behavior! Did you think I was lying when I told you I wouldn't hand out apples anymore?"

The horses just let out little noises, as Link walked up behind Zelda.

"Well, I was." she sighed, "Link I think they're never going to make it." She put her hand up to her face, trying to think of more solutions as the horses leaned forward, trying for her pockets that had a few apples in them.

She giggled, "H-hey, stop that!" she held one out and they fought over it, but one got it and the other poked Zelda's pocket for more.

"Goodness. If they only acted kindly towards each other, ah-ah-ah!" she lightly pushed the horses head away, and then got another one out for it.

The horse to the side swiped it though, and darted away as the other ran after it. "Ah! How rude!" Zelda gasped, amazed by the horses actions.

Link looked a little distraught, but was mostly smiling at the funny scene.

"Well." she looked to him as if scolding the horses, and he quickly looked shocked, turning left and right.

"Go after it!" she pointed to the horses, and he quickly took off after the apple.

"Wha-ah-ah!" he charged up the mountain, afraid of being scolded further, and raced after the horses, even trying to use his stealth to snatch the uneaten apple and deliver it to the other horse, trying to dodge his own selfish one.

She laughed as he danced around, the horses sometimes getting the better of him, and gripped her stomach.

Later that day, as night fell, they huddled around the campfire, as Zelda chewed on her meal that Link prepared for her.

He handed her some water.

She swallowed, "Thank you." and sipped it.

He sat down next to her, worn out a bit from the day and chasing horses upon his princess's request, but the other horse was tied up, and the loose one was able to eat as many apples as it wanted.

Zelda grinned back to the horse, receiving just rewards, before turning to LInk. "You know, Link…" she began, smiling and looking up, reaching for a memory with her eyes. "They seemed to remind me of how you and I were. Back in the day." she ate more as Link looked up, puzzled.

"Hmm. You know? I wasn't the kindest to you either." she commented further, as he gave her a smile and raised an eyebrow, showing he didn't think she was _that_ horrible.

She smiled and laughed again, looking down. "You are too kind. I really was quite awful to you." she continued to eat, as Link just sighed quickly, not going to argue about opinions, and ate further.

"…But… over time… I saw the true hero within you… and realized that you only wanted to help." She stared down at her food… before lowering it down.

She looked up to Link. "I was so grateful… the first time I heard you speak."

He paused… lowering his own food.

She stared at him a moment, lovingly, before smiling and tilting her head cutely, closing her eyes. "We were so different back then… and yet, nothing has changed."

She then scooted closer to him, and seemed to be encouraging him to speak. "You once told me you'd tell me how you felt about things if I truly requested it of you… Tell me, Link? Did you miss me while we were apart?"

He choked on some food, hoping to avoid her closeness and prying inquires, but was forced to spit it out as Zelda moved away, a little grossed out by it.

"Oh Link." she shook her head, as he smiled awkwardly, and ate it again.

"Ah!" she covered her mouth, turning away. "Oh, Link, that's horribly disgusting!"

He wiped his hand on his pants.

"Link!" she gasped, even more so applaud. "Manners, or etiquette! Don't you know that's no way to handle chewed food?" She scolded him once more and he bent his head, before peeking an eye out to see if she would continue.

She sighed, and sat back down. "Oh… nevermind. I should know by now… you only speak when you feel it is meet for you too. I shouldn't push it further." she walked over to her place on the ground and laid down. "Goodnight, Link. I'm glad we're finally a team again." she smiled and nodded happily, before closing her eyes, ready for bed.

He looked apologetically to her, and then peered down.

His knees were up and his arms rested on them, hanging down in front of him.

Nervously,… he swiped his hands over the other… and then…

_"…I missed you… yes."_

Zelda's eyes flashed open, and she slowly rose up from her bed.

"…What?"

"…Em." he looked away, closing his mouth shut.

She immediately crawled over to him as fast as she could.

"You said something. Just now. I could have sworn I heard it." she tried to look around to see his face, but he kept straining his neck away from her, keeping his eyes peeled away too.

"…Emm.." she looked upset at his distance, and moved even closer, crawling over his legs to see his face. "Once more! I know you said something. Well, then. Spit it out. You're good at that."

Her little joke didn't even phase him, as he leaned back, clearly shocked by her actions.

"Ehh?"

"You remember me?"

He nodded his head.

"And you just mentioned… I think you said it… that you missed me, is this so?"

She nodded her head to encourage further speaking.

He… slowly nodded again.

"…Then… By all things considered.." she hesitated on speaking further.

He stared directly at her too…

"…You must have then.. felt something.. when I came back. Is that correct?"

He scooted away from her half being above him and turned away.

The horse, standing behind him, neighed a warning and he scooted away from it's feet, back to Zelda…

She smiled, and held his arm, as he let out another shocked noise, and looked over to her.

"Oh, Link. It doesn't matter how many times you say it. Or if you even say it at all!" she then looked up at him, pulling away slightly. "I'll always be thankful for what you do allow me to see! Or even, if I'm very patient, and with a smidge of luck, able to hear."

Her enthusiasm at him just saying something so simple made him tighten his face back with red crossing clear over it.

It was hard to tell with the fire's flame creating such red light…

"Well, I honestly believe it's best we get to bed." she let him go and moved back to her bed, fixing it again before smiling back at him. "Goodnight, Link.. and thank you, again." she nodded, and then retired for the night.

He also got to his opposite side, across the fire, and sat down, looking over to her.

He laid down, a smile on his face as he sighed in complete peace…

He then looked to his naughty horse, and smiled lovingly, throwing him a roasted apple.

The horse happily caught it, and ate it as a midnight snack.

The loving grumble of his neigh said all about his thanks for Link's ears, and he nodded, as the other horse trotted over to try and eat the apple too.

"Link!"

Link flinched, about to close his eyes.

Zelda had leaned up, looking slightly upset.

"Punishment is punishment. He was in the stocks!"

Link looked sympathetic… it was _his_ horse.

He sweatdropped apologetically towards her, smiling sheepishly.

She simply shook her head and rolled her eyes, getting back under her covers.

"You're very kind, Link. I'll let this offense slide." she teased, and went back to bed.

He smiled to her, and rolled over the other way.

_"You're very kind."_

(I hope that's what you wanted XD)


	2. Zelink prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

**potatoes-tomatoes:**

Prompt #16 with botw zelink? ;)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt Meme #16 reads - _16\. What if… we just… like this… and… um… continue steps 1 and 2 again? in repeat? Yes? No? Don't fight me on this now~_

This is gonna be fun… ( I love Zelink! XD )

Prompt:

Zelda spun herself around, her hands proudly on her hips, hair swaying with royal elegance into place, as if this gesture has been practiced by her sense infancy.

"Now, Link. If you truly are to be the hero we're all counting on. You're going to need to start training like one!" She stomped up to him, proud strides with little to no restraint, as if she'd never experienced a physical obstacle in her path before.

"Let's start with your footwork." she turned passed him to stand just a little aways from him, before still holding a high stance, and nodding her head to eye his feet and then his face again.

Link knew she was letting out steam… after all the disappointments in her life, he was the only and last thing she felt she could control or even remotely help with his progress and advancement.

In otherwords, what she couldn't do herself, she could maybe afford to do it for him.

"Do you know any dances?"

The question caught Link off guard, as he stepped back a moment, "O-ah?"

"Oh, don't sound so surprised." she rolled her eyes slightly, before dropping the slightly pompous behavior, not meaning to come off like that, and trying more to just state what she was thinking.

"Dancing helps with proper footing. All great warriors are good dancers. Haven't you ever heard the term?" she raised an eyebrow, but he looked away, shyly embarrassed he hadn't, and having his mouth open in a sheepish smile as if he wished he could say he could.

She sighed, lowering her shoulders down and seeming slightly more complyable to his situation now. "No… I suppose you couldn't have." She looked up, letting the wind pass by her before shaking her head and looking down again.

"I forget how detached I am from the world sometimes… it almost makes me feel… awfully lonely… within my mind." she placed a hand delicately to her chest, taking slow but relaxing breaths… before looking more determined than ever to succeed now.

"Dancing is important. In society alone, it is the only way to find a suitable gentlemen or lady. But more than courting, you're not just going to learn it for sport! Here, up, up!" She stepped towards him, gesturing her arms to flap up and down to get his arms to raise.

He looked at the gesture, then his arms as he raised them, seeming a bit disoriented as to how this constituted as '_training_'.

"When dancing, you have to have balanced footwork, and quick maneuvering. Warriors, solders- especially to be a good swordsman! You must learn to dance." she nodded, smiling slightly as she was having fun relaying her know-how.

Link awkwardly watched as she placed her hands in one of his, and the other on his shoulder.

"Alright, place yours to my hip. Quickly, please." she gestured to her hip, nodding her head towards it.

His hand hesitated, his eyes looking to it… then her… as if uncertain if he was even allowed to touch.

"Uhh…"

"Ugh, Link!" she snapped a little at him, before he flinched and quickly did as he was told, straightening up from the scold, and felt Zelda step towards him.

A little taken aback by the advance, he moved back, before she stepped away, pulling him with her as well.

He started to get used to the motion, though he was constantly looking down at his feet.

"One, two, three. One, two, one, two. One, two, three. Good! Excellent, Link! Haha!" she laughed, closing her eyes a moment to enjoy the slow, very simple steps as Link caught on quite quickly to them.

His face rose with enthusiasm. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time.

"Alright, I think you're ready for more." she beamed, as he nodded, his eyes looking fully focused, but also enjoying the lecture.

"Right." she stepped to the side, "Now, the same rules apply. But now look…" she motioned her hand to his chin.

"Up."

She flicked it, making sure he didn't look down at his toes anymore.

"Just like your opponent, you can't take your eyes off your… um.." she slightly blushed a moment, looking down and sucking in her lips.

Partner?

Link wondered, guessing the word she may use.

"Dance instructor." she nodded, confidently. Though Link wondered why she didn't go for the obvious term…

"And-! One, two." she stepped to the side, her arm hitting his raised one, before she shifted to the other side, a more folk-traditional style of dancing.

"Turn, step, turn." she clicked her heel to the ground, turning to face behind him and then back at him, rhythmically clapping to show him the beats.

Suddenly, Link's eyes grew wide.

—

The flashback ended as Link's eyes rested on the field where the two had danced, remembering getting good at the dance, and then…

His horse snorted a moment, but he just slightly glared down at him, as if asking for him not to interrupt his memory flashes.

He straightened himself out again on his horse, then closed his eyes, feeling the pull of memory bring him back to a later memory of dancing with Zelda.

—

The two clapped, kicking their feet out at expert timing to look perfectly in sync, side to side.

He gripped her hand, this time, there was no hesitation.

The two spun and twisted around each other, moving their arms in a way that would allow them to stay connected during the dance, but still able to perform.

Link loved dancing, he never knew there would be a lesson to learn from it, but mostly…

He loved seeing how happy Zelda was when they did practice it.

It wasn't long before he looked forward to learning a new step or move with her, but as the dancing got more intense,… so did their eyes, locking onto one another as the moment drew them into more improv'd stunts and gestures.

She spun to face her back towards him, and as her hands went down, he suddenly took hold of her arms, and with the two kicks, he lifted her up, grabbing her by her waist and surprising her as he spun her around.

"Link!" she would laugh, having her head fling up and spreading her arms out wide, allowing no resistance.

But at first, she would have scolded him for such actions, gripping his hands and kicking, being demanded to be put down.

She used to hate his presence… now she delighted in the dance with him.

Was it him she was getting familiar with? Or just the precision of the exact footing and movements they've worked on over and over again?

The repeated scene… done over and over again… but new looks and a new sensation in their hands each time they held on another…

—

Breaking the trance, Link shook his head, turning his horse to move on…

It's tail whipped in the distancing from the view of the field…

However…

—

Unknown to Zelda and Link, onwatchers stared in hidden places, as Urbosa held a hand to her hip, the other powerful arm lifted a branch to obscure herself from their sight in the open field.

"Hmm…" she smiled, as suddenly Revali, kicking up wind in his wake, flew down and spun inbetween the trees, landing without a sound… only the wind traveled to the two dancers, but nothing more.

"You're late." Urbosa turned her head to get a better look at Zelda and Link's intricate dance moves.

"Hmph, me? Never." he straightened up, bowing, before looking over her shoulder and around her to see what she was staring at.

Growing slightly arrogant and jealous, he once again straightened his back upright, and folded his arms. "What _does_ the princess think she's doing? Dancing with such a rogue amateur. If she needed a dance partner, I would have happily obliged."

"That… is no amateur." her eyes bent down, seeing Link's happy-go-lucky expression at being able to keep up with Zelda, and then, suddenly, as they spun, a more profoundly pleasant.. but serious expression took over his face.

His eyes narrowed.

His sense seemed to enhance.

"He may not know it… but he knows exactly what he's doing." she slightly smirked, and then lowered the branch, starting to walk away. "Come on… we need to learn more about our Divine Beasts…"

Ravli turned the branch up again, squinting at the distance to try and make sense of what she was saying.

"I don't see anything. Nothing but a dumb look and a exquisite smile…. Oh." he suddenly frowned, and let the branch fall back into place.

"I see now…" he flapped his wings and headed off after Urbosa, seeming perturbed slightly by what she was implying…


	3. Sonamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

Short Sonamy Prompt Gift!

**xsherryblossomx:**

This was done as a gift through email by the lovely cutegirlmayra who's been away for far too long, but for good reason. I'm not one to talk tho…I apologize for my absence as well, guys, the writing just hasn't been in me lately…

Anyways! Enjoy this adorable piece made by a wonderful writer!

* * *

Prompt:

Sonic dodged another blast from the invading robots, as Metal Sonic dashed away with Amy tightly in his grasps. Being Super though, he was able to fly at super sonic speeds, and Sonic was quickly gaining more and more speed to look like a comet, charging through the mass amounts of robots that were all being controlled wirelessly by him.

With a determined and angry look, Sonic charged up some power and blasted forward. The camera zoomed away to Metal, holding some chaos emeralds on his back to charge up his speed to stay away, as he quickly looked over his shoulder, the Camera in front of him. "GAINING MOMENTUM."

"Soooniiiccc!" Amy shouted, as Metal Sonic calculated a great increase of speed from Sonic with her shout.

He looked to her, and then Sonic. "NEW TACTIC CONFIRMED." he seemed to have conjured up a new plan…

He skidded to a halt on the ground, diving down and holding Amy up with a claw to her neck, as she gasped.

Sonic tore through the ground and then skidded also, finding it harder to slow himself down to a standstill. He spun around to glare at Metal. 'Now what is he doing!?'

"SURRENDER YOUR POWER INCREASE OF CHAOS, OR THIS LIFEFORM WILL BE DESTORYED."

Amy gasped, and dared not move, tears starting in her eyes, and her lip quivering.

Sonic's glare turned fiercer, but he yielded, and his bright yellow subsided. "Have it your way…" he growled out.

Metal, in surprise, looked up at the surrender in what seemed amazement. He had calculated a higher percentage of resistance.

"Sonic! Don't give up! It's… it's alright!" Amy cried out, as Sonic looked shocked to hear her speak up so suddenly. "As… As long as your alive…" Amy looked down, tears forming as her hands slowly moved to Metal's extended hand, trying to pull it down a bit but it didn't budge. So close to her neck, she was scared to speak, but did so anyway, not letting fear cripple her words. "The world will be okay… everyone will be safe… don't worry about me! Save everyone! I'm not worth the world!"

"SILENCE." Metal Sonic felt her resist as she tried to move forward, showing her emotion in her words as he pulled her back, and she cried out in fear.

"AMY!" Sonic stepped forward, "Don't hurt her!"

Metal stopped, only complying because he hadn't taken hold of Chaos's power again.

"Amy… you've got it all wrong." Sonic stepped back, seeing as Metal's eyes were a fixed bright red glow on his footing… waiting for a counter movement to be presented. "Heh." he smiled, trying to calm her fears as she looked to him. "As long as your okay, than I'm okay." he responded, and then threw his hand out and behind him. "And according to your logic-! That means the world's okay! That's the true order, Amy. So don't interfere or try to contradict my opinions!"

Suddenly, Metal noticed the perfect defense drop in Sonic's stance, and threw Amy to the side to charge. "Sonic… AHH!" Amy was thrown to the side after being touched by his words, and Sonic fought Metal, being powered by 3 Chaos Emeralds, and miraculously won with his own strength.

Turning super again to carry her home, she held her hero tightly, and smiled, crying silently as he looked down, noticing her tears. "It's alright Amy, I've got ya. There was no way I was gonna let that bag of bolts take you away from me." he tried to comfort, looking up and forward, as if not able to keep looking at her tears…

"Hehe, I'm not crying from that Sonic." she giggled, and looked up to him as he, surprised by her words, looked down back at her.

"Huh?"

"Haha, I'm crying out of joy! You'd choose my safety… over the world's?"

"…." it took a moment for him to respond, as he closed his eyes and looked forward, turning away from her. "….I said what I meant. I'd choose my friends over my own safety, and anything else's… I don't believe in saving just a few, but everyone. If my friends are well enough, then I can save everyone." he then looked down at her with a sly smile and a cheeky expression. "Who ever said I'd choose you over the world?"

In that moment, the rest of the ride was a cruel rollercoaster, as Sonic just teased Amy by diving, acrobatics, tossing her up into the air to grab her again, letting her feet run on his before spinning her around and catching her again, letting her fall before scooping her up once more. His 'game' was more a regret to Amy.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! SOOONNICCC!" 'anytime anything gets even a LITTLE sentimental he always ruins it like this! ahh! one day! One day you'll respect me SOOONICCC!'

'…I hope she never knows…. How much of my world she really is to me…'

_FIN_


	4. Zelink prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

**potatoes-tomatoes asked:**

Could you please do prompt #14 with botw zelink? I loved their chemistry in the game and I know you can do them justice ❤👍\

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

This nails them to a 'T' in my opinion. Whether it's botw or another game, I feel this hits they're characters well enough for me to not have to strain so much to stay in character.

Thank you, I'm going to enjoy this :3

Prompt:

Zelda walked pristinely with her head down in long, slow strides down her castle halls.

Link, being ever faithful, remained close behind her.

This wasn't new to them. After her father had ordered her to fixate the rest of her time on her prayers, she was soon found moping around the castle, having come back from previous praying.

She remained silent, almost as silent as the dusk, as the sun began to set.

Link kept up her pace, but looked down.

Something inside him told him something was wrong,… and he should say something.

Often remaining silent about his feelings upon everything, he wondered how long she would remain under silence…

The silence wasn't new to him, but he knew it was silently paining her inside.

She was usually cheerful about the things she liked.

Perhaps…

He stopped walking a moment, and Zelda broke her stride, turning behind her.

"..Link?"

He remained looking to the side, outside the window, spotting something that completely took over his interests.

She paused a moment, before turning around, her dress carrying the motion. "What's wrong, Link..? What do you see?" she turned to the window, and then back to Link, walking towards him.

"Has something caught your eye?"

He continued to stare…

Suddenly, he rushed forward, startling Zelda. "Ah! Link!" she faltered back, before stumbling to rebalance herself and ran towards the window.

He placed a foot up on the ledge, and jumped, looking determined as he flew downward with his arms out wide.

"Liiink!" she rammed herself against the edge of the windowsill, and looked around, worried.

When she saw him rushing to the garden, her eyes widened in shock, not sure what he was doing, and quickly darted to the stairs, lifting her dress up and hurrying to find out-

"What on earth had possessed you to-!?" she looked pretty angry, but mostly surprised and panicked with worry, before stopping in mid-sentence and stride, lifting a hand up.

"Ah…"

Link had picked a flower for her.

He held it with a neutral expression on his face, then nodded his head and walked towards her.

Bending to one knee, he ducked his head and held it out for her to accept.

Her eyes delicately stared down in wonder at the flower, before smiling kindly and tilting her head, understanding his true intent.

"Link…" she drew forth her hand, and lightly took the flower from his hand, barely skimming her fingers against his own.

He lightly blushed from the sensation of it, but with his head down, no one could tell.

He rose it up, as if half expecting her to acknowledge it, but knew he was probably just thinking oddly and shook his head, quickly getting up from kneeling.

He readjusted himself as she smiled even more warmly towards the flower, and held it up to her nose.

"…Link, have you been paying attention to my herbal lessons?" She tilted her head, a slightly cheeky look coming on her face.

He honestly didn't know what she was talking about, and put a hand up behind his head, scratching it.

"Hmm… I guess not." she turned around, facing her back to him.

"..This flower… is called Love Eternal."

"Wa-ah!" he seemed to trip on her words, before regaining himself.

Had he just accidentally confessed!?

She giggled lightly, a breathy one, before lightly touching the petals of the flower.

"It's said that when women are too shy to say it, since the tradition has always stood that men do those honors first… that they plant these in their gardens and flowerbeds… a silent invitation for him to propose."

She lightly turned her head back to Link, nodding some comfort to him, but still teasing him.

"I assumed you didn't know. It's alright. I thought it was very cute, and awfully funny of you. Thank you… Link. It did make me feel better."

Her kindness… her gentle reassurance not to worry…

His shoulders fell as he lowered his arm from being raised, and looked down, nodding in his embarrassment.

"Please, don't act so modest. I honestly felt flattered." Zelda closed her eyes and smiled, nodding another reassurance for him not to worry.

"Now then." she lowered her hands, keeping the flower tightly in one of them.

She regained her natural dignity, and looked seriously back to the castle. "Father has forbidden me to leave the castle walls if not for the sole purpose of my prayers… we should return before he suspects us of any treason against his words…"

Link looked up.

He realized how much she held back.. the true pain at saying those words.

Even his adventurous spirit felt trapped and coped up here… but it was more than just tolerable, because he was protecting the princess.

So long as he had the princess….

On her way to her quarters, Link stopped once again.

"…" Zelda turned her head once more, "Link,…"

He looked out the window.

"..You're not planning to jump out of the window again are you?" Zelda smiled, turning around, "I swear, Link." she giggled, "You almost gave me a heart attack last time."

He looked back at her, and smiled kindly, before looking apologetic.

He then lowered his head.

"…Link?"

He closed his eyes, deeply looking troubled and saddened.

"…What ever is the matter?"

Zelda walked back towards him, and waited in front of him.

When his eyes slowly opened, but didn't look to her, she lightly raised a hand, but never fully touched him.

He looked up, following the gesture.

"…I know you're worried about me." Zelda looked understanding, and with every ounce of a gentle loving friend, she spoke again, "And I must ask you to keep enduring for me."

"A-ah…" he voiced out, stepping to balance himself more.

She knew?

She looked down, turning her head away, and placing her hand holding the flower up against her chest.

"I understand you feel at a loss… wanting to help me, but not being able to disobey orders."

He held his stare, but closed his mouth tightly.

"I'm sorry, Link… I truly do hope you know…" she looked back up at him, her pleasant face always sending a feeling through him… but he just wasn't sure what to call it.

His eyes quickly darted to the flower, before blinking back up at her fast as instantly as he had glanced.

"I enjoyed the confession today." She mischievously beamed.

"Gaah!"

She laughed, seeing his over-exaggerated expression.

She held another hand over her mouth, bending down and then slowly coming back up, enjoying his hilarious expression and reaction.

"Oh, Link! Haha, forgive me, haha! I couldn't help but repeat myself again. Haha!"

She was smiling… she was genuinely laughing… at least that was enough.

Link continued to turn, embarrassed.

Later that night, as she slept silently in her bed, Link stood by her window.

He held his sword out in front, down to the floor, as his hands rested on it's hilt.

In the shadows, he turned from his position of guarding to stare at her a moment… and the Love Eternal flower, glistening in the moonlight.

He slowly walked over to it.

Then bent down by Zelda's side, looking over at her calm, peacefully sleeping face.

He leaned down, a quiet voice in her dreams…

_"What if… I did..?"_

She lightly stirred as wind passed by her ear.

the curtains of the open balcony window lightly draped over the moonlight, revealing the beautiful landscape of Hyrule outside.

_"Always."_

The flower lightly dropped a petal from it's watery glass.

_"…Love you."  
_

Zelda felt something warm and slightly moist upon her cheek, but never spoke of the dreamed voice sense.

(Got a little AU at the end there. I should have just ended with, instead of 'what if I did?' to "Always" huh? May have kept it fully in character canon, lol)


	5. Zelink prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

Zelink Prompt

* * *

**cutegirlmayra:**

World: Legend of Zelda (AUish? Probs was thinking of 'breath of the wild' when I wrote it…Didn't know enough about it though.)

Couple: Zelink

Summary: wrote this on my mission when I heard abou the new zelda game XP

Response:

Zelda walked out to her balcony, looking out over her garden in her long white and flowing night gown, having been up most of the night with a strange dream…

She had saw Link riding his horse towards the castle, and something chasing him…

She worried about him, but knew that most of her dreams were symbolic of something coming…

She leaned on her balcony and sighed, "Please… by the Goddesses holy light… be safe." she prayed, it seemed.

Suddenly, a beautiful melody slowly began to build as she looked out over the Castle walls. It had entered her ears instantly when it played, but was silent enough that most couldn't hear it.

"Is it… far away?" she put her hand up to her Elfish ear, and listened, closing her eyes as she tried to understand the music.

The music was… familiar…

"Ah!" She jolted slightly, rushing to the side of her balcony and leaning over it, a huge smile on her face. "Link!"

A figure in a tree fell onto a lower branch, an Ocarina in his hands.

He balanced as he crouched down on the sturdy tree branch, and gave her a pretty adorable open smile. He seemed just as thrilled to see her as she did him.

She gently rested her excited grin to a simple and loving smile,… leaning back, before suddenly remembering her alarming dream. "Link! Are you alright?" she leaned forward over the balcony again, her eyebrows showing serious concern. "I had a dream that-"

Link blinked, not sure what she was talking about, before something rattled the earth, and he waved his hands to try and stay on the tree.

It seemed to be an earthquake of sorts, as he took out his hookshot and fired it wherever, not truly aiming in his alarm and quick thinking.

He shot forward, as Zelda looked shocked, and closed her eyes with her hands covering her face, as a huge 'SLAM' was heard.

Slowly lowering them, she looked down to see Link had slammed against the bottom portion the castle wall, beneath her Balcony. "Link!" she cried out, as he slowly slid down the wall.

He quickly looked around, and noticed a shadowy figure in the garden…  
After dodging and fighting the shadow beast, seeming to be left over from the previous adventure, (Due to time, had to move on!) he climbed the tangled mess of vines up to her.

Seeing him coming, She looked over excitedly, having her hand up to her dainty, before looking down at her appeal and gasping slightly, running into her room to grab something for her shoulders.

She walked back out in a short cover as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head, clearly, embarrassed at his poor display of 'manliness' during that last battle he felt he scrambled through to win.

However, his serious attacks and powerful slashes were what really stood out to Zelda, and she didn't notice much of his goofy faults.

"I'm glad your safe." she sighed, and slightly jogged up next to him. "How was your village?"

He nodded, and pulled out something the village had made for the princess, in thanks of her efforts and diligence in trying to save Hyrule.

She looked touched, and took the trinket. "This is… for me?" she held ti close to her, with both hands, and bowing her head. "Thank you… I… this is truly a gift from your people's hearts." She looked up, and tilted her head beautifully and cutely to the side. "I love it! Please tell them thank you for me."

He seemed pleased that his mission went well, and nodded again. He adjusted his hat and nodded again to signify he was departing.

"W-wait!" she reached out for him as he started to race off the balcony, getting his hookshot ready. However, her action surprised him, and he had already clicked the shot button…

With his aim, once again distracted, the two went flying off into the outer castle wall. As Link made sure to take the blow,… sadly to his face… he shielded her as they fell into the bushes of the garden below. "Offph!"

The two scrambled out and looked to one another, on their knees, covering in leafs….

Zelda burst out laughing.

And soon after, Link looked over himself, and started laughing too.

They finally separated as Zelda returned to her room, closing the doors and leaning back on them. She didn't want to go to bed dirty, but she was glad she was able to tell Link what was on her mind… as well as her heart.

She leaned her head back against the door. Remembering her words… hoping he saw through their subtle meaning…

"_I'll miss you dearly… Link._

_Come back soon."_

I love the innocence of these two. Link's an adorable dork who just wants to do good and help people. He can also be a fierce warrior, but due to time's sake, I had to move pass how cool he can be too. X{ sad face. Love you all lots! Hope you liked it :3


	6. Dark Sonamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

Modern Sonamy Prompt by Cutegirlmayra ^^

**redfirefly-x3:**

_The beautiful cutegirlmayra wrote a prompt for me and gave me the agreement to share it with you. Enjoy! :) _

* * *

Sonic raced onto the scene and jumped to dodge the missles coming at him. "Dang, Eggman isn't letting up today, is he?" he muttered out loud, before seeing a troop of robots hover upwards from the metal base he was racing on.

As their jet packs hummed, they moved their gun-hands towards him, ready to begin as they chased after him.

He smirked,

"Just the way I like my eggs!" Sonic blazed forward, before hearing a faint cry on the screen.

He whipped his head up and skidded to a halt, allowing the robots to surround him.

Looking up, his face changed to one of anger, as he got up and walked toward the screen, seeing Amy struggling on it to get out of some metal corded robot, looking to be made completely out of electrical cords.

"Oh, did I forget to mention my little secret?" Eggman's voice came on, as he stepped into the camera's way, holding his hands out in front of him with a big wide grin. "Surprise!"

"Tsk." Sonic lowered his head, "You're playing dirty again, Egghead… Let her go!" he swipes his hand out in front of him. "Your giving yourself a bad rep by stealing little girls, Eggman."

"I- wah? HEY! You let me worry about my own rep, Sonic! And how about yours, hmmm..? I would be careful about what you say, Sonic! Aren't you a _hero_? Her life is playing a delicate game of JEOPARDY as we speak. Best not play with fate, hmmm?" Eggman stepped to the side as the robot sent a small electrical circuit through Amy's body, as she tensed up and cried out in pain.

Sonic zipped forward, being stopped by some robots, having his eyes fixated on the screen in front of him.

"WHAHAHAAHA, do you see where you truly lie now, Sonic? Like pudding in my hands!"

"…Shock her again, and I won't play nice anymore, Eggy." Sonic's voice turned darker than usual.

"Oh?" Eggman looked down, back at the screen as Amy behind him panted, not able to struggle anymore. "Did I _shock _you? _electrified _a nerve? For someone claiming to have such a golden heart, Sonic; You daring me to fry her again is quite the conflicting statement. Aren't you worried about your rep?"

"He's more worried about his girlfriend, if you ask me." Orbot stated, biting his nails as he feared the wrath of the blue hedgehog. "I think you've shown him enough, anymore footage and he might find out where we are." he slightly panicked.

"Hey, is she okay?" Cubot turned to Amy, as Sonic's attention turned to his words. Cubot floated up and poked Amy, who was breathing irregularly.  
"Hmm? Oh, hold on." Eggman turned the Camera, not wanting Sonic to see anything as he went to check.

Sonic leaned forward in a jerk of his body, his eyes scanning the screen, as a look of pure fear suddenly struck his heart.

"…What? That's odd. I only hit her with a few sparks, how is her heartbeat so off? Better cut the line, Orbot. I need to make sure she's a _living_ bait, or we're all in trouble-" the line ended, and Sonic fist shook at the carelessness of Eggman's actions.

With Chaos energy radiating off of him, Sonic looked down, making some noises of discomfort as his whole body was fading from his blue to a strange darker color.

"…._move_…."

The robots looked at each other, than held their ground, ready to fire.

Sonic whipped his head up, "_MOOOVEEE!_" A powerful Chaos blast broke in a ring around him, dark in shade, as he blasted forward, his whole body barely visible as he shredded his way through the machines around him, and dived into the core of the base.

(for time sakes, I'll make this quick ;) )

"Hurry and get her better, Doctor!"

"He's coming in fast…"

"Does he ever come in any other way?!"

"Hold on! She's slipping out of consciousness! Darn it, Girl! I thought you stronger than this!"

the huge metal gates began to get dents, before… "H-he's…-gulp- he's here.."

a huge blast blew the doors as if paper to the sides of the control room, as Sonic, his eyesockets glowing a brilliant white, and his fur as dark blue as the night sky, looked around.

"Eek! Give him the girl! Give him the girl!" Orbot begged, seeing as the computer readed his chaos levels dangerously high and out of control.

The computer frizzed as he noticed Amy, and the screen cracked as the levels rose considerably over what the computer could process.

"Right, see, little problem. Let me explain.." Eggman put his hands together, desperately trying to calm the hedgehog down. "My robot may of, heh heh, accidentally sent a wave through her heart and out into space, heh, funny right? Ehem, not funny, anyway, think of a mini lightening bolt, actually, don't do that, but what I'm trying to say is-"

Sonic's patience was running low, his eyes narrowed. "_on with it._"

Eggman leaned back, a frown exposing his gritted teeth in fear of Sonic's new found deep voice, that held so much threatening power to make even the robots behind him magnetize almost to one another in a death hug; terrified for their metal lives….

"Look, I didn't mean to actually hurt her! Amy's fine. She just…" Eggman pivoted to look behind him, then back to Sonic, the camera moving with him. "She may or may not need another medical pulse to put her heart back in pace."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"She may have 15 minutes to live, give or take. So why don't you focus your _immense_ power on helping me figure out the correct measurements so that you don't kill me for making a technical error?"

In a moment of desperateness, Sonic rushed and started pressing buttons on the screen.

"Uhh… heh, you can't possibly think you alone could…" Eggman's mouth suddenly dropped.

In a matter of seconds, Sonic had reprogrammed the electrical circuit the robot had used to the opposite effect, and then spun around, glaring at Eggman. "How did you…?"

"_Who do you think taught Tails to fly a plane_?" he growled out, "NOW, HELP HER!"

It was probably the first time in Eggman's life where he truly saw another side of Sonic, and immediately obeyed, fearing his life, as he truly believed Sonic would follow the creed of-_an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth._

After the gentle shock this time, Amy coughed, and lost consciousness, her heartbeat coming back as regular, as Sonic looked around, seeing the screens, and hearing the speakers boom forth her heartbeat.

"A-alright… now let's let bygones be-" Eggman couldn't even finish his sentence before Sonic whipped over and gently picked Amy up, looking her over to make sure she was truly alright, and turning his head over his shoulder to Eggman, this _Dark Sonic _energy rising at just looking at him.

"Eek! Take her and leave! She's all yours, anyway!" Eggman ducked behind his machine, which Sonic just flicked his wrist at, and exploded. (Chaos blast perfectly aimed, haha xD)

Sonic left and Amy returned to her bed, waking up and not being quite sure what happened. But ever sense then, Eggman has never _dared _capture her again. (This explains why she hasn't been captured in a long time within the games XD)


	7. Zelink prompt 5

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

**Anonymous asked:**

So I saw your latest prompt (is that what you call it?) with Zelda and link and I loved it! So I was wondering if you could do Zelda and link again with #8? If it's not too much trouble? ️ Thank you! ❤️ (this is the right place to submit right?)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Yes, you have delivered your message in the right place. And now, my men shall attack at dawn!

Heigh-ho! For the feels!

Prompt: (You didn't specify the exact game, so I'll just go with whatever, is that cool?)

Zelda ran with all her might, looking behind her at times before stumbling on her dress.

As she fell, she looked back and grabbed the ends, not having time to tie or rip to solve any problems, and just quickly got up again.

Dark mists clouded the sides of the walls where she ran down the corridors of the temple of time.

She breathed hard as she ran, this time, not daring to look back.

'I have to make it on time! I have to-!'

"Ah!" She stopped when the smog shifted to the front of her, and began to form into one big cloud.

She threw an arm up, "Goddesses! Protect me! Protect Hyrule! Protect _Him_!"

Giant glowing eyes suddenly shone open through the darkness.

"There is no light that can save you now… _princess!_"

A large mouth opened, a fiery of flames sparking out of it, before the head reeled back in a wobbly shake, and then charged her.

"Ahh!"

"_HYAH!_"

In a flash of blinding light, Zelda opened her eyes, and was shocked to see that Link had made it back safely.

He stood, brave and true, with his sword having stabbed upward to the top of the roof of Ganon's spirit form self.

That's when she realized…

Spirit can't be injured unless….

"Oh no… Link!"

His tunic flowed with a wind non-existent.

His aura shown from his spirit form, and she lowered her head, realizing he had not returned at all.

His body must be around here somewhere…

She quickly looked around, and got up, placing a hand to her heart.

"Link! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." she looked down, realizing she couldn't protect anyone… not even her own precious people from having their spirit's lifefore drained into Ganon's triforce.

"But… But by freeing you-!" she rose her head. "By freeing you, you shall defeat Ganon. And my people and land will be redeemed and saved!"

Link's head slightly turned back, and nodded to her.

Gaining strength and courage from his action, she nodded too. The respect between the two was uncanny to how it first was…

"Stall him, Link! I'm counting on you!" she took off, as Link gave out a cry and started swiping at the struggling head of darkness, pushing it back as she was able to make it down the other corridor, and finally to the Master sword.

Link's body was in a frozen state, having willingly given up his body to fight Ganon and his spirit forces.

However…

His body was now standing with his hands upon the Master sword, eyes closed, as though a standing Sleeping Beauty…

Zelda rushed up, not having seen his face in so long…

She lightly reached for it…

She drew it back quickly, squinting her eyes shut in pain at how she felt she had failed him, before shaking her head. "I mustn't give into self-pity. I must help, Link! After all the trouble I've given him!" she quickly placed her hands over his own, and pulled on the sword.

"By the goddesses's lights! Please! Master sword! Return Link to his body, and give us the strength seal Ganon with your power forever!"

The Master Sword remained poised as if an entity of itself. It's power she could feel, but it was not hers to wield.

"No..N..NO..!" she strained on the sword, pulling and tugging, and slowly dropping to her knees, letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I can't fail him.. please… I can't lose him again… He was so kind, at the ready… and I treated him so horribly… I beg of you… We need him… I… I need-!"

Suddenly, Link's hand shifted.

"Ah..!"

She looked up.

Though his body still frozen, spirit Link had entered the room, and lightly touched her hand.

Her spirit felt spirit, and she smiled, but still felt his comfort was not enough.

She lowered her head. "Ganon will return from the spirit world. He can't be hurt for long in this form…" she slowly rose up, then looked determined to Link. "We must seal him. With or without the master sword." she looked away, the very fact of that grieved her.

"Has…Has any legend ever told of defeating him without it?"

Link remained silent as she looked back to him, but his eyes never left her.

she faced him fully. "Link…."

He couldn't bear to watch her suffering eyes, and see the gentle marks of shame written upon her trying face.

He turned away, looking down.

"Then… I am a failure."

His head shot straight up, traces of a righteous anger at hearing her say such a thing.

She had done more for hyrule than ever he had dreamed to do.

"Don't look at me like what I say is false…" Zelda bent her head in silent tears. "I.." she strained to speak with calmness now, her emotions washing over her. "I have no right to be given such kindness in such horrible failure!"

She tightened her fists, as Link stepped forward, gritting his teeth.

"Because of me… Hyrule will be a ghost of the past… my people swallowed up unto power and greed… not by their own choice… and used against their will to create evil and scorn. My land will be put to waste. And your own body will whither here for eternity…"

He paused a moment, his feet unmoving… until he walked with conviction to her side.

She felt something embrace her and looked up, surprised, before turning to Link's spirit form.

He had ducked his head… and held her spirit to his.

Her eyes strained against tears again but it was no use.

"Oh, Link!" she leaned into it, though her body phased through him a bit, he only held her tighter…

"I wish… I wish I could of told you to your own ears… that I… I never should have treated you that way! I was jealous." she shook her head, opening her eyes and looking out towards where they had come.

"I was so grossly insulted that the hero wasn't what I thought he should be. You were just a boy, though you did show amazing potential. Secretly… in my heart I wished to be the hero… not the promised princess that would lead to this terror of an end."

He moved his hand to her head, gripping her hair lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Link! I… I can't afford to make up for these failures…but at least know. I see now that a true hero is one who remains faithful to his destiny, a hero that strives for peace, and fights for that which he loves most."

Link smiled, and pulled away, lightly looking to her with gentle eyes.

"…Ah." Zelda heard his words in her heart.

_"…I… I am then a hero promised too?"_

Just then, Ganon's spirit form roared into existence, as the temple filled with darkness once more.

Link stood protectively out before Zelda, holding a hand back and placing his spirit sword upright.

"…I can't let you fight alone…" Zelda knew he was fight Ganon for the rest of eternity to keep him from destroying the world, but such a terrible fate would not befall her hero!

She raced to the sword, her eyes narrowed in such extreme hope and effort that it was clear her heart had been changed.

"Please!" she cried out, using every bit of her strength.

"I wish not to wield you! But to free him! He needs you!"

Her spirit glowed, and Ganon stopped his full attack on Link to look up, as Link also turned as well.

Her spirit power was shining through her physical form…

"_Master Sword..! As I claim the goddess Hylia's light! I command you in the name of the royal family of hyrule! As the one known as Zelda! Release your hold upon the spirit world, and give me my hero!_"

The Master Sword shone, and her light enveloped it.

With a few more inches of gaining ground, she successfully wiggled it out of it's place, and held it high, as Link's spirit was immediately thrown back into his body, and he stumbled awake, blinking his eyes before falling down.

"Ah!" Zelda held the sword close, but turned to Link, who placed a hand on his head, and shook it out.

"Oh, Link!" Zelda fell down to her knees and embraced him, surprising him.

"Wa-ah!" He let out a shocked sound before smiling nervously to her, a bit flustered, before looking up at Ganon, and realizing this wasn't the time.

He grabbed the hilt of his Sword, and smiled to Zelda.

She understood, nodding, and letting go of her hold on it.

He rose up, and held it skyward, before swiping it down in a fashionable manner, as to place it in front of Zelda, making a statement.

He would protect her and her kingdom for as long as his spirit may live.

Ganon roared, defeated in trying to stop this from happening, and swarmed his darkness around them.

Zelda, showing no fear now, rose her hand. "Goddess's light!"

Her power spread the darkness away, as it disintegrated, and the souls of her people were released.

Burning, having marks of fire on his blackened cloudy face, Ganon roared in his pig-like formed head and charged them, not giving up.

Her triforce shone then.

"Seal him, Link!"

Link's triforce shone as well, placing both hands on his sword, and then charging.

Zelda drew out a bow from her spirit's light, and aimed.

Once Link had held him down long enough for her to power up and strike a good hit a few times, this battle lasted what seemed a millennium, until he finally attempted to retreat to twilight.

"Not this time!" Zelda raced forward. "Link! He can't escape!"

From above her, Link had jumped.

"HYYYAHHH!" His sword jammed into the crystal that made his eyes glow, and they flickered now as he shook his head like a wild hog.

Finally, his form faded, and he froze in air, as the master sword collected the misty cloud of his dark being and now glowed with evil power.

Link stepped towards the Temple of Time's stone, and stabbed the sword within it.

The evil spread out before being dragged and pulled back into the slit where the sword was placed, as if Ganon was trying to crawl away.

A light shone and music played.

Link nodded, and sighed in relief, taking a hand off the sword.. before letting his other hand slip off finger by finger…

He then heard something collapse and turned around.

"A-ah!" He raced in panic to Zelda's side, holding her up, being able to physically do so now.

She looked exhausted, as her eyes fluttered open, and she lightly chuckled to him.

"We… We have not failed…" she was losing consciousness.

He smiled gently, but in panic. He lightly hesitated a hand by her cheek…

She shakily rose her hand, and lightly grabbed his, putting his hand to her face.

Premission granted.

"Link…" she faintly called, as he tried to catch his breathing in a normal rhyme, and bent down to her. Showing he had heard. (How can't you with those ears?)

"…I.. I will always need you… to protect… this land…" she slowly leaned her head back, and passed out.

He held his mouth to a tight line, slightly furrowing his brow as he leaned down…

And held her… making a silent vow to do just that… and remain by her side.

(We have conquered this land in the name of Zelink!)


	8. Zelink prompt 6

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

Mission: Prompt 2

* * *

**cutegirlmayra:**

World: Legend of Zelda (no particular canon)

Couple: Zelink

Summary: On my mission, after I wrote the slyxcarmelita one, I decided to do a zelink one too xD ahh~ I love writing~

Response:

Link was getting tried from running after the spirit ball for so long, but knowing he had to catch it, he kept racing forward.

"Y-you don't quit!" the spirit ball replied, and zipped up a tree, as Link slowed down and leaned on his knees, gasping for air. "I'll never lead you to the Goddess's temple! Never!" the spirit ball replied, sitting on a branch. "You might as well leave the spirit realm now!"

Link looked up at the old soul, and looked hurt by it's reply, as he sighed and fell to his rum, leaning back and letting himself breath more.

"…Why do you want to get there anyway? The Goddess's temple has been cursed by dark magic. Monsters and Demons live there now. Are you one of them too?"

Link looked up, blinking his eyes and closing his month from panting so long in lost of air.

"No? Then you're sure to become one if you go there! A young girl went in there too, she wanted to purify the temple. I lead her there, sensing a great, powerful light emitting from her. But the second she went in, monsters attacked! I never saw her after that. Do you want to end up like her?"

Link's face turned from curiosity at his story, to now full out shock!

He jumped up and glared to him a serious look, determined it seemed, as he pulled out his sword.

The Master Sword glew a brilliant light, that made the Spirit ball jump and tumbled off the tree through the air. "Woah-oah-oah!" he blinked on the ground, and hopped toward the young hero. "That's the light! It's different, but the same too!" he gasped. "Boy, are you saying you'll save that young girl?"

Link nodded, moving himself into a more firmer position, seeming to truly radiate his hero aura in his stance.

"Hmm… I suppose my conscience won't be cleared unless I at least try and save her… alright! You win! Follow me, young Hylian! I shall guide you to the fair maiden of light!" he zipped back into the air, and began to fly passed Link's shoulder and onward.

Seeing his direction, Link's eyebrows arched sadly, seeing as he now had to run all the way back where he came from.

But taking courage, he narrowed his eyes and took off in another all out sprint!  
Upon coming to the temple of the Goddess, the spirit ball stopped and blinked. "Be careful! This is where we were ambushed last time!" he shrilled.

Link nodded, and began to enter in.

Almost immediately, his Master Sword flashed a light, and Link, in his startlment, looked to it.

"Another?"

A creature, resembling a monkey but with 6 arms, fell from the top of the Temple's entrance, and folded his arms. "None of light may enter this corrupted shrine, unless of course, to die!"

(Epic boss battle, and a dungeon solved later~*again, didn't have much time on my mission to write epic sequences of action! Though, I usually love too…)

Zelda lay on an altar as Link dashed in, knowing full well her story.

She had tried to tell her father of the rising evil she had seen in a dream of the spirit realm, and how Ganon of old would surely get enough power to break out of his prison, and seek revenge on the royal family once more. Her father, a foolish and unworried king, waved her warning off with what seemed to be a gentle love, but was really a neglect of an unprepared king.

She had runaway into the Spirit realm to take care of matters herself, but clearly needed a little help…

Link ran up to her, and gently shook her to wake her up, being uneasy about touching her at first, but seeing as she wasn't waking, began to grow worried for the princess's safety.

_"…A thousand years I've waited for this moment….A thousand years you've kept me waiting, hero…"_

Link looked up and around, still holding the fallen princess.

_"…now I shall be reborn… now I shall return… in my full power!"_

The temple shook, and darkness burst from all around, as Link gasped in shock.

Zelda opened her eyes, red with a sharp line down them, as she creepily smiled and pushed away from Link.

She slowly stumbled back, as Link looked shocked and called out to her.  
_"Now… I will destroy not only the Goddess's blood line.. but her hero too…AT LAST!"_

Zelda was being controlled by Ganon, as the darkness spread into her as she laughed a demonic laughter, but soon transformed into a warrior of power, the Triforce of power upon her forehead, but her Triforce of Wisdom being sealed on her hand by darkness. Unabling it to come forth.

_"L-link… save me!"_

"A-ah!" Link heard her voice, and recognized that her spirit was locked in the Triforce of wisdom, and that if he freed it, her light would slowly take over her body again, pushing Ganon's dark influence out.

(Epic boss fight later~)

Zelda's body flailed at the light that pierced out of it in brilliant beams left and right. It cracked the warrior of power's grey skin and revealed the girl underneath it.

She slowly floated back down, as she looked up to Link, and he quickly jumped to stab the triforce of power raising from the darkness behind her.

It flew off into the air, as wisdom and courage did the same, and he quickly turned around to catch Zelda from falling as she turned around, "L-link… is that.. you?" she collapsed.

"To think… this whole time… you were the hero of old.." she coughed, but giggled slightly, looking up at him in her weakened state. "I knew.. the legends were true… I knew… somehow… that you were… my…" she fainted, as he shook her slightly again, worried stricken even more so at her condition.  
He picked her up bridal style, and turned around…

His eyes widened in awe at the Triforce, fully formed, as the camera spun around it, the music changed into a brilliant symphony for the power of the 3 creation goddesses.

Link walked over to it, looking down at Zelda, and knowing the one thing he wished for.

He sealed Ganon with the Master Sword's power, and wished that all returned to the way it was….

Zelda woke up, having a strange dream, and looked around. Running to her window, (the opening of the first cutscene is now being changed) she looked down to see Link, who turned after hearing something, and smiled, having some flowers in his hands.

The Fairies around him giggled, and made a flower crown, flying up with it to lightly put it on Zelda's head.

She giggled, and looked down to Link, "I had… the most oddest of dreams." she stated, as Link's smile changed as he tilted his head, intrigued.

He got up, looking curiously at her, seeming to ask if everything was okay.  
She stared at him a moment, then nodded, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! Everything is well. Hehe~ I love the flowers!" she laughed, as the Fairies all had a basket of them, and as Link turned around in shock, they poured it all over him, and giggled and laughed as he flailed his arms and finally froze.

As the flowers drifted off of him, he opened his eyes, and shook himself free of the loose petals, but one got too close to his nose, having drifted down, and he began to sneeze, as he fell down from the force of the sneeze, and his hat fell off.

Zelda held her stomache in her laughter, as the fairies danced around him, flying in circles, and laughing at his fall as well.


	9. Sonamy Prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

**sonicysuchillydog:**

I was talking with the lovely cutegirlmayra (remember her?) we started talking about sonamy and, this happened x3 First than everything I want to specify: This is cutegirmayra's work NOT MINE she only authorized me to post it since she's not here for now (she's not dead don't worry XD) don't forget to follow her and enjoy!

* * *

Prompt:

Amy and Sonic had successfully fought through the hords of robots on the spacecraft, but getting closer to the end, they stopped right before the main control room of the dock.

If what Sonic supposed was right, this would be the boss battle, just him and Metal Sonic, and thinking of Amy in that fight…

His eyes shifted to her as the camera panned to her.

"Alright! Looks like we've made it. Are you ready, Sonic?" She looked back to him, as he looked forward and closed his eyes, before striking a face.

"You know, you've really got a nack at this adventuring thing. I'm really impressed Amy!" he complimented, moving his arm up to gesture as he spoke. "Heh, wow, that's weird,…" he started moving closer to her, as she slowly started to back up.

"U-uh, S-S-Son-Sonic?" She stuttered, blinking in surprise as he advanced.

"..have you always looked so cute?" he tilted his head, before really having her blush, and then-…

When he noticed her legs were now fully in the circle, he cut his act and hit a skinny pole with a bowl of buttons and screens on it, as a tube flew down over Amy, trapping her inside.

ESCAPE POD ENGAGED.

"Ah! Hey!" Amy put her hands up against the clear pod, and looked to Sonic. "You… you tricked me!" she hit the pod.

Sonic smirked, "My heart isn't so easily swayed, Amy." He teased, and turned back to her. "It's gonna get dangerous, and after I sent home Knuckles and Tails, I would of figured you'd of thought this was coming." he started to type in coordinates for earth, before-

"You can't go alone, Sonic! You'll… You'll die!" she shook her head.

Sonic's hand paused over the keyboard, as his smile faded.

"What I mean by that is… you'll be tempted to die…. for all of us! I know you, Sonic. I know you're only sending us away because you don't want us to get hurt but… But it's not fair! You need someone too! I don't want you to die for me!" she continued to shake her head and look back at him, as he strode over to her Pod, to face her.

"I never knew you doubted me." He looked back up, a fake smile on his face. "Ouch." he tilted his head, showing a cheeky look to hide what he really felt.

"Sonic… I know you would do anything to keep us safe, and I know you're strong enough to do it. I never doubted you… I just don't want you to feel you have to suffer it all on your own…" She moved closer to the surface of the pod. "I know you can save us, Sonic! And I know you're only doing this cause you care, but… but you-!"

He placed a hand up to the pod, right where her head would be. "Amy… I'm a hero." he started, before his fingers slightly tightened on the clear surface. "I'm also your hero… and I'm not going to allow myself to put you in harms way. This battle is between me and Metal me. Basically, Mes." he joked slightly. "I don't want to have to think of you in the back of my head… when I'm fighting with everything I've got."

"Sonic… I…" Amy looked down and around, before not being able to say anything.

Sensing she didn't have anything left to convince him with, he slowly moved himself back to the controls, and finished the coding.

ESCAPE POD PILOT OPERATIONS LOADED. 5….

"…You better come back…" Amy's hands turned to fist on the clear surface.

….4…..

Sonic smiled, and nodded his head.

"Because you said so yourself…"

….3…2….

"Your my hero. And my only hero. No one else can take your place." she turned to look to him, a very serious expression in her eyes.

…1…. POD DISPATCHED.

Amy's pod shot through the floor as Sonic watched her take off through a window and walked over to it.

His head lowered, following the burning pod as it headed back to Earth.

"….None else… huh." He searched the universe below and closed his eyes, before smiling and turning back towards the control room, stretching. "Then I better make this quick! Can't keep her waiting!"

—

As the spacecraft exploded, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy gasped as their eyes were fixated on the firey blast above.

"SOOONNICC!" Tails cried out, as Knuckles turned his head, shaking it and looking frustrated and upset.

"He's got to be out by now! He's got too!"

"Sonic…" Amy's hands folded over each other as she placed them close to her heart, feeling her heartbeat race and soar with anxious anxiety over whether he made it or…. she dared not even think it.

The camera shifts to foot steps, and a hand reaching out to wrap around Amy's waist.

"Woah, you're shaking! That worried, huh? Haha! And I thought you said you didn't doubt me?"

Turning around, Amy jolted and gasped in shock. "S-..Son…Ohh, SONIC!" She leaped into his arms as he smiled, having winked over her shoulder to her, he hugged her for a moment with a nervous grin.

"Heh-heh~" he beamed, before Tails and Knuckles suddenly came, one at a time, into the now 'group hug', and tackling him down to the ground.

The team laughed as Amy let small tears form in her eyes and just nuzzled her head up to the side of his. Tails laughed and held his idol, as Knuckles placed a hand on Sonic's head and laughed at his side too, having Tails slightly on him as well.

"Geez, guys! I'm alright! Never knew I was so loved…" Sonic rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You… you kept your promised." Amy finally spoke out, looking up at him.

He was laughing before stopping to look down at her, and smiled warmly, "Can't trust anyone else to take care of you, now can I?" he winked, and the team continued to rejoice in the victory of a successful heroic adventure!s well.


	10. Silvaze prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

**Anonymous asked:**

Hi! I noticed that there's a lot of sonamy requests so I thought I'd change it up a bit;) How about silvaze for the prompt meme? Maybe(G)?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

-reads 'G' and sees it's not sonamy- YYYYEEEESSS!

I keep telling people I write far more than Sonamy. I branch out into Zelink, SlyxCarmelita, and I totally love Silvaze! I do so much more than those, too. All you need to do is ask! lol (If I don't know it, then I research it. But I also only do things according to the rules so make sure you look that up too please! Basically, straight couples and nothing inappropriate and I'll write it xD)

Prompt:

While transversing through time, Silver and Blaze meet up at the city and start walking through it.

Having met up again, they've already helped save Sonic and are now hoping to rewrite the future… heading back in time.

With the two chaos emeralds in hand, Silver stares down at them, seeming highly focused in his own thoughts.

Blaze walks a little ways ahead of him, but to the side, before shifting her eyes back and placing a hand on her hip.

She stops and waits for him to notice her, but he almost walks by her.

"Silver." she finally calls out, truly worried now, as she watches him stop and look up.

"…What's on your mind?" she asks, before she notices him look down again.

"These emeralds… they're what could really change the… _Our_ world for the better." he looked serious, nodding his head before Blaze tilted her own.

He really had so much hope in those two, powerful little gems…

She looked down at them, before back at him, and began walking by him again. "You're so naive." she shook her head, and continued on before stopping right ahead of him again.

She positioned herself at an angle, one foot stationed out and pointing ahead of her own as she spoke clearly and precisely.

"Just because our world is getting healed… doesn't mean it's fixed." She lowered her eyelids till they closed, and continued speaking, as Silver looked shocked behind her.

He stepped forward, as if to ask her to explain, but she already began to speak up, and he looked down at the emeralds; withdrawing himself back to his former placement… slowly… but surely…

"Our world… will still have war… violence…and devastation. Those things don't change,…" she opened her eyes to reveal a quiet, restrained sorrow… before looking down and keeping her eyes away from Silver's 'broken hope' expression.

It pained her to do it… but she had to tell it to him straight.

"Just because those emeralds hold the power we need to redeem the world… doesn't mean it won't just go and destroy itself again." she shook her head and turned away, her arms danging down by her sides and hands gripping themselves into tight fists.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't do it. Or just quit in our mission." She look off ahead, scrunching her eyebrows down to show her complete resolve in this.

She looked back to Silver, her tail swishing up just slightly in curiosity, seeing if he'd be alright at hearing that painful truth.

"It's not easy… it's not going to be perfect… but it'll be a _home_… nonetheless."

"…A home?" He lifted his head up. "I haven't heard that word in a while…"

She tilted her head back, smiling at how… well, sometimes cute he can be.

"It's nice to hear it. Used at last… isn't it?" she looked down again, closing her eyes, but still finding some joy in his reaction.

"…Silver." she turned around, as he shifted to her as well.

"….Nevermind. Let's just take down Iblis. For good this time!" She nodded in a strict movement, and her tender look at him suddenly faded.

Noticing the shift from soft to strong… Silver watched her in what seemed to be a childish-like awe as she continued her stride forward.

"W-wait!" He stuttered with his feet, shuffling as it were, before darting after her and narrowing the inbetween of his eyes downwards.

He dashed forward and looked at his hand, seeing a chaos emerald in it, he just shook his head and went for it anyway!

"Blaze!"

She paused in pure astonishment….

She slowly looked down… at their hands…

With a shining Chaos Emerald inbetween them, she watched as Silver's hunched over body straightened out a moment, before looking embarrassed and turning his head away.

A faint pink line faded into view on his cheeks… and he nodded his head. "Someone once shared a beautiful smile with me… she taught me that… well… that-"

"Did she teach you how to hold hands?" Blaze raised an accusing eyebrow, as Silver shifted in place again, waving his other, freer hand up to try and calm her down.

"N-not exactly… but… I guess so." he looked down, thinking of Amy's gestures to him…

"But she taught me that in happy moments… kinda like this one… you should fight to keep those smiles alive!… right?" he looked back at her.

She could feel, without daring to look down again, that his fingers tightened around the Chaos Emerald…

Were they… meant to tighten… around her own?

She looked down, a startled noise of discomfort coming from the back of her throat as she too… began to blush.

"Sounds like.. you'll protect this new… _happy,_ world."

In a shy girl's stare, she looked up, and his sweet eyes met hers, before turning more knightly as he nodded and strained his brow downward in all seriousness.

"I promise… I will."

She smiled, before turning herself away.

He grew nervous, and did the same.

After the awkward moment, the two smiled and seemed to lightly chuckle in unison, before Blaze parted his hand from hers, making him turn in concern as he looked from the hand… to her….

"We should get going." she shook herself out of it, and continued to press on.

"I'm getting… um…" she stopped herself and looked down to the side.

"…Anxious." she shifted her eyes to him, and back to the ground, before walking on.

He smiled, seeing she didn't part them for something he did wrong, and nodded in agreement.

"Right! Let's take back our world!" He held a Chaos Emerald up, and raced after her.

"CHAOS-!" he threw his arm behind him, and scooped her up with the other one while he raced again.

"W-what!?" she sure was startled.

"CONTROL!" he rose it up as it began to flash, and soon, their was a portal.

He jumped into it.

While coming out, Blaze moved away from him, before looking around at the desert him and Amy once walked through together.

"This…" she looked around, and to the sky.

"It isn't our 'home', no." he looked so proud of himself, walking up to the side of her, inching himself close to her arm and gesturing around him.

"That girl showed me some of the beauty of this world… I wanted to share it with you before we left."

He looked back at her, his eyes for a moment, sought a will of their own as he examined her more closely…

A little more intimately than he realized.

"It's…" she barely noticed, looking around before turning to look back at him, "Beautifu-!"

She backed away, side-stepping immediately when she noted how close he was to her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ah-! S-sorry! I just wanted to hear what you thought of it!" he once again wobbled back, gesturing his arms wildly out in front of him to soothe what he perceived as anger.

"You were just… closer than I thought… that's all." she looked away and gripped her arms, folding them slightly to keep up appearances.

"L-let's just go home. I want to see what our world will look like… soon." she turned back to him and smiled, nodding her head before losing it to look at the portal he quickly brought up.

"Chaos control." he didn't say with it as nearly enough vigor as before.. and her head tilted as she wondered-

Why?

They tend both… together, walked through the portal.

(I think it's touching that Silver took after Amy's antics to try and grow closer to Blaze XD Such an _adorkable hedgie_! 3 3 3)


	11. Zelink and Sonamy prompt

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Bluey_Kit summited a Preview Art Image:**

_Thanks for the help! 3_

_I saw that you liked The Legend of Zelda so I wanted to draw a scene but with Sonic and Amy! Its one of my first digital artworks so enjoy ^^_

* * *

It's so cute! :DDDD Yes, I ship zelink too xD

I've done a few crossovers in the past with prompts about Sonic and Amy taking on Zelda and Links roles, but I've never tried THIS scene before~3 Hur hur hur…

Prompt:

After Amy finished her song, she lowered the instrument and turned to Sonic, who had listened quietly to her playing the ancient song.

"Intriguing lyrics." he mused, moving his arm from his hip, folding it in with the other and smiling sarcastically at her. "You wonder if it means something."

Amy giggled, and rolled her eyes skyward, "You never know with these things…" She then pulled out a piece of cloth, but Sonic wasn't sure what it was.

"What's that?"

"I… for the ceremony… I made you a sailcloth. It's strictly stated that it MUST, ABSOLUTELY be made with this symbol on it." she then handed him the cloth.

"You… made this?" He received it…

_DUN-NAH-NAH-NAAAHHH!_

Sonic suddenly spun around and held the sailcloth up, as Amy closed her eyes and smiled at the cute gesture.

_Sonic received Sailcloth!_

_It was handmade by Amy Rose! Whose totally a love interest! But we'll never tell the details. Also… is that the smell of strawberries…?_

Sonic brought it down and looked it over, suddenly draping it over his shoulders and swishing it over the other to pose, making it seem like some kind of fashionable apparrel.

He bounced his eyebrows to the camera, and grinned heroically.

"That's the sailcloth that the hero used to glide through the skies… though, I'm not sure what he would be gliding down to… unless…" Amy turned, putting a finger up to her mouth, before shaking her head at her thoughts, and turning back to Sonic. "Nevermind that! But…" she suddenly looked down, drooping her eyelids at the action and swayed her body, putting her hands behind herself.

Sonic's relaxed and charming nature suddenly changed too, as he straightened up a moment from looking fondly to her, and now seemed a little confused by her odd behavior. "Huh?"

She stepped forward, "You…" and continued to advance, "Do know what happens after the ceremony… don't you?" she swayed her body and then tilted cutely as she questioned him.

Judging by her body language, it couldn't be anything good…

Sonic unfolded his arms and cringed them slowly back, looking nervous as he sweatdropped, "W-what do you mean by that..?"

She then jumped scarily close up to his face, smiling adorably.

He flinched back and leaned his head, not sure how to take this odd motion but not backing down either.

"Amy… what are you doing?" he stretched his frown down, but blinked in awkward curiosity.

She once again turned her head slightly, batting her eyelashes.

The scene shifted to right behind the two, before Amy spun Sonic around.

"You have to jump! Hehe~"

"Waa-ahh!" He balanced himself, almost falling and looked down. "W-wh-what!?" his funny fluctuation of his words there made her laugh again.

"Off you go~" Amy pushed, as he turned back, jumping one leg, before falling straight down, flailing before getting the sailcloth out and gliding down.

"Having fun?" Amy leaned down over the pillar, smiling cheekily, "Hehehe~" she was so mischievous… grinning widely.

"I know why the hero needed to glide across the skies!"

Amy heard his voice shout up, and looked down, blinking her eyes open. Her mouth also formed a curious 'o' in her expectation to learn what he meant.

"It's because of people like you!"

"Ohhh!" Amy puffed up a cheek, before looking up to her blue plane that moved on it's own.

She jumped up and rode it down, as Sonic's red automatic, AI-plane also landed by his side, and the two stood across from each other.

"You know,… Sonic…" Amy twiddled with her fingers in front of her, hanging down by her. "We could… um…" she averted her eyes a little bit. "Go for a joy ride?" she scrunched up her shoulders, as if shrugging to the idea.

He smiled, but raised an eyebrow, realizing she was playing 'coy' with him.

"Sure. Why not?" He winked and gave her a signature thumbs up.

Excitedly, she placed her hands up near her muzzle in cute fists, and nodded to that idea, tilting her head, "Hm-mm! Great!"

As they flew, Amy looked ahead to see Sonic turn back to her, "Free skies today!"

"Yeah!" Amy agreed, before looking away nervously shy again. "Sonic.. there's… there's something I wanted to tell you…"

Suddenly, a fierce wind picked up, and Amy's plane got suddenly shoved back into a forming tornado!

"SONNNICCC!" she reached out for him, before the plane spiraled, and she fell out.

"AMMYY!" Sonic dived his own plane down, but was knocked away, flinging his twirling plane back to Skyloft….

(there you go :3c hope you thought it was cute! and thanks for the submission! :D I love prompt trades! Gets the old creative mind tickin'! ;D))3 3 3)


	12. Classic Sonamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Sonamy Week Crush

* * *

cutegirlmayra:

(Going out of order, lol)

(I don't have a pinterest, but here's where I found the pic on google. (x))

Prompt:

Classic Sonic was trapped.

He loomed downward and seemed to make a face of unpleasant, forced settlement in an area where he being held captive by…

Amy Rose.

Her laugh should have irritated him.

His feet should have been itching to get away.

His arm should be twitching at each time she pulled it closer, instead of tingling as it was.

His face should be cold with annoyance, not hot like summer.

Her smile shouldn't warm him like sunshine.

Her eyes shouldn't sparkle like diamonds, making him stare longer than normal.

It was all weird.

It was all… all…ALLL-!

She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing in glee, and giggling slightly at the explosions of fireworks that Eggman's trashed robots were creating, Tails using his mechanism to propel them into the air, launching them before they exploded with a planted bomb effect on them.

Sonic's eyes looked away from what he usually enjoyed down to her, his annoyed irritation suddenly fading from his thoughts.

She saw him looking at her, and mischievously leaned up, closing her eyes.

He freaked out and leaned back, but the act was done, his nose tainted with the slight brush of her lips.

He should have fled.

He should have gotten mad and yelled at her.

He should have pushed her off and away.

He should have stopped his fainted red on his face, and his surprised expression.

He shouldn't have looked down and away, only to listen to his heart which shouldn't have been beating so rapidly without him running fast.

_He shouldn't have muttered, "Stop that."_

Crushing~ lolts the old creative mind tickin'! ;D))3 3 3)


	13. Boom Sonamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**amelia-rosetta-deactivated20180 asked:**

Hi cutegirlmayra, I wanted to ask you if you could write a SonAmy fanfic in the Sonic Boom version where just Amy knows about the super form (though legends ?) and how to she tells him that he can do it you can write it so that Sonic saw Amy how sehe transform in the forest or practice there the super form (something like that) and can there be SonAmy moments too if that's even possible. Btw:I am a big fan of your SonAmy fanfics and there are pretty good. amelia-rosetta

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

Upon discovering a legendary book about seven magical elemental Emeralds, Amy rushes off on her own to investigate.

Unaware of where she is or what she's doing, the team goes on with their daily routine and normal life, but…

Sonic crunches down on a Meh burger, looking content, until something catches his eye in the sky.

A pink bird flies by and does a cute twirl as a few other birds with similar colors to the Sonic Team rush by and spin around her, before they all take off.

"Huh." Sonic chews, "You know, that kinda reminds me of something." He swallows. "But I'm not sure what."

He angles his head down, putting the rest of the burger down and suddenly not feeling as hungry as before.

He looks to Tails, then to Knuckles, … Finally Sticks… before…

Something irks him, and he taps his finger repeatedly, trying to figure it out.

As the team snack, Sonic's impatience for whatever is bothering him pesters the living daylights out of his usually composed body, and his head sinks down as his anger is more fully shown coming to the surface.

"WHY DOES SOMETHING FEEL OFF?!"

"Woah, cool it, dude!" Tails moves his drink's straw out of his mouth, holding a hand out to Sonic. "You've been acting really odd ever since Amy's been busy with her studies."

"AMY!" he slammed his hands down on the table, causing the rest of the team to feel the shake and wobble slightly, uncomfortable with his sudden movement. "Of course! I knew it was too quiet! Too…" he shifted his eyes around, hunching over. "Like nobody was going to correct me. It's not right to fell that safe." He folded his arms, pouting and thinking hard about something. "Isn't it strange she hasn't come back yet?"

"She's probably having fun!" Knuckles retorted, stuffing some fries down his throat. "Offw, ywou kwow." He crunched down and swallowed, "Ah… she had said something about wanting to check out the Master Emerald too. I bet she's just admiring its beauty or something like that. I get lost in its shining green too~" he seemed to swoon, leaning on the table with a hand under his chin, elbow to the table.

"Geez, you get like that with rocks, huh?" Sticks didn't seem all that amused by his antics.

"He did have a rock as a son once." Tails reminded her, giving her an eye and then looking back to Knuckles. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Says the one who's dating his plane."

Tails gasped.

"She didn't mean that, baby!" he cupped his hands to the side of his mouth and hollered in the direction one could only assume his biplane was located.

Birds flew in the distance at the sound of his proclaimed love.

"Ahh… I'm not buying it. There's gotta be something holdin' her up. I better check this out." He lifted up a foot and then off he went, out of sight and definitely out of Knuckles's mind as he daydreamed about spinning around and laughing with his Emerald in his hands.

"Oh~ Master Emerald…" he sighed. "Why'd I ever leave your side in the first place?"

"To live and be free of solitary confinement on a little floating island?" Tails spoke bluntly, just looking over his burger and then going for another bite.

"…Oh yeah." Knuckles leaned up, as if remembering that horrible life. "That's why."

He then gripped his heart, turning dramatic. "_She wanted too much_…" he put a hand up to his eyes, as if moved with emotion, and turned away from it all. "I'm sorry… it's still a sensitive subject… ah-ha." He sobbed a little, as Sticks didn't even look at him, but reached back to pat his back as she ate. "She was my rock!" he suddenly cried out. "My whole ancestral and cultural foundation!"

"Just let it out." Sticks encouraged, as Tails and her happily ate as if there wasn't a huge sappy Echidna crying about an ancient Emerald.

Sonic dashed around the island, constantly looking for Amy, stopping to survey before frowning and taking off. "Nope." He stopped by the coast, then sped off. Innocently, "Not here." He looked over the mountains. "Please don't be there." He fidgeted as he looked down at the ocean by a cliff, shaking before darting away. "Way not here." He didn't even stop to look at the village of guilt-tripping Gogobas.

"Oh, that's alright. It's not like our children are starving due to the lack of visitors and hospitality and also the alarming rate of tourists we fail to attract this 'should-be' wonderful time of year." The chief started, as Sonic unwillingly raced back and handed him some money before darting away again, grumbling… "Oh thank you for this generous donation… I'm sure it will last at least for a few minutes for our enormous amount of orphan laundry we need to get washed."

He raced back and smacked some more money in his hand before wiping his feet of the place and taking off.

The chief just smiled, turning back to his people and waving the money over his head. "_Pizza_ anyone?" the villagers cheered.

Sonic looked grumpy as he raced through the jungle, before seeing something glow bright and skidding to a halt. "H-huh?" at the corner of his eye, he saw something… beautiful…

As he got closer, a blonde, glowing chick was hovering over the ground, surrounded by different emeralds of different colors.

He was entranced by her at first, before she floated down and sighed. "Still doesn't seem to last very long. I wonder why?"

"Well, hello there~"

"Ah!" Amy grew spooked and turned around, grabbing a leaf to pull in front of herself with and stay hidden. "Who's there?"

Sonic, being a tad bit flirty, rolled along a tree's trunk and struck a 'casual' pose. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He lowered his eyelids, trying to play it _cool_.

"…Sonic?" Amy raised an eyebrow, before using the leaf to cover some of her face. "What are you doing here?"

"So, you've heard of me." Sonic kicked off the trunk and walked over, giving her the 'guns' with his fingers, along with a charming smile~ "I was hoping to get your name as well."

She glared and growled, realizing he didn't recognize her. "Sonic." She moved the leaf. "It's me."

He noticed the dress and the familiar face, and suddenly freaked out, flailing his arms backwards in a circling motion as he tried to collect himself.

"A-A-AMY!? Uhh…" he looked her up and down, "S-Since…" he turned on an awkward smile, trying to play it off that he was flirting with her only a second ago. "Since when did you go blonde?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, and took a calm breath in. "I didn't." she relaxed and motioned her arms down, smiling as the power dissipated and she went back to her usual pink color.

He whistled, "Impressive." And then continued to try and play it off that he wasn't attracted to her golden self. "G-guess that look isn't really your thing, huh?"

"Aren't you curious as to how I did it?" She seemed to get excited, pulling out a book.

"Not really, no." Sonic folded his arms, before seeing her angered expression and quickly shaking his hand out in front of him. "Alright, alright! Tell me the secret to dying your hair blonde!"

"It's not just going blonde, dummy." She shook the book out in front of her, being sassy as she flipped it open and handed it to him. "It gives you the secret to unlocking Chaos's true power! Just imagine taking down Eggman in less time than ever before!"

"I already take him down in less time than ever before…" He quipped back, looking over the pictures on the book and skimming some lines. "Ultimate… power… huh?"

"…Want to try it?" She shook her excited fists up by her face, biting her lower lip as she couldn't contain some noises of enthusiastic desire. "I bet you'd look good with all powerful blonde hair too!"

His eyes glanced up to her, "…Yeaaaah, no thanks." He handed her the book.

"W-what?" she was completely surprised, as he started to walk away, waving a hand back behind her.

"For starters, I'm really more of a 'one paint job sticks' kinda guy. And secondly, I don't need ultimate power. That can just go to one's head, besides-" he spun around, giving her a playful look. "I don't need any enchantments to look this good~"

Her eyelids lowered in annoyance. "…And what? I do?"

He flinched, losing his demeanor. "N-no, that's not what I meant!"

"Whatever. Just… Don't bother me then, hmph!" she puffed up the side of her cheek and dug through her book, but secretly, as she turned from him and him from her, the two both looked depressed and saddened by how that conversation went down.

Later on, though… Eggman discovered the power of the Master Emerald and began to use it against the Sonic team.

Realizing there was no way to beat him with the seemingly invincible power of the ancient water god Chaos, Sonic turned to Amy for help.

"I think it's time!" the wind lashed against their faces as the island's water rushed over the land and flooded the area.

The two were laying down on the wet grass, holding the other's arms, and trying to stay put as the wind and water swished to combined into a powerful storm.

Eggman laughed as the Biplane went hurdling down, and Tails only managed to escape seconds before the crash.

Knuckles and Sticks were saving citizens, it was up to the two of them now.

"Time?" she looked confused, shouting over the powerful wind current and thunder. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean." He reached for her back, and pulled out the book. "It's time to go blonde!"

She saw how serious his eyes looked, and nodded.

"What's the secret?"

"You have to have control over your emotions."

"Great! I don't have those." He kid, and reached out for an emerald.

"Just transfer all your feelings and thoughts to that one object. If the emerald finds it sustainable, it can use your heart's emotions and give you power."

"Power through the heart, sounds like my kind of stone." He smirked, but was struggling.

He didn't really know how he felt, only that he wanted to help everyone.

"Oh drat… another rush hour." Floating on a plank drifting around in circles, Dave the Intern sat and sighed while he passed by the background. The joke was that the powerful sea below and engulfing the village was carrying everyone away into the distance sea.

He closed his eyes, straining.

"You can do it, Sonic! Here-" Amy reached out to help, but was suddenly pulled from his grasp and thrown into the water. "Soni-!" bubbles replaced her voice.

He turned back, "Amy!"

The emerald suddenly glowed.

"AMMMY!"

The force of his intense emotions pulled the other Emeralds up from the sea floor, and they circled around him.

Defeating Eggman in a brilliant shine to match the golden sun, Sonic rescued the townsfolk, saved the day, and pulled Amy and his friends out of the ocean.

"There, that's the last of'em." Everyone cheered as he flew back to the village, now cleaned from the receding tide, and gave the Walrus woman's baby back to her.

"Ah! My Baby!" she took it happily, kissing his head and holding her child close. "How can we ever repay you?"

"Please keep better watch of your baby." Sonic quickly spoke out, before flying off to Amy and the team.

"You guys okay?"

"Woah! What is that..? That… a new look?"

"Definitely not." Sonic powered down, as Sticks whacked him over the head while he smiled to Amy, the only one who knew… "Ow! Sticks?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were possessed or something." She lowered the stick.

Before whacking him again when he tried to speak to Amy.

"OW!"

"Sorry, that time, I swore I saw a bug." She narrowed her eyes over his head, and he quickly moved out of her reach.

"Ehem… uh… well…" he scratched behind his head.

Amy fidgeted a little, rubbing her arm and looking away, having her foot slide behind the other and rub against the backend of her heel.

"…Thanks for helping me use the power of the Chaos Emeralds… Amy." Sonic took on a tender look then. "I don't just owe you… I also should praise you. You knew something like this could happen and well… I didn't listen to you at first. I was too distracted by-" he cut himself off, "I mean… just… thinking about other things is all." He cleared his throat, remembering how beautiful she looked when she had changed too.

She giggled nervously, blushing on the sides of her muzzle before they both stopped and stared at the other.

"…You're welcome… Sonic."

They both lightened up, smiling to one another.

"MASTER EMERALD!"

They all turned.

Knuckles had found the Master Emerald washed up on shore, and with the Chaos Emeralds already stored in a bag he was carrying, lifting it up in his arms and began to hold it high up in arms. He leaned his head against it, "Eemmm~ I'll never let you go again! Never, ever, ever!" he smiled like a lovesick boy, as Tails sighed and gestured his thumb back to him, talking to the team.

"Told ya he's married to it."

They all kinda laughed at that.

although fearing it was somewhat true.


	14. Classic Sonamy prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

The Day We Met (Classic Sonamy)

* * *

**cutegirlmayra:**

World: Genesis Era (Old Sonic Games, Sonic CD to be specific)

Couple: SonicxAmy (Sonamy)

Summary: A fan's interpretation of their first meeting, illustrated through the written word, even though no one really speaks. That's why there is narration.

Prompt:

_Before he met you… he was very much on his own._

Sonic sped through the stages, going through tunnels and spin dashing badniks, loop-de-loop craziness and the like, before reaching a place called Palm Tree Panic.

Amy read a tarot card that stated, "Destined" upon it, and squee'd in joy. jumping up and down and all around before holding the card close, and then looking up at the tiny planet in the sky.

_You would be amazed to know… just how much that first impression made on him._

Sonic turned around, hearing something odd from behind him, and widened his eyes as a pretty pink hedgehog ran up from behind, stopping to take a look, and then letting out the warmest smile she could manage.

Shen raced up to him, skidding to a halt with both feet pointed up, and then turning away to hide her face and sway her body, blushing as she peeked over her tightened fist get another look at his handsome face~

Sonic leaned away a little, unsure of what he was seeing.

Then she jumped and did a little cute pose.

_"Hello! I'm Amy Rose! I'm your biggest fan!" Words that expressed so little in the scheme of things, but it was more so your smile that caught his eye, and stole his heart._

_Awkward as it was though, he didn't quite realize your enchanting spell on him quite yet, and left the conversation at that._

Sonic sweatdrops slightly, giving her a goofy awkward smile, before doing a signature smile, finger wave, salute, and then dashes off through the zone.

_At first he thought he'd seen the last of you, a charming girl, but nothing more than that… until that is… he saw you keeping up._

Sonic looked behind him, seeing her swoon a little but then look devastated that he left so quickly. With moxie and a lot of cheeky determination, she summoned her hammer and propelled herself forward in a running start, before the hammer disappeared and she spin dashed through a loop-de-loop, and continued to race after him, her arms spread out before moving in front of her and slowing herself down when she saw him stop.

She ran past him on accident, and flailed her arms as she balanced herself back and turned around, whipping herself around with hearts flying all around her, and taking his arm, rubbing against his shoulder.

He looked creeped out, but just looked away from her and scratched his nose.

_You were quite the little lady… But it was the next thing you said that really made his world spin… without him moving, that is._

Amy stepped back, spinning a little and holding her hands up by her chin again, looking like a love-sick girl, before putting her arms together and blinking her long eyelashes at him.

_"Will you… will you marry me!?"_

A huge lightning bolt sliced through the screen behind Sonic, his eyes went white, shocked at how bold she was.

A figurative heart showed near Sonic, as it was pierced with the lightning bolt, then oil was poured onto it as a match was lit and his heart burned, then a hammer smashed it down, followed by a ton of bricks, before at last, in it's beating suffering, it was also declared K.O'd.

_You were… nothing like he's ever known before. To put it simply. And though love at first sight may be a real cause for alarm, your ability to follow him was enough to make him pause, but your obsession may have come off pretty strong._

_Still, I think you don't have any cause to worry. Because it was near that instant when another had also caught eye of your affect on the blue adventurer._

Metal Sonic stood at a distance, analysis the situation. His eyes scanned Sonic's reaction, sweaty hands, shrunken eyes, and total focus on the actions of this female hedgehog.

Metal looked over to her, scanning for any usefulness this could bring him in destroying the hedgehog.

_Sonic would always do what he felt was right. His will was unbreakable. But by placing you in the equation, Metal Sonic knew that with your affect on him, he would come to protect you._

Metal Sonic confirmed his new plans, his screen blinking red as the words read 'CAPTURE THE PINK HEDGEHOG AND LURE SONIC TO HIS DOOM.'.

He blast forward, arms out and immediately grabbed the girl.

In Sonic's mind, all he could see was her suddenly disappearing into the air, and her desperate cries for help, as she kicked her feet and looked helpless in Metal Sonic's arms.

_He remembered your sweet smile, your enthusiasm at simply being around him… and all at once that heart of his took strength and courage as it has never hence known before._

Sonic stepped back in shock at realizing what was happening, before his fists clenched and the look of her being so scared flashed back with her being happy, before back to her terrified and crying expression.

_He would never allow you to ever be in danger's grip again… only to make sure you'd never loose that wonderful smile once more._

His figurative heart representation, squeezed and barely beating, suddenly transformed with an explosion, having buff arms, and beating rapidly, as it flexed as if showing off it's new strength and resolve, before pointing forward as Sonic dashed to chase after Metal Sonic, looking greatly upset that he took Amy away.

Metal Sonic throws Amy into a cage, as she cowers at the back, ducking her head and shivering.

_You had heard the stories, seen the news, but never before have you known the real deal._

Sonic raced Metal Sonic at break-neck speeds.

_All the while he was enjoying himself, but also keeping the seriousness of the moment in consideration…. Were you alright? What did Metal do to you? The thoughts lingered in the back of his mind, propelling him forward, as the game had suddenly taken a dangerous turn._

Metal crashes and breaks down as he hits the end, and Sonic opens the cage doors, peering in before seeing her cowering in the back.

Walking carefully forward, he reaches a hand out.

She perks her head up, afraid as she summons her hammer, but notices this Sonic isn't metal-coated, and immediately sees his kind hand out in front of him.

_But the biggest impact of all… during that infamous first meeting, Miss Rose… was the last line you stated… that fateful day… When you first said…_

Amy Rose's smile all at once grows until she's beaming from ear to ear. Her mouth opens before she closes her eyes and leaps forward into his arms.

_"My Hero!"_

She rubbed her head under his own, laughing and giggling, as he blinks his eyes and doesn't hold her back, simply drops his arms and looks flabbergasted.

Truly, no other thank you would have been enough. He was in awe, wonder, and rightfully smitten by your complete faith and trust in him.

_That loyalty throughout the years has never faltered, nor waned, as he has always saved you when you needed him most, and forever will… as long as you call him… your hero._

Sonic gives off a goofy grin, before looking to the camera, and shrugs.

_My, my.. falling in love can be so strange at times, so oddly weird and silly! and yet.. very much appealing to one who has never known life outside battling robots before. __And so it begins, the legend of … the lovely couple._


	15. Forces Sonamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Prompt (that was fast lol)

* * *

** cutegirlmayra:**

World: Sonic 2017 game again

Couple: Sonamy (Possible classic Sonamy?)

Prompt: Okay, wow, I really want like the rebellion losing hope, and Sonic just raises morale or whatever by asking Tails to play an old record and dancing with amy, I just really want a dramatic 'Hey, Amy. Let's dance' moment, okay? (you can put classic learning how to dance too btw, okay thx bye)

Response:

The team looked at the world falling apart around them, seeing the old projector show a lovely home video of a human family playing in the park, before Eggman's invasion started happening.

They turned it off and Tails started to look through more of the old box, but Rouge stopped him, gesturing with her hand, "Stop it, Fox boy. It's not doing anyone any good…." she put her arms around herself, as if showing that she was closing herself off for a moment. Blaze held her arm and looked away while Silver closed his eyes and turned away, ashamed he was also too late.

Shadow folded his arms, and Sonic looked to everyone, upset by the loss of hope everyone was showing through their body language.

"Pfft." Sonic flicked his nose, "Don't give them any mind, Tails." he waltz on over and put an arm on Tails's shoulder, bending down and taking out a record player disc, and spinning it in his hands for a minute. "Now that's what I'm talking about." he looked around, bouncing it in his arms for a moment, and moved past team Chaotix. "Excuse me for a moment." he scooted by them and dusted off an old record player in the back, and blew off any remaining dust from inside. He put the disc down, and a nice old time beat started playing.

He had his arms folded, before his head started nodding and his feet began to tap. "Yeah… that's more like it!" he turned around, everyone's eyes on Sonic, as he sped over in front of Amy, surprised at his action. "Amy! Care to dance?" he winked with every bit of his natural charm.

She giggled excitedly, she wasn't one to despair for too long either, and took his hand as he quickly spun her around and started to dance with her, the box formation.

"Come on, everybody! Loosen up!" he then sped off to pair people up, Cream and Tails, Silver and Blaze, Rouge got Shadow, and Sonic zipped by Knuckles, placing a half dolled up broom with a tapped ruler for arms in his hands. "Figure it out yourself!"

Knuckles looked at the broom, then groaned and shrugged, dancing a close slow dance with the broomed figure.

Vector looked around too, before laughing and scooping his two partners up and twirling around with them, 'Wweee'ing all the way across the room; Espeo and Charmy looking a little dizzy… not to mention uncomfortable.

Everyone was a little awkward, as the classics looked up at all the pairs in curiosity. "Woah!" "haha!"

Sonic went straight back to Amy, getting into the right position for dancing again. "Now, where were we?"

She was over thrilled at his 'idea' to lighten the mood and followed his lead.

Rosy stared as if entranced at the two, putting her hands together and admiring them, even with slight envy. She then covered her face as she blushed and looked to Sonic, batting her eyes away and moving her hands down as if implying she was waiting for him to ask her to dance as well.

Classic Sonic got the hint, but leaned away, folding his arms and scratching his nose, before Classic Tails looked over. "You're not gonna dance?"

Classic Sonic shook his head defiantly.

"Ohh… it looks fun." Classic Tails encouraged, seeing as Classic Knuckles was dancing by himself with a little dustpan he had acquired.

Classic Sonic remained well stated… And poor Classic Amy, the Rascal as she was, only let her face hang long in sorrow, seeing as he might not ask her to dance either.

"Well, suit yourself." Classic Tails shrugged and flew over to Classic Amy, tapping her shoulder, "Hey, you wanna dance-?"

The second he made that bold move, Classic Sonic pouted, narrowing his eyes in anger and grabbing her, racing out near his other self, glaring back at Classic Tails. (lol, I'm pretty sure it's a bro-code thing. _#BROken_)

Classic Tails looked amazed one moment, but then cheekily smirked in his hand, chuckling, as if he knew he would do that all along, and went to dance with a small doll figure with red hair.

Classic Sonic looked down but still eyeing Classic Tails, before looking up at Classic Amy, whose joy was radiant and almost scary at how excited she was. He sweat-dropped as she grabbed his two hands and started spinning around, making him dizzy.

He quickly got out of her hold and started running away, causing her to happily chase after him with hearts everywhere after her.

Modern Sonic rolled his eyes up, as Amy just laughed, thinking the two cute, and looked to Sonic. "Aren't they darling?"

"Classic us." Sonic sarcastically stated, going for the pun.

Amy looked back at them, "Rosy, sweetie? Why not let Sonic lead?" she encouraged, as Classic Amy stopped, hearing her nickname, and nodded, waiting for Classic Sonic to return.

Once he knew she had stopped, he skid to a halt, dodging people while he did so, and folded his arms, still not happy about the idea…

"Look, if it makes other happy…" Sonic looked down to his old self, giving him a reason.

Classic Sonic didn't approve, looking up at Sonic, before back at Classic Amy, swaying back and forth, her hands tight together in front of her, chin down, hopelessly waiting for him to sweep her up again and pull her to the dance floor.

"It'll be fun~" Amy encouraged, but even Modern Sonic's expression looked like he didn't believe her.

Classic Amy made one final attempt at appeal, and looked sadly to him, before outstretching her hand, and smiling cutely. A sweet invitation…

He looked away, then back, and finally took her hand and started to look down, back and forth, at his feet, not knowing where to place them.

Sonic caught his attention quickly and started doing the box formation again, showing Little Blue how it's done.

Classic Sonic followed, tilting and turning every now and then, but boy was Rosy that Rascal giggling with an open smile, jumping every now and again in her joy at dancing with her hero.

"Sonic…" Amy looked up from the two below to Modern Sonic, who also, surprisingly, had a smile at the two. "This was a good idea."

"Swell, right?" he winked and teased.

She laughed, and nodded. "I never knew you were so good on your feet." she slightly flirted, at least, tried to be funny about it, lowering her eyelids as she did so, and turned her head slightly.

Sonic took it more as a challenge or dare, and raised an eyebrow with a wicked grin. "Oh? There's plenty more fancy footwork where that came from!" he suddenly did an elaborate dance step and dipped her.

"W-woah!" she was pleasantly surprised! As he winked again, and laughed as he brought her up.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Suddenly, Classic Amy also let out a shocked noise, as Classic Sonic had mimicked his older self and dipped her too, doing more flare by lifting his hand behind him, moving his leg behind the other in a crisscross form, then looking up at his older self, and winking.

After that, the two Sonic's battled it out in dance, swinging Amy around as they tried to out-best the other.

If you want more, you know who to call!


	16. Sonamy prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hiya~ I want to say that you've been doing such an amazing job with these prompts and your dedication is just . I have a sonamy prompt for you: In Asia, we celebrate White Day. A holiday 1 month after valentines day. It's custom for guys to get their lovers gifts, chocolates, etc. It's a response to valentines day where it's custom for girls to give the guys their gifts. You get the gist? Sometimes, guys are expected to give 3X the amount of gifts to the girls compared to what they were given

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed."

"You can't be closed! It's just… you can't! No..!" Sonic slid his foot into the closing, sliding door, fighting with the manager who was closing up for the day.

"Urk… sir! We're closed!"

"B-but you don't understand!" Sonic strained against the force of the man trying to close the store from the inside, while Sonic was trying to force his way within.

"Look, bud, it's your fault for being late! Now, scram!"

"But I'm-!"

"Scram!" The man shut the sliding door and locked it up, kicking Sonic to be able to accomplish the task.

"I'm Sonic The-!" he fell back, flipping to avoid injury and landing perfectly before getting up and angrily watching the man lock up for the night.

He straightened himself up, dusting off and sighing.

He placed his hands on his hips,…"Well, Sonic… you've put yourself into a pickle now." He tried not to look it… but written all over his mixed face was the expression of worry and regret.

As he spoke, an elderly couple walked by the store, a late night walk for the two.

The man looked over to see Sonic, hearing his last words as he scratched the back of his head, "Maybe Amy will understand…"

The man smiled and patted what appeared to be his wife's hands, and then unhooked himself from his gentlemen-like stroll with her to approach Sonic.

"Evening, sir."

Sonic didn't seem in the mood for chatting but politely looked behind his shoulder. "…Evening." He looked forward and folded his arms, sighing another grumble of disappointment.

The man 'hmm'd and turned to his wife, "Well… something tells me you're cutting White Day pretty close…"

Sonic slumped forward, his ears moving away a little but straining to not show any further guilt.

"It's almost night, you know."

"It is night."

"Just trying to make you feel better, son." The old man reached into his pocket.

"_Here_."

Sonic turned around to find a huge, white-wrapped chocolate bar in the man's hands, presenting it to him.

"…What's this for?" Sonic blinked his eyes, a little dense but mostly curious as the man chuckled lightly.

"It's not every day you see a hero struggling with something so mundane as a holiday gift." The elderly man then turned to look at his wife. "I remember when I was young… madly in love… and full of promise and envy for those with the things I wanted." He turned back to Sonic, "Now, are you gonna have me bend over forever?"

Sonic sweat-dropped, but took the chocolate as the man then held his hand over his own. "H-huh?"

"My wife had a suitor. But she picked me instead of gold and silver. Do you know why?"

"..Uh.." Sonic looked a little creeped out, not liking to be lectured. "Good looks?"

The man laughed before bonking Sonic on the head with his cane. "No."

Sonic flinched, looking at the spot as the man continued while he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

At least with quills, he didn't have to worry about a bump forming… the quills cushioned the blow anyway.

"_It's because I never forgot White Day_."

The old man and woman waved Sonic off, before leaning in on each other and walking with the wife's head on her husband's shoulder and his on top of her resting one.

Sonic watched the two, thinking about what the old man said and his own response.

He looked down at the chocolate.

"…So much for romantic." Sonic frowned, clutching the chocolate. "Man… I'm really not on my game today." He took off, heading for Amy Rose's house.

The bell rang so many times that Amy thought at first it was an alarm clock.

But… she didn't own one of those.

She hadn't for a while, but reflex made her arm jerk out to turn whatever it was off before her mask over her eyes slipped off her nose and she fell off her bed.

"Offph!"

DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG!

"Ughhh…" she got herself up, barely had time to look decent, and rushed with her fluffy white rope to the door.

"Sonic..? If you think I'll forgive you for some last minute-" she opened the door, "Tails? What's wrong?"

Tails walked in, carrying flowers, chocolates, everything white themed before dropping it at her feet.

"I know you thought he forgot but-!"

"…." Amy stared at all the items… it was as if she knew none of them were from Sonic.

"But he just stored everything at my house! S-so,…" Tails stepped back, gesturing to the items he had placed down and wearily smiled, sheepishly hoping she wouldn't pick up on how much he was sweating.

Her eyes fell and were covered in the darkness of the night.

"Eh…heh…heh."

"I know you want to help, Tails…" she started.

"B-but-!" Tails tried for another reasoning, but Amy saw right through him.

"If Sonic's gift is a 'White Lie' then I don't want it." She slowly pushed with her foot any gifts that had rolled into the house through the front door, and slowly closed it.

"But, Amy, he… He really did try and-!"

_Click._

"Goodnight, Tails." Amy whispered as she leaned her head on the door.

She couldn't sleep after that. She made herself some hot chocolate and sat down, taking in the sweetness and trying to think back over the day.

Sonic hadn't come.

He didn't even call.

She had given him so much for Valentine's day, or Black day, whichever you chose to call it.

She had instructed him specifically to meet her at certain place and time, and surprisingly, he made it.

A little tardy, but not as severe as he usually was, so she considered it on time. For Sonic standards… anyway.

She greeted him with balloons, candy, home-cooked sweets, love letters, and even wore her favorite perfume.

She had stated that all he needed to give her in return was his heart, shaped in a circle so she could wear it on her finger, but he pretended not to hear her.

She may have overdone it… embarrassing him at that public park… but where else could she have gone to be alone with him? She couldn't have just run to find him considering he could be anywhere if she didn't give him a place to be.

She sighed and slouched down further into the couch, still daydreaming with a sad countenance the imagined White Day she had in mind.

DING-DONG.

That's what the door would sound like.

She could so clearly hear it, and slowly lowered the hot chocolate to get up and answer it.

And there he would be.

She opened the door, really feeling like this was real, and could vividly see him with a nice jacket on, his belt-buckles all shiny and shimmering in the light of her porch light.

His quills slicked back and a big white-wrapped chocolate bar in his hands…

The air would be cold…

She suddenly shivered.

"Wait…" she opened her glossy eyes wider.

"This is..!" she stepped back, realizing this wasn't a daydream!

"Sonic..?"

"Sorry I got here so late, Amy." He lowered his head, waiting for the hammer…

He had gone over a few possibilities, something he normally wouldn't have prepared for.

But he had something in mind, and didn't want that huge hammer spoiling anything…

"You…" she looked at the clock.

11:55.

"It's almost over, hurry and let me in." He leaned his head forward, urging her to let him through, seeing that the Hammer didn't come out. 'Seems like a good sign!' he encouraged himself on.

Walking by her, their faces were so close for a second, that she paused and felt the world freeze around her.

11:56.

"Amy, I know I forgot. I'm not the brightest tool in the shed sometimes." He removed the jacket, throwing it on the couch and picking up the flower he had strung through the ribbon on the chocolate bar.

11:57.

Amy turned around, amazed and awestruck. She wasn't even able to speak back.

"But I wanted to still make up for it somehow, and I didn't just want to give up. I wanted to find a way. Even if you were mad. Even if I made you sad, I-"

11:58.

Amy's eyes bent when she saw him walk up to her, and bend to a knee.

11:59.

"Amy… you've always just declared yourself as my Valentine. But this time… I'm saying it."

Amy covered her mouth.

He held up the flower and chocolates.

"Thanks for always caring so much about me, Amy."

12:00, White day over.

Amy jumped into his arms, tackling him down as she disregarded the chocolates and flowers, simply laughed and cried, kissing him all over his face.

He smiled and tried to turn away from all the smothering, but this is why he removed the nice jacket…

He stuck up a thumbs up behind her though, as Tails peeked his head in, dropped the extra gifts, and chuckled into his hand.

'Glad I stalled.' Tails silently thought, and tipped-toed away from the lovely scene.

The next morning, or… should I say, when the two saw each other the next day, they ate the chocolates and extra little gifts from Tails's bunch.

Amy scolded Sonic a bit, but he expected that. Still… there was new instruction for him that day.

He was to refer to her as, 'My Valentine' and nothing else.

Finding it a little odd, he figured it was punishment enough and would do so… with the most flirtatious voice he could possibly muster into a deep baritone.

Amy would giggle and the two would continue eating sweets, although Sonic would argue he didn't like eating too many sweets, Amy would stuff his face with some anyway, and the sugar rush brought a whole new side of Sonic out for Amy to see!

Later on, they both agreed that was the best White day, or at least, the most memorable one out of them all!~


	17. Classic Sonamy prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Sonamy Prompt: Amy's Magic

* * *

** cutegirlmayra:**

For seihantaikuma

World: Sonic (Classic Era)

Couple: Classic Sonamy (SonicxAmy)

Summary: Amy's got this lore with her about using Tarot cards… but what other things go along with that?

Prompt: Feeling upset over his latest mistakes, Sonic sulked to himself on a hillside, far from anyone who could make fun of him for looking like a total loser thanks to his pride getting in the way and being a perfect trap for Eggman to lure him to his embarrassing stumble.

He sighed, "Rotten, no good, belly-button sniffer!" Sonic shouted out, upset with how the day was going. "My reputation is GONE! And it's all your fault!" he lifted his head up, straightening it back before shouting it out, and then pouting some.

"I'm a loser… it's all over… everything." Sonic lowered his head, possibly only 10 or so years old, as someone approached from behind.

"I don't think you're a loser."

A soft and kind voice spoke up, though kinda squeaky, as Sonic turned around.

"Huh? The girl from the planet…" He remembered saving this girl from Metal him's clutches, but now she must have thought him super uncool!

Looking embarrassed and upset, he turned himself away from her. "Go away! What do you want, anyway?"

She put her hands up to her face, seeming shy, and then looked to the ground. "I… I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

"Oh yeah. That was your name." Sonic looked up, remembering their last conversation. "Hey, didn't you say you were looking for a hero?" he turned his head to her, as her face lit up with excitement, glad he remembered.

"Oh yes! That's me! Hehe~ and you saved me, just like everyone said! You save those that need you most!" She cutely posed, mimicking the things she's seen on t.v of him, and then blushed, turning away, swaying back and forth in her shyness. "I.. I really admire you." She then covered her face once more in her hands.

Was she really that shy, though?

Sonic made a face, not sure how to react to all that, but sighed. "Well, you're heroes lost his thunder… snatched by a old mustached loony and forced to leave the continent." he sighed again in his over dramatic way.

She gasped, believing every word. "Leave the continent!?" she turned away, "But t-then…" her eyes shook in deep concern and disbelief. "How will we ever get married..?"

"Huh?" Sonic turned around again, but she was suddenly right by his side. "Woah! Uh..uh.." he turned to where she was standing, and wondered how she managed to move so quickly over to his side…

"Pretty quick on your feet, aren't ya? Huh?"

She took his hands.

"Mr. Sonic! I just know that you're not loser!" her eyes held such wonderful seriousness to them, that it made Sonic stop to think, blinking at her sincerity.

"You didn't believe me for real, did you?" this girl was unbelievable.

"Look.." he scooted away a bit, moving his hands from her own, and suddenly creeped out at how she randomly found him again so quickly too.. "You're a sweet girl and all… but-" he scrunched up a side of his face, but she didn't seemed deterred by his actions.

"Here!" she outstretched her hand, and smiled. "I'll prove that you're not a loser!"

"…With your hand?" he rasied an eyebrow, looking down at it and then back at her.

Now he really thought she was odd.

"Emm.. no! Just take it!" she puffed up her cheek, seeing he was going to be stuborn, but shook her hand out and smiled, giggling and thinking his actions were because he was the shy one.

He eyed her hand and then her a moment…

Then sighed, scooting back and leaning up. "It's not like I have anything left to LOSE-!"

She tugged him closer and moved just a little of his glove up from his hand.

"AH! Wh-what are you…" he started to freak out a little bit, but she shushed him and continued, looking over his half bare hand, mostly just the palm.

"Hmmm….." she moved more of the glove. "Hmmmmmmmmmmm…" She then turned his hand, so she could see it better. "HHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…."

He looked annoyed, "What's the news, Doc?"

She squinted her eyes, staring at his hand once more.

"Can I have my hand back, please?"

"Nope, no loser lines."

She let go of his hand, and smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Just a bunch of happy lines! Adventures and stories to tell, daring rescues, worlds to save, people to meet and plenty of friends! Even… a charming girlfriend." she turned away, blushing.

"Huh!? It says that?! Where?" he looked over his hand, but didn't get it. "What… you some palm-reader or something?" he looked up with a sweat-drop, thoroughly weirded out by this girl.

She giggled again. "I can read fortunes! I've been studying." she shook her head as if to make herself look more professional, but her cutesy-wutesy act wasn't impressing Sonic…

"Riiiight." he pulled his glove back over and tighter on his hand. "Whelp! Thanks for the reading! Gotta go!" he kicked himself off the ground and was about to take off.

"W-wait!" Amy outstretched her hands, her expression one of pleading him to stay a little longer.

He looked back, but didn't seem to thrilled to acknowledge her cry. "What?"

"…It… It also said you're going to be a great hero someday. One who will bring smiles and laughter to the whole world. It… It says your destined for greatness." she looked down, her ears bending slightly, and her voice growing lower.

"..Oh?" he suddenly felt some compassion for the girl, looking back at his hand, he smiled. "Well… thanks." it actually sounded very nice, and cheered him up a bit.

He put his hands on his hips, leaning down and sticking one of his feet's toes up, "Hey, what did you say your name was again?"

Amy looked up, realizing he seemed to want to talk longer, and her sorrow completely melted away.

Her smile was so genuine, so bright and full of joy, that Sonic smiled and his eyelids drooped a little just seeing it.

So what if she was a fan? She was a cute one, at least.

"Amy! Amy Rose! Silly! Hehe!" she jumped right up, and covered her face in her shy and swaying way again.

"Well… Miss Amy." he bowed, "Care for a joy ride?" He looked up and winked to her. "If I'm suppose to spread smiles around the world… I might as well start with you."

She swooned, her face blasting with red as she literally floated into his arms, which made him snicker at how easily he was able to woo her, before making sure she was secured in his arms.

"Hold on tight, Amy!" he held her close and zipped off in a zig-zag, her crying out her joys with a simple- "Weeeee!" one out of them all!~


	18. SonamyShad prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Ok, are you still doing Sonamy prompts? 'cause if you are, here's a 'silly' one: Remember how you said you wanted to do an actual GOOD SonamyShad love triangle? Ok. Now, have you heard 'Satisfied' from the Hamilton musical? There, see. Eliza is Amy, but if you want to, you can switch Sonic and Shadow for Alexander or Angelica, you can make Shadow the outcast or you can do a platonic/romantic Sonamy where he is the outcast! (not sonadow) IDK, I just love the feels. :') You're the best!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Yeah, I love that musical! I see Amy as Eliza a lot actually xD But I usually ship Sonamyshad as Sonic and Shadow having feelings for Amy. / sorry if that wasn't clear! Anyway, taking inspiration from it, here you are!

Prompt:

The drink in his hand wasn't much of a calming substance.

Long ago, Shadow had begun to feel… stirrings… for Amy, but such things were 'disagreeable' with him and his lifestyle. Instead, he kept it bottled up. Didn't say much about how she made him feel during the time they all did missions together to put an end to a foreign enemy, nor the fact that he had chosen to partner up with her during that time instead of Rouge.

Rouge was the first to pick up a strange 'attachment'—so to speak— coming from him when it came to Amy Rose. He was quick to interject when roles and aids were being called out, and always strongly enforced that he and Amy were a good balance of brawn and wit.

It was beginning to get controlling though, and although Amy never suspected anything, Sonic's presence in her life was overwhelming to Shadow… he began to get eerily jealous of Amy's admiration for him. He became more persistent in being with her, and even went so far as to drive a wedge between the two by keeping Amy away from Sonic…

However, these attempts failed.

Amy was always seeking out Sonic, never realizing Shadow's harbored feelings, and soon…

Well, the wedding was a surprise.

Shadow clanked the glass down hard on the table, tsk'ing as the merry crowd gathered and cheered at some joke Sonic had said.

Although he respected Sonic… he didn't owe him any favors.

He quickly gorged in one fatal gulp the rest of the drink, wiping his mouth and prepared to leave with a scowl on his face.

"Hmm?" Rouge, fancied up, moved slightly from Knuckles's embrace to cock her eyebrow up at his obvious upset exit. "Leaving so soon?"

He only grunted in a sigh.

His eyes narrowed, not liking her eyes on his back, before…

"Alright, alright, alright! Let's hear it for the lovely couple! And now, a toast!"

A toast?

Shadow stopped a moment, pivoting his head slightly to the side, but not fully looking back just yet. "Odd.." he didn't think they would start without-

"And here's the lovely bride now!"

Shadow couldn't help it. All he needed was to watch a piece of fabric fly by the corner of his eye for the temptation to be too great and turn around to look at her.

He was stunned from head to toe, unable to look away and unable to close his mouth.

The longing to have Sonic never exist grew again… and jealousy turned to envy instantly.

She was beautiful.

Then, Sonic all but disappeared.

So did the party.

The guests.

The tables and it's over-glorified food and beverages.

He found himself walking after her as if daydreaming, moving parallel but out of sight behind the crowd as he watched her through the slits of their bodies all tightly together in a line to welcome her.

"To the Groom!" To the groom… the groom…

"To the bride!" To the bride… to the lovely bride…

"To their future!" Amy…

"To their union!" To this revelation.

"And the hope that you'll provide!" This can't be happening…

Shadow stopped walking as the sides of his face pulled down in utter anguish.

Had he fallen so deeply into this… this fascination with her that he couldn't even snap himself out of the trance she had on him? Could he really just not walk away? But watch this act be done?

His fists clenched along with his jaw… jagged in a line upon his teeth were the full bearings of his fangs.

"He doesn't deserve her…" It was so faint, so completely drowned out by the crowd, that not even his own ears could pick up his muttered betrayal.

_But someone did see his mouth move._

"Shadow?" Amy turned to look straight through the crowd, lifting a gentle and angelic hand towards him.

"Oh?" The crowd turned, as the announcer from before gestured to Shadow. "Do you have anything to say?"

"…Simply…" he held his head high, realizing he had to now.

Looking at Amy's eyes… seeing her concern in them…

Did she know?

"…That you always… be satisfied."

She smiled.

_Rewind. _"Chaos…" he slowly pulled the Chaos Emerald out, hurriedly walking back and away from everyone, heading outside.

"_Control._"

"I remember that night… I just might regret that night for the rest of my days…" Shadow moved through the forest, seeing a weary Amy, struggling to breathe, crawling towards the only safety she could perceive.

He watched her, knowing exactly what he did and responded to her with… and thinking maybe history could repeat itself in a different way this time.

He approached her.

"S..Sonic?"

He felt a twinge of pain.

His face scrunched up, but he lowered himself down as her face moved up to get a better look at him.

"Are you alright?" He was following the script, not sure when to change it.

There's eyes remained locked as long as Amy could muster them before she collapsed and he picked her up.

"Here." He gave her something to drink as she gulped it down, hitting her chest a moment as she coughed up smoke.

"Explosion." She explained with a weak voice. "Thank you… Shadow."

"Rest. You need it." He moved the drink away from her and as he did so, lightly brushed his fingers over her hair.

She didn't notice.

She never did.

It was so secretive, the slight pleasure he obtained from those 'slide-of-hands' he all but perfected over the course of time they spent together… but now…

She coughed again, "I'm so lucky you found me…"

He didn't respond, just helped lift her up more so she could breathe…. Then… leaned her back against his own as he rested upon a stump.

"A pity your hero didn't find you." Shadow retorted to, at last, going by his old words, but they held new meaning now.

It wasn't a silly taunt anymore.

It held so much… more now.

"Hmph. You're just like me then. I'm never satisfied with my rescues either."

That triggered something in him, a sudden urge to lean down and claim her his right then and there. A kiss… forbidden and deadly… but could it change fate?

"There's still a million things I want me and Sonic to accomplish." She smiled, that same… unyielding smile of total and pure joy.

How could she be so content? With a boyfriend like _him_!?

Shadow turned away, tsk'ing again, as Amy giggled.

"But just you wait." She retorted, looking down and away from straight up into his face. She lightly stroked Shadow's hands around her waist… "I'll make that Sonic respect me."

I already respect you.

Shadow looked away, fighting the urge to pull her up further and take hold of her mouth and never give her time to breathe again.

But what good would that do? The second she caught hold of fresh air again, she would run back to her Sonic. Nothing he could do could change that.

The conversation lasted two, maybe three minutes… but it was in that moment that Shadow began to feel something for Amy.

They both played games of wit on their missions. They enjoyed the other's company. She even got him to smile on more than one occasion.

What did she see in that blue menace?

Then again… currently speaking, with Shadow's feelings and all, he was the true menace to her 'happily ever after'…

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if Sonic wasn't the one you end up with?"

She fidgeted, sweating a little in his arms as she didn't speak.

She was flying off of hope, and nothing more.

Beautiful… and boy, did she know it.

She played innocent and cute so well… but he saw sides of her that he was sure even Sonic didn't get a chance to see.

He wanted to take her far away from here, far into his arms and into a void where neither of them could escape from. A place where no 'Sonic' existed… but then he looked down to her face, hearing only silence, and watched in humiliating shock with her eyes light up.

"I'm just helpless, you know?"

And truly, he knew she was-

"Helpless?"

Her eyes simply screamed-

"Helplessly devoted to him~" she swooned, melting into Shadow's arms with sighs as his own twitched and shook uncontrollably.

It didn't matter. Nothing he did would ever matter to her more than Sonic. More than her own diluted feelings for him.

Then Sonic came.

"Woah! Amy! I finally found you!"

Shadow glared up at him, spooking Sonic slightly as Amy's face lit up with smitten grandeur at his arrival.

"Sonic!"

"Miss me?"

"Aways!" she coughed then but tried to move out of his grasp.

"..Shadow?"

Shadow continued to hold her.

He closed his eyes, 'That's when I realized… three fundamental truths at the exact same time.'

He handed her off to Sonic, who played the charming rescuer even though Shadow did all the work of helping her stay alive.

"I was worried about'cha. You gave everyone quite a scare, Amy." He smiled warmly down to her, so friendly and full of hidden love she wouldn't discover until another few years.

"Hehe, worried? Scared? Oh, Sonic!" she wrapped her strong arms around his neck, being careful to be gentle. Something… Shadow knew because she replicated it when he held her through missions as well.

Sonic held her bridal style, the exact same way he did.

So why was it different?

Shadow turned away, fists turning white as the gloves over them before he folded his arms and took a deep breath, turning away from the 'happy' couple.

"I miss you all the time! Why can't you understand that?" she sighed, but Shadow knew from the tone of her voice that she was only playing.

He knew her.

Every gesture and mannerism…

But he wanted so much more than knowledge…

He gritted his teeth again, stifling any noise of aggravation he may make towards them.

Shadow reminded himself that Amy was his first love, that he was an abomination made on the Space Colony Ark, and that was why he let Sonic take her away that day.

Nice going, she was right.

He turned to the two.

_He will never be satisfied._

He walked over to them, "What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow turned him around, "I'm about to change your life." He stated and gave Sonic a little 'nudge' so to speak, "Go take Amy around the lake. Try and be somewhat _chivalrous_ and give her a good time."

"W-what!?" Sonic's face lost it's 'cool attitude' and suddenly was in shambles as Amy blushed and looked surprised back at Shadow.

He faked his smile and walked away from the two. "My only job in this life is to protect humanity and let them live out there dreams. So maybe that is why…" He pulled out his chaos emerald.

"I let Amy have her dream…" he was plenty far enough away for Amy and stubborn Sonic with his nose up in the air to avoid Amy seeing any further expression of his embarrassment on his face, although totally applying what Shadow said and giving her a night to remember… one that left Shadow without any chance to climb—but then again— he already knew he had lost.

"Even if she's clueless." He smirked, holding the emerald out, "That doesn't mean… I want her any less."

He teleported through time back to Amy and Sonic's wedding, folding his arms as he watched her walk down the isle, Sonic sweating buckets and having to be fanned by Tails's twin tails just to stay calm and not overheat from anxiety.

Cold feet?

Shadow snickered, before looking away, leaning on the door and not looking back.

"I'd have to be naïve to set her feelings aside,.. it's just another reason why I-" he gripped his head, suddenly feeling the rush of sorrow crash inside himself. "Maybe that's why…" he started to feel a migraine the size of a walnut in his head, only growing bigger as he turned fully away from the scene and covered his face, trying to get some air.

"I gave her to Sonic… Now that's her groom."

He looked up through his fingers, glaring.

_"Thank you for all the help you've done, Shadow." Amy's eyes beamed with praise._

_He looked down at her hand…_

_"If it takes fighting a war to be with you…" he grabbed it, dropping down to one knee and surprising her, seeing her blink fast as he kissed her hand. "Then it was worth it."_

_Sonic later bent to one knee… shocking her even more… frustrating Shadow even more…_

Shadow walked out of the church, "I'll leave you to it." He lifted a hand up, dismissing the happy couple, letting Sonic win over himself.

Who was he kidding… Sonic had him beat before Amy even knew of his existence.

Three….

He knew Amy like he knew his own mind by now.

Sonic came out later, basking a minute in the moonlight before Shadow approached him.

"Shadow?" he straightened himself up, seeing Shadow's demeanor looked off.

"What's up? The food not good enough for ya? Hehee." He smiled obviously, as Shadow took a deep breath to calm his rage, and then looked up within the shadows of the darkened trees towards him.

"Take care of her Sonic… you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind as Amy Rose…"

"Uhh… I think you mean, Miss The Hedgehog." Sonic raised an eyebrow. Just as oblivious as her…

Shadow rolled his eyes.

Even he didn't fully realize Shadow's feelings for Amy.

He wondered… if he had told Sonic of his feelings… would he have been silently resigned? Would she have been his? Or would he have been lying about being indifferent to it all?

Either way…

If Shadow had succeeded in driving a big enough rift between them, she would have acted content and fine, but she'd obviously be lying as well.

Shadow left then… But deep in the night, when he dreamed or fantasized… It was always her eyes, Maria's words in her mouth, as she would lean her back against his chest just like that first night… looking up at him…

Even if she never loved him…

At least he kept her eyes in his life…

But he'd never be _satisfied_.a simple- "Weeeee!" one out of them all!~


	19. Boom Sonamy prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Sonamy Week Roomates

* * *

** cutegirlmayra:**

(This… might be a toughy for me xP)

"WHAT?!"

"I asked both Knuckles and Tails and they said no.. Sticks.. I'm pretty sure that not safe to stay in.. and it will only be for a day so-!"

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, anytime I have let you or anyone else stay with me for more than an hour has lead to my ENTIRE home being torn apart mercilessly! What makes you think I'm going to say 'yes' to this?!"

She leaned out of her door-frame, as he was about to say something but lowered his finger and squinted his eyes closed, before doing his best sad face up at her.

"Come on, Ames. I really can't do anything about it until all the cockroaches are out of my place!" he widened his eyes more, as they sparkled up at her and she leaned back a moment, sweat-dropping.

"Ugh, why can't his eyes just be as dull as his head?" she muttered, as she moved to the side and held the door open. "You can sleep the couch…"

"WHOOHOO!" he charged in, spinning her in a circle at his felicity, before regaining her balance and 'pfft'ing up in the air, slouched down.

"This is gonna be a long day…" she walked into back into her home.

For the next few hours, she tried to keep herself entertained with her regular hobbies, cooking for instance!

Sonic looked bored to death, his face on the counter and his eyes blniking… slowly.. so slowly..

She looked down to him in pity, and sighed. "Alright, mr. gloomy-eyes. Come over here and help me put some strawberries on-" she turned around to get something, before jolting in place at a large crash.

"Haha, whoops! Sorry, Amy!"

She slowly turned around, looking like she already knew what had occurred.

He had gotten so excited that he slid over and across the island, causing the bowls of icing and other toppings to spill onto the floor.

He smiled nervously, before putting a strawberry that was in the bowl in his hands he managed to swipe on his way over onto the cake.

She only growled at this.

Later, she tried to make Paper crafts, but while doing so, Sonic had messed with the streamers and gotten himself wrapped up like a cat in yarn with glitter and paper stars all over him, glue caught in his hair and on his shoes.

He shrugged, smiling goofy.

"Paper crafts… just aren't my style."

She gave an irritated groan, shaking her head, but that was all.

She tried to paint, he'd get paint all over the outside of her home. How? He thought he was decorating.

She shook her fists in the air, a clenched jaw groan in frustration, but walked back in.

She tried to work on another play, but he kept critiquing her over her shoulder, until finally, he pulled out a marker and started drawing next to her how the scene _should _play out.

_This was the last straw._

She twitched, trying to hold it in, the paper in her hand crumbling, before she turned to him and-!

"See? That way, the dude look like a jerk."

She paused her assumed annihilation of the blue hedgehog, and blinked her eyes. "Huh?"

"Yeah, cause like… if he tells her off like that, then it'll be hard to save what they had. You should have him hold her and say it, that way, it shows he doesn't mean her any harm, he's only trying to protect her from the vampire ninjas and stuff."

He pulled up from drawing the adorable scene, even putting a heart over the girl to show it wouldn't be heartbreaking if she knew his reasons.

"T..Th-EHEM. That loses the drama then." Amy folded her arms, looking away. 'Dang it! He could write this better than me!'

"Hmm… not really. It would only heighten the moment he changes his mind and says-" he sudddenly pulled Amy to him, and dipped her. "I couldn't do it! I couldn't lay all on the line and leave you forgotten! Stay with me, Amelia! And I won't let anyone change you into a ninja-bat!"

She blinked her eyes, before pushing him off abruptly.

"A-an-and how wo-would he even f-fight to s-sa-save her from her forced marriage?!" she was flustered, but she still tried to stay a bit angry.

"Oh,… I didn't know that." Sonic thought about it a moment, "Oh! Like this!" he grabbed her hand, and pulled her against him, before shooting up the other arm and pointing out into the air. "We'll fight them all! Save the world! Nothing or anything can stop us as long as we're in it together!"

Amy was awkwardly up against him, her arm crooked and the other bent against him, but she once again blushed and pulled him away.

The force blasted him into the wall.

"Alright, FINE! That'll do.." she looked away, admitting her original idea had sucked before…

"Gee, if Amelia is anything like you are, I bet the dude can't really help himself.."

She practically melted, "You mean~ He couldn't bare to resist being with her?" she swooned.

"Uh, no. Bare dealing with all that brute force!" he got up, dusting himself off. "I thought girls were meant to be … you know… less hurting." He rotated his shoulder, clearly sore, as Amy's face turned to unamusedment.

She threw him out.

"H-hey! What'd I do!? Amy!" he was on his knees, spread out on the door.

"What? I thought I was too tough for a normal girl, and so you wouldn't want to stay in my house anyway."

"But my toothbrush is in there!"

She threw it out the window.

He watched it go with his eyes, but then continued to cling to the door. "But I liked hanging out with you! Besides,… I never brush my teeth anyway."

She flung open teh door.

"Offph!" his chin hit the floor, before looking up at her, innocently.

she twitched her eyebrow, not liking this one BIT.

Well.. maybe a little bit…

"Fine, but I'm going to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan!"

He bolted back in.

When she sighed to turn around and come back in, he had a cape made of her quilt she had made, and a paper crown on his head. "I'll reenact a bedtime story! Since you like writing plays so much, I figured I could make it up to you for trashing your place by accident! Deal?"

That night, Amy squirmed in her bed…

Just knowing Sonic was downstairs put a weird, unsettling feeling in her gut.

"How am I going to use the restroom if he's down there?"

she face-pamed and just suck it up.

Walking downstairs, with an old fashioned candle, she took a peek towards her couch.

Sprawled out, Sonic snored slightly, still in his attire with a fake sword on his chest.

she giggled when she looked over at him.

"If only you weren't so… ha, nevermind." she shook her head, and continued upstairs.

"You're just perfect.. the way you are."


	20. Boom Sonamy prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Can we have a Boom prompt where the Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles try to get Sonic and Amy under the mistletoe or something along those lines? I love your work btw! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

"The Holidays?" Sonic was nonchalantly strolling through the marketplace as Tails nodded to him after discussing his plan to Sonic. "I hadn't really thought about it much, to be honest." He gestured a hand up, before stopping point-blankly when he saw Amy and Sticks walking a few clicks away from them.

As they passed, Amy shrugged to Sticks. "The Holidays?" she stated and looked up towards the clouds, dreamily. "Well… besides the lights, cooking competitions, good spirits, and wishful dreaming of presents and being surrounded by your loved ones… I guess I would like something festive and exciting this year."

Sticks nodded, "Sure would ever..!" as they walked by, Sticks winked with skillful subtlety to Tails, who winked behind his back, over his shoulder to Sticks before addressing Sonic again.

"…They seemed to be having the same discussion." Sonic narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious of Tails.

Tails put his hands behind his back, keeping his lips a thin line from smiling and shook his head. "Nu-uh." He cutely said through a tight mouth. "But I was thinking of what I could do for Zooey." He rocked on his heels.

"Zooey?"

"Well, you know. The holidays also means for young couples to do something special together! I… Well, I thought maybe…" Tails looked down, scratching the back of his neck nervously and avoiding eye-contact. "This could be a good chance for our… um…" he gulped, sheepishly looking up to Sonic. "For a … first… kiss?" he pressed his pointer fingers together, chuckling mildly up to Sonic to see how he would react.

"Lost of couples do that on the holidays."

"…YOU'RE GONNA KISS HER!?" Sonic almost sprang back, his full body leaning away from tails, even his arms. "W-wh-why would you want to-!?"

"W-well, it's what couples do!" Tails defended himself, balling up his fists and shouting back to his friend, already looking embarrassed as is. He didn't want him announcing it to everyone…

"Y-you could be a tad bit more supportive!"

"Supportive?! Haven't you heard? Kissing a girl is like ending your carefree spirited life! Settling for a second of happiness instead of a world of undiscovered adventure!" he seemed to calm down a bit, actually. He gestured his hand out as if making a fleeting point, but then folded his arms and turned to his friend.

"…You really want to or something?" he raised an eyebrow to his best friend. "Because that means you gotta really step up and stuff… Can you be that kind of man?" He bent down a little and lower his upper lip as if questioning him in a humorous way.

Tails grumbled a minute, before placing his hands on his hips and blushing, "Yes. Yes, I do. And I can… wait, what kind of man is that?" He looked curiously up at Sonic.

Sonic leaned up, sneakily grinning off to the side. "Oh, you know…" he dusted his arm off and started walking, acting 'cool' or… something, as Tails followed behind loyally.

"If you're planning to kiss a girl… you better know what you're doing."

"H-huh? But I haven't-.."

"Oh?" Sonic smiled behind his shoulder, snickering up ahead of him. "A girl judges a man by how well he can do one of three things~" He skillfully leaped up a marketman's wooden rooftop, and started walking over it. Below, barrels of goods for the holidays and food littered beneath him.

"Hey!" The marketman shook a fist up to Sonic, "You break it you buy it!"

Sonic remained poised and balanced. "First thing," he jumped in an acrobatically extra action, landing on a wooden pole that kept the roof up and struck a stick pose. "They judge you on…" he hopped a little up to balance on his finger, making others come over to stare and awe at his feat.

"How well you hold them."

"Hold them?" Tails looked at his hands, then his arms, before seeing a watermelon. He quickly rushed up and hugged one, walking back to show Sonic. "How's this?"

"Eh, a little tenderly… But it depends on her preferences, ya see." He smirked, liking how everyone was staring at him and how much Tails was taking his feedback.

He jumped up again and landed on the roof, shaking it.

"Oui!"

"I know, I know. Now, some like to be held tightly." He wandered over to a window's drape that was flowing gently in the gusted wind. He wrapped it all around him, the pink encircling him before shaking his head out and leaning against the window as if caressing the drape as a woman. "But then others like to be loosely touched… never held for too long." He lifted his finger and gently let the drape go as it grazed the finger and began to dance in the wind once more.

The crowd awed again as the wind spun around and twisted the drape.

"Heh, some girls are just stubborn. They don't want to be held at all." He stuck up his toe and placed the back of his hands on his hips, raising his nose up haughtily, almost as if laughing at the people below him for not knowing this already.

"What's the second thing?" Tails didn't look thrown off by this. In fact, to Sonic's fears, he actually looked impressed and inspired by it.

Sonic was hoping he would get too scared to follow through with kissing anyone… he had to make this look good.

"W-well.." he lost his mojo for just a moment, looking around before smiling at seeing a flower pot nearby.

"T-the uh… the second thing they judge you on is… uh… how you look!" he rushed over and took the flower pot, tipping it so the flowers surrounded his head as he grinned to the people below.

Amy and Sticks stopped when they saw people rushing back to the marketplace, lifting an eyebrow up before circling back to find out what was going on over there.

"If you look like a pansy." He plucked the flower out, "They'll think you'll uproot them to some low, boring lifestyle and hitchhike their way right out of your heart." He smelled the flower before tossing it out.

The twins squealed and fought for it, swooning a bit.

Sonic winked before looking back at the flowers, laying on the wooden roof and holding it out to the sun, studying them. "And some… well, you're either cool and fashionable… or you're just wilting their style." He seemed to actually be thinking on that line… gazing up at the sun burning through the petals of each flower… showing the color to be see-through, frail, and dainty…

"…And some girls… they judge you on how you kiss'em." _His smile faded instantly._

"…Sonic… have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Amy's feet stopped in their track.

Sonic looked below him a minute, seeing all the eyes on him.

He hurriedly replaced the flower pot back where it was meant to dangle and asserted himself back in his showman's façade.

"Ehem." He dusted the crumbs of dirt off his chest. "W-Well, I know a thing or two about women, so…"

"But… have you?" Tails flew up a little, to be at eye-level with Sonic. "From all the things you talk about… it sounds like someone might have…"

"Haha… Tails, you-you're… you're insulting me!" he looked suddenly very shy and started to freak out, walking backwards as boards under him creaked and slanted, then his footing started to become too unbalanced.

Tails continued to press further, flying still towards him. "But you said that girls judge by kissing, so you must have meant you know how to-"

"Wh-AHHH!"

Falling through the broken wooden boards, the marketman swiped his hat off and shoved it in his face, screaming into it.

Sonic 'pfft'd and spat out some spices from his mouth, before Amy dashed over to him stuck in the chart. "Are you alright?" she looked in, and for a moment, he could see the sunshine through the loose sections of her quilly hair as well as the plants…

He shook his head, huffing and not answering her as he tried to get out.

"Some girls just think you're so funny when you lack experience- neh!" he mumbled to himself, kicking some plant off him before about to… to…

"Ha…Ha… HACHOO!"

He sneezed, and a thousand leaves tied to something rose up.

"Hey, I'm here for the mistletoe delivery for the Meh Burger Mistletoe special order meals… As if placing a toxic plant on a burger makes it any more special."

"THERE." The man pointed to the cart Sonic was walking out of, before Dave sighed and grabbed one of the fixed boxes.

"Just not my day." He was about to walk away when Sticks looked away and stuck out her leg.

"Yelp!" he came crashing down as misletoes flooded the area.

"A good time to practice, huh, Sonic?" Tails spoke down, laughing at him and Tails gave each other a thumbs up and 'okay' sign.

"Wh-what?" Sonic rubbed his nose, before looking back at Amy.

She was startled by how many mistletoes landed around them, and on their heads… and how even some got stuck on Sonic's spines.

She giggled, before moving in closer. "You know… we could always try again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, being persistently cute, but he frowned and looked away, still bitter about it.

"Sonic… I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean for you to think that I wasn't happy with you trying. I actually really did like it." She took her hand to his cheek and gently pulled his grumpy face back to hers.

He was clearly uncomfortable with the audience, but she lightly gestured to the crate.

His eyebrow rose as he followed her gaze, then flipped around, "HUH!?"

She pushed him into the mistletoe box, laughing and jumping in after him.

The town went _ballistic_.

Knuckles rushed in with a mistletoe, "I got it! I… aww, you guys pranked them without me!? Low blow man…" he pouted and folded his arms, before the twins took one of each of his sides, giggling. "Oh.. h-hello girls… uh… mistletoe?" they giggled and kissed the sides of his cheek. "Woah, happy holidays to you girls too! Haha!" he felt like a stud.

Well, Tails got his first kiss that Holiday evening, and the most I could say, dear reader… is that Sonic got a whole lot better at kissing… a whole lot faster than you might have expected. ;)


	21. Forces Sonamy prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

** cutegirlmayra:**

Prompt:

The two stared at the on-coming ships that blocked any light from the sky, and the carriers dropping swarms of robots to match the ones that already loomed high over mountains.

It was all his fault. He knew this.

He had retreated everyone to the past, but that only made a rift in time that brought the past… to the present.

Now all times were one.

And they were going to be destroyed all at once.

He had just been saved by Amy and then saved her in return, running high and away from the fires of mass destruction.

If this was gonna be it… it meant that everything he did up to now meant nothing. The world would still be destroyed, the past would be erased, the future gone forever…

At least no one would remember his failure…

Cause their wouldn't be anything left.

He couldn't allow himself to just give up like that though. He was certain he was gonna go down _fighting_.

If he went down at all…

His eyes scanned the ground beneath him. Dooms day was also his day. He couldn't drag anymore of his friends into his wrongs…

Too many had gotten hurt as is.

"Amy." he turned to her quickly, holding her steady as she was beginning to cry.

Such tears broke his heart and only reminded him more of the pain and suffering he had caused to those he cared for most…

To those… who…

"Amy. I can't take you with me this time." he shook his head, narrowing his eyes, being serious.

"S-…Sonic-!" she tried to hold him back but he kept her in place.

"Don't. It's gotta be this way." he smiled to her, and the two felt a blast of an explosion, as they both looked down.

It was happening to fast, but he… he didn't have any time left!

_The world didn't have any time left!_

"Amy!" Sonic shook Amy back to him, seeing her also starting to fall into shock.

He was about to say something, before closing his mouth, just staring at her.

She shook her head, "Don't leave us again…"

The plea almost sank his heart to the pits of despair, as he reached a hand up.

Gently… as if it could break, he lightly skimmed the side of her hair.

"It's not gonna be easy… but there's one last move I can do. To bring back the world we know, and save everyone left!" he held her arm again, shaking the reality into her.

_"You can't follow me this time."_

"Sonic… Sonic, don't do this." She frantically shook her head again, her eyes desperate for him to stay.

"Do you understand?" he ducked his head down, nothing was going to keep him here any longer.

"Sonic… Sonic-NOOO!" she gripped him tighter, moving closer, but he closed his eyes and turned away, darting off.

"SOOONNIICCC!"

Her cry made him squint his eyes in pain, he was meant to protect her… NO. He was meant to take care of her!

That had to wait.

Everything… _everyone_ _had to wait!_

He looked up to the sky, seeing a trail of Eggcarriers that perfectly lined up like a staircase to Eggman's main-egg-ship.

He glared. A slow and steady decent of his eyes. Built up rage. Shame fostering vengeance. And vengeance almost breeding madness.

He dashed to take his last heroic stance. Alone. And without-

He stared down from a burning building, miraculously not destroyed.

Amy held a hand close to her heart, a tightened fist, and continued to try and plea with her eyes for him not to do this.

He stared… one last time.

The flames made her green eyes look yellow, and her hair harshly moved with the scourging wind.

"….Ah." He turned away, ripping his vision from her sight; gritting his teeth and dashing to each carrier. He jumped from one huge robot's head to another, and climbing his way to free the rest of his friends, his past, his future… and the world.

(Sonic Forces - Sonamy)


	22. SonamyShad prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Cutegirlmayra:**

Shadamy mood… nuuugggh. And a Jealous Sonic mood too, I'll just combined it xD

Prompt:

After Sonic had disappeared for 5 days, returning to his world from an intergalactic battle he was materialized too, he now is fighting off the anger losers who are invading his world for revenge.

Amy is blasted off into a cavern's ditch by a canon lase from one of the aliens, falling into the dark abyiss as Sonic stops circling the sides and kicking bad guys to look to her. "A-!"

"Shadoooww!"

"…." he stares a moment as suddenly, Shadow throws down the alien he was fighting and sideswipes another one with his foot, before jumping into the ditch, and reaching for her.

The scene plays out as Sonic is frozen stiff in astonishment, seeing Shadow grab her, pull her close, and hold a Chaos Emerald upward, "Chaos Control!"

They disappear in a flash of green.

"…Ah." With his mouth open, he looks to the side of himself, seeing the aliens retreating and then gestured out in bewilderment.

"What just… _happened_!?"

Later, Sonic journeys farther along to the alien's base, seeing Shadow and Amy along the way, as Amy cheerfully rushes up to jump into his arms, but he just side-steps her and she stumbles behind him.

"Soon-! Ah-ah-ah.. hey!" She jumps on one leg to balance herself, reeling backwards to avoid falling, before turning to him. "Sonic? What's wrong..?"

He looks pretty upset.

Like the 15 year old boy he is, he walks with his arms tightly held down and leans in towards her.

"I. WAS. _IGNORED_."

"H..H-huh?" Amy sweat dropped, unsure of what he was referring to…

"What? I'm kidnapped for 5 days to fight in some elite alien arena and you find a new guy to play hero?" Sonic gestures back to Shadow, glaring slightly now.

He seems to be on a controlled rampage, that's coming out like a slight, childish tantrum.

"W-what? N-no! Sonic! Shadow saved me!"

"I know. I saw." Sonic pouted, lowering his head down into his folded arms, being immature about it.

"No, no! I mean, he saved me while you were gone. I insisted he escort me to you." She gestured back to Shadow, trying to explain tenderly.

He softened up slightly, looking to Shadow.

He then walked over quickly to Shadow, leaning forward as he did with Amy, still suspicious in a some regard. "Yeah?… Well, then thank you." Sonic turned away his face after staring at him, not seeing any reason of danger in him.

"But I still don't understand the 'friendly' terms you two seem to be on. I mean… Amy! He's dangerous!" He then directed his attention to another matter…

"I mean… my name slips out the second you're even about to trip! And all of a sudden, your first reaction is SHADOW?"

"He was escorting me! And besides, I hang out with you! How much more dangerous could my life get with Shadow? Dangers not exactly a turn off…"

The two stared.

"I mean! N-not like it's something of a 'on' either! Ohh..Eh-heh-heh…"

Sonic turns to face Amy, shaking his head, getting annoyed with talking about this. "Well, you're escorted." he walks over to grab her arm, pulling her off as she trails behind him, almost being dragged behind by his hasty exiting.

"Hmph. I assure you. I meant no harm. But with you gone, she seemed to need assistance…"

"Assistance appreciated."

It was a quick reply, and Shadow began to turn around,… but his feet paused.

"Sonic."

Turning around in such a subtle way, but showing so much power and conviction in it, Shadow walked towards the departing two again.

He looked to Amy, "I have one last thing to say…"

Sonic tightened his lips, not liking that…

Amy held his stare, before he turned to address Sonic, surprisingly.

"If you don't stick around and do your job,… someone else is going to have to step up. And I can see you'd rather not have that be me." He gave his small threat, narrowing his eyes, before turning and giving a gentle 'goodbye' look to Amy before taking off.

"Chaos Control!" he skated away into the green light.

Sonic continued to act a little off, but Amy just turned to him, smiled, and aww'd.

"Are you worried about me?~ Hehe~" she held a fists up to her face, squeeing over his odd form of hiding affections.

His jealousy wasn't easily noticed, but she was definitely picking up on _something_.

"Worried enough." Sonic rolled his eyes to the side, before continuing to walk forward, dragging Amy slightly behind before she stepped up and matched his pace.

"I missed you~" she leaned in.

He moved his frown to the other side of his muzzle, not wanting her to see his slightly protective and territorial side…

"…I'm glad you're safe."

"Glad you're back." Amy chimed, before moving her hand to his own, down his arm.

He was a little startled, but just gave her a funny look like, 'Really?' as she laughed.

"I think you need this."

"I think I don't."

"Haha, aww~ My hero~"

He ended up taking her hand and letting her keep it there after that…

(I really want SonAmyShad to be a thing, I really, really do. I think it would help develop their bonds and characters. But, eh. -shrug- There's evidence, but unless Sega really, really cares… we're probs not getting jack… Still… this was cute right? -it was a daydream, lol! - Ahhh…shipping. Siiiigh~-)


	23. Sonamy prompt 12

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

In Harry Potter, there's a potion that when people smell, they'll get the smell of what attracts them the most. It'd be cute if Sonic smelled one of those and got something that reminds him of Amy. Just a thought. :)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I've watched all the movies but haven't read the books, I hope I do this justice! I'll be using the 'smelly potion' idea, but I'll try and use it my way ^^ Hope this works for ya, Precious Anon!

Prompt:

"Come in, come in~" it was one of those days…

Sonic had been sucked into a storybook adventure again. This time though, he wasn't alone…

"So you really DID have adventures in my library!" Tails exclaimed, looking around the witch's hut as they were supposed to save a young wizard boy there. "I thought you were being figurative and just had an overactive imagination!"

"Not now, Tails." Sonic moved with caution, for the first time in a long time, he felt a little uneasy.

There were different colors of fog moving around the room, and the witch was known for eating small children… Humans mostly, but still…

Rather not give her an incentive.

"Look! Over there!" Tails saw rows of vials and oddly shaped containers, all holding different colors of liquids within. Some rose up the fog that the two had seen, as Tails motioned with his tail to Sonic that they should go over there.

Folding his ears back, Sonic followed but kept alert. "What do you want over here, Tails?" He inquired, as Tails began to slowly climb up the wooden stands all layered in box-like cabinets above them.

"Maybe we can use the witch's magic against her."

Sonic nodded, seeing Tails's determination, and gave a smile. "Now, that's thinking ahead."

"I… I think I can read some of them…"

Sonic, finally, began to relax when nothing came at them. There was that eerie voice of the witch everywhere, but he began to realize that she wasn't coming out from her dark tent. The place looked small on the outside, but from some magic, was extremely long on the inside.

There was fabrics covering each mini-section of the odd witch's tent. They needed to save the wizard boy who sent them here, saying something about a 'Dark One', and another thing about 'All Powerful Wand' that he had accidentally lost and was collected by this evil witch.

Sonic folded his arms, keeping lookout. He turned his head over his shoulder but didn't look to Tails, "What do they say?"

"A potion to make your feet grow bigger." Tails made a face, clearly not interested and put it back where he found it.

He used his tails, fanning away the smoke as Sonic coughed below and used his hand to whisk away the colors of fog coming at him.

"Anything *cough* else?" he was growing a little bored and impatient.

"Hold on… I think… Here's something!" He took the vile. "Instant fire!"

"That sounds good." Sonic looked behind him, smiling.

"You should look around too." Tails looked over his shoulder to his buddy, "I bet there's potions littered all over the place. The Witch's tent seems to keep traveling, and while we haven't hit a snag yet, we should still be prepared." Tails nodded and Sonic sighed, lowering his arms and giving in to his friend's genius.

"Alright, Tails. I'll search from below." Sonic gestured a hand up to show he had given into the idea, and then began to search around.

"A potion to make hair unusually spikey… pass." He smirked, tossing the potion as it broke behind him.

"Hey!" Tails shook in fright at the noise, looking angrily at Sonic with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry." Sonic shrugged, continuing on. "But shouldn't we destroy these?"

"Oh…Yeah." Tails took the foot potion and let it drop, chuckling like a child at being able to destroy or knock things off to watch them shatter. "I just feel kinda bad for doing it though…"

"Why?"

"It's not our property."

"But she's clearly evil. And we break Eggman's stuff all the time!" Sonic joked, allowing Tails to relax more and break further potions he didn't think would be useful.

"What if they're all a trap?" Tails then wondered, before Sonic found one bottle that looked promising.

"If even a drop lands on someone head…" he began to read the label, "The victim becomes unable to move. Huh." He put that away in his quills, before accidentally spilling a vial next to it.

"Whoops!" he turned to look back at the object before a whiff of strong scent filled his nose.

"….Amy?" his mind was suddenly transported to a time when they were in a large open garden, and Amy happily grabbed at some flowers and with a big grin on her face, shoved some in his nose.

He came out from the vision only to see a pink fog arise right by his face,… and form a pair of ghostly eyes.

He freaked out, moving back, but Tails didn't seem to notice.

He tried to open his mouth to alert Tails but the image formed into what looked like Amy, and with absolutely no noise, the pink mist surrounded him and foggy hands gripped his cheeks and pulled him further into its smell…

He couldn't breathe…

"Hmm.. I think this explosion and fire ones are the only really useful items here on the shelf." Tails nodded and tucked the two away in his big fluffy tails, before looking over to Sonic, "Yikes! A ghost!" he freaked out, but flew straight into the fog with a fist. "Let Sonic goooo!"

Sonic was able to breathe, but was punched pretty hard in the face.

"Ouch! Gee… I guess I should be thanking you." He rubbed the smack-dab center of his face, as it stung from the impact.

"S-sorry! I just… woah…" Tails's eyes suddenly went loopy. "What a great smell…" he closed his eyes and smiled, as Sonic plugged his nose and went into the mist as it changed colors and shifted into Tails's Biplane, flying around him.

The pink turned blue, but Sonic took the label from the ground.

_'Beware, this reveals the smell of what attracts you the most~ Strangling you into absolute submission to the wiles of your own passionate affection~ Warning: This suffocates its victim through hallucinations.'_

Sonic crumpled up the paper with a deadpan expression, looking annoyed and fed-up with that description.

Without searching his own feelings on the matter, he responded quickly to Tails's question about why he felt he was having a hard time breathing.

"Toxic gas." He stated bluntly and without much tolerance.

He tossed the paper and took a big breath in, faintly smelling the flower fields and Amy before gripping Tails, lazily upon the ground, and pulling him out from the mirage of the X-Tornado.

They quickly moved on to the next tent, but the fog shifted to Amy with the bouquet of flowers in her hand, looking saddened at his departure.m, lol! - Ahhh…shipping. Siiiigh~-)


	24. Forces Sonamy prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**cutegirlmayra:**

*daydreams* *thinks to self* *looks at text button on tumblr*

….Eh.

World: Sonic Forces

Couple: Sonamy

Premise: What if Amy was just all up and avoiding Sonic? What would he canonically do?

Prompt:

Sonic nodded to team dark, before turning to see Amy a little ways away from him.

For some reason, she was hunched slightly, her hands together, and her head down low and submissively.

She looked like she may want to talk to him, and seeing the strange humble demeanor, he furrowed his brow a bit before about to step up to her.

This action made her perk up slightly, as he smiled to wave before Classic Sonic jumped with a noise to get his attention, ready to head out.

When Sonic's face was turned, and his attention elsewhere, Amy seemed surprised and looked away, sorrowfully, before taking off away from him.

He nodded to his younger self, about to head out too before too long, but as he turned back to talk Amy was gone.

"H-huh?"

He looked around before seeing her taking off and reached a hand out, stepping a few inches forward before lowing the hand, and not taking any further action, just looking sad he not only missed his chance, but also why Amy would abruptly leave like that?

She looked like she had really wanted to ask him something too…

He stepped back and stood straight, putting his hands to his hips, and then gesturing with a tilt of his head back over his shoulder to Classic Sonic.

"Hey, little me. Have you noticed anything off with Amy?" he looked towards where he could still see her taking off, as Classic Sonic walked forward, stopped to look and examine a minute, before seeming to fold his arms and think about it a moment.

He then unfolded them in shock, his eyes going wide a moment, as he looked to his modern self, then Amy, then back at him, and turned his head away suspiciously, wondering why he was acting so concerned…

He folded his arms again when he saw his modern self take in a worried breath and sigh, shaking his head.

As his eyes squinted, Sonic took a second to double-take a look down and then flinch back, raising a fist up.

"H-hey! I'm just concerned for my friend, is all!" he gestured his arms out as he spoke, before walking passed Classic Sonic's judgey eyes, as he turned to watch him walk off.

"Sheesh…" he then looked more seriously forward… "She's just… never acted _this_ weird before."

Classic Sonic spun his feet to catch up to him, but gave him another sly look.

Later in the game~

Sonic and Classic walk up to Tails, as Modern Sonic speaks first.

"Hey, buddy!" He puts an hand to his hip, and lets the other one gesture around slightly as he speaks, either hanging by his side or moving as he did, bending forward or just standing straight.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails waved, holding the Miles-Electric as Classic Tails was up on the x-tornado.

He looked down and waved, smiling with a youngsters laugh as he continued to work.

"What's up?" Tails shrugged, wondering what the occasion was.

Sonic looked around, before turning back to Tails, "Has Amy said anything to you lately?"

Classic Sonic was surprised by the topic, and blinked a moment before staring up at his older self, then narrowing his eyes again and pouting, folding his arms as if he didn't want to talk about this.

Classic Tails jolted, turning around slowly before peeking over the side of the Tornado.

Tails bent his eyes to an arch, and scratched behind his head. "W-well.. not really. She's been off on solo missions lately… keeps phoning in and asking for more." Tails gestured to the device. "It's really great for reconnaissance! But… I'm sure she's just avoiding asking you about… well, you know." he rocked on his heels a moment, before putting his device around his back. "She's been pretty upset and troubled every since that…"

"Since what?" Now Sonic was fully attentive. "Is there something I should know about?"

Tails leaned forward, even his toes sticking up as his tails went wild behind him, "What! You mean.. you don't know?" he then immediately leaned back, holding his hands with the palms down and shaking his head, realizing Sonic wasn't aware of what was going on.

He turned to his classic self, who 'eep'd and hid his face. "Little me…" Tails glared slightly, putting his hands to his hips as he looked up at him.

"I.. I didn't know how to tell'em!" he lowered his head, ducking to avoid eye contact as his hands still showed trembling to keep himself upright in the cockpit of the plane.

Tails shook his head, before gesturing a hand to Sonic and turning back to him, looking sorrowful as he explained. "I don't know how to word this… but we all assumed you and her had talked about it already.. You see…" He looked away.

"Well? Out with it, already!" Sonic encouraged, as Classic now looked more sensitive to the matter, looking up at Sonic and then to Tails, seeming confused but wanting the details and facts now.

He leaned his head forward to listen better…

"Amy had a run in with Metal Sonic."

_Metal Sonic._

The name made both Sonic's step back, flinching before looking down and scanning the floor.

"He apparently said some things to her… things that made her think. We all figured she had already talked to you about it… and the reason she was acting so distant was because…" he looked away. "Because you rejected her…" he bent his ears down, having supposed wrongfully, which was why everyone was giving Amy some space.

Sonic's head shot up to Tails, before his anger grew as he clenched his fist.

"So she's been all alone…"

Classic Sonic looked furious upon hearing this too, raising his fists, biting down on his teeth.

Tails turned back, and nodded sadly. "I had no idea you weren't aware… it's not like Amy to hold things back from you."

"That time…" Sonic turned to look at another corner of the floor, as the image of her seeming to want to talk to him came into his mind, and then her running off.

"Little me…"

Classic Sonic blinked, before turning to his older self, looking less angry as he was now wondering what his modern self had in mind…

"…_We need to find Amy_."

His voice was cold and serious, as his back was to his friends.

He was certainly deeply worried about her…

"Sonic.." Tails stepped forward, a hand out to him, as Sonic only motioned his head back behind his shoulder to indirectly refer to Tails.

"Where is she?"

The directness made Tails look down in shame, wishing he had told him sooner.

Amy had suffered all this time in silence… it wasn't fair on her to keep her waiting… and Tails knew Sonic prioritizing was probably the best way to keep the teams at peace and working in unity.

"R-right." Tails nodded, and pulled out his device to start looking up her location.

"You're not gonna believe this… but…"

The two were racing off to a lava infested, active volcano zone.

Classic took a second to look up from his run to his older self, and when he saw the seriousness, worry, and active, diligent focus he had in his eyes, he tightened his mouth line and looked down, seeming disappointed in himself for not being that concerned.

He wondered what his older self was feeling… Classic clearly had every intention of just getting on with it, but maybe his older self knew this needed to be handled delicately and assertively.

Classic wasn't so good with assertiveness and girls…

He lowered his eyelids, frowning on the side of his muzzle as he dreaded the awkwardness that may follow.

Modern's mind was completely absorbed with the worst possible scenario.

What could Metal him have said to her that would make her act so skittish around him?

What made her so nervous that she found it hard to ask him about it?

He kept getting more and more frustrated as his mind raced with questions, concerns, and most of all…_ panic_.

He had noticed something was wrong, but did nothing about it. He also felt _shame_.

He was disappointed in himself for not doing something sooner about it, not nipping it in the bud, so to speak.

This time, _minus the pun_.

"Come on, buddy." Sonic narrowed his eyes, seeing the volcano start to splurge out magma as if erupting it's way out.

The activity lingered in his deeply concentrated eyes, "_Don't fall behind_."

(Ahh~ I love the idea of Amy being emotionally troubled and Sonic being worried about her, even to the point where he finally takes action upon it. Eeee~3 so cute!)

* * *

Part 2:

These are compiled in a photo so this is the ASKS:

**entredormidaydespierta:** Not wanna sound very needy but I'm actually can't live without knowing what happens between Sonic and Amy in that Forces prompt you started, the one with Sonic worrying about Amy avoiding him. Can you do a part 2? Thanks! I find your work stunning and very in character, which is rare nowadays hahah, keep going you're great!

**Lucisssa:** Hello! :) your last fanficiton was so good. Please make part 2 :D I love all of your fanfictions :)

**Anonymous:** Can you pleeeesse write a part two to that Sonamy forces prompt? The one where Amy was avoiding Sonic? It was so good and I'm going crazy!

**Anonymous:** Hey! I was wondering if you would make a Part 2 of your latest sonamy forces fic , its just that it was so amazing that I couldn't wait to see how ti would resolve! You're the bestest Mayra!

* * *

Well, I guess I have to do it then. -shrug-

This is happening! lol

Part 1 (x) In case you missed it ;)

Part 3 (x) Because some people- can't _even_. (Pun, _entirely,_ intended)

Prompt:

As they spiraled around and up the lava filled volcano, Classic dodged some on-coming flaming rocks that came out of it's top, as Modern Sonic circled the stage upward.

Classic took the more direct but dangerous route, it was faster, but it also meant certain doom if he didn't watch himself and act fast on reflex.

Jumping from rock to rock, he found that some were dummies or, in otherwords, would cause him to slide down and take longer.

At long last, Classic made it up before Modern, and as he looked behind him to double check his surroundings, he looked inside the volcano and gasped.

A metallic dragon was battling Amy, but she looked on her last few breathes, as she wearily swung her hammer before taking courage and jumping on it's head, only to have it drop into the lava.

She screamed a moment, flailing her arms before something spin dashed into her, knocking her away from a devastating fall.

She hit the back of the volcano and passed out, as he slid down the rocky wall with one hand gripping the sliding rocks around him and the other trying to hold on to her.

Once down, he worried he may have hurt her, seeing scratches and other such injuries before he angrily turned to the dragon, as it sprayed up lava from it's head coming up, the magma also formed the tight, flying flame rocks that would form due to their mass spiraling into a ball form.

So.. it was the dragon that made him loose so many rings and lives on that climb up here!

He clutched his fists, and began to fight it, kicking and spinning the rocks back at the head, before jumping on a spring conveniently located at the foot of the lava crevice-like dome before homing attacking the robotic eye when a spring would click out like a door, and the head would fall flat down.

After the boss battle, the dragon roared it's head and slowly departed into the lava, shutting down and blasting an explosion that triggered the full revival of the volcano.

When Modern made it, he was shocked by the explosions, "Woah! Guess I missed all the fun." he didn't seem cheery about that, because he frowned with his teeth showing, looking for Amy above.

But it ended up that Amy was on the floor level with him, and he turned to finally see her, still limp on the ground.

He raced to her at once, as Classic Worriedly dodged sparks of fire burst from the mouth of the volcano, before turning around to look at the two.

Sonic, almost as if in disbelief of her condition, lightly rose a hand over to her face, lifting her head to tilt it toward him.

He then let it down gently and shook his fists so mightily, that even his head lowered with the tremor of the earth, but he barely noticed upon his own dread at not being there for her.

"What happened!?" Sonic spun to Classic, "You got here first. Spill!"

His frustrations came off aggressively, and Classic wasn't gonna take any of that.

Surprised at first, he widened his eyes slightly and stepped back, almost like, 'dude, chill.' before his true attitude came through and he folded his arms, turning his head before seeming to explain himself with gestures, but clearly acting like it wasn't a big deal.

In greater rage, Sonic reached forward and grabbed his younger self, who started kicking back as the two struggled on the ground.

"Don't act you're better than me! You hurt her!"

Video game noises spat out from Classic, clearly not putting up with his modern's deal and starting to fight him back, a stupid brotherly wrestle of punches and kicks unfolded, before the volcano really did start spitting up more and more lava, rising from it's mouth, getting close to overflowing… near Amy!

Modern Sonic shoved his younger self's head down, "For once, think more than yourself! You knocked her out, do you not get that?!" He lowered his head down to get the point across, but the two were letting off steam from the stress of everything they've had to go through so far.

Classic fought back, having his face smushed but cried out a growl of annoyance before arching and leaning his back so far that he tucked his hands over his head and under his shoulders.

He kicked up like a break dance move, and shoved Modern Sonic's face all the way back down, having him completely unable to guard against that.

Classic, seeing Modern now face down on his back, leaned down with his hands on his hips, before performing his signature 'win' animation and then give the camera a wink and a thumbs up.

Sonic groaned, rolling his eyes as most of his anger was gone and lost by now…

Then worry struck.

"AMY!"

Shoving Classic off of himself, he rose up and started darting towards her.

Classic fell backwards but sprung up again, looking upset by that treatment as he sat down, before his tail was smeared with lava flow, and he leaped up in a firework of rings.

He rubbed his tail before turning to look at the lava so close to his head a moment ago, and gripped it, gulping.

They were distracted!

"Amy!" Sonic out stretched his hand but the earth beneath him had already melted away from where she lay…

"Darn!" he bite down before looking around, seeing the wall beside him was cleared from some rocks.

"Hmm.." He glared down, getting ready to jump as he seriously began to plan this daring rescue.

Jumping after gaining some speed on the now almost completely gone, rectangular earth piece, he jumped to the wall and scaled it, running along in a parkour style before spinning and flipping around, landing on Amy's floating island.

The earth rocked and he almost fell in, but jumped forward to grab Amy, looking back to see her drap over his shoulder and the earth still a moment after flipping and rocking back and forth to balance itself.

Sonic looked up, half supporting himself with just one arm and the other up on his shoulder where Amy was.

He got up on his knees, looking back to Classic, who was now on a little island too.

"You got any bright ideas?" He looked calm, but his face showed he was a little worried, holding Amy now with both hands over one shoulder.

Classic looked down, his eyes shifting, before scrolling up to look around, and scanning possibilities.

He suddenly heard a roar beneath his feet, and lifted one comically, before smiling a huge open grin to Sonic.

He jumped up, spreading his legs as he put his fingers to his mouth, whistling.

This triggered the last remaining bits of energy left in the broken Dragon, as it started to roll it's head up from beneath, it's long neck pushing the lava up, and with it, the gang as well.

"Whaaaa!" Modern Sonic cried out as they were lifted in a strange way up and out of the volcano, the Dragon breaking the surface with it's blinking eye, about to flicker out, and half of itself destoryed in the explosion, causing it to twitch and have half it's armor off, looking like a robotic skeleton.

Finally, the neck snapped and the flickering light of the dragon finally faded to nothingness as the dragon's head fell to the depths of the remaining eruption.

Sonic jumped with Amy and then reached for his other, who gripped his hand and hung on from behind.

Modern Sonic got everyone down, but tripped over a sliding rock, something he had forgot was a thing in this stage, and the three tumbled the rest of the way down.

Falling flat on their faces except for Amy, the two shook their heads before looking up, seeing Amy roll off a cliff.

"AHHH!" the two freaked out and charged, jumping off and racing down the cliff to grab her again.

"Why does this always happen!?" Modern Sonic, with eyes moving small and big in his panic, was referencing the fact that Amy couldn't be safe for more than 5 minutes.

He grasped her arm and pulled her close before falling through the trees, Classic slicing his way through branches to make the fall not so painful, before letting them get caught by a his own hand.

Before then, Sonic had fully brought Amy over him, pushing her close, gripping her head to himself, and lowering his head. With eyes shut, he almost thought that could be the end, and a thought of prayer that Amy might at least make it skimmed his racing, adrenaline pumped, thoughts.

He reached up, looking for Classic and grabbed the hang, hearing him call out to do so.

The two swung and Sonic lifted a leg to push off a tree and land fairly decently.

He then immediately shot his head up, shaking Amy.

"Come on, come on! If that didn't wake you up, then what will!?"

She lay motionless, as Classic hopped down, and slowly walked over to her.

"…This… this doesn't make any sense." Sonic started to look around on the ground, leaning back as if defeated. "She can't… she couldn't be that far out of it. Why is she not… What… mmm." he swallowed hard, fear crippling his words, as he suddenly felt a deep feeling of loss and anguish wash over him.

So immediate was this tangible emotion that it gripped his chest and made it hard for him to breathe.

"..Amy…" he barely got the words out, it was so faint, as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "What have I done..?" he put his hand over his face, hiding any reading the audience could give as to his emotions.

He lowered his head as he hovered over her, before Classic looked to him, seeing something he never thought he woudl see in himself.

_Weakness._

But this was more pure, more holy almost, the way he dealt with deep sorrow and pain.

Classic looked down to Amy then.

A angelic look of non-existence…

He bent down and put his head up to her mouth and nose, closing his eyes to listen.

She was breathing.

He looked back up to himself, as if not understanding.

Why was he so wrought with pain when she was still okay?

Classic pulled her a little from under him, as Modern turned to peek through his fingers, just trying to breathe right.

He lowered his hand when he saw Classic lightly stroking the middle ridge between her eyes.

He waited, not sure what he was thinking…

Classic then lightly stroked her ears, and looked for a response.

"…L…Little me.." Sonic was about to scold a bit, thinking it weird before the gentle touch actually stirred her.

Classic tilted his head, before smiling.

Modern looked amazed.

"Not even… that ruckus… woke her up but… that… that did?" He was still finding it hard to catch his breath, but couldn't help and chuckle and shake his head down at that truth.

He reached and pushed off his raised knee, getting up as he walked over, getting his communicator, clicking it on.

"Tails, I need readings on Amy's condition. Think you can get that off her tracker?"

Classic, almost having fun with this game, lightly 'boop'd her nose.

"Emmm..mmm.." she slowly twitched, gently as if in a deep sleep, but her body was truly sore and her dress tattered.

She really did get a slam force on that spin dash, but in Classic's defense, he was only trying to save her life.

Classic's smile turned a smirk, as he raised his eyebrows to look back at Modern, wondering…

If he'd get mad…

"Right. Heart rate? That's good, I for anything? Wow… she can take a hit. I-I mean I always knew THAT b-b-but still-!…" he was facing his back to the two, but grew nervous for some reason.

"Thanks, Tails. I'll bring her back as soon as I can for further recovery." he clicked the communicator off, turning around.

His quills bristled at the sight.

Classic Sonic was laying, completely chillaxed, right beside her; gently he flicked his fingers over her bangs and got her to turn her head more towards him, and opened his arms for the embrace as he held her head, turning his face to the side and closing his eyes, lowering his head before blinking up at Sonic.

Ohh… he was asking for it…

"Ehem." Modern Sonic folded his arms, and looked ticked. "And what, do you suppose, does that look like?" he raised an eyebrow, tilting his head.

Classic cozied on up more to her, scooting himself, before smirking more mischievously as he flicked his finger under her chin, then gave Modern Sonic a look.

"Quit it!" Modern shot his arms down, and reached to remove him.

Classic dodged the swipe for him and raced off, before turning around mocking him with his hand on his nose like, 'You can't catch me! Sucka!'. He then reverted to acting like he was holding and loving on Amy, before sticking a finger in his mouth and hacking, showing he hated the idea of it all before fanning his older self as if saying, 'Nasty, nasty! Gross, gross, gross! I'd never!'. He turned his head and squinted an eye in disgust, accusing his older self of liking her a little too much than just regular old fondness.

Sonic bent down by Amy, before glaring at Classic's tauntings, lowering his head with a deep, serious look of annoyance.

He then picked Amy up, carefully, and looked her over to make sure she was okay.

He nodded when he figured it could all be something that could heal, given the right amount of time.

"Phew~ No broken bones."

Classic mimicked a broken heart.

Sonic twitched, before looking away, then down back at her, as if ashamed again.

"…" he moaned a sigh, looking away and walking off before taking off in a sprint.

Classic, confused on him not responded, was baffled a moment before something terrifying skimmed his thoughts.

He gripped his head and started hitting his feet on the ground, making annoyed sounds of disapproval.

What if he _was_ in love!?

The thought made him grip his throat, shaking his head, as if he'd rather be DEAD than love Amy Rose!

-Later in game~-

Sonic returned to the HQ only to hear that Amy had left without anyone knowing, and in great anger he tried to storm off and search for her, thinking her foolish for doing another stupid mission on her own again, but was stopped by the team.

Having a long debate, it was convincing to see that the team were going to hold him home, and wait the night out for her to come back.

Upset, and under the impression she was truly avoiding him, Sonic tossed and turned in his bed, thinking of ways to get passed his 'guard dogs' outside, before suddenly becoming very sleepy.

Unknown to Sonic, his drink was given a sleeping remedy, and he flickered his eyes out, his last thoughts on running to find Amy again.

Later that night, as Classic slept on the floor with an arm over his head, he heard Sonic's Miles-Electric in his room turn on, flickering and making some phone ringing sound.

He yawned, before getting up and wiping his eyes, seeing his other had slept in, but not knowing he wasn't stirred because of the powerful dosage given him.

He yawned and got up, clicking the answer button he had learned how to do and watched as the screen was black, and looked puzzled at it.

He tilted his head.

_"….Hello?"_

It was so gentle. So faint.

He recognized it at once, but turned to see she had turned off her video chat, and it was only her voice he could hear.

He looked around, confused as to why, but tapped the screen to try and indicate he was still there.

_"…Sonic?"_

He raised his hands in frustration, clearly unable to communicate if she couldn't SEE him.

He looked around the screen, before clicking his video on, and seeing a small square where it showed his face.

He smiled widely, glad he could figure out this strange, futuristic device, and proudly moved his shoulders side to side in a little happy movement.

".._Oh? Classic?_" She giggled, "_I wasn't expecting you_.."

Her voice was like a sigh, and Classic was surprised it was so soft. Usually, it had quite a force behind it.

He tilted his head, trying to hear what was around her, and hopefully get an idea of where she could be.

Forest? There was a lot of bugs… maybe if an owl hoot'd he'd be more precise on WHERE or WHICH forest…

But nope. There was only a breath released that sounded like weary exhaustion, and he picked the device up to sit down where he was laying, letting her speak, he guessed.

"_I… I was kind of hoping to go to voicemail_." she admitted.

What was voicemail?

Classic made a face, turning his mouth to the side.

She giggled, apparently seeing it in the dark lit room, since the light of the screen was bright enough a green to see.

He stared into the darkness, wondering why he couldn't see her, and looked around to try and indicate he wanted too.

He tapped the screen again.

"_Sorry.. I… I'd rather not_…" she admitted, but then continued with another soft inhale.

"_I need.. some time_."

Well, we all do.

Sonic made another, more insensitive face, not putting up with Amy's crappy excuses.

He mimed how his older self really didn't like her avoiding him, and how he _really_ wanted to talk with her about why she was acting this way.

He then mimed Metal Sonic, using his fingers to push his eyes wider and stare into the camera, trying to reflect Metal's red eyes as a prominent indicator that that's what he was talking about.

"._..So you heard.._"

He shook his head, looking back at the screen, a little more innocently.

"_Not all of it… but you heard, still. Which means_…"

"_He heard too_."

Classic Sonic was growing upset and easily frustrated with all these stalling, secretive codes that he couldn't catch on to.

Spill it, lady!

Classic Sonic tapped the screen harder, pouting to reflect a more physical look of impatience.

She giggled again, "_Not now… but soon. I need to… I just need to be alone right now._"

Classic Sonic thought about Modern, and slowly rose his head to the bed, remembering…

He looked tenderly back to the screen, and gathering strength, he closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"…_You hate being alone_…"

She was surprised, guessing by the mini-gasp he heard from her, that he could talk.

Cool guys only speak when dramatic effect is maximized.

And you have too. He winked to the audience.

"_Heh_." she turned on the video.

Looking down, he noticed she was laying down, her face on her side and half hidden, but noticed the tree roots on the ground she was around.

He quickly scanned the area, before looking over her to make sure she was okay.

She seemed fine.

"_I don't know how to say this but._.." she smiled lightly, before deep despair showed on her face, and she looked away.

"_Just tell Sonic… Tell him… I never meant to… to…_" she sighed, "_I'm sorry_." she closed down the Miles-Electric as she seemed about to cry.

Classic Sonic freaked, clicking the buttons and trying to turn his 'show' back on before looking upset.

Why are girls so fond of leaving everything in a conversation open for interpretation that will never be gotten?

He smashed his head on the device, groaning…

The next morning, he was much more willing to search for Amy then last time, and gestured two thumbs to himself, stating through the gesture to trust him. He knows a good forest where tree roots grow large and above ground…

* * *

Part 3:

**masked-bixch asked:**

Miss Mayra that was very cheeky of you xD please can you continue that forces prompt where Ames avoids Sonic? Like pretty please? No more cliffhangers xDDD I'm dying!

* * *

No promises on Cliffhangers, XD There kinda…

_My specialty~_

Prompt:

Amy rose up early that morning, hearing an owl hoot and turn his head around, before hooting again.

She squinted in the light of the trees and raised a hand up, tilting her head to try and see what time it may be.

"Pfft. Like I'm _that_ clever.." she teased, turning around and sighing, lifting her head back and closing her eyes…

The image of Metal Sonic advancing… his cold, steely words vibrating from his being as he mocked her so subtly, tilting his body as sounds of light humming from machinery working created the illusion of life.

At first, she didn't want to believe him.

She leaned forward, gripping her legs and pulling them closer, looking off into the distance as she couldn't stand the thoughts racing back.

She immediately shut her eyes in pain, ducking her head.

_"Noo!"  
_

_"What you refuse to believe is your own concern…" Metal paced himself, circling slightly as he began to move to the left, crippling her from within with his words. "You forget that I was designed,… no… melded into Sonic's consciousness… his attitudes, mannerisms,… heh, even his stupid puns." Metal gestured to prove the data he had was sound and concise, before glaring back at her.  
_

_"It shouldn't be surprising… everything I've said are things you've probably pushed out of your consciousness for far too long… things you really should have considered… Things a normal organic lifeform would associate…."_

_ "With hate."  
_

Amy shook her head, before rocking slightly to try and get the thoughts and words out of her head.

It was all… so vivid.

Her mind was consumed with his words… and each strike of his metallic claws only gave literal meaning to being ripped and digged into with painful daggers at each line, each phrase…

"_Annoyance_." "_Pitiful_." "_A scorn._" "_Mindless_." "_Forceful._" "_Arrogant_." "_Nuisance_." "_Vain_." "_Pathetic_." "_Manipulative_." "_A pain_."

"_Unlovable_."

Amy gripped her head, before shaking it violently to rattle her brain out to drown out the image of his eyes, the swipes of his claws, the kicks, the utter beating she had endured… simply processing… each hurtful lie.

Yes, she knew it was a lie.

But… but there wasn't something true in his words as well… she felt horrible, like she had somehow given Sonic a terrible life.

She wanted to address it… that day…

His eyes were full of a happy empty, as if nothing about her was frustrating him.

He seemed calm, neutral…

Then why couldn't she stay?

In his presence, she felt a fire that leaked into her being… this time… more like poison.

She couldn't identify her fear, her anxiety, but when the world turned her back to her, she wondered if it wasn't just Sonic that Metal's words had meaning for.

Maybe…

She got up, stepping to and fro in a wobbling manner of total and utter demolishing of any self confidence she ever possessed.

Her eyes watered as they twitched, staring at the ground.

_They all hated her._

She suddenly heard a snap from a twig and turned, trying to identify it.

"Whose there..?" she stepped back, her arms withdrew to themselves before she gasped, seeing a spring of traps suddenly launch a few robotic monkey's after her.

"AHHH!" She took off, not bothering to summon her hammer in the mental state she was in, and just carefully, with great speed, raced down the tree infested roots that intertwined throughout the forest, and tried to escape them as they screamed like holler-monkeys, excited to have finally tracked down a target, and swinging from tree to tree, after her!

She frantically tried to make it to the open field, where patches of brown from falling fire in the nearby area had left the place like a thinning patch of green grass.

She looked behind her, but tripped as she lost her breath a moment, and the robotic monkeys swarmed.

Pausing a moment, they saw her ankle was hurt as she tried to get up but winced in it's pain.

In great excitement, they jumped up and down and continued to holler, as she squinted an eye and gripped her ankle, before looking up in pure horror.

"…_Seems you fail to learn your place._.."

Her eyes widened, mouth dropping.

Metal Sonic came out of the crowd of hollering robotic apes, all cheering their leader as he strode to the field, and then flicked out his clawed hand….

"N..Em…" she could barely speak, but tried to crawl backwards as he approached, before stopping at her feet, shoving a foot down on her dress to keep her still as she gasped quietly in great fear.

"_Look at you… I should have disposed of you the second I first engaged… but then… where would the fun be in scanning your face… seeing no hope, delight, or pleasure in them… and knowing… that I've destroyed you… more than your physical, miserable, living frame!_"

Not even having the faith to summon her hammer, to tug her dress away, or really have the will to fight at all- Amy drew her hands over her face, and ducked, bracing for impact.

The sound of metal to skin made her cry out a moment,…. before she realized_… _

_She felt no pain._

She turned to look back up.

"SOONNIICC!"

Falling backwards and down to her side, Sonic's head bounced by her legs, his eyes closed, and his body….

_Motionless._

Metal Blinked his eyes, withdrawing his hand in a bit of disbelief before Classic drilled a spun kick into his back, sparking his circuits as he turned around.

His eyes flared red.

"_You_…"

His anger filled with memories of past battles lost, and Classic Sonic wiggled his tush in front of him, patting it and using his other hand to lower a bottom eyelid down, sticking his tongue out to mock him into coming after him.

Metal twitched, raising a claw, "_I shall have my revenge, at last!_" he revved up his stomach-engine and blazed forward, eyes burning red as he shouted out a battlecry, charging at light speeds to race after the little Sonic, and take down his ultimate enemy!

The Robotic Monkey's stood motionless, as if stone, since Metal had not released them from his control.

Amy was frozen a moment in fear, her eyes shook as she slowly moved to lean over, looking at Sonic as her eyes squinted from tears.

"Sonic… Sonic, no…" she felt more painful reminders of Metal Sonic's words… bending her head down and cupping Sonic's head.

"_Useless_." "_Delusional_." "_Needy_." "_Worthless_." "_Disgraceful._" "_Patronizing!_"

"_A waste of time._" "_Ignorant_." "_Clingy_." "_Hopless_."-

"_I'M SORRY_!"

Amy burst into tears, crying upon his turned head as she wept profusely, rubbing her head into his quills as she cried such sorrow and innocence, such pain and misery.

"_I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to make you feel like I was forcing you. I just wanted you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted! Oh, Sonic… why? Why do you constantly get hurt because of me!? Why am I always the problem for you… why can't I… why can't I just love you how you want to be loved…Emm.._" she bounced her shoulders, bending down and still holding the sides of his face, as the air turned soft and the smell of metal and robotic monkey's shouted had faded away.

Then, the metallic clanking of Robo-Monkey's gaining their AI systems slowly cranked on, as their arms began to move, their feet began to end their jump cycles, and suddenly they were shaking themselves free of being frozen stiff.

Amy rose her head, gasping in fright as she tried to get Sonic up, shake him alive, something!

The four gashes upon his stomach said otherwise…

She tried to pull him closer to her, wrapping her arms around him protectively as they started to advance, hopping forward and baring their silver fangs, opening their mouths to reveal shredders as throats, and bombs disposing from their sides, a panel swiping up as they lowered their hands to catch the item, using their shredders to light the bombs on fire.

They all slowly raised the bombs…

"_No… no, not like this… I…_" her head motioned up, all around, then down, then up again, frantically. "_I can't lose you like this_!" She bent her head, holding him closer before summoning her hammer.

She flung bombs away, but suddenly…

"_Sonic!_"

Sonic's eyes opened.

Her cry was piercing _beautiful_ to the ear.

As if perfectly fine, he started to dash into the monkeys, kicking them and having them explode on touch.

For that was how powerful his hits were.

He spun around and homing attacked others, jumping up and then ramming a foot down to come in hot and ready, destruction at every footfall.

Amy was amazed, looking around, before he sped up on one knee and one hand down to catch himself, his other arm up in the air with flare as the robotic apes all were exploding behind him.

He winked.

"_I can't lose you…"_

_ "Not ever!_"

Amy's eyes widened.

He suddenly winced, his eyes showing pain as he collapsed in front of her, his head landing on her legs in her lap.

"_Sonic_!"

Classic Sonic, after happily looking back at the carnage of metallic pieces all over the place, and snickering at Metal reaching up and out to him, before shouting out, "_Nooooo_!" and exploding from defeat.

He always loved that part!

His smile was lost as he bounced up the hill, looking stark-shocked.

Amy had leaned down..

Sonic had tilted his head up.

_A kiss to end all further doubts and resolve all other conflicts._

They would never be without the other…

…._again_.

(This was… _INTENSE_. XD Hoo! I hope you loved it just as much as I did. Spazzed the whole way through, lol!)


	25. SonicxNimue prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

No one ever does this since it's kind of already Sonamy, but do you have any interest in writing Sonimue (If you haven't played Black Knight, ignore me)?I like it a lot.

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I have always an interest. B)

Prompt:

"So you shall be leaving us then, Knight… of the wind?"

"I guess so." Sonic placed his hands behind his head, smiling cheerily, even though he could tell the sadness in her voice wasn't going away any time soon.

"I see…" she lowered her head, placing her hands together in front of her by her beautiful dress. "…I've just been… alone for so long without a worthy knight to help fix what I've sown…" she closed her eyes. "The true king Arthur… and I'm forced to let him go."

She held back the rest of her sorrow, placing one of her hands lightly upon the top of her bow. She closed her eyes, gathering herself it seemed.

Now Sonic's smile drooped slightly from his face, before seeing her strength in raising her head and smiling even more radiantly than he did previously.

"I shall be forever in your debt, great knight! We all are. Even if our kingdom will fall someday… the light of hope you have given us will never cease from our hearts. Fare thee well… Sonic." She hazed a little out of sight, before teleporting to the other side of the lake, sitting down and looking into the water.

Clearly, she wanted to cry, but waited patiently for his presence to leave.

When it didn't… she blinked her eyes in confusion.

Lifting her head, she watched as the water became ruffled and agitated.

She turned around to look behind her.

He was… treading through some of the shallow water towards her.

"W…What is this?" she daintily rose up and reached out to him, teleporting to where he was waist deep in the lake, and standing above him on the water's surface.

"I can't swim well, so thanks for coming back." He smiled so charmingly up to her, but she was still confused.

"Are you not… leaving?"

"No, that's still happening but-"

He gave her a tender expression.

"I… was kinda hoping for one last tea break… with ya."

She was startled, but obliged as she led him back to her gondola.

"You say I remind you of someone?" she held her cup close to her face, enjoying the last moments of company with him. "For centuries… I was told my face was like no other." She smiled and looked away, blushing down at her dress as Sonic chuckled lightly.

He lifted a foot up to his seat, being more relaxed than polite, and held up the cup. "I've thought the same thing about Amy!" he seemed to toast this idea, before lowering the cup. "But it's nice to see her so calm and mellow."

"Calm and… mellow?" she cutely tilted her head.

Sonic looked a little more nervous now, smiling sheepishly. "W-well… she gets a little excited sometimes."

"Is there something wrong with enthusiasm?" she questioned, straightening out her head.

"Uh.. Well… no." Sonic turned his head away, pouting a little at feeling slightly scolded.

"Forgive me." She placed a hand on his raised knee, causing him to quickly look back at her, a faint trace of red pleasure on his cheeks… "I meant no harm in my comments towards you and your friend…"

He chuckled nervously again and rubbed the back of his head, lowering the knee down, causing her to move her hand.

"Is she pretty?"'

"As much as you."

"I was told I was beautiful." She turned her head, smiling at trying to make a joke.

Noticing the different tone, Sonic laughed uncontrollably, putting his drink down. "Nimune, you certainly have a sense of humor!"

"…Enough to have you stay?"

Sonic quieted down a bit, looking back at her, but not losing his smile.

"…You know I can't do that."

"No… I suppose pretty is more flattering." She closed her eyes, still joking around, but Sonic began to treat it less like a joke.

"…Are you jealous of her?"

She looked away, pouting slightly. "How mortal."

He smiled bigger, leaning towards her a bit. "Hey… do knights lose points for making girls jealous?"

She smiled a little more unangelic then, but retained her proper poise.

"Knights must be pure in heart. To make a girl jealous would assume they like the attention." She side-glanced him in a wicked scold, which made Sonic sweat-drop and lean away from her, looking away in embarrassment.

"Wow, you really let me have it, huh?"

"Do you act this way because I remind you of your friend?"

"…Would you be upset if I did?" Sonic turned back to her, ducking his head slightly, "It's only a compliment… but I like your relaxed nature a little better." He smiled, closing his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Amy's way of doing things… but its hard to see the real her when she gets so excitable."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sonic pulled back a moment, realizing he was being a little to open and looked up to avoid answering that.

He fiddled with his nose,.. scratching it a moment with his index finger before Nimune looked away too.

"You… have a good sense of humor."

Nimune's head twitched up suddenly.

"…Amy's great and all… but…" He opened his eyes and looked down at the cup of tea. "Heh." He smiled at some distant thought, "she can't take a friendly joke well, like you just did."

"…Friendly… as in flirtatious?"

He felt the attitude in her change and worriedly looked back at her expression.

Dark… it seemed insulted.

"H-hey now.." he motioned his hands up a moment, "I didn't mean any disrespect…"

"If you truly care about this girl… then you shouldn't compare her to me." She slowly rose up, seeming offended. "The reason she may not joke as well as I do with your behaviors… is because she may long for them to be true."

Nimune began to haze out again, disappearing as Sonic quickly rose up and stretched out his hand.

"Wait a minute!"

"I have already accepted that possibility to be void of any meaning… you are charming, knight… you are pure of heart… but you shouldn't reflect your wishes to be closer to her upon me… just because I bear her face."

"Nimune! That's not what I was-!"

"Farewell… Knight… of the _fickle_ wind." (Referencing what he told Blaze/Percival in the Japanese script)

"Nimune!" Sonic dashed towards her, but in the little space, he wasn't able to dodge the table and tea fast enough…

He stood there with regret… slowly withdrawing his hand.

Her voice echoed the gondola then, "Make peace with this, Sonic… If you truly care about her… then learn to express these thoughts and feelings to her yourself…I know you can do it. I hope you fair well, Knight."

"…Nimune…" he clenched a fist, before looking up, "I'm sorry!"

There was a bit of laughter in the air, "Mortals are silly… If you see her again, joke with her and be kind as you were to me. I'm sure she'll fancy a visit from you~" it was a little flirty, and that helped Sonic realize she wasn't truly upset with him.

He left the gondola with one last sip of tea, exiting as he looked back to smile at the shimmering lake.

"You're not just beautiful." He stated, before slowly departing into the forest. "You're wise."

"_Amazing?_"

He stopped and pivoted to look back at the lake, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"…Heh." He smirked, "You won't let me just leave in peace, will you?" he cocked his head a little, turning forward. "Ohhh… you are jealous, aren't you?" he teased.

He left after that, not hearing her respond as she hazed back into form, a sweet smile on her face, her hands out in front and on her dress.

She watched the last of him disappear…

"Once again… fare thee well… Knight… of the wind."through, lol!)


	26. AmyxInfinite Prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous** a**sked:**

would you do an infinite x amy prompt?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

"And this is Amy Rose." Eggman flicked the data screen on, the room dark with nothing but the rapid flashing of images since Infinite could register everything at light speed.

"Hmm? And why should I care about the weak underlings?" Infinite's arms crossed, as he gestured his head in a slow, creepy turn to Eggman.

Flicking his tail, he returned his gaze to the rapidly looping screen of images and data files. "It would be wise to hide such… innocent bystanders from the scent of true conflict anyway. Regardless of ties…" he lifted his hand to his mask, narrowing his sights on the data, which— did little to impress him.

Eggman's glasses shone as his smile intensified, curling to the outer rims of his face. "I wouldn't be so sure to count her out just yet… She's ruthless when it comes to saving her friends… and your primary target is her biggest crush…"

He scoffed a mocking laugh, "Such emotions lead to ruin. She's barely an insect under my shoe." He removed his hand and tensed his claws up, pivoting to Eggman, showing off his confidence…

"…But harm a bee, and the queen will seek." Eggman rose from his chair, looking comfortable at first before losing his smile at Infinite's responses. "Don't underestimate her emotions… they can doom you… but they can also strengthen you…" Eggman faced the constantly changing screen and put his hands behind his back.

"She may be annoying… but most likely, she'll become a pebble in our shoe. Just like the rest of his little friends…"

Infinite turned back to the screen, unsure why Eggman was taking Sonic's friends so seriously… but as the images rotated through, he tilted his head at her stronger looks and appearances… her fighting stances and determined face…

Such a bright… confident… face.

He hated it instantly.

"What an interesting prey." He folded his arms again, relaxing from this sudden burst of hatred. "To think… that Hedgehogs can be such a nuisance." He and Eggman shared a bonding laugh, but it was a false sense of brotherhood…

—

After hearing of Sonic's supposed death, his body never found, and Tails admitting he watched them haul Sonic away and couldn't do anything about it… the team was left to utter misery.

Tails broke, resulting in his confidence so carefully compiled after all these years shattered, and Knuckles finally stepping up to remember duty first… even though he had enjoyed his life thanks to Sonic's influence; to him, it was back to responsibility, no more carefree adventures full of laughs and dangers. Now it was just danger.

Amy…

She refused to believe, to take it all in, and stormed out of the hub.

"Amy!" Silver tried to stop her, using his power to secure the door so she couldn't open it further. "Rage will only lead to a lack of reason..!" he struggled to keep the door where it was, as she firmly began to fight against it, shoving it with one hand…

"Amy, gal, you gotta listen to him!" Vector tried to step up, opening his arms to her. "Look… we all miss him. But you can't let your anger control ya!"

"Vector's right. You'll only cause harm to yourself. More so than what you presently feel now." Espio configured his hands into a ninja relaxation pose and held them firmly in front of him. "Deep breathing is the key…"

"H-here..!" Charmy buzzed over to her, spreading his arms out wide, looking worried too. "Need a hug?"

Amy gritted her teeth, tears already visible as the men took a step back, realizing she wasn't herself.

"Amy…" they almost in unison stated at their distress of letting her go off on her own…

"I can't just let you-" But as Silver tried to reinforce his hold on the door, Amy summoned her hammer and he immediately released it.

The door swung open and slammed against the back, almost coming unhinged as it swung back, but Amy was long gone…

On the battlefield, the countless other squadrons trying to break through the perimeter that Infinite and his Phantom Ruby doubles were securing, Amy's quills spiked up as she dipped her head and speed-walked through the battle zone.

"What she doin'!?" A recruit called out.

"That's suicide!"

Infinite heard the cries and looked over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

He saw Amy coming straight at him, crying as she demolished the robots in her way, swinging wildly, and moving in a straight line to Infinite.

"…What's this?" He gave her his full attention, turning and stopping his hand-lasers from taking any more of the resistance down.

She was now just below where he hovered in the air…

He gently shook a hand out to her, "Curious… Eggman had told me that you may not deal with the death of your beloved hero easily… What shall you do now, Little one? You're left defenseless…" he spread out his arms and lowered himself in front of her.

"I've murdered your dreams… I've stolen your love… And now… show me those innocent eyes… _stained in hate_." He narrowed his eye, waiting…

But to his surprise, she rose her head, only to show the determined love still filled in them, the heartbreak had only turned her eyes to clearer emeralds that shone with absolute sorrow.

He twitched a moment, forming fists at his disappointment.

He rose up from hunching over to intimidate her.

"…How quaint." He 'pfft'd to the side, swishing his tail in annoyance. "You still don't believe he's gone…"

"I'd never give up on Sonic." She pulled her hammer behind her, readying her stance. "I'll never give in to the likes of you!"

It was then that her heart skipped… when he sped so quickly up to her that fear froze her, locking her muscles into place.

She trembled uncontrollably as he sped up directly in front of her, the Phantom ruby lightly tapping her chest to give her more of a scare. Though, at this time, she had no idea what it was…

He dipped his angled mask towards her cheek. "You smell more of envy… your fear is delicious… it only proves my point."

She shook her head, snapping herself out of it and shouted out a cry as she tried to swing her hammer into him.

He reflexed and immediately grabbed it, shoving her down and placing a foot on the hammer's top, pressing it down on her to keep her at bay.

"…_Pathetic_." He rose his head up as she struggled. "Like I once said…" he began, putting more force on the hammer as it crushed her body further into the ground.

She choked to breathe under the pressure.

"I'll squish you like the insect you are! Just like I smashed your precious hero's head!"

As his eyes widened, wild with bloodlust, Amy's own emotions took over.

"NOOO!" she shook herself free from the hammer, causing him to stumble back.

"What?!"

She reached up and grabbed him by the phantom ruby, pulling him down as he used his hand to brace himself, but struggled under her grip. She was ripping the ruby… right out from his chest!

"Urk..!" he felt himself growing distant from its power, as she pulled him further towards her, leaning up to move her head just by his mask's ear… mimicking his own actions…

"_You wouldn't have the guts to do it_."

He froze.

"Sonic wouldn't die… to someone like you!" She grabbed her hammer, shoving him back, over and over; repeatedly crushing the Phantom Ruby further within him, causing some pain and damage he could hardly feel… but though the blows could barely dent him, he was still stumbling backwards at each powerful force of raw power… fueled by her emotions.

Her words were like a tranquilizer, leaving him unable to function.

"…Wouldn't… die… from me?" he stated through blows. "Wouldn't… die… FROM ME!?"

He took the last blow of her multiple strikes and held the hammer in place, causing a wind strike to launch out from the impact, like a ripple in a pond.

Now his emotions were getting the better of him…

He swung it away and gripped her throat, pulling her down before shoving her up.

"RESISTANCE!"

The whole of the battle stopped, including the Eggman robots with him, and illusions…

They turned to see Amy suffocating, and Infinite's rage clinging to the last struggling strands of her life.

"Behold… your queen's weakness."

He smashed her down to the ground, causing a large amount of rock to fly everywhere from the impact.

People gasped, leaning over their defenses to see if she was okay.

The dust revealed him, steady as stone, but Amy breathing hard as he twitched loose his grip.

"…Emotion…" he turned his hand around to himself, watching it flex on its own… as if he had no control over this power.

"This isn't the Phantom Ruby's doing…" he placed it on his mask, realizing what it looked like. "This… is _me_."

Amy coughed.

He looked down, remembering his purpose.

He removed his hand and lowered himself down to her.

First to a knee, then spread out and laid over her, since she was now a little underground level…

"Let this serve as a reenactment." He teased, before dipping his mask to her neck, and lightly slitting some skin on her shoulder.

"Ah!" she winced.

"Your lack of self-preservation and total denial of the situation amuses me… it shows your true weakness…" he pulled back, before lifting his clawed hand and stabbing the earth near her.

To outsiders, it looked like Infinite had killed her, and they cried out in shrills and gasps, screaming her name.

"You're wrong…" Amy barely could breath out, gripping her neck as it started to bruise.

He twitched again, "WHAT!? How are you still talking..!?"

Amy moved up, squarely to the side of his mask again, staring into his one, disbelieving eye.

"…Just like Sonic… You couldn't kill me either."

His eye sharpened.

He let out a crazed battle-cry, a finishing move, before Knuckles charged in and punched him off and away from her.

—

He wasn't done with the topic of Amy so easily though…

She may have escaped that battle,… but it was out of pity… _so he told himself_.

Sonic was strung tightly upon a large, metal square. Hung like a symbol of defeat, Zavok triggered the electric pulse and watched him fling his head out and cry in agony.

"This… all you got?" Sonic twitched his eye as the other remained closed…

Zavok smirked before Infinite entered the torture chamber.

"He's been up all night." Zavok's tail swished, and then greeted Infinite with a hand across himself, a bow without leaning forward.

"…Let's let him feel the morning then…" Infinite looked at him… and then up at Sonic.

"Heh." Sonic smirked, "Hey, look, Infinite! I look just… like you."

Infinite, amused, flicked the switch and electrocuted him more.

"That will be all, Zavok. Eggman doesn't need to know where I am. Understand?"

Zavok turned back, unsure, but nodded, before leaving the room.

"Ohh… you're here off the grid, huh?" Sonic panted, still joking through the pain.

"…I had a run in with your friends…" Infinite walked over, glaring. "I have a question for you…"

"I'm all ears." Sonic watched him carefully as he flew up, and unlocked his restraints.

Sonic hit the ground hard, as Infinite then rose his head, and dragged him to the window.

"So… I'm on the moon?" Sonic gripped his head where Infinite's hold on him was, but his whole body was unable to listen to him. His nervous system shot, he could barely feel anything anymore.

His hands dropped in exhaustion and Infinite punched him back, "Just making sure." He then shoved his head into the window.

"How does it feel? Watching them squirm and suffer without your constant encouragement for them to die in vain, Sonic?"

Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Good… you're finally learning to listen."

"I'm learning to ignore your bad breath."

Infinite once again yanked him away and slammed his head into the window.

"Y…ouch…" Sonic bit back anything that could resemble a sound of pain.

"I'll admit, you're more durable than even Eggman could have perceived. But… I've something… that I think will help with your… _treatment _here."

"Yeah, a real spa day." Sonic spat out. "You've already confined me, forced me to watch you hurt my teams, and left me defenseless to your 'playdates'." He never stopped joking. "What else could you possibly-"

"She's dead."

Sonic remained silent, and Infinite didn't bother to look at his reaction.

A sudden swift movement, followed by Infinite being pinned against the window occurred.

"You lying son of a-!"

"She begged me, you know." Infinite wanted to see the hope Amy had shown in her eyes die in Sonic's. At least that might hurt her in some way. Some way he could see through someone else. Someone she couldn't bear to see lose faith in her.

He wanted to make a point. He wanted her to suffer. Even if that meant indirectly seeing it through the loss of her Hero's love for her.

Sonic shook, the power he summoned to attack Infinite was only a gust of adrenaline, it wouldn't last long…

He twitched his hurt eye open. "…I dare you to say it twice."

Infinite chuckled, closing his eye.

Sonic slammed him once again against the window. "INFINITE!"

"She cried for your loss. Didn't want to believe you died… so I told her…" he looked up into Sonic's eyes.

"Make me an offer I can't refuse… or I'll send you to him."

Sonic froze, his eyes widening. "You… No… Amy…" Sonic began to lose his power, shrinking it seemed, he slowly fell to his knees.

"Amy…"

Infinite moved up from against the window, wiping Sonic's hands off of him as if dusting himself off.

"Quite a loyal lover… She wouldn't stop fighting me till the bitter end… My last words to her were that you were still here… pity. At that moment, she said she didn't want to believe me."

He stepped over Sonic, restraining him again and pulling him back to his ceil.

"She really did try everything… but as most women go, you certainly had the runt of the litter." He looked back, already having closed the door.

He thought that would finish him… but was surprised that Sonic moved up and crashed himself against the ceil.

"What..?" He had to make sure.

In absolute confounding rage, he dropped down and forced Sonic's head up.

His eyes…

They stared straight into his.

It wasn't hate.

It wasn't even close.

His eyes were full of righteous belief. Of indefinite loyalty and care.

_He didn't believe a word he said._

Just like her…

Infinite growled, "Why is it… that Hedgehogs are such a nuisance?!"

"Maybe because we don't give up on each other." Sonic smirked, finalizing that he was right, that Infinite had lied.

"Amy wouldn't die… Not to anyone… _especially the likes of you_."

AGAIN!?

The same words?!

He crashed Sonic's head into the ceil, causing him to cough and almost fidget, unable to get himself up again.

Infinite returned to earth, searching for her… wanting to destroy whatever power of emotion kept them so tightly tied to the belief that the other was alright.

That even _he_ couldn't separate them.

Infinite was obsessed with targeting Amy, torturing Sonic when he couldn't find her and continued to feed off of this… strange… emotion…

When Sonic miraculously got away, he also heard Amy on the communicator and was glad his suspicions of Infinite trying to create miserable doubt were right. She was okay, at least, it sounded like it.

Infinite used that line to cut off communication for a moment and caressed the microphone he was using, turning away as he curled his tail up towards him.

"…_Amy?_"

He could hear the fuzzy disturbance.

_He could hear her suck in a quick breath…_

He chuckled.

"Finally… I've found a way to reach you…"

She didn't speak.

"I suppose now that your hero's back… our meeting in private isn't going to occur any longer…" he slid his mask over the microphone, closing his eyes.

"…But I still will kill him… and then with my bare hands… take your life as well."

He could hear Amy pull away and swallow, remaining silent.

"…I've missed that smell… the particular smell of your amassed fear… Won't you let me near it again?"

"Sonic's back… like I knew he would be. And that means… you should be the one in fear." Amy finally spoke.

Her voice echoed through his mask and he reeled back from the mic and laughed.

It was delightful… the sound of her fear.

So she hadn't forgotten, he gained his intimidation back instantly.

"Finally…" he whispered out, dipping his head again, "I've finally cracked your silence…"

"Quit it!" Amy must have grabbed her headphone mic, shaking…

"..Quit what?" Infinite decided to keep her talking, and it amused him how she tried to fight her fear…

"Quit acting like you… you want something from me!"

"Oh, but I do…" He softly spoke out, removing some of the mask to have his true voice ring through.

His mouth moved closely up to the mic.

"_I want that fear to be only for me… and when it's finally mine… the last thing you hear… is my breath taking yours away_."

The final battle proved difficult for Amy, now learning that they were merely images, she was able to fight on the battlefield again…

But she looked over her shoulder, around everyone's shoulders, and in every direction.

Sonic was busy taking care of Infinite, but she didn't know that…

Her anxiety spiked until she saw him streak across the sky and get absorbed by a new, giant robot that Eggman seemed to be piloting.

She felt, for the first time in a long time, a sense of relief.

But in her nightmares… she would still wake for the following months… hearing his voice… in the dead of night…

His breath upon her neck…

(I'm sorry, but you didn't specify whether this was a 'conform Infinite to you' or 'dark infinite x amy' so I went with the latter…-twiddles fingers-)


	27. Sonamy prompt 14

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hello, trashsonamy here! I wanted to request you a sonamy prompt. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy says "if we make it through this, we'll figure it out together!" but we never really get to see it. So, imagining they do talk about it... the rest is up to you :3 Thanks a lot!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

The infamous DEXTER scare of the late 2000′s. lol XD

I've actually played the game and tried to stay in character, surprisingly, I still got the sonamy ending xP (HA!) anyway, I'll do my best to give it some justice!

Prompt:

After they returned home, Amy had tried to schedule countless appointments with Sonic, in hope to continue to 'discuss' what they previously talked about…

However…

The blue speedster wasn't showing up, wasn't even around for her to properly try and get a new time for them, and even Tails was seeming to make up excuses about Sonic coming and going without a word…

Frustrated, she wondered if telling him her 'boyfriend' was simply a rouse to get some attention wasn't the best thing after all…

Still… that day…

He had really seemed to care. Even looked slightly bothered by her mentioning she could have possibly moved on from him… from all that he offered… in the life of adventure and mayhem, she almost clenched her heart; wishing to comfort him in some way and explain that could never be.

His way of life had too much of a grip on her own… she could never part from the thrill of racing, the excitement of taking down the foes- interstellar or not- and the wonderful places they would explore together…

And the team… and that free-as-air lifestyle…

No… she could never give it all away for the mundane and dull. It'd be too boring! she would be forced into daydreaming whimsical adventures and grow restless given enough time.

It was hard as it was to have to wait for Sonic to come around… but forever?

She was watering her garden at the moment, squatting down and looking sorrowfully at her flowers… lost in her thoughts… before wiping her glove on her nose and sniffling, trying to just do some silly little chores she had set up for herself in order to distract her mind from Sonic.

But it wasn't working.

"You can't pout forever, Amy." she got up, twisting the hose she was holding off and sighing, before swishing it around as she pointed left and right. "Might as well make the most of it! If Sonic were here, you have absolutely nothing to say! S-so practice makes perfect!" she stomped around her garden, being careful to not crush any of her flowerbeds.

She huffed a moment, as if this was really to let out steam from him completely and totally avoiding her…

She sucked in her tears, looking mighty upset but trying to hold in the sorrow and replace it with anger…

She was determined to get this out… even if it was scripted and he wasn't coming back for a long time…

She had to vent.

She had to say what she really felt…

What she really meant…

"Sonic The Hedgehog-" she flung her hose in some random direction.

_A bush rustled._

"You said you'd like to talk about us, right?" she raised an eyebrow, showing some strong will before it suddenly broke and she dropped the hose, hugging herself. "W-well… Those weren't the exact words, no… b-but…" she seemed to be having a make-believe conversation with Sonic, even picturing what he would say, or deducing as much.

She shook her head, keeping eye-contact with the pot on her window, a few feet away from her.

Surprisingly, it looked very similar to her Sonic's three spikes…

"That doesn't matter! What does is that we talk about what happens next! Now, I know you don't like talking about such …well, personal matters,… but this is important! It should be more important than anything in the world! Especially since the world's not in jeopardy for a few seconds… anyway…" she threw her arms up, being eccentric before looking a bit awkward at that truth… blinking and sweat dropping as she realized that these times of peace were short lived…

"B-but that doesn't mean our relationship has be put in jeopardy either!" she pulled her hands in, leaning forward and having them in tight fist, palms up towards her.

"I just know as we work together on this, communicating and asking the right questions that-…. that this _can_ work! It _will_ work! Oh, Sonic!" She ran forward with tears spraying from her eyes, crying out with her mouth agape as she threw her arms forward and raced to the pot.

It was immediately scooped up as Amy jerked her body back and forth with it in her arms.

"Sonic… I care about you so much! Nothing in the w_hole-_ w_ide-_ _world-!_ Could ever change that! Ohhh~" she continued to hug and squeeze and love on the little pot.

She lifted her head slowly up, her face full of feelings undeclared for so many years… as she slowly lowered the pot and then gripped it by it's rim in one hand, moving it to the side right by her.

"…" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes before placing the pot back where it was.

"…He'll never come." she mumbled, "I'll never be able to say it.." she looked so down, so hopeless and forgotten…

She turned back to the hose on the ground, and stared…

She reached down… as if accepting the fate that nothing will ever change between them…

_A gust of wind came from the bush…_

_"I bet Dexter never knew you talked to yourself like that."  
_

Amy's eyes widened, as she flung herself around, eyes closed in complete joy- "SOOOONNNIICCCC!" she cried and embraced him, as Sonic chuckled with his face just barely away from hers.

He turned it lightly as she cried in his arms, and was glad she didn't go back to gardening…

_Or losing hope in him._ x amy' so I went with the latter…-twiddles fingers-)


	28. AmyxInfinite Prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**itsnicky13 asked:**

Your Majesty, Queen of the Sonamy fics. Can you make one where Amy discovers the true face of Infinite (without the mask) and for a moment she feels attracted to him (not to the pont of falling in love)and Sonic notice this? What could happen next? *hugs*

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

World: Sonic Forces

Type: AU

Prompt:

As the clean up began, Amy walked around the abandoned battlefield, having asked to be assigned there.

She wanted to ponder, think straight, about everything that happened.

She remembered Sonic and the Rookie- well, not a rookie anymore… but they traveled through the place where the Deadly Infinite came to be…

She felt sorry for him. Maybe there was a way to save him? Maybe…

It's not like everyone is born with an evil heart… they could always-

Suddenly, Amy heard some rubble move and roll down from a pile of robotic trash and rocks. There was a grunt, and Amy immediately stepped back, her hands up to her mouth to hide a gasp.

She waited… but only huffs and grunts of pain and trying to breathe were heard.

She could faintly hear glass breaking, before growing worried and rushing over.

"Hello!? Are you alright?" she bent down, before going fully on her knees when she heard, what sounded like a man's voice, groan.

"_Not you_…" the voice barely was able to breathe out.

"H-hold on! I'll get you out of there! You'll be alright!" She immediately put her hammer to a large boulder, and looked behind her, shouting out to a worker who had decided to stay and help the clean-up project too. "Hey! There's someone over here! Get some medic-supplies!"

The recruit nodded and took off.

"Don't worry! You have nothing to fear! Amy Rose is- urk… grrr… Heeeerrreee-RAH!" she struggled, straining against the weight, but used her hammer as a lever to lift the boulder off the figure, then stepped aside as it tumbled down the pile.

She breathed heavily, before digging through the debris and scratching her hands on the glass to see…

She froze.

She saw the robotic chest lift up and down, the painful shatter of the remains of where the Phantom Ruby once was positioned cracked and Infinite groaned again under its pain.

His face was smashed under another boulder, forcing him to the side, his hands also kept securely under more boulders and machine parts.

He grunted a few times and shifted, but was completely vulnerable…

Amy's eyes wildly searched the scene, before clutching her hammer further.

The recruit came back, "Sonic said he'll rush over and get them!"

She released the tension in her hand. "S… Sonic?" she looked behind her slightly.

"…Miss Rose? You look like you've seen a ghost." The rabbit seemed worried, coming forward before she threw her hand up, still holding the hammer, although loosely…

"N-no… you're fine. It's fine. He must have been around the area…" she shook herself out of it, "Um,… thank you. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

All she could do was tighten her lips in a fine line and nod, looking worriedly back to Infinite.

Good thing he was buried so far down that the recruit couldn't see him… he may have doubted what Amy was thinking…

She waited till he left to reach her hand in.

She put a gushing wire of black oil, maybe having been mixed with blood, into a slot and let it click in, secured.

Infinite's chest lurched forward, scaring her.

She withdrew her hand, and waited…

The chest bounced a bit, before it seemed like some relief was given… and he slowly rested back against his rocky prison.

More like a grave…

She took another breath, smelling the oil and let her hand slowly move back to fix some more wires.

She could tell where they were meant to go, looking like a television green, yellow, and white slot, which was interesting to her that Eggman would do such a thing.

She wasn't perfect in how veins in the body work, but she figured Eggman made him to be perfect, indestructible… but without the Phantom Ruby… how long did he have left?

She pushed and winced against the weight of the boulder that rolled slightly onto her hand, but she saw the chest heave as if the boulder was crushing it.

She immediately used all her strength in that one hand reaching in to lift the boulder and push it away, letting it slide.

Her eyes then widened.

There was… in the crack and breaking of Infinite's mask… underneath where the chipped pieces fell away from… a white muzzle.

The mouth was clenched, "_It's you… who should be afraid of me_…"

She was afraid, her hand frozen, her eyes stiffly in shock.

He wasn't fully a robot?

He tried to chuckle, but she couldn't tell if he could see her.

He spat out some black oil, then tried to breathe.

".,.You… breathe." She muttered, quietly.

"_You won't."_ he tried to wiggle himself out, but couldn't. His head swished up like a flopping fish, before falling again as the wiry veins she reinserted spurted with holes that gushed out more oil.

"Ah!" he let out a painful second of agony, before resting and trying to breathe again.

"I'm never afraid… but mixed with the oil… is the scent of your own fear."

He shifted his head a little, rubbing it to the bottom of the pile and then peeked an eye out to look at her.

"…You… you're afraid. Why not finish me now… Amy Rose… End what has begun… protect your precious friends… seek revenge for what I've done to Sonic…"

She once again squeezed her hand that was gripping her hammer… as if the thought had crossed her mind, but once again, she released that tension.

"I'm not heartless." She closed her eyes. "And you're not fully robotic."

"Heh." He tried to mock her, but his expression changed to weariness. "_Weak_…_Ah_…" his eye rolled…

"N-…No… Infinite? INFINITE!" she let go of her hammer, sacrificing the security of having it next to her and dived further into the hole.

"Hold on!"

He was losing more air and that black oil blood too!

She dug through the rest of the debris and then grabbed at his mask.

He was… gone?

She couldn't hear any more breathing…

Now she panicked.

"Infinite!"

Hesitating for only a second, she pulled at the mask.

More of it cracked, more of it loosened… until finally…

She ripped it off and it chipped so fully that it fell apart like a fossil in her hands…

She wasn't focusing on that though…

Infinite's eyes opened, showing two different sets of colors, and glared as best he could at her.

"….Now… you see?" he bit down as much as he could in hatred towards her awestruck stare. "Heh… I'm not inferior… I'm not weak… I'm…" he tried to get up, but fell back to his spot, his arms still trapped. "I'm…"

"Beautiful." Amy breathed out.

Infinite paused…. Before laughing, coughing as he did so, and then… faded away.

Amy watched the burial… lowered her head in respect, holding the still intact, but crumbling two pieces of Infinite's remaining mask.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Amy's ears perked up and she turned around, seeing Sonic from over her shoulder.

"Sonic!" she fidgeted with his mask before it fully crumbled in her hands.

"Eh-heh… um.. wh-what are you doing here?!" she got up quickly and dusted herself off, fidgeting and finally moving her hands behind her.

Sonic just stared with a smile…

He dipped his head down, but never let go of her sight in his eyes… "You saw that no-good Infinite's smug mug? And the first thing you notice is he's…_looks_?" He then laughed, really slapping his knee and hunching over, before arching his back and placing a hand on his forehead.

"You're too good, Amy!"

"…He was one of us…" she looked down and brought her hands, still holding pieces of the mask, towards herself to look at them.

"No. He wasn't." Sonic shook her out of her thoughts by walking over, taking the pieces and crushing them in his hand. "But he used to be." He then, like salt, grinded the pieces slowly from his hand to the ground… like fine sand.

"It's okay, Amy. I'm not mad or anything." He then brought his hand back to his side, not even bothering to dust his hand off. "But you should be careful. I'm guessing he was piled deep in that debris… you were safe. But you can't be sure-"

She saw the finger coming up, about to lean forward and gently scold her in the only way Sonic felt was gentle enough to hide what was really happening in his mind.

He would wave it and smile, teasingly.

She lunged forward and hugged him, crying.

Sonic froze a moment… before smiling bigger and patting her head.

"You never change." He stated.

"You're even crying for that lowlife."

"But he was a _life_! He wasn't a robot like we all thought he was!"

"…" Sonic rose his head, looking up, then to the pile. "…Maybe… once…"

Amy continued to cry, before Sonic patted her head again and rubbed it, comforting her.

"Come on, Amy. It's okay to cry." He admitted, "But… it makes me a little uneasy… you crying for him."

"I'm crying for what he was. The old him that died. He wasn't born that way… he became that… _thing_." Amy moved away, looking back at the pile.

Two recruits came over, and Sonic nodded for them to approach the pile.

They pulled the body out, hoisting it onto something to transport it.

"What… what are they gonna do with it." Amy put a dainty, bundled fist up to her heart.

Sonic held her steady.

"Don't know. But I'm sure we'd like to know what made him tick."

Amy's eyes widened, and Sonic suddenly took a serious turn.

"He's not some frog you can dissect!" she pulled away from him, trying to reach out to the face of a man, not a robot.

Sonic had skillfully wrapped an arm around her waist, knowing this might happen, and pulled her back.

He stood silent as he resisted her hits and struggles, watching her shed tears for a man that once tried to murder all life on the planet.

He held no comment for her compassion or fighting.

She finally grew tired and rushed back into his arms, sobbing.

"…His face really did it for you, huh?" Sonic smiled, but quickly turned into a sharp frown.

"…Don't let what looks to be a face deceive you… Amy."

He then watched as they took the body away.

"…._Some men do become monsters."_

Amy never forgot those words… were they harsh? Or simply just fact?

Could men become robotic monsters?


	29. Dark Sonamy prompt 2

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Could you do a dark sonamy prompt? Since I love Dark Sonic as a character (wish we got to see more of him) and you're one of my favorite writers.

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Thank you, darling~ You know- I'd take any opportunity to write a dark sonic prompt~3 I was actually thinking of taking Dark Sonic and using him in a different way? I wasn't sure if you wanted Sonic X Dark Sonic but if not, i hope you enjoy my AU idea for him! :)c

Prompt:

Deep in the night, after a horrible nightmare broke lose from Sonic's dreams… and after a long and hard battle to reclaim his dream-

Sonic was faced with one last showdown… Locked in his sleep, and trapped in the Dream-realm, his only hope of waking up was defeating this last… test…

"Show yourself!" he called out.

He was surprise to see the shadows closing in on him, and brace himself! Crossing his arms in front of him before jerking his head out of his defensive form to see a hedgehog.. just like him coming out of the deep, dark blue mist…

"T-that's…" he threw his arms down to his sides but kept them crooked for strike… if need be….

His feet shifted, as the other Sonic grinned.

"This is the last test before you can wake up in your silly tree." The Dark Sonic mocked with a Sonic-traditional flare as he motioned his hand out to him.

The true Sonic glared, and dipped his head down, waiting to hear what he had to fight next.

"Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes widened, "Amy?" he turned around, seeing her in the mist, reaching her hand out a bit before backing up as if she was scared.

"What's she doing here?" He lost his form completely, as Dark Sonic smirked and narrowed his eyes… chuckling slightly.

"She's moved on, buddy. Guess sometimes… you really are too slow." he swiped his hand out, and suddenly the mist was taking Amy away,… her image started to disappear as the mist encircled her more and more.

"Sonic!" she coughed profusely, stepping back more into the mist. "Sonic..!"

"Amy!" he leaped into the mist, spinning before finding himself completely alone.

"Sonic!" Amy's faint echo escaped and he turned around in the direction he thought her voice was in.

"Amy!.. grk…" he clenched his jaw, and went out after it.

After rushing around, trying to find her, he suddenly came out of the mist, Amy's form looking down and weathered…

"…Amy..?" he reached a hand out to her.. about to touch her when she turned around, crying..

"You left me… you abandoned me and I was all alone!" she cried out.

"N-no.. wait a second…" he started to back up, fear creeping into him as the mist symbolically started to swirl faster and encircle around him as well.

"You left me without anything to tie myself to you! I'm done waiting around, Sonic!"

"Amy, I came in after you!" Sonic threw his arms out, but suddenly heard laughing and looked around, seeing the mist start coming through.

"Seems you don't know you're own feelings on the matter…"

Dark Sonic came out of the mist, putting an arm around the hurt and angered Amy…

"If you want to wake up… tell her the truth." he pushed her towards him.

She shoved him away as he caught her and walked back away. "You never loved me! You played me and cheated my life! my youth away!"

Sonic shook his head, getting up from the ground.

"You're not my hero anymore, Sonic! You never could be!" she squinted her eyes down, letting tears flow.

"…That's not Amy…"

Dark Sonic stopped smiling.

"W-what?" The Amy looked frazzled, moving her arms up and protectively around her.

"B-but I am Amy…"

He got up with his back facing the two, dusting himself off. "No, you're not. Amy doesn't whine and complain like you do… she may have feelings hurt, but she would never lie and hurt mine in the process."

Dark Sonic's rage grew as the Amy in front of him looked touched by Sonic's words.

"So… you're not going to tell her how annoying she is… let her down and crush her dreams!? Even to wake up!" he powered up, his energy resembling Sonic in his super form…

Sonic looked over his shoulder, a powerful look in his eyes. "I don't need to tell her anything she doesn't already know." He jumped up into a homing attack.

The false Amy cried out and ducked her head, protecting it as she ran to the side and the two started sparring.

"She knows I'd would never lie to her!"

"LAIR!" The dark Sonic slammed him down with his hands together, shooting him out of the air.

He came crashing down on his back, twitching from already having a rough night of nightmares he had to chase down and conquer, but this Dark Sonic wasn't letting up…

Throughout the trial, Sonic fought and defended his statements regarding his friends. Tails was a trusted ally, a true friend he could depend on. Knuckles was his equal in defending and guarding what they held to be true. Eggman wasn't so bad if you took away all his evil schemes and robotic toys-

But as this battle ensued, Dark Sonic got weaker, and Sonic finally got enough 'dream power' to turn himself into a new form…

He dreamed himself a powerful ability, and used his new form to shoot down Dark Sonic.

"It's time for the real Sonic to wake up!" Sonic stated, and powerfully withdrew his hand blast as Dark Sonic crashed into the darkness below…

The mist circled away from Dark Sonic… and as the real Sonic peered down, he took his hand to charge up one final death shot, before-…

"NOO!"

The false Amy leaped out of the mist, rushing to Dark Sonic's side and laying over him.

She gripped his head and held it close to her.

"You can't! Please! You can't destroy him!"

Sonic's eyes suddenly lightened up and he stopped charging his blast.

"Please! I.. I couldn't bare to lose him…" she lowered her head to his own…

Sonic lowered his head to watch her… listening… his frown remained but his eyes closed in on her.. trying to decipher if this was some trick…

She cried, and her tears began to wake the Dark Sonic up.

He blinked his eyes and shook his head. "A..Amy…" he fully got up and shoved her to the side.

"Out of my way!"

"Ah!" she was thrown to the side, but held her hand to her chest, looking up at him.

"Sonic, stop! Let him wake up!"

"So,… you're turning on your own kind now, are you?" His eyes suddenly glowed white.

"You're a traitor!"

"No!"

Dark Sonic conjured up the mist into his hand, "I should of just let the mist take you back! You're nothing but a-"

"I can't help how I feel!" she got up, spreading her arms out.

he suddenly shot forth the beam, but Sonic- the true _heroic_ Sonic- intersected it.

Taking the full force of his nightmaric power, he was flung to the side, and breathed heavily, gripping his side.

"Wha… what?" Dark Sonic was astonished, but the fake Amy looked to the true hero and ran to him, helping him up.

"You can destroy me… you can do whatever you want with me.. but he's passed his trial!"

"What are you trying to do?" Dark Sonic suddenly saw her walking towards him again, her hands together, as if pleading.

"You don't have to be alone… you don't have to push everything you love away…" she reached forward, as her hands touched his chest, and he twitched, but for some reason… was unable to move…

"N-no… what are you doing!? I… I can't move!" Dark Sonic was frozen, shaking in place as Amy looked up to him.

"You have nothing to fear… nothing to hide… I don't care about your faults… I don't even care if you don't, fully love me yet. The true Sonic was right. I would never… never leave you. I know you have faults but I won't abandon you in them! Just as you won't abandon me!"

"Y…You.." in rage, Dark Sonic suddenly noticed something off. "Wait a minute… you're-" he looked up, seeing Sonic, even in his pain, was sharing an energy link with her.

"You're fueling her with Dream power!" he shouted out, "You're manipulating and controlling her! Heh, why am I surprised?" his lips curled into a cruel smirk, but Amy forced it back into fear as she leaned up, placing her head on his chest.

"Even if he is supporting me with giving me a way to be like his Amy… the true Amy… I would do _anything_ to save you from this curse…"

"Grr… Grahh…STOOOPP!" Dark Sonic's back arched, as suddenly light protruded from him, and the mist of darkness seemed to hiss a shriek at it coming at it.

It started to depart, as the real Sonic got up and hunched himself over, looking over to Dark Sonic.

"You don't get it… I didn't start supporting her until I saw her rush out to save you."

"URK!" Dark Sonic's body started to tense, more light beams shedding from it. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" he looked at her hands. "YOU…YOU'RE USING HER TO TRANSFER YOUR DREAM ENERGY TO ME!? WHY!?"

"Because she wanted to save you." Sonic smirked. "And I think I know why."

"NOOOO!" With the world fading away, Sonic turned to finally see his exit!

A bright light was formed from the light that engulfed around him.

Amy, now shining, floated down with a renewed version of Sonic, as the true Sonic smiled at the two.

"Mind if you not float over to the real Amy's dream and tell her I've been dreaming about her?"

The two looked to each other, and smiled charmingly.

"You've completed the test." Amy smiled.

"By sparring me… you've also forgiven yourself."

"Huh? Myself?" Sonic hobbled a bit to shift his body to looking at the two.

"What do you mean…?"

The two smiled again.

"You proved not only to your heart, but to your worst fears… that no matter what may happen with you.. or you're friends… you will always hold those sacred truths close to you. That you're friends are an essential part of who you are… and you could never mistreat them… or abandon them.

The Dream Sonic looked to Dream Amy, who was started to almost cry again, before he lifted a hand to her chin.

She smiled to him, and he grinned back, before they both turned back to Sonic.

"Sorry for the trouble, Hero. You're dreams will be safe from now on."

"That's comforting to hear." Sonic beamed, putting a hand to his hip as he tried to fight the imaginary pain…

"But anxieties, fears, and other such nightmares may come." Dream Sonic warned, stepping out in front of Dream Amy and swishing a hand out.

He acted more and more like Sonic now.

Who he truly was.

"Never forget. As long as you remember what you've learned- and held true to here, in this nightmare… you'll never be steered wrong."

"I was always told my will was unbreakable. And now i'm being told in a dream that my heart and those tied to it are just as inseparably strong. Thank you." Sonic nodded, but then looked a little tried.

"But I just want to have a normal sleep from now on. Tell ya what, no more lessons of 'self discovery' through dreams, huh?"

They grinned.

"No promises, eh?"

Sonic laughed and exited, waking up, and missing his friends already.

He kicked a leg up and threw his arms behind his back. "Hoo. What a night!" he teased.

(Finished this at_ 6:27 AM_, so if it's wonky,_ you know why_ xD)


	30. AmyxInfinite Prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

so now that you know what infinite is like more in depth, would you do anothet infinite x amy prompt?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Wahh!? You want me to portray Infinite in love!? Isn't that… a _weakness_!? _Then again_… it could also _empower _to a dark degree _as well_…

Prompt:

The final battle.

The last showdown.

_I knew these pathetic rebels were no match for my power… nor my new strength._

Infinite folded his arms, floating above the_ mortal_ordeal and looking down with judgment upon all who fought below…

_Illusions… resistance… all are simply intangible… and fleeting…_

He lifted a hand to caress his Phantom Ruby… Fully powered and operational… even after their attempts at destroying its power source…

_I allowed myself to experience the utmost pain and agony through having the Doctor work on my weak and mortal frame… the pathetic existence that shook before a real challenge of pure, immortal power..! Heh, the fools…_

He clutched tightly to the Ruby,… before shaking his head and peering down at the resistance, desperately fighting now that the sun was gone.

He would soon have to face Sonic again… which… wouldn't be a problem.

He lowered himself a little in the air, searching…

His tail swished with each slow movement, having absolute precision. After all… although the Ruby was perfect and flawless… so much power in him caused some caution to be considered…

He had to hold back… only when making small adjustments with himself… but had no problem letting it loose… to reign over the disgusting filth of this world; smelling like fear, tasting of dust and the creatures below it… All were lower than sand. All were nothing more than frightened animals… he was now perfect. Empowered and powerful! What more could he want? What mere sacrifice on their part could stop him? What begging… he already let one go and now look what it did.

_My mistake._

He chuckled in his mind, still searching for Sonic and _the one that got away_…

He slowly floated over the battlefield. "Next time… I'll leave no root for hope to grow…"

Then he heard a sharp cry of might from the battlefield.

"What?" He was spooked at first and silently cursed himself for it. He would never admit it, but as his fist clenched back his futile _human emotions_… he knew he could never fully be the Phantom Ruby's perfect surrogate host….

"That girl…"

He peered down, seeing more fully that a pink hedgehog charged and whammed her hammer into an illusion, shattering it's red-cubed appearance and becoming nothing more than a faded memory…

_…She's so small…_

He watched carefully, finding it amusing that something seemingly so weak and vulnerable was actually something that most _flawed_ creatures might fear.

He swiped his body away and turned, holding his clawed hand up, his eyes still lingering on her strong image behind him. "I once had comrades of the same kind." He tried to fight back the passing memory…

_Their red blood on his hands…_

"Heh. She's not entirely like _her_ though…" he looked back, remembering his pack's sister…

Amy leaped skyward, the air catching her a moment to still her as if she floated in the air. The Shadow illusion looked around, before up to her swift approach.

She smashed down and shook the earth as his illusion-body was crushed before the hammer even hit the ground.

"..Impressive.." Infinite abruptly tilted his body in her direction, before she looked up. He stood as if a king above her, and held his head up to reflect such a status. "For a worm of the earth…"

"Grr…" Amy tightened her hold on her hammer, bending down as if ready to jump up and challenge him.

"You're the one that hurt Sonic!" She spat out, "Ohhh! I've been hankering to take you down myself for what you made us all go through! Especially Sonic!"

"…Oh, you have?" He found this strangely amusing and mocked her passionate tone. He dipped his torso as if to fully see her and possibly intimidate her.

It was strangely intimate… him bowing to look more deeply into those orbs of brightly colored green… full of wrath and intoxicating love for revenging her fallen hero…

"….I would love to see you try… but…" He leaned up, as swirled his hand around her small frame from his point-of-view, floating away. "All I see is a _fearful rat_."

Amy gasped as she saw the swarm of illusions, surrounding her and then advancing to ambush her.

Their soulless eyes…

She glared up at Infinite again, "You think you're somehow better than us?!"

Offended, his prideful wrath stopped him from moving any further away. His eye widened in fury, but he remained calm to listen to what other _last words _she's like to mutter…

"You're not immune to fear!" she cried out, as she swung her hammer to strike up dust, causing the illusions to look around the dust cloud and some run into each other, tearing the other apart.

A Zavok one looked around, before being taken out by a silhouette in the dust.

"Fear can have many forms… but even the most powerful can't predict the unknown.."

Infinite flew down, landing a foot to the ground, then another, and searching for _her_ instead of Sonic…

"What..? You think a _little trick of the dust_ is going to stop me?!" he lightly took some floating dirt in his hand before crushing it, and then turned to spray it at a shadowed figure…

A Metal Sonic was revealed, before something gripped his foot and tripped him, dragging him back into the dust cloud as he frantically tried to grip the ground and crawl away.

Once he disappeared, Infinite felt something odd.. a pang of his heartbeat that he had long-since thought dead.

He felt his breathing growing more rapid, and in rage at this feeling being familiar, he burst his power out and created a large wind that blew the dust away.

All there was… were illusions knocked unconscious on the ground… bursting as they faded into red cubes…

His arms pulled back, "How can this.. Where is she?!" he spun himself to and fro, looking for her.

"Rrraaa…RAAHHHH!" he summoned another fleet of illusions that tore through the resistance, trying to find her…

"Infinite! What are you doing!?" Eggman's voice snapped him out of his insane fixation on the girl…

"Huh?" he swiped his crazed eye towards the pulsing glow of his mask and ear… Eggman continued.

"You don't have time for squashing insects! Have your fun AFTER you finally destroy Sonic!"

"…Consider him already deceased…" Infinite held a hand to his mask, rising up from being hunched over, mad with the thought of her blood on his hand… to mingle with the rest of the stupefied creatures that fell to his supreme power…

He was going to create this new world… he was going to rule it. Run it with power, with absolute certainty that nothing 'bigger' or 'better' was above him. He would be the ultimate… He would destroy heaven and hell itself if he had too… He would become-!

Well… there was Eggman to consider…

His technical creator…

"What are you standing around for!? Infinite! Destroy Sonic!"

…The red of his blood will soon trickle down his claws…

_Just as Sonic's would…_

_And all his little friends_…

"As you wish… Doctor." It was like a death sentence, but Eggman only sneered from a distance.

Hanging up, Eggman turned in his eggpod, looking down to the creation that would soon replace Infinite…

"There's no way Sonic could win again…" Eggman thought out loud, "…But If he doesn't…" he watched as Orbot and Cubot jumped up into view from the machine, and gave him a thumbs-up, revealing the patchwork and repairs were all ready to go!

Eggman nodded, leaning up from looking down. "This is my only real defense… _against Infinite_."

-After Sonic Forces Ending-

While the team began to head home, there was a shrill through the army, and Sonic and the team turned back to see the recruits stepping back, crying out as Infinite rose flew with a hand clutching his arm…

He stepped to the ground… only to fall to his knees.

"Impossible…" his eye shook…. "How…" he looked at his hand, shaking…

"I'm… I'm still… this can't be!" He leaned his head up, roaring—"NOOO!"

He bent down and hit the ground furiously, before heavily breathing and about to collapse.

Amy… walked out of the crowd, only lightly stopped by Sonic reaching his hand out, but seeing she was already ahead, he withdrew it back.

"Amy… What are you doing?" Tails asked, but Knuckles quickly shook his hands out, as if trying to convince her of a point.

"Amy! You're nuts! That's Infinite! You know, the guy that's been playing hacky-sack with all our forces!"

But Amy bent down anyway, without hesitation.

He glared up at her, before swiping a claw at her.

"GRAH! Get away from me!"

She leaned back, dodging, before looking with pity in her eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy… I'll rip out your eyes and let them stare at your ripped corpse!"

Sonic fidgeted, his feet barely moving but his whole frame splitting forward before his heels grinded the ground at Amy's words-

"Don't." she didn't even flinch or look back at him.

Dust spiraled behind his trail. No one even saw Sonic lift a leg or anything. It was just muscle reflex and clearly too fast for the naked eye…

Amy then reached forward… feeling the mask under her fingers, she gripped the corners.

She took it off to reveal it could come off.

Everyone gasped, as Infinite's true face showed him shaking, trembling, mouth-gaped open in absolute, terrified fear.

"…This is the ghost of your nightmares?" Amy got up, before gesturing to them; an open hand towards Infinite.

Shadow's eyes scanned the face. "…So it is you…"

Infinite ducked his head, "Tsk..!"

"This is no being of imaginable power." Amy threw down the mask, as Infinite stared at it… defaced… by someone _so small and fragile… so weak and pathetic_… however…

"You're just like the rest of us." Amy looked over her shoulder, sorrow in her eyes. "Just because Eggman built more into you… doesn't mean you aren't the monster you made yourself to be. You're not Infinite… you're just a man."

He spiked himself downward, grunting as if someone stabbed him in the back.

He clutched his chest, feeling a mix of the robotic parts inside of him start slowing down now that Phantom Ruby's power was destroyed…

"You feel pain. You feel weakness… but worst of all… you let Eggman take your humanity, your heart, and you're conscience. Without Heart and soul, friendship and will… you are no longer one of us…"

With murder in his eyes, he clutched his teeth, and slowly rolled his head up to her…

She was now on the throne that he once thought he controlled…. And he was the worm beneath her feet…

"_I thought you said I was one of you_…" He readied the last of his power…

"…You will always have what you were born with." Amy didn't even noticed the build-up, didn't even see his hand slowly moving behind his back.

_"…But you will never be more than us."_

"DIIIEEEE!" He swung up but was cut off by a powerful hand gripping his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

Amy stumbled away, placing a dainty, closed hand to her chest…

Sonic's powerful aura and dominating glare froze Infinite once again in fright, and he trembled as Sonic fought against his pathetic strength left to him… and moved him down, back to his knees…

"Gr…grk…" Infinite struggled, squinting an eye as he felt his heart begin to metallic give way…

"…" Sonic only stared, before he lifted his head up. "…You are just a man…"

Infinite felt the last beat of his heart as the most painful thing he could feel.

And then toppled over.

Sonic looked down at him, already seeing that he was withering away in strength beforehand… but then closed his eyes… and gave the dead some respect.

"What… did you mean?" Amy stepped forward, "By that?" she looked down, and gasped when she realized he-

Sonic turned and put an arm to block her, turning her from seeing something so horrible as death.

He lightly whispered in her ear, "As sick and twisted as it may sound… I think he fell for your words, Amy…"

Amy twitched, unsure how to respond to that.

"He…" she could barely speak it, taking some dryness in her mouth and forming spit, swallowing it in to try and attempt at calming herself down. "..Loved me?"

"No, not loved." Sonic correctly, gently nudging her away from the body as the crowd started to murmur and swarm around it.

"…He envied your strength. The natural strength I don't think… he could ever obtain."

"My… strength?"

"Your heart and insight, Amy." Trying to shield her from the reality of morbid things, he covered her eyes a second after winking to her, as the army began kicking the body and screaming out names of those he had killed in his path to dark power.

"You were too much… for someone who had lost everything. Seeing someone who already had everything… I guess you could say he was envious."

"Sonic…"

Amy let him lead her blindly, but he could feel the tears slightly forming, seeping through his glove.

"It's okay, Amy… but he doesn't deserve your tears."

She dipped herself down and pushed her hands up against own, crying into his hand…

"Why!? Why didn't he understand! Why was he so obsessed with-?"

"Amy…" Sonic felt a little uncomfortable, but knew that Amy would cry over anyone's death… no matter how evil… she would mourn for the despair of an ended life.

He smiled though, that was part of her charm.

He rubbed her back, "Don't worry. Life doesn't always provide the answers to those questions… but sometimes… there really is none."

"Sonic… what does power mean to you?" Amy removed his hand and looked up to him.

Looking down at the soaked glove, Sonic smirked slightly before gripping it tightly, feeling the wetness… then nodded to Amy.

"You, Amy."

It was the most sincere and confusing thing she had ever heard.

"Power means to protect you… and everyone else that needs it. I won't turn my back on a friend who needs me."

Amy tenderly accepted that reply, and then looked to his hand. "…But what… Does power mean to me?"

He shook his head, "Now you're thinking too hard about all this." He patted her hands under his wet one, trying to cheer her up, but glad her mind wasn't on Infinite anymore.

"Just trust me. You have an inner and outer strength to ya. But it's the inner one that terrifies the living daylights out of most men." He winked charmingly, a compliment that came out a little bittersweet, but Amy sighed in relief to it.

"Okay…" she faintly replied. "I guess I'll accept that answer."

"It's probably the only one life will grant ya." He continued joking, taking his hands away and placing them on his hip. "Shall we?" he offered for her to move further away from the scene with him.

She almost looked back but he quickly blocked her sight with his hand again.

"Heh… best to not dwell on the past… right?"

She realized then that he was keeping her from the brutal scene… and also from looking at a dead body too long too… she had never seen death before….

She nodded, averting her eyes at his indirect command, and letting him defend her from that world…

The world… Infinite sowed himself…

(I think this is how Infinite would show interest in his current -true to game state-, just because he had already lost so much humanity… but, anyway,… I hope this works :) )


	31. Dark Sonamy prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Ooooo for your second prompt meme, I think N would suit a great dark Sonic and Amy fic~ right?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

With the Metarex's still threatening the galaxy, the Sonic gang decide to rest on a snowy planet, hoping that if the conditions were this bad that no life grew, maybe they could rest from all the plants trying to kill them.

Cosmo grew weak on this planet, so Tails stayed behind in the ship to look after her.

Cream and Cheese played in the snow as Amy pulled the scarf up closer around her face. "Be careful, okay you two?" she lovingly smiled before something below the snow reached up and dragged her foot down.

"Ahh! Help me!" her scarf flew off as everyone on the ship heard the cries.

"Ah! Amy!" They quickly darted out of the ship.

Too late, they asked Cream what happened.

Terrified, she recalled a monster coming up from the snow and with a large hand, dragging Amy beneath it.

"The Metarex!?" Tails exclaimed, but Sonic shook his head, stepping up.

"I don't know, Tails. But one thing's certain." he threw a hand up and tightened it into a fist. "We're not going anywhere until Amy's back! Safe and sound!"

Cosmo confirmed that it couldn't be a Metarex, that their inner-structures couldn't survive the sheer cold and icy winds here to thrive very long… so Sonic and Knuckles decided to try and dig through the ground.

Finding it nearly impossible, They suddenly heard loud missile launches and looked up.

Eggman had been following them, but so were the Metarex! They were battling above the planet, and as a missile missed and came crashing down to the planet, it left enough warm for Knuckles to hurry and dig through the soil, finding large tunnels.

The two tracked there while keeping communications with Tails and the others on the ship, who were getting invaded by the Metarex and Eggman's robots; both of whom fought each other to take over the small group of animals with their one human and plant.

"Amy!" Sonic called, hearing the echo, before Knuckles turned around to scold him.

"Do you want to start an avalanche?"

"But there's no snow down here…"

"But there are where Tails and the other's are…"

Knuckles made a good point, so Sonic quieted down, before a cry shouted out and some ice above the cave-like tunnels started chipping lose.

"Amy?!"

"Look out!" Knuckles pushed Sonic out of the way from a gigantic icicle that sliced through the ground.

"…Ah, wait a second." Sonic suddenly got an idea.

He jumped up and down, side to side, "HAHAAH! MAKING NOISE! MAKING NOISE!" he clapped his hands as more Icicles started clanging their hard bodies to the ground, breaking the soil.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Knuckles involuntarily joined in…

The ground broke under them and Sonic cheered as Knuckles cried out in horror at their dark decent.

Light shone as Sonic grabbed Knuckles, holding the Chaos Emerald and teleporting to the bottom.

"Oh?" Sonic blinked his eyes at the beautiful crystals around him… suddenly, to his shocking horror, their were people INSIDE the crystals! Looking aged and drained of life, they were trapped in what looked like a forever sleep.

"Knuckles… are you seeing this?" the glare from the Emerald revealed more, before Knuckles snapped out of his anger and looked around too.

"We.. we gotta help these people." He stated, turning around before his eyes grew wide. "Sonic! It's-!" he almost lost his voice, creeped out as he rose a shaking hand to one crystal…

Amy was inside it!

"AMY!" Sonic tossed the Emerald to Knuckles, who in his fright, fumbled with it as he smashed his homing-attack into the crystal.

Nothing was working.

"It's not even budging…" Knuckles observed, holding the emerald in two hands before glaring and putting it away. "Alright… if spines won't work.. HAAAA!" he charged at it, ramming his fists into it.

"Together." Sonic uncurled, and nodded to Knuckles, who returned the gesture.

"Together!" Knuckles and Sonic combined their forces, about to strike before a white paw rose from the back of the tunnel of crystals.

The two stopped momentarily, slowly twitching with sweat drops to see a large creature, a huge pair of clawed paws, and a gaping mouth.

He roared a monster's cry before draining the trapped and comatized people in the crystals, becoming bigger and bigger with their energy.

The energy spiraled in little balls of light, before Sonic turned to see Amy's face withering away… shrinking…

"AMY!" he pounded the crystal, before Knuckles grabbed his arm.

"Sonic, we have to stop this thing!"

Sonic's whole body began to quake, his rage growing.

"Huh? Sonic..?" Knuckles felt some sort of energy pulse through Sonic, as his fur changed color, spooking Knuckles into letting him go.

"What?! What on earth is happening to you?" he flinched himself back, before Sonic turned around to the monster.

"So,… you like stealing people's friends and draining their life to supply your own… is that is?" His smile was wicked, and Knuckles was so astonished at the change that he remained motionless.

"THEN TAKE ALL OF MINE!" Sonic suddenly burst out a black energy, one Knuckles had never seen before.

The power went shooting into the monster, who groaned and began growing bigger and bigger.

His body broke through the first layer of caves… then entered the surface where he threw his arms up, almost collapsing the entire planet in an avalanche.

"Still hungry?" Sonic snickered, before fully giving the monster the extends of his power.

"Knuckles!" he cried out, "TOGETHER!"

He spun around, and Knuckles obeyed only out of sheer instinct, and they both smashed into the crystal.

Their force propelled them into the other crystals, freeing what little of the living there was left.

The monster kept growing, even with Sonic exerting his energy to free the other captives, and gripped it's stomach in pain.

Amy was motionless, but her energy was still drained.

Dark Sonic flew back to her side, and picked her up.

His fingers twitched around her frame, gripping her closer and lowering his head even more…

"Grr….gr….GRA_AHHHH!"_

His power kept going, until the monster was able to swip in pain at Eggman and the Metarex's ships, having them flee as the others were safe, but then the avalanches did commence…

"The ground.. it's shaking!" the people, barely survivors, all groaned in their weakness…

"_Not yet._" Sonic snickered, his power still soaring up to the now thrashing in agony monster. "_Just a little more…_" he gripped Amy closer, almost crushing her in his grip.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He threw his head up as the monster reared… then exploded.

It's body popped like a balloon, as energy flew out. Two kinds, one was dark and immediately smashed into the mountain's like large canon-bullets.

The others, were glowing yellow and gentle, slowly seeping down into their respectful homes.

The people that had looked dead, were now stirring to life. The old and withered suddenly looked young and beautiful again.

Amy… was restored to her former youth and beauty.

Sonic lowered his head, "Ahh…" he released the last of his anger and watched her stir in his arms.

Feeling her life returning, he didn't want her to see him like this, and powered down slowly….

The mist of darkness desipated as she came too, blinking up at him softly. "S..Sonic?"

The ground still shook, but he lovingly gave her a smile, before falling to his knees.

"Sonic!" she cried out fright, putting her hands to the sides of his face.

"We have to go, now!" Knuckles warned, carrying children in his arms as the people frantically spoke another language behind him.

"But Sonic-! He seems-"

"He'll have to wait!" Knuckles threw Sonic over his shoulder, hearing him groan as Amy got up and kept a hand on his back, worried about him.

The two and the following, frantic people raced through the tunnels.

"We have to leave now!" Tails spoke wildly as the creaks of his ship were heard clearly on the other end of their communicators.

"We know, we know, we know!" Knuckles repeated, trying to drill but finding no place to land his fists.

"Soooniicc!" Knuckles shouted, knowing he wasn't nearly as fast enough to get all these people out in time.

Sonic's eyes suddenly blinked a little more open, before his head shot up and he turned around.

"Woah, thanks for the ride Knuckles. I can take it from here. Hmph." Sonic turned serious after his little, playful joke. He sped off with people in his arms and placed them on the ship. Amy and Knuckles were last, but as the caves came down, he ran faster than the two were used too.

"Heh, plenty of time to spare." Sonic flicked his nose…

As the entire planet caved in on itself, and crashed with snow all around it.

He was being cocky… but they were already in the air… and half of the entire crowd was panting at how close it really was to certain death.

Later, Sonic sneezed, and Amy immediately put his feet in hot water.

"Phhoo…" he breathed out, having a towel over his shoulders as steam covered the room.

He was sharing this 'steam' with lots of people, as Amy rose up from warming the next patch of water for him and smiling politely down to him.

"Better?"

"Much better. Thank you."

Their eyes held each other's stares for a moment…

Amy looked away then, and Sonic wondered why.

"You… Knuckles said you did something different to save me… you kinda scared him."

Sonic suddenly straightened his back, and looked away.

"Eh-heh…heh.." he rubbed the back of his head, as if trying to play it off. "Beats me.."

She looked back at him, unable to tell if he meant it or not, and nodded with a smile. "Alright then… I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She didn't know whether to believe Knuckles's stories or not… but she knew Sonic would never act like a 'dark monster of his own'. So she smiled and skipped off to help others.

Landing on a paradise planet, the people were thrilled to begin new lives, and waved the sonic team off with joyful thanks in their singing and cheering.

Sonic waved before turning back to look for Amy.

Going down a corridor, he saw her looking at her scarf he had caught before jumping to make the departure of the ship.

He held his breath, afraid of startling her.

She drew the scarf close to her… and he couldn't see anything more, since her back was facing him.

He bent his eyebrows back… promising himself he'd never let her see the true monster he had become…

_Even if it was to save her life._d already lost so much humanity… but, anyway,… I hope this works :) )


	32. AmyxInfinite Prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**kiwisharku asked:**

Hi, I was wondering if you have the time to write a Sonic Forces Story with Amy trying to redeem Infinite like she did with Shadow back in Sonic Adventure 2? Probably best to have Sonic or Custom character to be there with her.

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

"There is only one thing that is certain…" Infinite stepped towards Amy, who had been knocked back and was crawling backwards away from Infinite.

The look in her eyes was not of fear… but of rage.

He stopped a moment from advancing towards her, and rose a hand up.

"And that is…" he cocked his head towards her, looking at her from a different angle through his mask while she breathed on the ground.

She moved her legs up, ready…

"…That I am infinite." he powered up his cubes, starting to have them glow as Amy's eyes scanned each one that lit up.

Her hand wavered in the air a moment before getting up and darting off.

He swiped his hand and they all flooded the scene, scrambling over each other as they tried to reach her.

"I'll erase you from this world.. the dimension you consist of thereof… and all… other… times." his eye narrowed… almost in disgust at her even being alive.

She tripped while looking back over her shoulder to see the cubes that held her fate in their power, but quickly called out as she ducked and hid behind her hands.

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

His eye twitched and the cubes suddenly froze.

"…Wrong..?" he seemed infuriated by it… but also, strangely intrigued.

"You've peaked my interest… speak further of what you think is… _wrong_ about what I have spoken."

He slowly moved his hand up and began to form a small fist, before pulled his arm back and having the cubes, one by one in small groups, pull away from her and back behind him.

"In the few moments you have left to remain present in this universe… you may want to speak slowly.." as he walked forward, he continued to loom over her, but stepped off the ground just enough to fold his arms and hover by her in the air.

He raised his head up, "You have one minute." his voice never seemed to be joking, but his words certainly came off as though he would be mocking her.

Amy took a second to get her bearings again, realizing she wasn't going to disappear, she turned to her back and started to get herself off the ground.

"…You said that for certain… you're the only one whose infinite around here…"

He glared down at her.

"Is that not so?"

"It's not."

His fingers drilled into his hide, scrapping against his arm in his rage, before he continued to use self-control… and remain still..

"And how do you claim such a thing exists..?" he tilted his head down… "Or are you just stalling the inevitable?"

Amy took a deep breath, closing her eyes and straightening herself out, before turning back to him.

She held her hands out to her sides, and nodded towards him. "There is a power that exists far greater than even you, Infinite. Or even your namesake's meaning.."

She held his stare, not backing down.

"Spit it out." he moved his arms to his side, but remained relatively calm and nonthreatening to her now…

He gestured a hand out and waved it around while he spoke, "And what is this… 'greater than infinite' power you speak of..?"

He laughed, "A silly girl's dreams… there is nothing greater than infinity…"

"Eternity." Amy stood bravely, confidently.

His eyes widened for a second, before dashing down to her, up right at her face…

Now he was growing impatient…

"_There is no such thing_."

"Hate, power, force… it isn't eternal. Those things wash away with time and corrosion… It's unfulfilling. Some even call it-"

He rose a hand to cut her off, but it only made her twitch as she closed her eyes a moment, trembling…

"Go on.." he turned his head, so close to her own that she knew he was waiting for her to finish to deliver the final blow…

The cubes were twirling in the air behind him… moving closer…

"Madness…" she breathed out, before glaring back at him and shoving her head, full force, towards his own.

In shock, he moved back, the cubes suddenly freezing in their turning…

He scanned her expression…

"What on earth is giving you such confidence in your answer?!" he threw his arm back and the cubes fell to the ground.

"TELL ME!"

"A power you can never possess! Or control!" Amy stomped a foot down, before walking back towards a cliff…

"A power that is both infinite and ever-lasting! Infinite only means your power never wanes, but eternity means it never dies! Never stops growing! Infinite is simply reaching ones limits of absoluteness! but what I have and know to be greater reaches no limitations, no end, and no possible way of stopping it from advancing far into the eternities of time and space!"

"Impossible… what you speak of is unfathomable…" Infinite was… looking back and forth to the ground, his eye shaking,…

Unable to understand what she was speaking about, he threw his hands up to his mask, shaking his head, before bolting his cubes towards her.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Nothing of such magnitude can defeat my power!"

"It can. And it will!" Amy smiled, hearing a familiar sound-effect speed by her below.

"What is it you speak of!?" His voice raged with his desire to know, but Amy just spread her arms out, as if accepting the cubes..?

His eye flinched back, his hand wavering slightly at destroying her.

She waited…

"Grr…RAHHH!" he threw back his hand, and once again, the cubes remained out of reach from her.

"_TELL ME_!" he threw them away from her, "_OR I SHALL DESTROY ANY HOPE YOU EVER HAD OF EXISTENCE!_"

"That's just it, Infinite."

She leaned back, closing her eyes.

"_Hope_… and _love_."

His eye shook, seeing her fall as he threw the cubes out to her, "NOOOO!" he wouldn't accept that reply, he couldn't.

Suddenly, instead of the cubes either catching her or making her disappear… the audience may never know his true intent in that moment… because speeding away the Blue hero had caught her as she fell, and they sped off safely together.

He threw a tantrum of sorts, bashing his cubes around and crying out in pain and anger.

"I'll show you.. Amy Rose…" his body violently shook, as he hunched over and then rose himself up, spreading out and having fire encircle him and more cubes spring from that fire… creating wings of glory.

"I'll take over the universes… every last dimension will fall under my power… my force will be infinite upon every plain of existence.. nothing… even your precious hope won't have _a place to breath under my fire__!_"

He spread his cubed-wings out and cried out in agony, something painful happening within him..

(Did she change him? Or for worse? That's left to be undetermined… ;) )

(x) sequel :3 Continuation (x)

* * *

Upon popular request… (Part 2)

* * *

(x) A 'sort-of' sequel to this prompt… :) (x) Continued. :Dc

Prompt:

"This is the end of your foolish notions, Amy.. Rose… I refuse to let something so trivial stand in my perfect way…"

Having fought off Sonic, Infinite's glitchy, faded silhouettes from every dimension or alternate reality's heads all turned to her.

He began to walk forward as they disappeared… one.. by one.. till their universe was the only one left.

Sonic struggled on the ground, gripping some dirt in his hands before straining himself to get up.

"A-Amy… Run!" he cried out, getting to his feet and dashing to Infinite.

Suddenly, Amy watched in amazement as multiple, faded Sonics from all different dimensions, times, and space within countless universe's appeared doing different tactics.

Her universe's Sonic and Infinite fought, but the others were being defeated.

"You can't possibly_ hope_ to win." he purposefully emphasised 'hope' for Amy's sake, and then slashed his hand through the air to send a red flare to Sonic, like a ray of light that shot him down and knocked him on his back again.

"Offph!..ugh…" he let his leg fall, but his hand came to his stomach and his head turned.

He wasn't doing so hot..

"Sonic.." Amy's eyes shook in worry, before Infinite turned his attention once again to her.

"Every possibility.. from every,.. different dimension.. has led to you dying, Amy Rose." he lifted his hand up, for some reason, seeming stuck or even obsessed on proving her wrong.

"And you called me limited." he swished his tail back, his eye closing as he turned to the ground, almost motioning his hand back…

She looked to Sonic, who slowly got up, but was panting… with his eyes… he was telling her to get out of here.

She pressed her lips together, anxious to say something, but gasped again when she saw him swing himself back from mocking her.

"Hahaha.. Some hero. You will die this day.. this time.. Amy Rose. As you have always done." he swished his tail, narrowing his eyes. "Love cannot save you… in _any_ possible future created…"

Amy's eyes shrunk as she started to back away, his hand moving up as he crushed it into a fist.

His eyes were full of fire… death looked pretty certain in those blazing red eyes.. the yellow irises pierced into her and for a second..

She trembled in fear of cold, death.

"Now then… as i exists in every outcome of this fate… I shall not miss the mark.." he threw his hand back, charging it up as Sonic got onto his knee, still weary- but giving Amy a cue…

He nodded.

He wasn't going to give up so easily..

His fists came up and she nodded back,…

Then she ran.

"Hmph!" He threw the beam out, but Sonic ran and gripped it with his hand, skimming to a halt and holding his wrist.

"AHH!" he hissed at the steam he saw from his now burnt palm, and turned to Infinte.

"Well… Erk… that's one possibility down."

Infinite tsk'ed.

He powered through the air and slammed into Sonic.

"Interfere all you want,… but this is one fate you'll be sorely disappointed in…" he moved a hand over his mask, as suddenly his eyes widened and his ego grew enraged when Amy's voice spoke up again.

"If you've seen every possiblity.. then you have to know- Love has no bounds, and Hope can't be defeated! Give up, Infinite! Why do you want to merge all universes into such a ugly world… to just destroy it all and end everything?"

"GRR…I'm so sick of your voice!" he went to charge her but Sonic's shadowed possibilities came back-

One jumped on his head, but a faded Infinite turned around and hit him off. Another tried to hit him from the side, a powerful kick, but Infinite's possibility tail whipped him away, sending him flying.

Multiple attempts at saving Amy.. and failing miserably…

"I am all… and I am one." Infinite rose his arms, and the cubes suddenly glitched into reality, and this world's Sonic was pushed back by them.

"NO!" he cried out, seeing all his other attempts through time and space failing as well.

"AMY!" for the first time, Amy heard pure fear in Sonic's voice. Worry couldn't even describe that pitch that came from him calling out her name.

She ran faster, but couldn't help and turn back to check on Sonic.

However, when she realized Infinite was gaining on her at extreme speeds; she ducked into the alleyways of the ruined cityscape and kept weaving through them.

She wanted to look back.. as all of a sudden there was a ghost version of one future, where she turned to look back, and a beam shot into her face.

"AHH!" Amy shrieked, seeing that future fade and disappear as a cube took it's place.

"_No where to run… from whatever path you choose… I will know where it ends_."

Infinite's eye shot open with a powerful, sharp stare.

He threw his hand out.

"Now,.. you die!"

"Wrong!"

Amy jumped!

Having faith that Sonic could still save her, she looked below her and saw the other Amys of different outcomes turning left or right, only to be hit; but Infinite, even in his vastness of presence in all universes, skidded to a halt as he had-

Missed?

His eye twitched.

"What..?" he looked up.

Amy glared down.

In a split-second… Sonic had shot from the ground and grabbed her torso, racing away as Amy clung to his head, looking back to Infinte and smiling gleefully.

She had _stunned_ Infinite.

"This is not the dimension where I die!" she cried out.

He lifted a shaky hand to his eye.. "I..Im.. Impossible.."

With every bit of air left in her, she threw her head up, and shot it down- belting the words she truly believed in with all her heart…

"This is the dimension.. where you realize _you lose!_"

He roared, an animalistic cry that broke sound and sent a shock-wave through the area.

It was like it was_ painful_ for him to confess it…

He threw his head back down, unarching his back.

"So long as the dimensions are fused as one… I will track your scent down… and I will prove to you that there is nothing you can do to stop- _INFINITE_!" he shot his arms out, as cubes covered the walls and flooded the open areas…

Searching…

Sonic, in his apparent fright and desperation, rolled out of a townsquare's clearing and bashed himself against a wall.

He laid there.. heavily breathing.. his eyes scanning for life…

Amy immediately shook her head, before turning back and placing her hands lovingly on the sides of his face, realizing he was panicking.

"Sonic.. Sonic? I'm here. I'm alright. You have to believe me, Sonic. This is _not_ the world where I die! This is the one we'll beat him in!" she pleaded for him to snap out of it, and he closed his eyes.

Relieved she was unharmed, he placed a hand to one side of his face that wasn't facing the ground, and held it a moment before Infinite came flying in, with his cascade of red cubes…

There sound was like pixels forming in trinkles upon a screen… and they glitched all around him like waterdroplets…

"If you choose to believe that… then you really are fools." he shifted his clawed fingers out, rolling them before rotating his wrist and spreading his arms out, a leg up slightly in the air as he powered his cubes around him in the air.

They glowed at the strength he provided for them.

Sonic got up, helping Amy to her feet and moving her behind him, a protective hand out, as he gasped for sane air and a calm thoughts…

"Would you like to see.." Infinite tilted his head, "All of the ways you die..? Sonic?"

Again, Sonic flinched a little with his arms moving out and back, and his head swishing around at all the hims that appeared in see-through form.

They charged Infinite in different and numberless ways, all falling under the cubes firing endless bullets to each one.

When they fell, or were shot, or hit down by Infinite's possibilities flying out around him, they disappeared in glitchy squares around them.

Sonic kept looking around… realizing they never quit..

"Sonic." Amy put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at her, kinda shaken up by seeing him die so many times, in so many ways…

He nodded to her, and looked forward.

"Amy..?"

Her eyes grew concerned, trying to look over his shoulder and hear him better from behind.

"…I can watch myself lose… over and over again… but.."

He lowered his head.

"..I can't stand to see you die… because of me."

She held her breath.

"Amy.. promise you won't think less of me.."

His fists clenched tightly together.

She nodded, "You could never be a coward to me, Sonic. Turning tail and running for my sake.. would be the bravest thing you could ever do for me." her eyes bent back, she truly meant it.

Her heart was breaking at all the times she witnessed him dying too, and if anything could save both their lies..

It's Sonic letting go of his pride.

"Now… come and meet BOTH you're fates..!" Infinite jerked himself forward, ready…

Sonic slowly lifted his head up, a fierce glare.

"That's a battle-…

_ For another day_…"

Sonic turned and quickly grabbed Amy, darting out of the city as Infinite's eye scanned the area, amazed as the blue lightening faded from his eye, and the possibility disappeared one by one..

"No.. No this can't be.." he watched as this universe began to shift… and he gripped his mask, the pain soaring through him of another life of suffering- before he ever got it right…

"_NOOO_!"

She had proven herself right..

_ For now_..

Sonic darted into the woods, safe in teh darkness of the day that soon crept in- before placing Amy down.

He moved away from her, overcome with feeling as though he had backed out- but not wanting to risk losing Amy..

"We did it, Sonic.. we really did it!" Amy, unnoticing his distress for a moment, joyfully looked to her hands, and then cheered, turning to him. "We foiled Infinite!"

Sonic, still breathing a bit loudly, panted and turned to look sorrowfully over his shoulder to her, before turning away once again.

Her excitement at their triumphant seemed to melt away at seeing his expression.. and slowly moved over to him.

"Sonic..? What's wrong?"

"..I would never normally ask this of you Amy.."

His voice grew grave.

Amy's eyes started to shake, turning glossy…

"Don't do this…" she breathed out, realizing he-

"But you can't follow me into battle this time… for now,.. just not yet." he squinted his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Sonic.." she pushed a hand to her chest…. feeling her heart start breaking into thousands of pieces.

"You have to believe me Sonic.. you have to believe that this is the universe where we stop Infinite! Where everyone lives!"

"I can't risk you dying, Amy!" he threw himself around, his eyes intense, shutting her up almost at once.

He calmed down for a moment, and in shame at yelling to her, he looked away and hung his head to the side.

His eyes scanned the ground before he locked them shut to worry, and moved back towards her… "Amy…" he extended his arms to the side of himself, leaning forward.

"It's for the best…"

She turned her head away from him.

"I.. I don't care if you push me away…" she admitted, but her fist shook violently to her side. "But to not believe me.. to not _trust_ me.. I COULD DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS- IN A THOUSAND DIFFERENT WAYS- AND _STILL_ NOT FEAR BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

She threw her hand out, as he stepped back, shocked by her words.

"I wouldn't care if every time I did… I was put in harms way. I would _still_ love you, Sonic The Hedgehog! That's why Infinite can't win! It's because I will never doubt that! That I would never quit following you, or remaining by your side, so long as I breath I-!" She threw her head up from her declarations as Sonic's face grew stone-like… his mouth forming into a conflicted frown as he tried desperately to be firmer than before.

"Please.." he lowered his voice,… forcing her to quiet down to hear him.

It completely silenced her, as she bent her ears back and hunched down slight, moving away; timidly…

His eyes shone with the threat of his own feelings pouring out in tears… but he never shed one- not a single drop.

He stood firmly, straightening himself out as he took a breath and held his peace.

"Stay away from me, Amy… At least until this war is won."

Her mouth hung open as she gripped her arms up by the crook of her neck.

She lowered her head and started softly crying..

He couldn't hold fast to the faith she had…

He couldn't truly… believe in that kind of love.. or at least.. in _her_ yet.

He seemed to want to comfort her, but turned his head away. His outstretched arms were now pulled forcefully in.

"I-.. I'll go." With her gaping mouth, she was able to get the words she wanted out right.

She stepped away, slowly… as if cowering to the fact that he was rejecting her.

"…But only because I know you're doing this to protect me.. and hopefully.." she lifted her head up, as if every bit of her being was left on this one.. last line…

"That it's out of love."

He said nothing, but refused to look at her. Standing firm, he closed his cruel eyes that betrayed him as he frowned and let the tension from his shoudlers go as she ran off.

"Amy…" he turned back to look at her racing away, his eyes longing for one last look…

"I just can't risk losing you." he shook his head and took off, regretting every minute of what he had just done..

The guilt lasted for quite some time..

Even as many more fights were won, he would look up…

And see her standing on a hill.

Shyly, she would look up in sorrowful pain, and wave.

He only watched the action… before seeing her ears bend back in humble surrender to his request, and start to walk backwards down the hill, lowering herself out of sight..

One day, she raced to the woods and swung herself behind a tree, gripping her heart at the ache of not being able to praise him, to embrace him, to declare how much she missed him and that she was glad he was safe…

"Such agony…"

She gasped and tried to run but from the shadows… Infinite looped a strong, tight hand around her mouth so she couldn't scream.. another around her waist.

Pulling her towards him, she was immobilized but tried to fight back, her muffled shouts only made it more pleasurable for Infinite to grip her body into absolute submission.

He moved his mask's sharp end into her neck, taking in the scent he had tracked for so.. so long.. but couldn't trace out with the others in the battlefield.

"_At long last_.." he lightly spoke, as Amy felt herself gasping for air and numbness coming from her limps at his tight, animalistic hold on her.

"I've been waiting to prove you wrong.." he laughed, chuckling as he moved the knife like edge away from her neck and then lifted her into the air.

Her eyes were starting to go black from suffocation…

"_Sometimes_.." he almost purred in a dark, husky voice..

His eyes narrowed as he felt her body going lame in his grasps..

"_One creates his fate… by trying to prevent it_."

"Ah.." she moaned her last breath, losing consciousness before he freed her.

He let her body drape over the side of his arm, and stared at it…

She began to gently breath again, and he looked to all the possibilities around him that let her die; dropping cold the lifeless body beneath him and then taking off.

But he held the still breathing body on his arm.. and stared at it.

Hovering up and down in slight movements… his tail swished to keep balance as her body seemed to roll off his arm, and he caught it.

"…Perhaps… there is more than just death that awaits you.." his pondering led him to a new idea.. one that could ensure Sonic's destruction, the war's end, and the world's successful merge towards it's doom once and for all…

Remembering how Sonic usually held Amy, he moved her bridal style, and once again, just seemed to be stuck in the moment with her..

He tilted her head towards him, looking at her fainted face… and watched as she breathed gently in her sleep..

"…Hmph… Hope and…" he stopped himself.

"…love…" he saw her head slowly, through gravity, roll back and fall.

He moved his arm and shoulder to bring it up by his face again… keeping her there.

He moved his eye up her frame, "Maybe… there is more to learn about this… _Eternity_… you speak of." he looked to the moon in the sky, and seemed suck in it's light.

"Why kill what I could learn from.. so that I may more fully understand it…" he turned sharply back to her, "And kill it quicker- Again!"

He then soared through the sky.

Faking Amy's death, he let Sonic watch as Amy's downed body disappear in a mist of cubes.

"NOO!" Sonic raced forward but was too late to even reach her before the cubes left nothing in their wake.

"She's gone, Sonic." Infinite rose in the air, "I've erased her from this existence. Soon,.. you'll barely remember her name."

Sonic fell to his knees. "Amy…" he slowly twitched his hands to his head.

Infinite looked away, ahead of him.

"Finish the job." he stated to Shadow, and darted up.

Shadow watched him, confused why he was putting on this show…

Infinite, once out of sight, drew back the form of flowing cubes, opening them up to reveal a perfectly unharmed Amy Rose.

He let his clawed hand skim over her head a moment.

"Hahaha… Even in a world where you still abound… he can't have you now…" his eye locked in a gleeful evil, before turning in shock to see Tails above; leaning over the side of a building's rooftop.

"Amy..!" he lightly breathed out, whispering- before seeing Infinite glare his way.

"Uh oh." Tails took off, as Infinite summoned Chaos, who glitched out of a drain, his body halfway out before looking to where Infinite's hand gestured out and pointed too.

"Stop him! Don't let him live to breath the tale!"

Chaos obeyed and scaled the building like a backwards river- going to hunt for Tails…

(that's the end :)c you like? Amy kinda is changing Infinite.. but again, was it for the better or for worst? Since he clearly could care less about preserving the world or it's universes lol. Up to you~)

* * *

Part 3:

These are compiled in a photo so this is the ASKS:

**Anonymous:** Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease can you continue that infinite prompt!? I love your writing so much but this cliffhanger is killing meeeeeeeee! AH!

**Bracecresecent:** OH MY GOODNESS. Ok so I know you might be annoyed by this, but can you please continue the story in which Amy is changing Infinite. ITS AMAZING DJSKSKS

**Kiwisharku:** I would love for you to continue on with the prompt of Amy trying to redeem Infinite. I don't know how it will go especially when we know so little of Infinite but you making these stories make it worth the wait until the actual game because I love how canon The personality the sonic cast is.

**Anonymous:** Hey mayra, I just had the most perfect prompt idea! What if Infinite per say had taken a love interest in Amy and tries to win her affection by hurting her. Sonic becomes jealous and irritated and no matter how much he tries he cant get her back. Amy in no way is accepting the advances which leads to infinite deciding she was better off dead but before he kills her, sonic turns dark and saves her. :-) Hope youre doing alright! You must be extremely busy but I just couldnt help myself. 3

* * *

Yall need closure and I love it XD Also, I'll combined the Infinite requests, I can use them together :)c

Prompt:

In a hazy room full of cubes… monitors seemed removed from the area as if it was reconstructed as a steel-prison, Amy slowly awoke to find herself laying on some floating cubes, hovering up and down.

In panic, she threw herself off and stumbled upon getting up, looking around.

"…_Still think you're right_?"

She gasped and turned around, but saw nothing.

Her eyes squinted through the haze, but nothing was there…

Suddenly, the scene shifted as Infinite stood perfectly still in front of her, the cubes floating around her were giving her an illusion… he folded his arms and stared straight at her.

"Y..yes." Amy had to take a second, her body felt heavy and her eyes were hurting.

Where was she?

How long had she been separated from Sonic?

"…Then." he closed his eye.

"…_I'll have to make you wrong_."

He lifted his head up and slowly opened his eye.

The cubes flew around and then charged her, pining her up in the air and spreading her out as she struggled but each limb was tugged out and held in place.

He floated up a moment, lightly moving a claw to her face…

"If I can't have the power of which you speak…"

She struggled, trying to move her head from his grasps. Her grunts and strains only made him remove his hand, looking more intent on whatever he was planning to do…

"Then I'll simply take it from you."

He took, daintily, a cube that was floating around into his hand.. and twisting it slightly in his hand…

He shoved it into her.

At first, Amy's painful cry indicated she was resisting it, but with further aggressive propelling, he was able to push it within her being and it disappeared.

Her eyes started to flicker and she flung her head around.

"W-What…" she cried out, "Have you done to.. to me!? AHHH!"

She fainted in the pain.

When waking up, she looked around,…

She was lying on the ground, and once again she felt weak and heavy….

Her eyes strained once more…

Through the fog..

"…Amy..?"

Amy's ears didn't hear anything… but a voice suddenly shifted in her mind, and she looked up.

From the fog… Sonic's form appeared, standing strong above her.

"Sonic.." her eyes flickered and dilated.

"Sonic!" She jumped up, embracing her love-time love as she held him and cried, before all feeling seemed to be drained from her.

"I… I missed you so much…"

Sonic's hand began to lift to her side…..

As Infinite's replaced it in image, and held her closer.

In a truly evil laugh, he rose it up to almost a howl of wicked pleasure and delight.

He had won.

He was now _right_.

—

Sonic raced on when Tails finally told him why Chaos was so adamant about trying to destroy him.

With lightning speed, he slid to a cliff where Infinite had told him to meet him…

Looking at his communicator, that also held a map and location device, he scanned around for any sign of him.

Already growing frustrated, and not sure what Infinite truly wanted with Amy… he clenched his fists and swung his head around.

"INFFFINIATE!" he called out. "Show yourself, you coward! What have you done with Amy!?"

A husky laugh was heard… one that still crawled up the skin and left cold chills in it's wake, stabbing at the wounded heart and crushing the soul in it's very sound…

Sonic hunched slightly, his face showing a bit of a fear for the first time- but not for himself- but for what this creep may want with Amy…

"Let her go! Where is she!?" Sonic almost spun himself completely around in a twirl of sorts, positioning himself direction in front of Infinite.

Infinite chuckled lightly from his loud laughter a moment ago…

He knew he had won.

He swiped his hand out and cubes came flying around him.

One… in particular a mass of them, remained by his side.

"You long to see her so… desperately?" he smirked under his mask.

"Very well…"

He looked as though he was about to- NO! He attacked!

Flying straight for Sonic, he began to tussle with him, leading him closer and closer to the edge…

"Er, grr, rah!" Sonic fought but was pushed to the edge and grabbed by cubes down by his foot.

"Wha-huh!?" He rotated his arms in swirls, before looking down to behold them starting to engulf him.

"H-hey! Play fair!" he felt them forcing his hands down to his sides, tightening around him, before leaning him horizontally off the edge… still clinging to the cliff side.

"…Do you know… What cliff this is?" Infinite raised a hand, walking over the cubes that created a small, broken bridge over Sonic's captured body.

Sonic still struggled, not looking down before moving his head to glance over his shoulder at the drop.

His eyes widened, suddenly recognizing the terrain.

"This is where…"

"Yeesss…. Where you're friend and I first squared off in ideologies." he lifted the other hand up, as if his mind was elsewhere, he began to monologue.

"Every since that day… I've _despised_ your friend… And that's when I realized… I _believed_ her."

He suddenly shifted his eye down to Sonic, narrowing it in rage.

"Her foolish notions and idiotic ranting actually opened my eyes to a reality of new life… new… _power untouched__!_"

"Which eye?" Sonic smirked, still trying to play it cocky.

Infinite was momentarily snapped out of his venting, and looked down a bit offended at Sonic's interruption.

He laughed again.

"You're friend claimed that… hope and love.. could save you all."

He bent to a knee.

"_Even me_…"

"How's that working out for ya?"

"Well…" he crooked his neck, looking over to the mass of cubes. "Better I'd say then you… if I can't have that untapped power… why not- _steal it_?"

Sonic's mouth suddenly hung a bit open and he looked to the mass, not sure what Infinite was getting at.

The cubes in the air all dispersed to reveal Amy, who gently floated to the ground.

Her eyes blinked and she beheld her Sonic, nothing more.

"Sonic… Oh, Sonic!" she ran forward.

"Amy!" Sonic struggled in his trap, but was still laying down over the side of a huge drop! "Hang on, Amy! I'm-!"

Infinite, while Sonic kept answering, rose up and turned to her, before she embraced him and happily went on with her doting remarks for … 'Sonic'.

"Oh! Where have you been!? I've been so bored without you, ya know. You really shouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Sonic's whole being seemed to slow down rapidly.. as his eyes scanned the strange moment between the two…

Infinite tenderly looked to her and lightly took a quill and began to affectionately stroke it out.

"You see..? How easy it is to acquire anything I so desire… even 'eternal power' as she called it.. but you know what I've discovered through… unlocking this… unknown power?"

He suddenly smacked Amy to the ground.

"Ow.!" Amy flinched on the ground, gripping her torn ear….

Sonic's eyes widened, shifting to thrust his head up, "NO!"

Infinite chuckled into another maniacal laugh again.

He rose his head up and turned to look at his hands.

"You see..? Why take the power… when I could destroy it?"

"AMY!"

"W-what did I do wrong..?" Amy's tears covered all of Sonic's vision… as he suddenly violently tensed from within the grasps of the cubes…

"You did nothing wrong…" Infinite turned back to her from over his shoulder, and spoke as if kindly to her.

In Amy's mind, she looked up to see her hero, a wicked look in his face, speaking as if in Sonic's cocky and arrogant voice.

"_I just think pain is stronger than beauty_."

"AHHHH!"

Sonic suddenly started to turn savage, his fur turning more darker as he broke from the cubes, causing Infinite to fly up and watch as Sonic tumbled down.

"…Fool." he moved towards Amy, picking her up as she clutched her ear in still pain.

"…Yes… I think I've found something more.. powerful than your hope and love…"

He pinched her ear, moving her hand that was defending it away, and taking pleasure from her wincing away.

"…_Suffering_."

"_AMY!_"

"Hmm?" Infinite turned in shock suddenly, getting whammed into by a rocket-speeding hedgehog.

"UGH!" his eye flinched in a violent vibration, being carried higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"What is this!?" he was amazed by Sonic's immense and wild power.

"How is this possible?!"

"SHE." Sonic gritted his teeth together, his eyes turning white.

"WAS." through the intense airspeed, he reached a hand slowly up through the pressure of breaking the stratosphere and wrapped a gripping hand around a stunned and frozen Infinite.

"_RRRIIIIIIGHHHHTTTTT_!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

A power of great quantities suddenly engulfed the two. All the cubes, with Infinite's spread power flew rapidly in the air like backwards rain; being called in his hour of need.

The power was so great… this.. negative chaos, stirred by immense, raw emotion he had never seen nor witnessed before.

He strained to push Sonic back, feeling reality shift so quickly around them into black and white lines… thus was how fast Sonic was rocketing him out of the known universe.

"It… It's… imp…imposs….ible…." He was straining against the pressure, more so against the squeezing sensation around his throat.

His eye widened then, Amy's voice coming to mind.

_Hate, power, force… it isn't eternal. Those things wash away with time and corrosion… It's unfulfilling. Some even call it- _

_Madness._

He felt his body giving way on him… his hands that were holding somewhat Sonic's power back suddenly gave way…

Waning in consciousness…

_A power you can never possess! Or control! A power that is both infinite and ever-lasting! Infinite only means your power never wanes, but eternity means it never dies! Never stops growing! Infinite is simply reaching ones limits of absoluteness! _

His eye began to roll back into it's socket… Each word she spoke was perfectly relaying in the back of his mind… As though he could relive the exact scene… that voice..

Her voice…

_But what I have and know to be greater reaches no limitations, no end, and no possible way of stopping it from advancing far into the eternities of time and space!_

"I…" losing oxygen and the will to live, Infinite….

Ceased.

_If you've seen every possibility.. then you have to know- Love has no bounds, and Hope can't be defeated! _

_This is not the dimension where I die!_

_ "This is the dimension.. where you realize you lose!_"

Dark Sonic suddenly quoted the rest- as the cubes all around Sonic, trying to catch up to his speed, suddenly exploded.

Amy… still out of it and mind-controlled on the ground, felt a searing pain as the cube sped out of her being, and twitched violently in the air.

Amy got her hammer out.. still weak from it's effects, and slammed it down on the cube, as it exploded anyway.

She panted, before looking up to see the explosions of what looked to be stars out in the sky.

"…Ha….Ha… You can't replace love, Infinite… you can only manipulate it." she fainted then.

Waking up, she saw Sonic holding her close, his head down with slight sounds of mourning, before her eyes batted to life and she held a hand to his lowered face.

"…Emm… Son… Sonic..?"

He rose his head up in a quick jerk, and looked back to her.

"…Amy..?"

She smiled.

"Told ya…" she beamed, but weakly so as he helped her lean on his shoulder.

"Heh. You sure did." he wiped something from his eyes and then smiled back to her, having tended her hurt ear and head already.

"…Love.. never dies…" she felt weak, and started to fade again.

"Woah-woah-woah! Hey now!" Sonic caught her from sliding off of him and tried to keep her up. "Amy, you can't faint again… I … I need you to keep celebrating with me, alright?"

"… Is he..?"

"…No." Sonic turned his head away, as if feeling like a failure.

"He teleported through dimensions… I think he's too weak to come back anytime soon though…"

"Heh. More time to reflect on.. erk… me being right." she lightly gloated, a small giggle escaping her soft breaths over her lips.

"…Amy…" Sonic tenderly looked down at her, worried.

"…Is this all he did to you?" he tried to hold it together, act calm, but Amy could tell as his hand reached to test her ear- that he held himself back in more rage.

Light blue turned darker still… and she stopped him before his imagination ran just as wild as his feet.

"No." she gripped his hand.

"I'm…" she started to slip away.

"Amy..?" He felt her hand loosen and quickly pulled her up again.

"Amy! Stay with me! Come on!"

"I told you… you shouldn't.. emm… be worried…" she was…. she was-!

"Amy…" In her blur, she noticed something clear falling from Sonic's face…

Her mind failed her in comprehending it, only lasting on last thought…

"…This… is the universe…"

"Where we won." Sonic clutched her hand, "But I can't celebrate until you promise me… promise me you'll be alright."

He held her hand up to try and lift her, but she fell back and laid down, forcing him to move over her.

"Amy… _Please.._."

For the first time, Amy heard something in Sonic's voice she couldn't recognize, something unfamiliar to her.

A loss of all hope?

"Sonic.. don't lose… hope…" she barely got the words out, before fainting out of existence again.

The teams all stated Sonic would spend hours by her bedside, still fighting a now doomed Eggman, but coming back to tell her all about it.

Her coma was induced from the heavy, drug-like, effects done to her brain… she was like a breathing vegetable for a while…

Her body recovered faster than her brain did.

Sonic proved her right time and time again, always coming in with another exciting story, showing his heart by acting it out and getting excited as if she was reacting to him.

Over and over he would imagine her laugh, her smile, and even a light flirtation that he knew wasn't so 'light' in the end.

He would play with this pretend.. never giving up… never surrendering to Infinite's lies.

He knew.

He was proving it to the rest of the teams, the world even.

When sitting by her bedside as usual, and finally seeing her stir to life, and open her eyes to smile at him-

He knew he was proving it true.

_That Amy was right_.


	33. Dark Sonamy prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Dark sonic flirting with Amy? :3c

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

So, which Dark Sonic is this? Haha, most Dark Sonics are either an animal that attacks until gained trust/cured, or Sonic fighting his inner, out of control emotions that chaos gives power too. Sometimes, like the Canon version of Dark Sonic from Sonic X, it's Sonic alright but he can't control his anger or let it go. So,.. yeah XD I'll pick one and see how it goes ;)

Prompt:

After a conflicting battle with Eggman, Sonic found himself unable to control his emotions upon seeing a powerful beam from the egg-carrier get deflected onto a neighboring town.

Lots were hurt, but luckily, none were fatal.

Sonic's eyes shook at the scene below him, his body turned just slightly to see the beam land and destroy more than livelihoods.

His super form began to quiver in it's aura, and suddenly, as Sonic's fist tightened and his eyes narrowed into a hostility not usually seen in the hero; his skin slowly formed a darker hue, as his teeth clenched and his eyes shifted to a dark blue…

Eggman daintily posed a hand over his mouth, "Oh? Oppsie." Treating it lightly, he positioned the gun over, where Super Sonic once knocked it away.

It was his fault. He deflected the beam.

Below him, stood Tails and Amy, saved by the fast thinking, but horrified at the consequences. Holding one another, they turned their eyes from the scene in the skies to the disaster to their sides.

As the ship turned, it faced Sonic directly, though Sonic's body was trembling at this point, and he felt the dark aura starting to advance up his body.

"What's the matter, hedgehog? Realizing you can't save_ everyone_?"

The tone shook Sonic out of control, as his eyes widened and he yielded to the temptation of aggression.

With a swiftness of his head, rising up to the behemoth of a machine, his eyes fully shifted to glowing white sockets.

With a roar of distain and bewilderment, blaming more than Eggman for the scene of fire below, he charged the machine, dashing through it like it was paper-mache.

Eggman, not expecting such violent reproof, immediately squirmed in his seat, as Orbot and Cubot tallied the damages as they happened.

"Damages 70%. 80%-!" Orbot flinched at a blow that shook the whole of the Egg-Carrier. "90!"

"We've lost the engine!" Cubot exclaimed, clutching Eggman's leg for dear life.

Eggman pulled back the sides of his open frown, realizing this wasn't how him and Sonic usually 'played'.

"He's not letting this one go." Eggman slightly muttered to himself, starting to realize the gravity of the situation. Sonic was usually very playful, but this time…

_Unforgiving._

"Cut the engine, and let it go!" Eggman took control, throwing a jacket over himself, he rose up and boarded to the top of a pillared structure in the middle of the floor. Rising up the platform, the machine had handles, where Eggman gripped and looked down to the shaking floor below him, turning to address his robots.

"Get on! If you wish to save your metallic hides!"

The two robots looked at one another, frightened, realizing this was an 'abandon ship', and quickly did as they were told.

The open and small airship that was released flew silently into the cover of smoke and clouds, as the Egg-Carrier was stripped with Spin-dashes and continual distortions until the entire thing collapsed on itself into a fire of explosions.

Although venting, tearing up the Egg-Carrier wasn't enough to satisfy the intense rage Sonic was feeling. Not only was guilt there, something he hadn't truly experienced before, but now a great regret as he turned to see Eggman through the clouds.

Still reeling in emotional pain, he ducked his shaking head, his body following the motion and stored up dark chaos energy into the front of his body.

"EEGGGGMMAAANN!" He gathered the force into his hands, reeled it back as it charged and directed freely like a curved comet into the sky towards him.

His whole body flung with the motion, as Eggman gritted his teeth and his lips drew back, fear at once took hold and the three were blasted by the hit, falling through the air in spinning circles before landing to be stuck in a tree.

"Maybe you shouldn't blast people so hard." Orbot complained, leaning backwards with his back arched on the branch.

"Or maybe you shouldn't blast people at all!" Cubot groaned in his metallic way, his belly bent as he lay over a higher branch than the three.

Hanging by his comfortable jacket, getting pulled up and down like a small spring, Eggman folded his arms, pouting.

His mustache burnt slightly from the connecting blast, he twitched it slightly as little ashes fell and shortened that side of his stache.

He gasped, kicking his legs in anger as he threw a tantrum, "THAT DARN HEDDDGEEEEHOOOGGG!"

Coming down, Sonic still felt the grief of the moment over his body, the quaking never seeming to shake, as Tails and Amy ran up to him.

"Sonic!"

"_Leave me…_" he hunched his shoulders, as they sporadically bounced in his misery.

"Sonic…" They drew closer, wanting to help, Tails moving first with his hands out to try and comfort him…

"_I said leave me alone!_" Dark Sonic flung a hand back, and suddenly, the aura shot like mini-bullets into Tails and Amy, shooting them back as little sharp air lines showed where the punctures were made.

Though none were truly injured, the pain of the pressure hits caused them to flinch on the ground, before Amy looked up in shock and worry towards him.

What has happened to him? What was happening?

—-

After several attempts to calm Sonic, nothing seemed to work.

Tails was losing his patience with his friends, pulling out all the stops, he even tried to electrically hold him in place, and sent a electrocution to try and snap Sonic out of his emotional distress.

This only caused him to grow anger, wanting to be alone as he shot from his hands a powerful pressure force that increased gravity. Tails was forced down, and as he struggled, soon lost consciousness.

Sonic lowered himself from the now sparking instruments, glared almost indifferently at his friend who now carried shallow breaths, and walked away.

Knuckles, Eggman, even Shadow was hired by G.U.N to put an end to this 'uncurable threat', and as Sonic fought more and more, his state of mind became more twisted.

_Cure?_

Because he felt guilt that was haunting his conscience,… they considered him a monster?

That's when Amy came along…

—-

"Sonic…" she approached slowly, her hands clenched together in what seemed like a plight.

His eyes had shifted to a darker blue, finally being alone to dwell on some things, but hearing her voice sent an irritation. It broke his concentration and thought, making him close his eyes, clenching his fist…

"Sonic, you're not yourself…" She lightly approached, as he slowly turned his body, and made her quickly react by moving away, not knowing what his next move… or reaction for that matter… would be…

"Have you come to reform me too..?" His eyes opened, an icy look, almost as if it had lost all feeling… "To _cure_me.." he started to advance towards her.

In her fright, she stepped back, but then shook her head and stood her ground, leaning forward, stomping a foot down to try and stop him from advancing.

"No! I'm here to help you!"

"Help?" his eyes narrowed, as he re-balanced himself and stopped his advancement. "Why would I need help? Because I'm feeling now? Because I actually have a heart?" He motioned to his chest, bowing slightly, and mocking her request.

"_I don't need any help_." he swiped a hand out, but no power came from it like the last time he had seen her.

"B-but… You're fighting this alone… and you're hurting people!"

Her outburst sent a jolt of anger through his being, as he growled out a bit of frustration and turned around, slamming a powerful pulse into the air.

"_I want to be alone!_" he shouted. "_It's all of you who can't understand that!_"

"You're not understanding us!" Amy counted, squinting an eye as she flung her upper body in a twisted form up, before flinching and clutching her stomach, having been knocked down. "No one should suffer alone… let us help you… please… you're not thinking clearly… you're not yourself…"

Her voice faded slightly, but his anger forced his hands up, his head looming down at her with utter-

….Wait.

His eyes suddenly widened, and a faint chuckle came from his lips.

He shook his head, suddenly a darker expression upon his face.

"Of course… Tails tried technology. Shadow, brute force. Knuckles, heh… tried Knuckles… and now, what do you try?" he tsked from the side of his mouth, walking dangerously close to her as she scooted back slightly, up against the first foresty tree that covered the cliff ahead of them.

He bent down, his eyes cold and mocking… Even his breath was a cruel reminder of how much anguish and uncontrolled aggression he carried.

"You come and try and to use the '_power of love_' to cure me…"

"_What?_" Amy looked insulted, slightly offended as her eyes furrowed in confusion.

He tilted his head, a wicked taunt upon his lips, as suddenly his eyes started to fade into the white around him, advancing towards her.

"_Well, go on then, lure me into submission… tempt me to desire your will over mine… push out these feeling with your love, Amy… you and your love alone, because that's the answer to everything, isn't it? Because there's nothing love can't do…_"

He was moving over her, as she kept trying to move back, more pressed to the tree as he came closer and closer, his voice a husky mockery of her pure intentions.

"_Make me fall for you… Amy…_"

"Stop it… Sonic,… Sonic, you're not well!" She pushed him back, but he slowly hand his hand coming up, and pulled her down.

"_Tempt me…_"

He suddenly gripped her throat, as she sucked in air impulsively, and he smashed his lips into hers.

The mocking taunt was unbearable now.

She kicked and almost screamed through it, but he kept ramming her against the ground and bashing her head against the tree.

"_TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME, AMY!_"

She finally had a second to take in more air, feeling the throbbing of her head, she summoned her hammer and whammed it into his head, forcing him off of her.

He quickly recovered though, getting back on her and the two tussled before she finally got a word out, shoving her hand to his chest.

"This isn't love!" she cried out, her voice a shriek in the darkness, before Dark Sonic finally leaned away, his eyes still glowing white, but his expression… somehow intrigued by her response.

She gasped, grimacing at the painful fight and letting out some of the ache through her cries.

"I'm not trying to cure you, or to take away any of the pain! I'm trying to share it with you!"

His body flinched, as he quickly backed up and away from her.

"What!?" he spat out, listening…

She coughed, getting up and gripping her throat, before turning to glare slightly at him from the corner of her eye.

"You aren't well… and the only way you'll ever get better is to let it out. Let it go, Sonic!" She slammed the hand that was desperately trying to comfort her aching throat down, refusing to try and soothe it.

Besides, it wasn't the time for worrying about herself.

Sonic stepped back, silently, before shifting his head around, gripping his head.

"No… no.." he felt himself returning, the guilt, the discomforting realization of what Eggman had spoken… "I.. I can't." he leaned against the back of a tree. "I can't.. I have to hold onto it…"

"If you keep it… then you'll never forgive yourself." Amy, seeing a sudden shift of consciousness over his deeds in him, got up and slowly started staggering over to him.

She gripped her arm and tried to hobble towards him, seeing him continually move away from her.

"No!" he shouted, looking disoriented. "_Stay away from me!_"

"Sonic… Please…" she reached a hand out to him.

In a flood of mercy, her touch on his cheek suddenly flooded him with emotion.

He lifted his head in defeat, the darkness fading, and waves of tears washed over his being as he fell to the ground.

He covered his face, holding himself up as he realized what he had done.

He had willingly given into his anger, submissively passed his free agency to the dark emotions of his heart, and because of that, he had lost who he truly was.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" he kept repeating, each time envisioning the town, Eggman, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and then…

He turned in such miserable grief up to Amy.

"I'm so sorry.."

The air escaped Amy's lungs, but she fell and clung to him, holding him, as he let the last of the horrible emotions flow through him and pour out.

(Super AU, but Sonic will be okay after a good cry :3 Yeah, again, super AU XD -Sonic doesn't cry XP nor does he yield his will, pass the torch, so to speak, to emotion.- But eh. -shrug- that's the only way I could think of that would be Sonic X like 'darker flirting' since Dark Sonic is evil, you know? XP But… is he?)


	34. Dark Sonamy prompt 5

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^bS_

* * *

**(This was for Art Prompt Trade, photos can't be featured here, so you won't see the art they drew unless you go to the tumblr blogs)**

**best-fairy-squad-mother:**

Lol here's one of my old art?  
It's kinda dumb

* * *

NO ART IS DUMB! The art you do today is better than the art you never do at all! And besides, this is wonderful! I can't draw like that! It can also show you where you've been and how far you've come. You made this with love, don't call it dumb! You're an artist! We all have past art that we look back at and smile to ourselves with. It's fine that you're better now, but don't forget how proud you were when you first made this wonderful piece of art! :D

Also, I love Dark Sonic, this should be fun!

Thank you for the _Prompt Trade_! Here I go with an inspired story based on your beloved old artwork!

Prompt:

This new Sonic panted, his limps shaking from over-exhaustion as the alien stood, looming over him, Amy over his shoulder.

He had horns, this alien, and looked similar to that of one of the Lost World creeps Sonic had faced before.

But this guy was looking to use Amy as a sacrifice to a being that was apparently 'swallowing worlds' and in order for his ship and his people to escape, you had to apparently 'feed' the massive, planet-eating creature, a sacrifice.

Dark Sonic wasn't buying it, but still! He couldn't let them take Amy…

He had, before changing, offered to fight the beast, but the aliens turned him away. Judging his small stature and looks, they supposed him a dreamer and nothing but a pathetic, _lower_, species.

So he was a hedgehog, and they were tall, muscular aliens that couldn't take it down. Sonic knew not every foe can be taken out with just brawns alone.

You needed_ speed._

They came to hide near his planet when the creature followed them, so here Sonic was, enraged and fighting to protect his friend, knocked out by their brutal and merciless natures…

"_This is your last chance.._." Sonic put a hand to his knee, lifting off the ground as he gained his balance once more, glaring with a solemn peace and powerful aura around him as he faced the alien trying to depart once more.

"_Let Amy go… or I'll be forced to prove to you what a hedgehog can do!_"

The alien 'pfft'd at Sonic's remark, having already fought him and thinking that was his limit.

"You can't possibly stand up to Garth, the destroyer of worlds. You are merely a lower lifeform. A species with no home of survival. By sacrificing one of your own, you may have a chance, as we did, to satisfy it's hunger till it comes for the rest of you. You can run away while it waits for her to drift into it's mouth, and it takes time to close his own massive jaw so your ships can get away."

"_Not happening_." Sonic's aura rose, his fist rising to his sides.

"_I'm taking you all down if I have too! No one's getting Amy_!"

"Amy? This girl is of worth to you?" He looked over his shoulder at her unconscious body, before back at Sonic. "Haha! I see. Well, I'm afraid I'm out of time to go collect another. She'll just have to do." The alien jumped up, as Sonic followed after him.

With a spare of kicks and punches, Dark Sonic once again flew towards the ground, hitting the earth and causing a massive crater to form.

"Heh..heh…heh… what!?" The alien looked and saw a ginormous shadow, and turned around in great fear.

"Oh no! Garth! He's already come!"

"_YAAAA_!" Dark Sonic, in a fury of negative chaos swirling around him, propelled himself up and cracked right into the spine of the turned Alien's back.

"AH…ahhh…!" He let out a muffled, stilled cry, before he felt the negative Chaos seep into his being and slowly drain his power.

"This… power…" he still couldn't risk his people's lives, and threw the girl with the last of his strength, sending her straight through the atmosphere, towards the large, ugly brown creature in the space above the planet.

"_NO!_"

"We're saved…" The alien fell to the earth as Sonic outstretched his hand, pushing the alien down to get him out of his way, and charged to protect her.

The mighty jaws slowly opened like cranks, as Amy, in a firey mass of heat, came shooting towards him.

The fire around her from the atmosphere woke her up, and she started panicking at the heat sensation, before using her hammer to spin herself out of the orbit, but the creature slowly moved his head, as if a dog to catch a base ball.

It's mouth's corner was far too wide and massive for her to get away soon enough, and when she noticed this fact, it was too late…

"Soooniiicc!" she turned in her flipping and reached out to him, unable to save herself.

In every bit of power within him, Dark Sonic suddenly summoned the God of Chaos himself from within, and suddenly a dark, liquid mist formed him. A Dragon's head formed out of the liquid mist, and shot out a blast towards the massive creature, letting Sonic be it's conduit, and with the 7 chaos emeralds in it's head, used that force to knock the giant creature away.

With Sonic as Chaos's center, it suddenly spat out water from it's own power being summoned; out of thin, space air did it form Chaos's true form, and Sonic swung a fist from inside it, having it reel it's head back, and shoot another powerful beam at the planet eater.

The creature cried out in agony, closing it's mouth and falling backwards.

Then, while Amy drifted off, Chaos latched it's massive jaws, not nearly the size of this bullfrog-ish looking brown, warted creature, and began destroying it with another blast right by it's face, an angel to the side.

The beast cried out before being vaporized, as Sonic sped through the liquid water of Chaos's form, charging to Amy, grabbing her as the Alien ship seemed to be turning back around.

specifically…. it looked like…_ for her._

Chaos turned it's head, the only creature now in existence of space to destroy the planet eater, before fading away into a liquid downpour that spiraled into the emeralds, as they vibrated and shook at the contact of absorbing Chaos's power once more.

Then, they shot towards Sonic, who had grabbed Amy in his arms, spun around, held out a threatening hand to the alien ship, as the chaos emeralds spun around him, then formed a circle- wide around his hand, as if…

"S…Sonic, wait! NOOO!" Amy gripped his waist, feeling herself slipping slightly at the earth's gravitational pull, but Sonic didn't seem to hear her…

In his rage and unthinking, animialstic state, the only thought on his mind…

_Was revenge._

He shot forth a white chaos beam that had a string of blue on it's rim, and it split the ship apart, before it exploded.

"Sonic…" Amy teared up, before looking up and seeing his cold, unfeeling expression.

Flying back down to earth, she tried to snap him out of it, but he kept gripping her close, tighter towards him as he just sat by the base of a large tree.

His eyes unblinking.

His face devoid of feeling.

Amy knew that Tails had said something about the Echidna's who let Chaos take over their beings to win wars, and how those individuals lost a lot of their humanity afterwords… being nothing but conducts for destruction…

"Please!" she begged him, shaking him as she tried to loosen his hold on her. "I beg of you, Sonic!"

Her words pierced his conscious, as his eyes widened, finally showing some recognition.

"Sonic! You're not a monster!" she shook her head, "Please! Say something!"

He suddenly began to power down. His true blue coming over him as he let one hand slide away from around her and placed it over his face.

His eyes shook with horror as he regained himself, and seemed to know exactly what happened.

His shoulders bounced as his whole body trembled.

"Amy…" he barely spoke out. "I…"

"No! You wouldn't have done that! Chaos did!" Amy hugged him, trying to soothe whatever feeling he had. She knew he wasn't a cold-hearted murderer, but was still under the influence of the God of Destruction.

"You wouldn't hurt people, Sonic! You saved me, and you stopped a race that wouldn't have stopped, even with that monster away!"

Sonic lowered his head, grief and regret from not being able to control himself crept into him…

He was strong enough to revert back to himself, showing his true, unyielding will power.

But… in that moment of wanting to rescue Amy's life, and in his rage at feeling he could fail, he had allowed himself to be taken over by greater power…

And although his objective met…

His humanity was his cost…

For love,… _he paid a price._

(WAY AU, lol Hope you liked it! :D)


	35. Dark Sonamy prompt 6

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^bS_

* * *

**masked-bixch asked:**

I just had a strange idea; what if the third character in sonic forces is a Sonic from the future, however, he's a very bad villain and wants to destroy the world? Can you make a Sonamy Drabble outta this? XD (you've been so hardworking with these prompts and we all really love you and appreciate you 3 just don't forget to take breaks lol)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Y-You mean..

CAUSE I'M ALL ABOUT THAT CRAP.

**-Picture of Scourge-**

Not so much this crap… just because this certain crap is hard to get a good grasp on in writing. He's not the twisted Sonic I like to write, but that's just me.

I usually write evil Sonic as taking all of Sonic's good qualities, twisting and expounding on them with their opposite, and then taking all his weaknesses and flaws and making them ten times more diabolical and wicked; twisting them to almost seem like strengths for a evil sonic.

Either or, how about I combine the two?

Also, to your comment-

Thank you so much! Sometimes, it's hard to write. Especially with everything I'm going through, but your words and comments mean everything to me!

So thanks~

Wow, so many pictures, alright, moving on!

Prompt:

Eggman laughed, before the footfalls of someone he'd rather not see.

"Oh… it's you." He glared, turning around.

"Why, dear doctor, are you laughing?" The silhouette smirked in the corner, his hands on his hips, looking striking in the shadows contrast.

"Hmph. Can't you see? I've finally stumped your little double ganger! He's history!" Eggman's glasses shone in the light of his screen, the only light visible where he was in the dark room.

The silhouette flipped out a comb, and brushed his quills back, walking forward.

"That's just the thing, Doc. You shouldn't take me so lightly… Have you ever wondered… why there's a future me that's so…" he suddenly clicked the item again, and it was a knife. "Dashingly-"

He slammed it into the gears, as sparks flew off with smoke and the robot about to attack a downed Sonic suddenly malfunctioned and collapsed by the teams working together.

"_Charming_?"

"Ah!" Eggman stepped back, falling to his knees. "N-no! You… you said you were from an alternate reality!"

"Fools snooze and loose, Egghead." He pulled the knife out, tossing it up and down horizontally.

"And I'm afraid our little game comes to an end…" he slowly advanced on Eggman, holding the knife down and motioning his arm to the side of him to slash down before-!

"Sonic! We did it!"

The silhouette looked up, his white around his eyes now shining to reveal the green of Sonic's own eye color.

He turned around as Eggman scooted backwards, kicking his feet out and racing away, terrified.

Future Sonic dropped his knife, and slowly walked to the screen, looking amazed as he watched this world's Amy Rose jump into his past selves arms.

He slowly rose a hand to the monitor.

"_This time…_" he whispered, ever so quietly.

He then gripped his hands into tight fists, and slammed them against the monitor.

—–

After a few battles and revealing himself as the future they were all 'fighting for' the teams began to loose hope in Sonic, and he, himself, questioned how he even would turn so dark.

In the mist of this confusion, Sonic tried to fight his future self.

"What happened to you!?"

"One bad day. That's all it takes!" (direct reference to Scourge, yes. I don't like that line, but I don't completely disagree with it either…)

He gritted his teeth before charging up with some dark matter, and black chaos emeralds swarmed him.

"I can't kill you, dude. But I can open your eyes to the _real power_ your missing!"

"Sonic!"

He suddenly stopped, looking over at Amy who ran into the building they were fighting.

She put a hand over her heart before looking to her Sonic.

"A-Amy…" Sonic slowly got up, onto his knees, before swiping the air. "This is my fight! G-get out of here!"

Future Sonic slowly lowered his arms, looking and watching the two, as if seeing this scene through new eyes.

"I can't just leave you here like this, Sonic! I'm going to fight too!" She turned to Future Sonic, and summoned her hammer.

He seemed almost at war with himself, as Future Sonic looked with pain at that hammer…

"…You could never understand…" he whispered once more.

"…That this future… would have_ saved_ you."

"W-what was that?" Amy couldn't really hear him.

He shook his head, smiling to her, and cocking his head slightly.

"You tried to fight me like the rest of'em. I would have thought you were smarter than that. Guess 'true love' is only when your heart's as white as snow, huh? _Amy Rose_?"

She heard the hiss in his voice and stepped back, seeing him lean forward with rage at the very utterance of her name.

"A-…Amy, get back!" Sonic swiped again, getting up and straining to stay upright.

He went super then, and directly charged Future Sonic, who smirked at his hastiness.

"Sonic! Wait-! It's a-!"

"Ur-HAA!" Future Sonic, anticipating this, had reared his hands back, and sent a huge blast of negative chaos energy directly at him.

The blast blew him sky-high, right out of the building.

Future Sonic grinned widely, before taking a more… _gentle_ look when it came to Amy.

She stepped back, not sure what to do now.

He approached her, with rapid footfalls, as if eager to continue his plans for why he came back to this time-period.

"Now… to make sure my future is everything it needs to be!" he swung an arm back, and charged through the air, flying directly at her. "You're mine!"

She fought him for only a few seconds before he got the better of her, and grabbed her from behind, flying out and chuckling a moment before taking her where he had set up base…

Eggman later joined up with Sonic, nursing him back to health and offered a truce. It was hard for Sonic to swallow his pride and do, but for his friends and the world's sake, he had to team up with his enemy.

Amy was flung down on a desert ruin palace, so it looked like, within a rocky cave.

She stumbled up as Future Sonic hadn't powered down, but adjusted his gloves.

"What do you want with me!? If you aren't going to stop your past self, then what are you here for!?"

He slowly stopped, and turned around.

"All my friends are dead."

He shot his arms down and flexed them out a bit.

"Don't worry, I didn't do them the honors."

She sighed in almost relief at that terrible thought.

"But I've come back to get you all. Convert you to negative chaos. And show you that this is the only way…. to _victory_." he held up his hands… before clamping them down and having dark chaos energy surround his being.

"Heh, what's with that fear in your eyes, Amy?" he turned back to her, a wicked, and playful bounce in his voice.

"I thought you might be flattered. Having me bring you here…" he moved around the rocky throne, before playfully leaning out from it and smiling to her. "_All alone_?" there was something else in his actions too, a darker intent, but she couldn't quite pick up on it.

He continued to walk around, speaking, as she just remained silent, hoping to learn more…

"If I were to simply take you all back with me though. You may think me insane, deranged, a lunatic and try and reform me… tsk, tsk, tsk." he gestured with his hands, walking down the steps around her, and then shook his head, holding up a signature, wagging pointer finger.

"But you're the ones in sore need of reformity."

"Sonic. I can't comprehend the pain you must have felt at facing defeat like that." she was still sitting down, but turned to face him as his expression changed.

He slowly bent his finger down, forming a fist, and his smile shifting to an furious frown that he held together and back.

"But trust me! You can't destroy to gain! And you can't steal to love!"

"_SHUT UPP!_"

Bending down, he gripped his head, before blasting himself at her, and gripping her neck, breathing hard.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" he tilted his head, smirking a moment before losing it.

"No matter. You also didn't like my plan before. Why should you suddenly accept it now?" he threw her_lightly_ to the side, as she coughed and turned back to him.

"Sonic!"

"Enough…" he swiped his hands out, but seemed to be losing some of his anger as he fell to the throne, gripping his head.

"Out of them all.. hearing the truth… I swore you would turn to me…" there was so much pain in his eyes, as if tears weren't able to fulfill the dark sorrow he felt.

"_Not against me!_"

He whirled back around, "Well, you can be happy to know I've changed my mind about you." his dark grin sent a shiver down her spine, as she tried to stand up and move away.

He slashed the air and she was thrown back down, landing hard on her back, getting the air knocked out of her a moment, unable to speak as she tried to crawl away.

"Instead of thinking your obsessive tenancies a nuisance and a bore, I've actually reconsidered to think it, well.. rather cute." He stopped a moment in his walk to looked and gesture, before his terrifying smile returned to address her, and then he raced down to slid to stop in front of her, seeing her trying to get away.

His face was directly in front of her, and with a evil longing, he started to turn his head left and right, as if looking for an opening….

"So I've decided to reform you first… have you on my side. And with your unique abilities, help me to convince the others of dark chaos's charms and divinity."

He crawled forward as she tried to desperately get away, but he overcame her and she fell down, looking up afraid.

He smiled, seeing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"And now… prepare to enter a world of dark excitement.. Amy… because there's no going back where I'm taking you." he shook his head as he pulled hers up, leaning up and on his knees as he pulled her the same.

In shock and terror she did nothing, probably because she couldn't fathom the thought of her Sonic being so lost in grief and pain that chaos could so easily _control_him.

"Please…" she begged, feeling great sympathy and love for him. "Don't do this." her quiet plea almost made him stop, look away a moment in thought, as if considering what he was doing.

He then looked down, closing his eyes and smiling as more chaos power soared through him.

"It's too late for that, Rosy." he spooked her by using her old nickname, throwing her off guard.

His eyes shot open, revealing the glowing white and no eyes anymore, as he narrowed them down. "Maybe you could have helped me… if you were still alive!"

He forced himself on her, and as the painful kiss began he pushed his negative chaos into her, and pulled away as she flailed and struggled against the power, feeling it control and even take over her mind.

He slowly got up, a wicked excitement as he watched her cry out and her fur flicker from pink to a dark aura of magenta.

"…All hail the queen…" he grinned, seeing her at last get knocked out from the power that she fought so hard against.

Her eyes opened as she looked over herself, and he slowly bent down to help her up.

"… How do you feel?"

She leaned into him, unable to fully stand at first, as he carefully, lovingly, held her in his arms.

"…I…" she leaned back. "Never knew good being evil felt."

He smirked.

"Welcome to the dark side, Amy."

They kissed passionately.

—-

(Geez. I don't know how to stop myself x)

Sonic rushed in with his friends and teams of forces to recuse Amy and put an end to Dark Sonic.

However,…

"Ah! The cavalries arrived!"

Future Sonic rested upon his throne, looking giddy as Amy sat on his lap to the side, laughing with him as he held up his hand to greet the party.

"So good of you to offer yourselves up to dark chaos. Well advised. Good decision." he then leaned over and rubbed his muzzle with his nose lightly against Amy's cheek, as she giggled before glaring down at the others. "You're just in time."

"Amy…?" Present Sonic stepped forward, his eyes filled with confusion and betrayal.

Future Sonic smeared a wicked look of pleasure at seeing that expression, knowing full well what he must be feeling and thinking, before moving his head back around Amy and pulling her closer, continuing to be intimate in front of him as Amy's cries of laughter sent his once hurt expression to a painful rage.

"What's wrong, hero? Realizing it only takes one of us to satisfy her?"

"What… what have you done to her?" Sonic knew it couldn't be his Amy, it couldn't be!

"Amy!"

She looked away, "Oh?" she placed a finger at her mouth, as if truly pushing the knife deeper from his back into his heart.

"She's not the Amy you once knew anymore, dude." Future Sonic leaned up, moving her off of him to stand. "And soon, none of your friends will be what you once knew! Haha! Amy!" he turned back, offering her his hand as she took it and he helped her down the throne. "Let's _save_ all our friends, shall we?"

He rubbed once more his muzzle to her cheek, before grinning as dark chaos spiked both him and her.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted out, as Sonic turned to look at him.

"It's him! He's sending negative chaos energy into Amy! He's controlling her!"

"She willingly yield!" Future Sonic pushed Amy up next to him, "I won't let you twist my perfect world. You- Or any one of you!"

"He's delusional. And he's fooling himself in what he's doing to Amy! We have to break her free of it!" Tails leaned down from his X-Tornado to look to Sonic, who nodded, glad it wasn't what it looked liked.

"Grrr.. You'll all thank me when dark chaos saves your lives!" Future Sonic slashed his hand out, causing the cave to tunnel in.

After a large battle, Future Sonic found himself loosing, and turned to Dark Amy, as she coughed under a rock.

"I won't let even one speck of my future pass from me!" he glared down and threw the rock off of her, getting her up.

He gasped in fright as he noticed the negative chaos that he put into her fading, and her own mind being unclouded and growing clearer.

Her fur flickered from magenta to pink again, as she tried to flutter her eyes open, but was too weary to succeed.

"Son…Sonic…"

"Don't worry, Amy. I wont' let them take you from me, too!" he held her head up from her cheek, and kissed more dark energy wtihin her, even making his own fur flicker to his normal blue.

He was risking losing too much power, but refused to give her up.

When the power took over her again, he felt her being as tangible and controlled her again, making her say and do what he wanted.

"You alright?" he almost seemed to say that as if he was normal Sonic again, holding her up.

"Always, with you." she smiled but collapsed.

"No! Stay with me! Smile! Smile like you used too!" he shook her, before he heard voices of his former friends and let out an irritated, raspy, almost growl like sound escape him, biting at the air.

He flung Amy over his shoulder and started racing through the debris of the ruins.

Eggman shot out a finishing blow, and suddenly he was blasted from where he was going, and Amy tumbled from his grasps.

"NOO!" his eyes widened, holding out a hand to her.

His eyes softened as they formed back into eyes, and memory flashed over his being.

_"Sonic! Noo..!"_

_His Amy… holding out her hand back to him, as she slipped off the falling building and rolled into the fires._

"Not again.." Dark chaos energy swarmed his being again, "NOT AGGGAAAINNN!" he burst up from the ruins and started destroying everything in sight.

"I WON'T LOSE MY FRIENDS AGAIN!"

While he was distracted, Knuckles and Shadow raced to Amy, dragging her away from being directly beneath his frenzy, before he looked down to see them pulling her away.

"No… If I can't have at least one… that's it." his eyes widened again. "I can just leap through time again! With Negative Chaos! I can exceed the barrier of time and space itself! My speed is flawless. Unparalleled. I'll snatch them one by one… starting with her!" He charged down, firing blasts of Dark Chaos beams before Super Sonic slammed into him.

"You're not going anywhere near her!"

"RAAHHH!"

Amy's dark energy was being recalled, but he noticed this out of the corner of his eye.

And as Present Sonic pushed him away with the cometing tackle moments before, he out stretched his arm.

"HELP MEE!" he cried out, not wanting to lose her.

Amy's eyes flickered open as dark chaos channeled back into her, forcing her up and shooting into the sky.

"Shoot!" Knuckles couldn't hold her down in time, as he stepped forward, watching her black aura blast her through the air and up to the two Sonics.

"What?" Super Sonic was slammed into by a mind-controlled Amy, as she used all the same powers Future Sonic had used.

He laughed, "Yes… Yes, she's mine!"

"She didn't _choose_ you! Quit bluffing on yourself!" Sonic used his hands to dodge her hits, before grabbing her wrists and pulling them away from him as she struggled, growling and unable to form words from Dark Sonic being too heavily controlling her every move.

"Watch, I bet if I gave her back her freedom, she'd choose the light!"

"Noo…NOOO!" Before Future Sonic could do anything, a bright light shone around Sonic, and he gently kissed the flowing chaos energy into Amy, canceling out the dark and giving Amy her soul back.

She flickered her eyes open, before her fur changed back to pink, and then to yellow, as she gripped Sonic and looked down, terrified she was in the air.

"I.. I can't feel her…" Future Sonic twitched his fingers, looking up at the two. "Why… you were mine… you understood me.." he suddenly leaned his head down as more dark energy formed into his being.

"Why am I flying!?" Amy kicked her legs out, still not fully having her memory back yet.

The whole of the forces saw Future Sonic let out a cry as his entire being shot with dark chaos.

"Stop it! Let it go!" Amy shot down towards him.

"Amy!" Present Sonic watched as she flew down and kissed back all the super chaos energy she had and force it through to cancel out so much of his dark energy.

Future Sonic and her slowly floated to the ground, where he looked knocked out, his fur turning to normal, as Present Sonic also bent down by his side.

As he opened his eyes, he cried softly. "I let darkness… emm.. take over myself. I thought… it was the only way. Pain.. sorrow… pity… rage… it all made me that monster."

The gang formed around him, as he looked up to Sonic.

"Don't, not even for an instant, allow your anger to fuel you. In_ anything_ you do."

Present Sonic nodded, looking very serious on that statement.

Future Sonic started to fade, looking at his hands as he noticed his timeline was being erased.

He looked up to Amy, a painful smile on his face before dropping to a frown of regret, holding a fading hand up to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She bent down to cry on his chest.

He disappeared and that was the end of that dark future.

-to cry endless and in great pain and torture because of angsty feels.


	36. Classic Sonamy prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

I've been headcanoning this for far too long.

Classic Sonamy - musical Newsies.

Song Prompt

"Well, hello again." Sonic walked by the balcony, on the run from Eggman's seeking robots below.

He was traveling through Eggman's run-down machinery land, a place he operated to lure animals to him and then robotize them, making them apart of the attractions…

While moving through the high-seats of the show-girls, he noticed a familiar Pink hedgehog he once saved a while back.

"Please go away!"

He could tell as she turned to him that her eyes were already hypnotized. Just like Tails, who he also needed to save before the attractions kept them their permanently. If you stayed too long under the hypnotizing music and show, then the robots find you and lead you off to be robotized.

Seeing as she wasn't in her right mind, he relaxed more, and began to smoothly let a smirk cross his muzzle.

"I'm working." She was pulling on some strings to let backdrops fall down by rope-works. Looks like the hypnotism got her as a servant to the show… which meant Eggman already knew she was here…

Probably hoping to use her later, but not expecting Sonic to find her so quickly.

Funny how they keep running into each other like this…

He leaned like a cool-kid up on a pillar with one of his hands, "Oh, a smart girl, huh?" he looked away a moment, "Beautiful. Smart." He nodded his head and then turned back to her again, his eyelids lowering, knowing he could say _anything _and she'd be unaware of _everything._

"Independent." He mocked her a little on that, watching her move away and get to the next set of ropes to tightened them. He checked her from foot to head, then smiled spun a little over to her, deciding to have some fun with this.

He then leaned over the railing and placed his arms on it, lowering his head down to smile up at her as she robotically worked without blinking her eyes. Her eyes, by the way, were very much stoic. But he'd break her out of it later…

"I've got no use… for moonlight~"

He tilted his head in fascination of her.

"Or sappy poetry." He 'heh'd and rolled his eyes, leaning back up and pulling on the railing a bit, not looking at her anymore.

"Love at first sight… for suckers! At least…" he slowly rotated his head back to her, elongating his neck and seeming to fall right back into adoring her. "It used to be~"

He then shook his hand out, moving behind and passed her. "Look, girls are nice." He then stopped and flopped his hand out, "Once," and then folded them. "Or twice." He looked up as if shrugging.

"Till I find someone new…~" he gently moved his eyes back to her, lifting his head slightly up and to the side as his eyebrow raised to her again.

He tapped his foot, "But I never planned on someone…" He shook his head down and unfolded his arms, placing them on his hips. "Like you~"

He smiled back to her.

The robots started to swarm below, and he looked down between the cracks to see them.

The robot showgirls suddenly were revealed by Amy unhooking and untying some ropes and stings, rushing over to grab a light and pull to position it on them.

They sat down and kicked up their legs as Sonic took sacks of flour, used for weighting the ropes and backdrops, to fall on their heads and cause explosions.

"Don't come a-knocking on my door!"

"I've got no use… for moonlight~" he kept up his sneaky gorilla warfare as the robots below fought to find the culprit who was exploding them.

"Or sappy poetry… Love at first sight… For suckers… at least it used~ to be~" He jumped up and laid on the railing when his work was done. A hand on his chin, one leg bent up and the other balancing on the rail, straight out. He remembered the first time he saw her… what a shock, what a surprise. For such a weird girl to keep his curiosity.

He then jumped down and stepped back, happy with his work below, and pulled one Classic Amy's quills towards him in a gentle catch and swoop, letting his muzzle rest on its soft surface and smell her sweet scent.

"What are you doing?"

He immediately sped back, "Quiet down! There's a show going on!" he gestured to the robotic showgirl's tune, leaning over the railing again and flopping his arms out to it.

"You are the most impossible boy-!" she turned to him, and he 'shh'd her charmingly by placing a cheeky finger on her mouth, smirking uncontrollably.

Now that he didn't have to fib or play-it-cool with her, he was enjoying the banter.

"Ever..!" she took her stool, moving it away from him and sitting down to watch the show, still hypnotized.

"Don't come a-knocking on my door!" The robots were all destroyed, as Sonic readied a few ropes to hoist himself down now.

"No, I never planned on someone… like you~!" he swung down and took out the showgirl robots, causing Amy's hypnotism to cease.

She shook her eyes free of her long stare and rubbed her eyes, growing weary from nausea, as she tumbled over the railing.

He caught her, remembering the first time he held her, and smiled doting down to her.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head as she gasped at seeing him, bundled her fist up by her face, and blushed; clearly swooning that he was there.

He then winked to the camera and dashed off to save the rest of his friends!


	37. Sonamy prompt 15

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**utena911 asked:**

I love your writing style so much, I've lost many hours of sleep pouring over your fan fics! Have you ever done anything with Sonic's proposal to Amy? Or the wedding itself? (Because I can totally see Rouge going full Mother of the Bride if everything isn't perfect)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I don't know about Rouge but… I have done Proposals for Sonamy before, however, I want to make a new one so here I go! :D

Prompt:

"What are you doing here?"

Amy giggled, having grown up considerably since her days of adventuring. Her quills grew out in the back just slightly more so than anyone could really tell, and her usually red and white dress was lengthier as well, sporting more of a 'flowy' look and have the white reach up more.

"Oh… Nothing." Sonic seemed to be acting differently, his quills had considerably gotten longer. As he turned away to scratch behind his head, it was clear that a few more, smaller spikes had grown between the larger and longer ones. His back spikes also had two miniature spikes sticking out under the already extended original two.

Although the shoes were worn out, it was clear that they had been repaired to still feet the growing shoe-size, and the wear and tear of their state only made it that much more admirable for the wearer to hold on to them. At this point, they were a namesake, gotta-have-on, trademark. Clearly, Sonic loved his shoes and didn't want to part with them, no matter how they looked or how much he had to adjust them.

Even the remotely puffing chest hair was noted to have grown just a bit out as well, showing more of his maturity in the most subtlest of ways.

He stepped to the side for her and fidgeted more, making her smile bigger and skip up next to him on the hillside.

"You sure like to be out and about these days." She joked, remarking on how he'd be gone for a while, and how she had gotten used to him hanging around.

"Ehem, I like the scenery." He frowned and looked around, holding his head down and placing his fists on his hips, still a little awkward… "What have you been up to?"

"Ah! Curious?!" she swayed herself back, cutely flirting before laughing and spreading her arms out to race down the hill, twirling as she did so. "Waiting for when you came back, silly!"

He raised an eyebrow, straightening up. "For that long..?"

"Hehe, well… I kept myself busy." She crooked her arms in the air before swishing them back behind her dress, being a bit more shyer as she grew up, something opposite to what Sonic turned out to be.

As soon as Sonic began to grow up, the sooner he started hanging out more with Amy.

At first, it was so gradual that the team barely noticed, but Amy treasured every moment of it.

She was shocked when he started kissing her on the cheek, something she wasn't expecting but something he began to do a little more here and there.

He officially called her 'his girl' when some other guys tried hitting on her in front of him, and after that Amy made him promise to take her out on more 'official dates' from now on.

3 years went by with her speaking less about marriage and more about fun venturing to tourist attractions or exciting festivals.

She was used to him holding or putting a hand around her and wasn't at all fazed when Tails finally figured out that Sonic became more serious with her.

It was actually rather humorous, seeing him so shocked and flipping out that he never knew till right then, seeing Sonic so casually put an arm around her in public.

Sonic, although still saving the world every chance he got, was turning more and more mellow as Eggman's attacks grew slower now that he was getting a little… how should one say… _run-down._

Finally putting Eggman in jail was more rewarding than Sonic figured it could be. Although villains kept showing up with evil schemes, he was still able to get some time away from it all and watch movies with Amy.

Sooner or later, there was talk amongst his closest friends about an engagement.

He didn't say anything, but Amy would always smile and blush, as if hoping he would confirm their suspicions— even if he had never proposed.

Well… not yet anyway.

"I guess you've shown me all your favorite places… we've gone to almost all the thrilling sites and places that have good food and shows to watch… we've explored every culture that doesn't require a ship to catch or plane to board… I guess I… started worrying I was getting boring to you." She looked down, masking her real worry with a smile as Sonic looked up suddenly, seeming to sweat-drop and grow slightly more concerned about if she meant that or not.

"You don't really think I'd just grow bored of you… do you?"

It was tenderly spoken, and because of that, she covered her face and hid her gushing affections for him, written all over her overjoyed face.

"Oh Sonic~ Ah~ You make me so happy when you say things like that!" she spun around again and walked on, looking at the large plain ahead of her. "Then we should do something! Even if it's just chilling on my couch, I want to hear what were you up to and what you were thinking!" she spun back around, watching his face look puzzled as it scanned the sky.

His mouth quivered as his mind raced, clearly, he didn't have a plan…

"Yeah. Sounds good." He mumbled, fiddling with something behind him… in his hand…

"…Huh?" she tilted her head, not used to him being so expressively nervous, since she was used to him being rather… well… chill. "Is something wrong?"

He froze up, before untensing himself and laughing it off, waving his hand out. "Nah, nah. I'm fine! I-I just thought we could walk along this route for a minute… or two…" he gulped and put something away… walking down with her as she looked confused.

"You…"

"That's right, me." He spoke quickly, still looking awkward as he moved ahead and she followed after him, quickly of course.

"Want to… walk?"

"With you, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"…Walking?"

"It's more of a stroll if you swing your arms out with it." He goofily joked, smiling as he strutted in a silly way, seeming to calm himself down and relieve her suspicions of his behavior.

She chuckled lightly before following after him, "I haven't really worked on my leg strength for a while… I might have a hard time keeping up with you." She looked embarrassed saying that, living such a carefree life, she was awfully alone and independent now; but when they traveled, Sonic would always carry her everywhere. It was if one arm had to be around her at all times, and she loved the feeling of being secure and happy in their relationship, which she hadn't felt so strongly back in the past… though always hoped would happen one day.

"Oh… um… here." He gestured out his arm to her.

"Ah, my gentlemen~" she teased, taking his hand and giggling again, blushing as they walked on.

He mostly looked down at his feet, so she decided to try and trip him up, making him smile and glare at her a little, "Hey..!"

She laughed as they kicked each other's feet and stumbled as they walked, before Sonic realized he needed to make a proper plan.

"Okay, hold up a second." He removed her arm from around his, as she tried to desperately not laugh at a previous joke he had said before.

"What is it?" she looked excited, her eyes growing wide as he smiled, warmed up by her adorable curiosities before putting his hand over her eyes.

"A surprise."

"Oh~? Sonic? Making a surprise?" she giggled.

"You sure are bubbly today…" he said that with every bit of joy in his voice, and she knew he loved it.

She was tempted to stick out her tongue and lick his hand, but she didn't. Something told her to be obedient and just follow, so she did.

"Wah! Where are we going?" she laughed, almost slipping on a rock as he seemed to move her downhill.

"Just wait here."

"Hehe."

"No peeking!" She could imagine him waving his finger at her, but heard the wind spin by her and knew he had run off.

She puffed up a side of her cheek, not liking to wait. She humorously tapped her toe, placing her hands on her hips.

"Crybaby." Sonic spoke from miles away, calling out to her which made her laugh.

"A taste of your own medicine!"

"Just sit tight. I'm almost done."

She could hear him moving around a lot, but still wasn't sure what he was…

"Okay!" Sonic clapped, rubbing his hands together and looking at his creation, 'This is it!' he was happy with his creation. "Open up!"

She peeked one eye open, before gasping at the beautiful scene Sonic created before her.

"Is… This..?"

"Welcome to the exact spot—well, on the ground anyway— that we first laid eyes on each other!"

She looked around.

"This was…"

"Where little planet used to be tied down too. Yeah." He was beaming with pride, before gesturing to the petals and little scene he had created for her.

There were petals all on the grassy ground, along with something else on the ground…

"What's all this?" she was getting a little emotional, and super excited. "Do you want to cuddle or something?" she placed a hand on her collarbone and gave him a wicked eye, only making him drop his arms down and sway his feet to her.

"You got me." He kid, as Amy laughed and hugged him.

"Come on in." he joked, helping her sit down and kept looking down at the item on the ground, as if waiting for her to notice.

"Wow, the air is so… so full here." She closed her eyes as she sat down to feel the clean, pleasant air whisk by her.

"Ehem." Sonic looked impatient now. "Anything else you notice?"

"Hmm?" she looked back to him, completely oblivious. She pulled her legs up and in a demure manner, lowered her eyes. "You want to start cuddling now?"

"Ugh." He gripped his head. "All this time… and you're still missing my cues." He shook his head, before pointing in a comical way his finger down, letting it bounce up and down a moment to direct her eyes there.

She looked down.

"…Oh, there's a box!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's a pretty box!" he joked, "Yay! A box! Go pick it up." He motioned his hands about, being pretty sarcastic.

She picked it up and held it, lowering her legs back to a lady's position before moving her hair back and about to open it.

"Woa-woah-woah, hold on!" he clamped it shut, chuckling nervously as he placed his hands around hers, cupping her from peeking inside.

"Hey, you told me to get it!" she scolded.

"But not open it up yet!" he looked down at their hands.

"…Amy…" He seemed to grow suddenly quieter, more serious…

"I said once… while we were together…"

"Dating." Amy corrected, raising an eyebrow as if encouraging him to use the proper words.

"…_Dating_…" he jumbled his head around a bit as he smiled, repeating her words. "That I wouldn't ever want to make this more than it is… I thought it was nice… you… me… and a bunch of random foods you always wanted to feed me." He blew out some air from his nose and looked away, looking incredibly happy, but Amy didn't know why…

"When I decided to start… you know… holding your hand and stuff… I didn't really think much of it. Guys hold girls' hands, right? But then… I started to get it. Holding you… being with you… the inside jokes we created, the memories and fun times we've had at those parties and cultural festivals… even Twinkle Park's purpose suddenly… made more sense to me."

Amy was suddenly having an irrational thought trace her mind, but she dared not think it. Long ago, she had accepted that Sonic may never want marriage… it didn't really go with his lifestyle…

Now… though.

Her heart began to burst and her eyes tear up.

"Heh." He saw her face flush, but continued, moving closer as he slid up to his knee and scooted closer.

"Amy… I never knew what love really was… until I started to learn and see how you were around me. The more time I spent understanding you, the more I could feel myself open up and begin to want you to understand me too. I wanted you closer, and not to brag or nothin', but I wanted other dudes to know you weren't there's either."

Amy giggled, but choked a little in her throat. She pulled out a hand from his grasp and covered her mouth, sobbing slightly into it.

He smiled bigger, knowing she was probably catching on to what was occurring.

"You've made me rethink a lot of things… things I wouldn't have even considered… if it weren't for how much you taught me… how to love someone, and how to show that love in return… what it feels like to be loved… and to love someone else too."

He slowly removed his hands, "Amy Rose…"

She cried harder, looking at the box and dipping her head as if not able to keep herself together any longer.

He smirked and began to open the box that was resting on top of her other hand.

"_I'm about to make all your wildest dreams come true._"

He revealed the ring. It was costumed made to have a gold finish with four gold roses to the sides, within four matching smaller rings, before a large diamond was shown at it's center.

She screamed and bent over, causing Sonic to move his hands and nervously chuckle with a large smile on his face.

"I just blew your mind, didn't I?"

She nodded as she cried.

He got off his knee and rubbed her back, looking around as if slightly awkward at her tears.

"…This is a good cry… right?"

She nodded again and pounced into his arms, like a spring he wasn't expecting.

"Woah!"

"YES! But say it properly!"

"What? But I already got the answer." Sonic teased, letting her cry on his growing chest fur.

"SOOOONNNIIICC!"

"Alright, alright!… but of course you'll marry me!"

"Sonic!" she pounded cutely at his chest, making him laugh.

"Hey-hey, now! Okay, fine! Marry me, Amy!"

She laughed and cried, cried and laughed, before kissing him and having those arms she's always loved curl around her waist and pull her deeper into him.

"Will you?" he parted with her momentarily and seemed to be trying to make this a tad more touching that comedic.

She nodded, "A thousand times. In a million ways." She kissed him again.

"Pfft!" he spat while they kissed and she pulled away, wiping her mouth.

"Uh, yuck!"

"You're so extra."

"Oh, you—!" she tackled into him again and began to tickle him, his least favorite game, making him laugh as he tried to escape before she kissed him again.

".. Alright, come on." He pulled her away and got up a little bit, "Important part hasn't even happened yet."

"…Important part?" Amy looked confused.

"Yeah, put on that ring and let's cuddle!" he joked, moving aside from her and grabbing the ring, taking it out and holding the wrong hand and placing it on.

She laughed, "You would think about cuddling right now." She thought that funny.

"Isn't the purpose of this…" he twiddled her hand around, holding it by the waist gently, "For this?" he pointed to her mouth, but she knew he meant all of her.

"…Not if it's on the wrong hand… and finger." She noted he also placed it on her middle finger and not her ring finger.

His face dropped and he looked back at the finger, then to her other hand.

"Oh." It was so innocent, she laughed again and pulled him into another kiss as he quickly tried to correct his mistake.

"These things were too complicated anyway!" he finished his task and then pulled her into another tight embrace, getting the 'fancy ordeals' out of the way and to the fun part.

"When do we get married?"

He lowered her to the ground, "Does that matter?" he started to kiss her on the side of her face, moving down as she pushed his face back up to her.

"What colors will we have?"

"I figured you'd already have that sorted out." He teased, trying again but she pushed his head back up to her again, making a funny annoyed expression as she kept stopping him from kissing her.

"We can't have a shotgun wedding."

"What? Fast is my middle—"

She glared at him.

"…Slow and steady _sometimes_ wins the race." He cocked his head back, giving her a weary stink eye as if he was unsure if that was the right answer for her.

"If we have fast wedding, people will think I'm pregnant!"

"We can always give them a reason to believe that's the case…" he lowered himself down and bit a little at her clothes.

"Down boy." She nervously smiled, before laughing and pulling him up, "Quit that! You and I both know we share the same moral standing!"

"I know. I just wanted to make you nervous~" He moved off of her and to the side, lifting a hand up to hold his face and an elbow down beside her to support himself; all the while sporting a very clever grin on his face.

"Hmph." She jokingly stared at him with loving disbelief. "Okay, speed racer. Tails is the best man?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Sonic shrugged, "Of course all our friends will want to be invited. I could care less about ceremonies."

"But I do!" Amy whined, turning to him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Ugh, I know. You love the schmaltz." He teased, leaning down and placing his nose on the tip of hers.

She giggled and blushed, covering her face after he removed it and shook his head.

"Stop making fun of me for wanting this wedding to be good for BOTH of us!"

"You know what would make this wedding good for me?"

"What?" she peeked through her fingers.

He took her hand, the right one this time, having the ring on the correct finger too, and looked to admire it.

"If you promise me I don't have to say my vow in front of everyone… but just let me say it here instead."

She frowned.

"No?" he begged a little, pulling her arm over his shoulder and getting closer, "Pwease?" he teased.

"Why do you despise showing me affection in public?" she rolled her eyes, but her big grin showed she wasn't actually upset.

"I like my private life to be my own."

"Liar."

"I want you all to myself?"

"Very funny."

"That's one true actually. I can't stand when other dudes look at you in weird ways. I honestly will punch them on command." He nodded as she looked away and blushed, knowing full well he's told her he'd do it if she felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you want to say a vow?" she looked back at him, this time, he could tell she was a little concerned.

She tilted her head into the ground, and moved her other finger along his face, "I've always… said so many vows in my life to you in my head… waiting for the chance to say them but now.. I can't think of a single thing I just…" she stopped and leaned into another kiss. "I just want to 'show' more than 'tell' now… you know?"

"Heh. Finally." Sonic started to move into position again…

"Quit that!" she patted his stomach and he moved back down, "You know what I meant!"

"Ugh… yeah… okay, look." He turned around and she happily moved up to his chest, laying beside him.

He put an arm around her and the other behind his head. "I just… I like you a lot, and—"

"_Love_… me a lot, and—" she tapped his chest, making it a point that he say it.

"…AND—" he continued, his eyes growing wide as if that was already implied.

She grumbled, whining a bit as her ears went down.

He finally gave him a pout, "I wuve wou." He mumbled under pursed lips, before continuing, "And because I do, it's hard to say what I want to with other… listening ears." He looked away, getting a little shy. "I know I've been rather mellow as I've grown up… but speaking 'words of love' in front of everyone… I don't know. I find that a special thing only you get."

Amy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"I mean… I basically proposed with a vow, didn't I?" He thought back, "…Huh, maybe not." He looked disappointed before glancing down at her.

"Look, I brought you here cause I wanted to be honest with you. For the first time ever, I'm telling you I was smitten when I first laid eyes on you."

She sucked in a quick, startled breath.

"I know." He nodded his head, as if he was shocked by the news too. "Took me a few years to admit it, but every since saving you that first day, I've kinda liked the attention you've given me. Although super inconvenient, you still taught me the beginnings of how to love someone then. I… I guess I don't want to stop what… we've kinda… begun, you know?"

He looked up at the sky. "I'm not used to saying this… But Amy… I'm not marrying you just to have a life with you. I'm doing it because… because I'm happy with having what we have. I want to protect that. And it might sound cheesy, but I want to make you happy too. I don't particularly care much for the ceremony or traditional routine, but if making that vow and having the white dress makes you think I'm legit about all this? Makes you as happy as spring morning? Then I'll put on a tux for a day and tough it out!" he threw a hand up and then placed it on his forehead. "Woah, this sucks." He rubbed his forehead, "I honestly think I'm getting embarrassed right now."

Amy blinked her love-smitten eyes. "Go on~" she encouraged, wrapping her arms around him.

He looked down and grew a little nervous, before smiling and leaning up to her. "Amy… just… promise if I have to say a vow… I can say it… my way?" he rose an eyebrow.

"…At least tell me right now… how long do you really want to be with me?"

He looked down, thinking a second, before his eyes shot right back up to her. "Honestly?"

She nodded, "I'm ready for it." She braced herself, sincerely not expecting him to say—

"How long does _forever_ last?"

She felt like crying all over again.

Her lips curled and leaned closer to his face. "_You're so extra_."

"_You know you love it."_

They fell back to the ground with sounds of kissing once more~3


	38. Samurai Jack x Ashi prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**chuckles-the-jester asked:**

this is for samurai jack, but all i can think is jack and ashi becoming new parents

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

(I'm gonna have to make a statement… I would rather not do stories involving 'making them parents' or 'having kids' because it's very uncanon and out of character. I will do my best with this one but after that, I hope you will understand how I'm dedicated to producing the best writing I can. I appreciate the ask and shall do my very best, but no more along these awkward topics.)

Stating that as I do, I will try and make this canon as possible.

Prompt:

Jack, having journeyed long across a mountain range, and finally stopping near a solid slab of earth, sticking out ruggedly from it's protrusion on the mountain side, hit his bare fist on it's surface after a second of examining it.

All was still but the air, as Jack squinted his eyes, seeing the rock hold it's place.

Jumping up on it and landing with his knee bent and his leg stretched out, he stood straight and made a place for himself against the mountain's side, and sat there, seeing it to be a sturdy foundation, and removed his hat.

He sighed, looking up and smiling slightly at the sight of a great, massive eagle… it's wings spread wide with it's magnificent cry before circling a nest and dropping in to it's young. Looking regal, it closed it's eyes and stood proudly over it's young, as they chirped and squawked annoyingly at their parent for food and attention.

Jack began to grow drowsy, and suddenly fell into a deep… sleep…

Waking up, he jolted as he looked around him. "Wh-what?!" He took a second to examine his surroundings, before jumping off the… "A bed?" gripping his sword's hilt before looking forward.

The room was a lovely homes, and there were portraits of him and children all over the place, and then, a woman, pushing the door with her bottom open and walking backwards, suddenly turned to smile to Jack.

"Ashi!"

"Samurai!" Ashi beamed, but he wasn't used to this new reality, and questioned it, keeping his hand hesitant on his sword…

"What has become of you? Why am I here?"

"Here?" She looked confused, blinking. "You're here cause I found you."

"Found…?" He suddenly was surprised by little ones who came from behind her, laughing and throwing their arms up, bouncing around him before wanting to be held.

"Father, father!"

"F-father?"

In all of Jack's time in Aku's world… he had never heard the name for countless ages…

His heart was softened to their faces, completely lacking that suffering he was so used to seeing.

His hand… slowly… withdrew from the sword's hilt, and he let his arms rest to his sides.

"What is this place?" he looked confused, but didn't see any bad in this strange realm.

He looked to Ashi for answers, "Where have I been taken?"

"All will be revealed, Jack." She smiled, before walking up and taking his hand, leading him out into the living room with the tray she was carrying.

He was so confused, seeing the children and her eat at a table, and felt awkward as he tried to join in on the food.

But something was off, the food didn't have the same taste he was used too.

It was well made, beautifully put on the plate. This confused him greatly, most of his meal came from the wild. And since the wild was scarce with Aku's doing, he fasted and spared many times a meal to continue living in peace.

Sacrifice was all Jack knew, and now…

He looked up.

Ashi smiling to him. "Come, we have much to show you!"

They went outside, and Jack was shocked and in awe at the beautiful world around them. The wind was fresh, the colors bright and wonderful.

"What is this time?"

"You ask so many questions." Ashi smiled to him, picking up a child.

"Who are these children?"

"They're your children." The child in her arms held theirs out to Jack, who stepped away a moment.

"M..mine?" he continued to watch the child chuckle, wanting to be held.

Slowly, he reached for the child, and placed it in his hands.

Suddenly, he chuckled too, something he hadn't truly, sincerely done in a long time.

Ashi closed her eyes and smiled contently.

But suddenly,…

"Father! Mother!"

The two immediately turned to the sound of the helpless child, having his ankle gripped by a dark root of a tree.

"NO!" Jack spun around, seeing the whole world suddenly spring up with roots, and Aku's head became the moon, his firey silhouette revealing itself.

"I'm always here, Samurai Jack! I'm always here…"

"Ashi!" Jack turned to see that she was fighting off a root, before it gripped her mouth and pulled her away into the darkness.

"No!" the child in his arms was being snatched by a root, and he fought to hold on, before having it taken from it. "Stop!"

He drew his sword, slashing and destroying, not even having his eyes fully opened as pain seeped into his being and countenance.

"NOOO!" he shook his fists as he shouted up towards the sky, the whole of the world turning to nothing but Aku's gripping designs of destruction…

_And misery._

"HA!" Jack awoke from his dream and gripped his head, breathing deeply a moment before calming himself down.

The mountain's fierce wind had created a cold chill, and snow began to fall.

Hopelessness crept over him, and he looked desperately up, slowly, to the bird's nest.

The eagle and it's children… were gone…

They had escaped the storm… so he had hoped.

He got up, putting his hat back on his head, and began to once again scale and walk along the mountain…

The warmth of that world… still remained an aching reminder within his heart…

That such a fantasy… was only made to remain a fantasy….


	39. Sonamy prompt 16 (Modern and Classic)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

This is kinda funny, I got this idea through feels from the new pokemon movie lol

Prompt:

The two dimensions were ripped and forced together, leaving the other dimensional Sonic and his friend forced to reside in the other dimensions changes, along with each counterpart being connected to the other.

Sometimes, in unhealthy ways…

Classic Sonic, earlier in the dooms-day fight, had tried to get Classic Amy from fighting. She kept rushing in to be protected by him and it ended up getting him hurt multiple times as he tried to keep her away.

With enough annoyance, he finally spat out a quick noise that shook Modern Sonic, making him wonder what was going on.

Modern Sonic could feel anger in him but didn't understand why he was so frustrated.

Returning back to find Classic Sonic trying to move Classic Amy away, he wasn't sure what the right call was.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's going on here?" He moved his arms up and down, trying to find meaning in their strange behavior, before Classic Amy's eyes started watering and she looked down.

Rushing off, Classic Sonic sighed, waving it off as if he would deal with the matter after he finished trashing the robots.

Modern Sonic, having been kept out of the conversation, was left to suppose nothing was wrong.

Though… the bitterness of frustration lingered through his muscles, making him tense them at times as if expecting something to trigger them.

He tried to shake himself out of it and focus on the task at hand.

Later… Modern Amy noticed the strange sorrow and stone-cold expression of her other dimension. She tried to soothe her troubled heart by asking what was wrong, but Classic Amy simply wanted to learn how to wield her hammer better and train.

Unaware of the meaning of her request, Modern Amy began to train Classic Amy, when Modern Sonic found them.

"Hey! Been looking for you!" Sonic waved, before seeing Amy turn around excitedly, only moments before worrying about her other dimensional self's well-being.

"Sonic! I'm glad you're here!" she happily swayed her arms as she walked up to him, a cute little trot if ever there was one.

Sonic stopped and smiled, just letting her make her way to him.

She stopped a little ways away from him, looking back at her Classic self.

Classic Amy lowered her hammer, not even looking over her shoulder to the other Sonic. She simply rose her head and started to practice the movements before smashing into the rocks she was using as targets beforehand.

Amy tilted her head in concern, before turning back to Sonic. "You were looking for me? Hehe~ Missing me already?"

"That's… not quite the case." He nervously scratched behind his head, smiling with a sweatdrop, before explaining the situation. "The communications down, so Tails wanted me to run a small errand." He looked to Classic Amy, "The message is that Tails found out that we're all connected in more than just physical aspects. You know, one gets hurt, the other gets bruised too? Well, it goes deeper than that… You see, emotions are connected too. Strange to think about, ya know?" he tilted his head, realizing she had lifted a bundled hand up to her chest, turning away. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"It all makes sense now… why I've been feeling… so hurt and abandoned lately." She turned to her Classic self. "Sonic… did… Did something happen with our other dimensional selves?"

"Not that I know of." Sonic scratched his head again, before suddenly getting an idea. "Hey wait a minute… They were having that odd spat a little while back…"

"A spat?" Amy quickly, as if with the love of a mother, turned worriedly towards Sonic. She was fully invested in his words, hoping further towards him and holding both hands up by her cheeks. "Were they arguing?"

"I don't know." Sonic turned away, looking as if in the distance to remember… "All I can recall is that I felt frustrated for no reason… then…. She just took off and my Classic self kinda sighed and went back to the battle."

"You don't think he was mean to her, do you?"

"Why would you say that?" he looked back to her, lowering the hand and looking mildly concerned now.

"She's been acting odd lately… All she wants to do is stare off at nothing or train. I'm worried… Sonic… I think she's so sad… she's making herself… something… different than who she is." She turned back with sorrow and empathy as she watched the rocks crush under Classic Amy's hammer. "Her skills rapidly improve, so I'm proud of her. But I'm worried she's getting stronger for something… that might not be right."

"What do you mean?" Sonic narrowed his eyes, unsure of what she was implying.

"I… I don't know." As if avoiding the terrible thought, she shook her head and smiled to Sonic. "But I know I can trust you to talk to other dimensional you, right?"

"Leave it to me!" Sonic nodded, looking determined before about to rush off. "Oh… another thing." He pounded his chest, "If you start feeling like she does…"

Amy excitedly opened her eyes more, wanting to experience any moment of glee that might come from a touching line.

"Let Tails know, alright?"

As if with the swiftness of lightning, she flinched back and squinted her eyes in pain. "…Okay… b-but-!"

She reached out, however, her agreement was the only thing Sonic heard before taking off in a blur of blue.

"….What about you?" she lowered her hand, feeling it shaking and quickly gripped it. "What's wrong with me?" she turned to Classic Amy,…

_Whose fist was shaking with anger she'd never seen before. Even without seeing her face, she knew something was wrong…_

_Something… was off._

Later, Amy's quills began to spike up more, like her classic self. Sonic didn't notice the subtle change of rising tension and simply parted with Amy on quietly polite terms. This only made things worse, as Classic Amy's emotions started to fiddle with Modern Amy's. Almost in a matter of a few days, Modern Amy was experiencing significant character changes, ones… that she feared.

"Tails!" She quickly cried out, as Tails was trying to figure out the strange energy signals that were being expressed from the two's body. "I feel like she's changing me! I can't stop her, she's already gone to the battlefield!"

"I can't believe this… the animosity… it's like someone insulted your mother!"

"We had a run in with her dimension's Eggman. It only made things worse! He said she was practically useless except for a nice leverage against Sonic. It threw her into such rage… I've _never _felt that kind of anger before! I thought she would literally smash him!"

Classic Amy was staring at the ground on a stump she was sitting upon. Her fists clenched, and the memory of her Sonic's look of distress having to try and stay around her, his pleading for her to stay out of the fight, and his insistence that she wasn't one to be caught up in the 'heat of battle'. What really threw her for a loop was when he told her to play with the flowers, basically to leave him alone completely and not even let her try and help.

Sure. She understood he was fighting. But she wanted to be there by his side. She thought she helped him stay strong, having something to protect…

She was wrong.

And that very fact of being wrong about her idea of her and Sonic sent a rage through her. Why couldn't it be better? Why couldn't she get stronger and show him she could remain by his side? She thought he found it fun to rescue her, and at first that would annoy her a little, but in the end, she found it humorous.

Now she only saw it as a betrayal. If it wasn't fun, then was he doing it out of duty? If he didn't want to protect her, then was he only toying with her?

The thoughts grew worse until she couldn't stand it. She leaped off the stump as quiet as a mouse and began to make her way through the bush, towards the most terrifying battle that was happening miles away.

The earth was rent from the two dimensions converging. A red glow of fire was beneath the two teams, the Knuckles, Classic Tails, and Sonics fought against a new powerful set of Eggmans.

Wielding all the Chaos Emeralds into one, co-piloted machine… The Eggmans had the Sonic Teams fighting for their lives.

Classic Amy's sharp quills flung back at the heated air that tried to sway her off her course. She lifted an arm and endured, glaring through the heat and keeping her jaw locked with resolve.

If Sonic didn't want her to be someone to protect and care for… she was going to become something monstrous and her own creation.

If he wanted her not to fight, he was going to experience her at her most violent peak.

If he wanted her to 'play with flowers', she was going to dominate the field with carnage.

It was completely out of her character, her comfort zone, but she wanted to feel nothing more than a machine of destruction. To have her Sonic look and see the damage he had done. She wanted some form of guilt from him, for him to be so sorry, he'd beg her to return to her cute and adoring state.

That's all she wanted… but was it right?

Was it right of him to push her to the side without explaining himself? For Eggman to call her worthless?

"What do we do, Tails? She'll destroy herself from the inside!" Amy panicked, feeling the emotions swell uncontrollably in herself, knowing they weren't her own.

"She'll change you at this rate…for some reason, the dimensions combining are trying to combine us with our other dimensional selves as well! Your other's emotions are so high, that it's spiking your own mental and emotional state." Tails explained, looking at his monitor. "It's.. kinda scary… how did this happen?"

"I think her Sonic must of hurt her feelings… but I'm not one for revenge. I _always_ forgive, Sonic! No matter what!"

"This situation has really revealed the worst of ourselves…" Tails looked away from the screen, down and behind himself as if ashamed. "I'm sure the other Sonic was feeling the pressure as well… We've never been pushed this far to our breaking-points. You've never been that angry… but she now has a situation that is driving her towards that rage… It's starting to be a hazard for you, Amy. You could change… but I know you want to help her, and I do too." he looked to give a caring glance to Classic Amy, but she was nowhere to be found.

He looked around, "W-where…?"

"What's wrong?" Amy turned around, her quills spiking further as Tails gasped.

"_Oh no!__"_

"HAHAAH! Look at them! On their knees!" Modern Eggman laughed, bashing his hand on the machine's control panel.

"Hmm? All but one! Look!" Classic Eggman sneered as he leaned over and dramatically pointed to the one pink speck in the distance. "What's the pint-sized, ludicrous girlfriend-wannabe doing here?!"

She stood with a look of a mighty oak, only her raised spikes and clothes being harshly blown by the heated smoke in the dark of the day.

Modern Eggman leaned forward, frowning. "…I've never seen her like this…"

"PFft!" Classic Eggman leaned back, folding his arms. "I always knew she was crazy. Why the devil Sonic keeps her around is beyond me." He flung his hand out, but Modern Eggman knew better.

He leaned back in his seat, "Something's not right… crazy's one thing… but this looks serious…"

Classic Amy's eyes dulled into a redish-hue from the fires below the cracked earth. The amber ashes flying gracefully by her.

Eggman rosed an eyebrow, "I think she wants to take us on…" he almost said that out of curious concern.

"Hmm." Classic Eggman furrowed his brows. "Is it worth it?" he looked up at his Modern self.

"…No." Modern Eggman then felt some sweat on his neck. "But something tells me she won't take no for an answer."

Classic Amy took off towards the horde of robots.

Easily ripping and smashing them apart, she made her way brutally passed the fallen teams.

"W-what on earth is she doing?!" Modern Knuckles, struggling to get his bearings, looked up from the blur of the heat wave to see her make her way to the giant dooms-day machine.

"Heh, if she wants a boss fight… why resist?" Modern Eggman spread his arms out, before powering up the machine, having it's machine gun as its arm rotates a moment for style and scares. "Let's dance!"

"Amy… no…"

Classic Tails struggled to get up, moving an arm out to grip the earth.

"He's… too strong." Classic Knuckles hit the ground, realizing that none of them had the energy to go after her.

_All but one._

Rising to his knee, Classic Sonic huffed and puffed… before squinting a hurt eye open to see her rushing to the machine.

"Hohoho! So foolish! Another frontal assault? Don't make me laugh!"

Modern Sonic was getting up too, before hearing a loud cry of his name in the distance.

Turning around, Tails was flying quickly over the cracked battlefield.

"Sonic! Stop her! She's losing herself!" he cried out.

"She's… what?" Sonic had never felt so weak and vulnerable before. He literally felt his legs shake under him, his back twitch from the over-tightened muscles. He wearily dipped his head, looking behind him to try and under Tails's message at such a far distance.

"Sonic!"

"_We'll lose Amy!"_

His eyes shook, widening as he remembered what that could mean. Modern Amy could change permanently if the effects weren't stabilized, and if Classic Amy kept on this path…

Before Modern Sonic could even take a step forward, Classic Team Sonic burst with what little power they had towards her.

"Stooopp!" Classic Tails called out, and amazingly, the three were able to catch up to her full-charging madness and gripped a side of her.

Standing in front of her, Classic Tails threw her off her run by reaching over her and spinning forward, gripping her hammer to keep her in place.

Disoriented from the shock of his movement, Classic Knuckles held her right arm and Classic Sonic her left shoulder and placed a hand on her own, which was gripping tightly in rapid quakes to her hammer…

"L-leave this to us…" Knuckles spoke, one eye closed as he breathed heavily.

She looked around at each of them, confused why they cared if she was nothing more than a nuisance to them.

Seeing her confusion, Tails spoke out again. "We don't want you to change! You'll only hurt yourself by being something you're not! But we will fight with you!"

Having known of her strange behavior, and seeing her rude reactions to them in the past few days, the team knew instantly what Modern Tails was warning of.

Modern Amy gripped her head, then her heart, falling to her knees as she felt herself slowly losing grip of who she was. Her destructive feelings overwhelming her.

She had almost made her way across the battlefield before it started up again.

Classic Amy shook her head, trying to tune his kindness out and shook to free her hammer, but the boys held with expert and stern restraint.

"Please! Listen to us!" Classic Tails suddenly pleaded, unable to keep himself flying, he moved to the ground, shaking his own head. "We don't want you to lose yourself. We like you. Honest! We'll only fight with you if you remain who you really are!"

That line… suddenly paused her.

She looked to Classic Tails in amazement, before Classic Knuckles.

"Heh, it would be awesome to fight alongside ya. Even if you're a girl." Knuckles winked weakly, only teasing.

They… thought she could fight?

Classic Sonic nodded, and as his eyes met hers, she saw the look of love and guilt swell within them…

It was what she wanted… right?

Then why was there so much pain she felt… seeing them.

Seeing all of their eyes.

She loosened her hold on her hammer, and finally, she let go of her bitterness, sadness, aggression.

She nodded. She wanted to fight too. With them. Beside them. Being who she knew she was.

_Merciful_.

Modern Amy gripped her head, but the spiked quills slowly lessened their upward, defensive and hostile position. They gently, one handful at a time, loosened and fell gently back down to sway to her neck and barely graze her shoulders.

She sighed in relief, letting her hands drop and her head lean back.

Altogether, the Classic Sonic Team charged the Eggmans duo-machine, and the Modern Team we're helped up by Modern Amy…

As Amy went to get Sonic up, he weakly let out a faint, "Amy, I'm …"

She shook her head, "No apologies, just.."

She looked away a moment, before turning sweetly, as if to beg at his feet, "Please don't leave me to feel that way again… all alone.."

He smiled faintly, "Never now," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder for support as they got up. "Never again."

"OHH How'd they catch their

How'd they catch their second wind!?" Classic Eggman fussed before Modern Eggman aimed the canon at Classic Amy's hammer.

"W-what are you doing?" Classic Eggman didn't see any logical reason for that maneuver. "She's still just an annoying girl!"

Modern Eggman 'tsk'd as the cannon roared while powering up. "I know… that's why she's so effective." He saw how the two Amy's got the boys back on their feet. He saw how they grew strength from wanting to help their friend. He saw… he knew… he trusted his judgment on the matter sound.

"_But that's their second wind_."

He fired.

In desperate panic and quick thinking, Classic Sonic followed closely to the line of the canon. When he realized it was headed for Amy, probably to cripple her from using her hammer and wear out the team again with hopelessness, he jumped up and let the cannon strike his hand.

Classic Amy screamed, rushing to his side as he wagged his injured hand around, hopping on one foot to another, before blowing on it.

She looked it over and lightly tried to touch it, but he yanked it away, biting on his lower lip and shaking his head. He was clearly trying to withhold tears.

Enraged with a righteous cause, Classic Amy wielded her hammer and smashed the ground.

The powerful impact sent a crack traveling all the way under arriving under the robot and carrying itself onward.

The robot looked between its legs.

Then the Eggman's could be heard.

"Oh shoot…"

"Aim for the crack!" Tails cried out.

Altogether, the teams used their special abilities to rend the earth further and have the robot fall and crumble inside it.

The two Knuckles weaved in and out of the two sides of the crevice, leaping and then digging back and forth to rescue the almost shish-kebabed.

Classic Sonic looked down, trying to hide his hand, and put a hand over the side of his face, seeming to try and address Classic Amy, but maybe not knowing what words to say.

She smiled, seeing he really was worried about her and must feel awful about all that happened. He was insensitive… but he was her insensitive hero.. and everyone was under a lot of stress then.

He didn't really think about his actions but she knew it could have been a lot worse.

She sighed, deciding to do the thing she knew was truer to her heart, and stepped up, kissing his cheek.

It was the fire's glow. That's what Modern Sonic says anyway when his face lit up for no reason until Modern Amy spotted the moment happening over yonder and wanted Sonic to admit it was his other dimensional self blushing.

Refusing to answer such a ridiculous notion, Modern Sonic instead presented Modern Amy with an offer.

"So, next time you feel insecure, down and out, forgotten and forsaken, all out of luck, squashed in the muck-"

"That'll do, thanks." Amy sarcastically nodded her head for him to move on and stuck her tongue to the side of her cheek from the inside.

"…All I'm saying is… heh, I'd like to help if I can." Sonic's charm never failed him, and Amy saw him hold his hand out.

In the glee she was hoping for, she happily took it, before Classic Sonic started acting up and scolding him.

Sonic just looked away, ignoring him as Classic Amy gushed over them holding hands.

Classic Knuckles then started making fun of it, and Classic Sonic's attitude changed. He started focusing more on Knuckles, pushing him away from the scene and making Modern Amy and Classic Amy laugh even more.

He really was so shy.

The hand was treated for immediately and everyone got to go home. the Amys still annoyingly laughed and poked fun at their Sonics. They didn't seem to say anything back to it though… huh… _odd_.~3

(Alternative "Dark" ending: x)

* * *

**dadweebking asked:**

I'm actually a little curious of what would happen if Amy DID loose herself on that one prompt where it's explained if something happens to the past self, the present ones would feel bruises, or something like that. Good luck! Not that you need it anyway since you're writing is just... I can't even describe it. What a better word for phenomenal?

* * *

Lol, how about 'I love you?' *wn* thank you so much!

WARNING: For the faint of the precious heart feels, plz read with some caution.

Original: (x)

ALTERNATIVE "DARK" ENDING

Prompt:

_"Stooopp!"_

_"L-leave this to us…"_

_"We don't want you to change! You'll only hurt yourself by being something you're not! But we will fight with you!"_

_"Please! Listen to us!"_

In a moment of true weakness, her heart feeling heavy and her hammer held tightly as if she was a rabid animal, Classic Amy breathed heavily and looked down.

She didn't see their faces.

She barely saw through the blur of her eyes, her hands shaking and her vision going in and out of focus.

Her mind barely grasped their words… till she felt a strong hand upon her own, which was gripping her hammer.

She lightly shifted her gaze her to it, but never looked up into the keeper's eyes.

Her mind was wild, it wasn't stable.

Modern Amy tried to run to help the others but fell as her head started to throb, her grip on herself slowly disintegrating as she gripped her head.

"W..what's going on? I can't… I can't think straight… I'm.. I'm…"

Classic Amy shook her head, "N-…Nooo!" she flailed and fought. Her sudden movement shocked her friends as they were tossed around and flung away from her.

She looked up with unchecked rage at the robot, and swung her hammer out towards it, readying for battle.

"Very well, foolish girl." Classic Eggman fired the machine gun.

She skillfully arched and swerved her way through it, before smashing the robot's footing and getting it off center.

Thanks to her practice, she found some weak points and targeted its balance, before the cannon charged and fired her back and away from them.

"No!" The Modern Sonic Team cried out, trying to desperately get up, before succeeding. Racing against time, Knuckles reached out and gripped Classic Amy's limp body, grinding his shoulder against the rock of the broken earth and rolling along with the bumps and ramps in it.

Out of sheer power, he dug his knuckles into the earth, and stopped them before they both went tumbling into a gorge of glowing lava…

He breathed in his own sweat and the smoke suck to the inside of his mouth. But he didn't care much, looking down at the precious jewel in his arms.

She was out cold. Her color faded. Her quills still spiked in aggression and tension.

"Ah, kid…" He breathed out, seeing as she really took a blow.

He let his head fall just above hers, trying to catch some air, but nothing was cleaning his lungs from the smoke and heatstroke he was experiencing so close to the edge.

Tails flew over and helped them up, before realizing…

Modern Sonic fought with the Classic Team, it was clear his quills had risen somewhat in his distress at seeing Classic Amy blasted away like that.

Taking down the main threat after seeing she would be alright was his first priority, then he could check on her later.

"Amy!" Tails turned to look out into the distance, squinting his eyes before his panic threw him into a loop.

The two dimensions were almost fully one… when more than just 7 Chaos Emeralds flickered into existence near Amy.

Modern Amy's body was collapsed on the ground… but her color was faded as well, as the emeralds started spiraling around her, glowing as if getting some form of a power source around her.

With Modern's universes Master Emerald obliterated by the Eggmans, having the Classic era's Master Emerald and destroying any further way to charge the emeralds, it was almost a complete victory…

But Tails quickly pulled Knuckles and Classic Amy from the edge even further and then flew out to meet her.

"Amy! What's going on!?" he cried out, seeing the emeralds flicker out of existence after touching her back, turning her even darker.

"Amy..?" he slowed down, his voice growing faint, before backing up a little bit… his arm over his head as if to shield him from something…

Sonic and the Classic Sonic Team finally took down the robot, getting ready to capture the Eggmans when they turned around at a shadow moving swiftly over the land…

The fires dimmed… but made the only light possible.

"Oh no… are the universes one?" Tails looked at the darkened sky and quickly back to Amy.

Something was going on… but he didn't know what.

What he didn't know… was that because the two dimensions were now polluted with uncharacteristic potential reactions… that the universe was being changed constantly.

He didn't even realize it happening to him, but could certainly see Amy's body burst out into a darkness power.

The reverse of Super Form was because of the corruption of time and space, and instead of a controlled power…

Modern Amy slowly got up to her knees.

At first, Tails smiled, "Amy!" he moved a little forward, being knocked back a moment but was unsure of the dark aura…

His smile faded when she stood with a blank expression, her eyes empty except for a void of white, and the darkness whisking around her in desperate need of stability.

In fear and exhaustion, the team were forced to dodge and even fight back against her bursts of power, attacking anything that moved, and seeming unable to recognize them.

"I don't think that's Amy!" Tails cried out, dodging another dark energy pulse that came from her, laying down from the impact. "I… urk… I think it's the essence of the universe! It's just as distressed, and with all the pressure of the two dimensions being painfully merged together… I think it's just using her as an outlet!"

"That shouldn't make sense!" Knuckles, still holding onto Classic Amy's dangling body, jumped to the side to avoid a power blast.

"…" Modern Sonic clenched his teeth, unable to speak.

He sped up and burst out into a spin dash towards her.

However, Modern Amy turned her ghostly head and blasted a motionless pulse that spun him off his course.

He landed on his knees and braced with his hands, hitting the ground. "No..! This wasn't.. suppose to happen… Amy! I know you're in there!" he whipped himself around, "You gotta remember yourself… control yourself!" he was more aggressive as well, everyone being altered through the pollution of the two shredded and torn realities.

"_Who are you!?_"

She didn't move again, as a pulse pushed him back but he remained able to withstand through the placement of his feet, skidding against the ground some in resistance.

"Grr… You said you felt weird… but you never said you were turning against yourself!" he cried out, shielding with squinted eyes against the furry of hot air and dark pressure trying to push him away.

"Amy! Say something!"

Nothing… just staring in his direction… the darkness building more unimaginable rage and even less comprehension…

But she broke.

Her face suddenly gave way to strained pain, stretching her face back before she swiped her hand out and her eyes turned a darkness with a shadow as it's pupil.

"You care about us… we're your friends… you may be the first to morph because of all this.. but if we don't do something… you won't be the last!"

A painful cry rang out as the gang turned to see Classic Tails gripped his head, staggering backwards as multiple colored emeralds appeared around him before flickering away when they touched his struggling body. He tried to smack them away but they suddenly, violently thrust themselves and their power into him.

"N…no.." Modern Tails watched in horror, before looking at his hands and seeing the color fade.

He looked up… but without much warning… his eyes widened as he immediately felt swallowed up at the same time as his Classic self burst into a dark silhouette and fainted.

Modern Tails's entire body was consumed in dark flames, as they formed into some figure of a mythological fox spirit, residing on all fours and having sharp, jagged teeth. The darkness flared up but returned to his normal size, as Modern Tails began to savagely attack Classic Sonic with his new found form. Running on all fours, he slashed through to injury him, leaving Modern Sonic to reel back and watch as a slow-moving scar began to be created on the side of his chest, moving across and just stopping before the center of his body.

He breathed in fear, feeling scared, and not understanding why he couldn't push past it like he used too.

Immediately grabbed his Classic self, Knuckles took both kids in hand and started racing away from the Classic double-ganger of Modern Tails.

The Eggmans had already begun to cringe with mouths open on the ground, feeling great pain as more emeralds swarmed them from the other dimension. As if time and space were fighting against the merger, and also going insane…

"We… Argh! Have to get to the AUUUHH…. Master Emerald." Modern Eggman put an arm over his Classic Self, trying to help him up as he looked as though he were painfully dying, but hoisted him over his shoulder as the pain also replicated to him, causing him to fall once again to the ground.

"The Master Emerald?" Knuckles looked into the fallen robot, seeing the gem start to dangle over the fire crevice… "Oh no!" he quickly looked to the kids…

Judging what would be better, he put the kids down beside each other, seeing his Classic self take off his head, and hold it to his chest.

"We're in deep… aren't we, buddy?" His Classic self held a solemn look as if trying to resist accepting his fate just yet.

"…Hmm. We'll make it." Knuckles gave him a thumbs up, a confident smile, before booking it to rescue what could be their only hope…

Classic Sonic fought off Modern Tails, but only keeping him back with rapid spin-dashes, having marks everywhere from battle damage.

Modern Sonic could feel every attack, and gripped his arm as his body mimed taking injury… walking towards Modern Amy.

"You… have to fight it… both of you… all of us…"

The Eggmans shifted, turning into spider-like robots in dark form, and charging after Knuckles to stop him- the emeralds combining the Eggmans with parts of the fallen robot they, themselves, had invented…

Amy started to laugh.

A darkness rose behind her, a pillar to be feared, as she began to step back into it. "You think… that was… _love_?"

The fire engulfed her, morphing her fully into a shadowed beast, raising her up to loom over Sonic at the top of the pillar.

He could barely stand up any longer… feeling the effects of the universe… but he wasn't going to fall so easily…

He rose his head to watch her form and then listened to her shriek out her next line-

"Now you'll feel the pain!"

"…Funny." He straightened out his back.

The universe closed in all around him, Modern Knuckles throwing the Master Emerald before the dark, mutated Eggmans got to him, and Classic Knuckles rushing to grab it and abandoning the fallen Classic Amy as she stirred to start forming into a dark creature as well.

He passed it to Classic Sonic, "Go long!" he cried out, his hat flying off into the wind.

Classic Sonic stumbled but caught it, holding it up before an attacking shadow beast, not even seeing it as his friend anymore.

"For something that wasn't real… it still brings you lasting pain?" he gave himself a smile… before an Emerald jabbed into his shoulder, being absorbed by him. "AH!"

Like a gunshot, Sonic fell to his knees again…

But Modern Amy twitched back at his words, before shaking her head.

"You ruined the cosmos! You destroyed me!"

"…Amy did care…" Sonic gasped out, fighting with quakes against the pain in his shoulder, seeing another Emerald flicker into existence, he turned his head in reflex and dodged it as it lunged towards him.

Classic Sonic stumbled and dropped the Master Emerald, having it roll through the broken earth's ramps and peaks before falling near Modern Sonic…

"Amy doesn't exist!"

Sonic rose his head, "So you are the universe!"

The dark formed creature leaned its head back in surprise, realizing Sonic knew that darkness was invading the world through pollution. They weren't his friends anymore… it was possession.

He dashed to the Master Emerald in one last attempt for freedom, Knuckles shifting, his Classic self fading, and Sonic seeing the darkness start to quickly consume him.

Suddenly… everything was black… all Sonic could see through it was his white, gloved hand… reaching for a faint emerald color…

Then the light shone before he was fully taken over.

Chaos emerged and was released from the emerald, encircling Sonic in a brilliant glow.

He was purified and turned super, immediately using Chaos's abilities to cover the world and split the dimensions back into their proper place.

Classic Amy woke up under a tree. The sun shining, the air clean.

She looked around before she saw a patch of flowers swaying by her, freshly picked.

She smiled and happily smelled them before a figure walked up behind her.

A few… actually.

"What are you doing way out here, Rosy?" Tails leaned over to smile at her, as Sonic and Knuckles looked to one another and then smiled down at her too.

"Need a lift?" Knuckles offered, as he held out a hand for her.

Happy, content, and not even wondering why everything was so peaceful, Amy had no idea the adventure that had happened in another pocket of time and space; and with the healed universe, took Knuckles's hand, and leaped into Sonic's arms.


	40. Classic Sonamy prompt 5

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**xxawesome6irlxx-deactivated2015 asked:**

Can you make a really cute SonAmy prompt? I had a really crappy day :'(

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

THERE ARE NO CRAPPY DAYS ALLOWED HERE.

I SHALL CORRECT THIS FOUL TREATMENT THE WORLD HAS DONE TO MY AWESOME FRIEND, AND THRUST MUCH HAPPINESS YOUR WAY.

(Classic Sonamy, for you, Awesome~ side note: I never have the classics talk unless they absolutely have too. keeping with the game, they just make video game noises/sound effects XD)

Another typical chase scene with Sonic minding his own business, and just skating along the snowy terrain as Rosy (Sonic CD Amy Rose) raced after him, crying out happy sounds of endearment before coming up to the lake of ice.

Stopping and looking out, she 'pfft'd and held her hands over her mouth as she laughed, seeing Sonic try and run across it but slipping and falling.

After a long while of trying, he finally plopped his little blue butt down on the ice and folded his arms, pouting…

With a harsh glare, he seemed to really hate his predicament, before seeing a little pink in the distance run cutely across the snow, looking like a blur of arms and legs as she did so, and grab a tree branch down with her hammer, only to be covered in snow.

He huffed, not wanting to laugh right now, cause he was in a bad mood, but finding her antics somewhat enjoyable to watch.

She blinked her eyes through the layers of snow and shook the snow off, before tying some vines around her waist, and tugging on it and tying it to the branch.

Then, like a slingshot, she pulled the branch back as far as she could and was launched into the air, coming down on Sonic with arms wide open.

"Ah…ahhhhHHHHH!" Sonic tried to crawl and then get up to run again, but the ice wouldn't allow escape, as Rosy crashed down on him and they slid across the ice.

She rubbed up against his face happily before kissing him a few times on the side of his face before he shook his hands in the air to 'shoo' her off of him, glaring.

She giggled and blushed, hiding her face as he just rolled his eyes, and wiped the side of his face, mostly his cheek.

She untied her vine and wrapped it around him, before tugging on it, and pointing him to the tree.

She got up and helped him up too, as he looked to the vine around his body, and tugged on it, then used it to start pulling himself off the ice.

Rosy was thrilled he was pulling along the vine and getting to safety, as she skated around him, twirling and doing some figure skating moves as he watched her in awe, seeing her hop over the vine to do a spin and land on one foot.

She saw he was looking at her and grew even more confident, wanting to impress him, as she encouraged him to trust her and skate with her.

He shook his head, that wasn't his thing, as he tried to hurriedly tug on the vine some more and pull himself forward.

Rosy teared up, before growing forceful and just skated by and grabbed him, dancing with him whether he liked it or not.

Comically, he flailed around but still did the moves that Rosy manipulated his body to do before he ended up lifting her up when she jumped on him, and they performed a very funny looking skating routine.

Finally getting away, Sonic wobbled on land, his legs shaking like quakes, before falling down on the snow, and having swirls in his eyes, obviously… from all that twirling. Motion sickness? More like pink sickness…uhhk!

Rosy got off the ice and struck a finishing pose, as Sonic just glared at her from the snow level…

(I SWEAR THESE TWO ARE TOO CUTE, OMG!)


	41. Sonamy prompt 17 (Modern and Classic)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Can you please do a story where Classic Sonic meets Modern Amy for the first time? Love your work!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Thank you! I've done this so many times, lol. (But somehow, I want more~! I don't mind spending every day~ Out on tumblr writing Classic Sonic and Amy! -name that song, lol)

I've actually done one like this! —–(x)—– If you look up 'Classic Sonic Amy' or something like that, you'll find tons! This one basically answers what you're asking for, so I hope you like it!

Ah, but what the heck-

Prompt:

_That's Rosy?_

Classic Sonic double-blinked, mouth open agape and full of questions that he wouldn't dare speak.

She was still kind, the same smile… but boy what a hair-job.

Nah, he wouldn't be messin' with no 'Rascal'… even if she was older.

He folded his arms, not willing to make too much 'small-talk' with the girl, but Modern him was speaking just fine with her.

What was this!? Heeey… Since when could we talk to women so… openly?

In his slight confusion, Amy looked over at him and waved sweetly.

Suddenly, his form was broken. He immediately waved back and held a blank stare.

Dang it! My reflex betrays me!

He gripped his hand, realizing she still had some effect on him… even if she wasn't as cute or cheery, or small and needing him, or simple and funny as she used to be or-

He shook his head again.

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

"Hey! Little me? You alright?"

Of course I'm fine, I'M SPIFFY. WATCHING YOU BETRAY ME BY TALKING TO MY STALKER LIKE IT MEANS SOMETHING-but, no no… I'm fine.

He gestured out his hands as if all was perfectly dandy, keeping all his emotions inside and to himself.

When Amy walked over, giggling and saying something warmly affectionate like that he was tried or something, he folded his arms and stepped his body away, twisting a bit to show he didn't want her so close.

If she WAS Rosy.. she may just attempt at scooping him up and-

Suddenly, her face looked hurt.

"What's the matter? Afraid of me or something?"

Modern Sonic sweatdropped, but this only made Classic more embarrassed.

He struck a confident and serious expression, turning more towards her and striding up beside her.

I'M NOT AFRAID OF SOME GIRL!

He stood right up next to her, so when she bent down and kissed his cheek, he felt like an idiot for falling into her classic traps.

Well, classic for Modern him away… Yuck!

(There, something cute and simple, lol!)


	42. Classic Sonamy prompt 6

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Eyyy do some sonamy?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Ayyyy, what's the matter with you, eh? Don't you know I do that stuff all teh time? It's like,…. my calling, you know? Ehh, pfft. I whip up something nice and good, okay? Okay? Okay… (talks like a gangster)

(So… what universe do you want? XD lol, I guess it doesn't matter at this point… um… I'll do some more classic then :3 And the picture just goes with the holiday theme XD)

* * *

While sleeping with one of Tails's tails wrapped around him, Sonic's ear twitches at something in the woods, a faint whimper or cry, as he looks tiredly up and blinks his eyes.

He rubs them awake before hearing it again, looking surprised in the direction he heard it, and narrowed his eyes, looking like he might think it to be a badnik.

Taking off quietly, tip-toeing first out of Tails's warm tail, the other draped over himself, and then speeding off, he rushed through the forest after the strange noise…

He heard some muffle sniffs and something that sounded like… crying?

He turned to a nearby stream and saw something pink.

His first reaction was to panic a little and duck down, not wanting her to see him and latch onto him again, before he continued to hear crying.

Now, something you should know about Sonic, he hates it when girl's cry, so he rose his head up and blinked his eyes in confusion, furrowing his brow and wondering why Rosy was sad.

What he didn't know is that she had been looking for him for a while now, and had lost him while he headed into his forest with Tails on one of his many adventures, but she had lost his trail, and was now scared. The big, dark forest loomed above her and there wasn't much light to see where she was going. Thinking he could be miles away by now, she ran to this stream to see the moon, a natural nightlight, before tripping and scrapping her knee.

Sonic slowly stepped out of the foliage of the forest, and tip-toed to get a closer look at her face.

She was covering it as she cried softly, before he saw her knee was scrapped up a bit.

His eyes shot a moment up with widened surprise, and he narrowed his eyes, upset because he thought something hurt her.

Dashing away, she suddenly felt that familiar wind and turned around, not sure what she had just heard or felt. "Huh?" she cutely squeaked out.

She wiped her eyes before Sonic appeared again, and she was so startled she almost fell into the stream!

Sonic reached a hand out, "Wha-ah-ahh!" he freaked out, but was able to grab her in time. "Phew…" he sighed out in relief, and helped her back up.

She was amazed to see him, her eyes lighting up as her prayers were answered, as she tried to reach up and hug him, one heart appearing to the side of her before she stepped on her hurt leg. "Ah!"

The heart burst by her cute cry of discomfort as she closed one eye, and sat back down, sniffing and trying to hold back tears.

Sonic, feeling some care and pity for the poor girl, bent down and mushed up some ingredients he must of found to help with the wound, and tied a long leaf blade around her knee.

"Ee!" she squeaked, flinching at the slight sting the natural medicine brought.

"Ah." Sonic stopped a moment, worried he had hurt her more.

She shook her head, smiling, showing him it wasn't his fault, before she slowly moved closer to him, minding her leg, and happily put her head to his.

"Uhh.." he leaned back, not liking how close they were, before she lowered her head and seemed to be really tried, happy to find him, but exhausted from her travels and being so afraid.

His eyes softened as he noticed her falling asleep, and picked her up gently.

the next morning, Tails was shivering, and opened his eyes. "H-huh… hey!" Tails rose up, upset to see BOTH his tails were being used up!

One by Sonic, on his left, and the other by Rosy, on his right.

He folded his arms with a huff, "No wonder it was so cold…" he mumbled with a pout.


	43. Sonamy prompt 18

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

I've had this image in my head all day of Sonic and Amy having a Cinderella-like dance together and it's driving me mad. Would you mind writing it? :D

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

Sonic AU – Kingdom

Sonic, dressed in a nice top-half attire, had his hands behind his back and searching the crowd of girls coming down the long staircase, which steps looked like a rippling waterfall.

"Woah, Sonic. Haha, you sure are energetic about these 'boring old balls' all of a sudden." Tails came over, also dressed as a rich nobleman, holding two drinks. He tried to hand one to Sonic but he was distracted, moving his head around and stretching his neck out as far as he could to look over their heads.

"Yeah, well, things change, Tails."

"Not that quickly." Tails raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious of why his usual 'carefree and wild' friend was suddenly acting so strange. He withdrew the offered drink, taking a sip of his own and peering at Sonic from the corner of his eye.

"…Who is she?"

"Not now, Tails."

"What she look like." Tails's eyes went wider.

"What?"

"I honestly just said that to play, but now I'm highly curious." He was suddenly looking spooked, lowering the drinks and seeming scared all of a sudden. "Is she a noblewoman!?" he whispered under his breath. He turned his body around, lifting his twin-tails up to cover his mouth, trying to secretly address Sonic from the crowd. "You know we stole these costumes for the food that rich people have! We can't go around trying to marry one of them! They're all snooooooobs…" he lowered the tails as suddenly a girl caught his own eye, entrancing him.

"I'll be right back." Tails, as if under a spell, handed Sonic the drinks, who looked awkwardly unsure of why Tails would forcefully push them into him like that, but dashed off to place them away in annoyance, all the while Tails floated just a touch from the ground, making his way to the girl.

'I just can't forget about her…' Sonic stared at the table… still holding the two drinks. 'The girl feeding wild animals in the woods… I mean, who does that?!' the vision in his head was of a beautiful pink maiden, bending down and feeding a deer an apple.

When the deer perked it's head up, it's ears searching for the twigs that cracked under his feet, it fled swiftly and left him alone with the girl.

She was cute and spunky, bantered well with him, and left him wanting more before scampering off when her name was called.

"Rose."

He wouldn't forget that name, as his eyes seriously looked up at nothing particularly ahead of him. But it was a determined look, like he was going to find that maiden… tonight!

She had said she would be here… he had to be here too.

Amy paused awkwardly by the gates. She wasn't allowed in the woods, goodness knows her adopted mother wouldn't allow it. Vanilla had constantly cautioned her about meeting men out in the middle of nowhere. But there was something so… ruggedly handsome about this one. His charms could slay kings, and she just wanted to see him one last time…

She would be crowned by morning… this was her last chance at freedom… and a love _she_ chose.

Vanilla was a great caretaker, but after her mother and father died, Vanilla and Cream were the only family she had left. Although technically servants to her, she never treated them as such.

She knew full well that the kingdom hadn't seen her since she was a child. She didn't need to mask herself, it wasn't that kind of a party, and it would have been weird anyway.

Still… she had taken Vanilla's gown. She wished she at least could have asked permission, but time was running out.

She finally adjusted her attire and raced in, holding some of her long and bouncing dress up as she stretched out her legs to run faster.

The men at the stairwell stopped her, inquiring her to give them her name so they could announce her.

Uh-oh.

"N-no, that's alright." She held up her hand, a gesture that usually worked, but these men didn't know she was the princess.

She tried to push by them but they insisted and stopped her.

"All must carry a title or name, my lady." One man spoke up, trying to be kind, but clearly not letting her through without it.

She looked hopelessly trapped. Turning her head away, she tried to think of something… anything…

Her real name… wouldn't cut it.

But maybe…

Her nickname?

"…Rascal?" she looked as though she was uncertain they would buy that. "Rosy… Rascal." She smiled sweetly to them, batting her eyes.

They looked at each other.

Turning from her, they let her stand at the center of the stairway.

"Introducing, Lady Rosy, of…" a man cocked his head towards her, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer.

She smiled wittily, "Of the woods."

The man batted his eyes, dumbfounded. "You want me to announce you as a rascal from the woods?"

The other man snickered, but covered it up as a sneeze into his hand, wiping his nose and mouth and sniffing up what he pretended was a runny nose, looking away.

She thought these guards funny.

"Alright. Just forget formalities and leave it at that." She nodded her head.

"You know… only noblewomen and men may attend this… right?" He suddenly narrowed his eyes, his grip on his golden spear, a trademark of her people, tightening at his side…

"…My manor is in the woods." She wasn't fibbing, looking up and away to the corner of the ceiling, she vaguely remembered a getaway they owned out there. "Is there a problem that I come from the kingdom's greatest natural forest? Brimming with life and vegetation?" she held herself high and royal, which convinced the men by her persona that she was definitely a noblewoman.

"Only a noble would have the guts to swipe their tongue like that." The guard nodded, winking to her and then pounding the spear. "Move along then."

She didn't look woodsy, and this made the other guard watch her carefully as she descended the stairs… her dress was too pretty for that manner of living.

As she descended, she smiled with giddy warmth all along her chest. She looked around, while also carefully looking down every now and then to watch her step.

She had evaded the guards! Now to find her forbidden romance…

Suddenly, she got too carried away and fell, landing on the stairs and having her hair cover her face.

A few women gasped, as she looked up and was deeply embarrassed.

The guards held their ground, but gave a deep, regretful sigh her way.

Shameful.

She quickly got up to fix herself, 'I should just go.' But she shook her head and continued down the many layers of stairs. 'No!' she pushed herself forward, moving faster than ever. 'I have to find him! This could be my last chance at a real love that I willingly—!"

Sonic's hand grabbed hers as she reached for the railing at the end of the stairs.

"The girl from the woods." His eyes lit up, "We've met before… right?"

She felt the crowd of people disappear… staring into his emerald eyes… she felt for a moment that she was someone else…. Living a fairytale.

She smiled and moved her hair back, before gaining her usual confidence and straightening herself up. "Good sir, is my face that forgetful?"

"Never." He smirked and helped her down. "You look…" 'what do rich people say?' "Exquisite."

She snorted, holding her hand over the abrupt noise. "I look what? Come, come. Stop being so formal." She fanned her hand out to him and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"I'm much too acquainted with you for such talk!"

Her cheeriness and beauty made him slow to think, but focus primarily on her… and her alone.

Awed by her natural charms, he smiled weakly and bowed, "I'm Sir Sonic…" there was no actual Sir, but he had to play up the appeal. Afterall… she looked noble…

He released her hand and she curtsied. "I'm A-" she stopped herself, "S-sorry, I mean I'm—"

"Oh, I know who you are." He smiled, moving closer.

This froze her, as her eyes widened with horror.

"You're Rose. I heard what I assume to be your mother's voice calling you."

"Oh! Of course! Right." Amy fidgeted, placing a hand on his shoulder as she noticed his hand moving to her hip.

"Shall we?" he gestured out with his hands to dancing.

She swooned, _"Oh, yes~" _she breathed out.

After a moment, the two didn't really see the rest of the world nor their dance. They kept talking, laughing and smiling, as Amy was twirled and falling more and more in love with him as he held her so gentlemanly close enough and yet respectful since… well, this was their first official mingling together…

"I'm surprise you dance so well." Sonic chuckled a moment, before figuring out his blunder and shaking his head, "I-I-I mean… as you should. Being… of noble-birth and all." He looked away.

During all the excitement of her racing heartbeat, she hadn't noticed his lack of footwork in knowing proper dance techniques.

When she came out of her daydream, she opened her eyes slowly to realize then that this man didn't act very much like a rude and overly privileged noblemen at all.

"Oh… uh… yes." She looked down and shifted her eyes about. "…W-what family are you from?"

He sweat-dropped, avoiding eye-contact with her now.

"Just… Visiting a cousin! You probably haven't heard my family, their name is too far out for a… pleasant kingdom as this one… Ehem." He was being too polite, and that's when he gestured with his head to the gardens.

"Say… I bet you haven't _really _danced before… have you?"

"What do you mean?" Amy continued to sway, before Sonic smirked and turned around, taking her hand and leading her away from the party.

She laughed as they raced away, him losing count of how many times her dress skimmed his legs or their heads bumped as he turned to look at her grinning face.

Such a pretty face… such a pretty dress… such a great night.

He pulled her near the fountain and jumped up onto it.

"Where I'm from, we dance in a lot of funky ways!" he started to do some modern dance moves, before jumping down and offering her his hand. "But we also have a fun way of dancing!"

She found this wonderfully exciting and took his hand.

They swung around like 90's kids, kicking their feet out and sliding their arms over the others as they shook their free hands out while they stepped away.

"This is, by far, Sir Sonic… was the funniest dance I've ever had the pleasure of being apart of." She fell back to the fountain's rim, covering her face as she laughed and blushed into it.

He breathed hard, leaning on his knees, only because he was having a blast too.

"Yeah, well… we have fun, me and my people." He wiped his nose on his glove, something a nobleman wouldn't do either…

Her suspicions confirmed, she smiled and nodded her head. "I suppose not… coming from the streets of Square Town."

He rose his head up, "What did you say?"

She giggled, "I've been around enough to watch and mingle among those pleasant people. You smell of their bakeries and their sweets." She leaned forward, flirting a little and revealing she knew who he was. "I've always loved those fresh smells."

"You… know who I am?" Sonic straightened up, amazed she wasn't disgusted by his low-class.

She laughed again, "Of course not!" she rose up, swaying her dress out and coming back over to him, being a bit playful and flicking some of it's fabric up in his following gaze. "I've many a friend from Square Town. All good people, I'd imagine."

He was completely smitten.

Shaking her fabric from his face, she laughed and tucked it back down, racing off as he sped after her, shocking her at his incredible speed. "Wait up!"

"My, you're quick." She was a bit flabbergasted by that.

"I have to know who you are now… Rose… Rose what?"

"O-oh, it's not a first name." she stepped away, afraid by the look of mutual love in his eyes.

"But I have to know! I can't just let you slip away!" he rushed behind her to stop her retreat, spooking her before taking her away in another dance.

"S-Sonic!"

"Well, either way, I'll get it out of you."

Suddenly, she was entranced right back in his arms again. The two were locked in their courtship, before a familiar voice perked up.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Tails was being pulled from his ear by a tall bunny woman, who gasped when she saw Amy in Sonic's arms.

"Vanilla..?" She lowered her hands from around his neck.

"The royal caregiver?" Sonic stepped back, removing his own arms as he looked to his friend confused.

"Sorry! She asked about a pink girl… I-I saw you lead her out so—" The woman released him and ran to Amy, taking her arms.

"You had me worried sick!" she looked like a caring mother, alright. She pushed back some of Amy's hair as Amy tried to resist and pull away from her, looking back at Sonic.

"It's not what it looks like." She pleaded desperately, but then Cream flew into view.

"Oh! Princess Amy! Are you alright?"

Sonic's countenance shattered… His face turning white… "Princess..?"

"Oh no!" Tails shot himself straight off the ground where he lay when he heard that title. "If someone from our station is found with the princess..!?" he gripped his head, having a billion execution methods race through his head. "We have to get out of here!"

"Sonic!" Amy finally got free of Vanilla, rushing back to him before Tails flew up and swooped in, picking a shocked Sonic up and carrying him away.

The clocktower struck twelve…

"Amy, what's with you and all this rebellion?" Vanilla looked confused, as Cream landed by her side and looked back to her mother, then to Amy.

Amy angrily spun herself around, tears in her eyes. "I wanted to marry him!" she raced off, as Vanilla looked equally shocked.

"W-what?"

Cream covered her mouth, "That's wonderful, Amy!"

The two trailed behind her, trying to keep up as she covered her eyes with her arm… sobbing.

She was crowned the next day… and there was a ball for that too.

This time, there were masks, as many men asked her to dance.

She was so melancholy, swaying and only wishing to dance the way Sonic had in the garden with her…

But then…

"You look upset."

"Only remembering when life was grand and adventurous." She spun and carried with the beat of the music, before the gentlemen's foot tripped her up slightly.

She looked down, finding that highly unusual.

"Sorry, it's sometimes hard for me to keep up with such boring beats…"

She looked up.

"Sonic..?" she breathed out, seeing him wink under the mask, wearing a fine looking hat to cover his blue spiky quills.

"A little fox told me…" he rose her hand to his chin, "That you said something about…" he kissed it lightly, "Wanting to woo me?"

She blushed, before smiling and looking away, "Something like that…"

"Well, I'm here to say… good luck." He flopped the hand out of his own and wandered off.

"Ah!" she was in shock, before chasing after him immediately, looping her hand back into his, having a smirk cross his face that she couldn't see when she did so, and pulling him back to her. "Come back here!"

"As you wish~" he spun back and caressed his hand to her lower back, lifting her up to spin her before dipping her dramatically, not something you would normally do at an extremely fancy ball with an extremely important individual. "But we dance… my way." He winked.

She honestly felt, while the people gasped at the two's 'ridiculous' or 'odd' dancing… that she was happier than she had ever been before.

Vanilla shook her head, and looked to Cream, "Who should inform her she can marry whomever she pleases?"

Cream giggled into her hand, "Shouldn't we tell her now, Mama?" Cheese, wearing a big ribbon around his neck, jumped into Cream's arms, "Chao, Chao!"

"Hehe, perhaps _after _the ball…" she winked to her sweet little daughter, her shoulders bouncing as she giggled some more, and watched the two smitten hedgehogs continue to dance in their own little worlds…


	44. SonamyShad prompt 3

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**fire-turtle asked:**

Hi there! I ADORE YOU AND YOUR WORK! ^-^ Sorry had to get that out there haha. I'm not sure how the whole suggesting prompts thing works or if you're even doing them right now but I saw your post on how you had the feels to write Shadamy that ends in bittersweet Sonamy? I was wondering if you'd be willing to write a lil something (total creative freedom) regarding that? 😜 only if you want though :)

cutegirlmayra answered:

I'm always open to write prompts. I usually take everyone I get except if they're inappropriate, so you're welcome to my inbox anytime! :D

AND FINALLY.

I CAN WRITE THIS.

Prompt:

Amy slowly rose from the steel table, holding her head as she looked around the dark room, dimly lit and looking like some bomb bunker from long, long ago.

There were huge screens that looked way too advanced for the dirty old metal walls as she turned to sit and hang her legs off the table.

She seemed confused, and gripped her head again, "What… what was I doing here..? Ah! Shadow!" She quickly leaped off the table.

-previously-

"Amy! Don't!" Sonic was watching from far off in the distance with Tails and Knuckles, seeing Shadow had burst with negative chaos energy, and was being controlled by Chaos itself.

His imitators were in Amy's hands, as she hung down on the ground against the pluses of chaotic waves through the air, pushing her back.

"Because Shadow's the ultimate lifeform, Chaos is over-spending his potential to wield chaos energy! At this rate, he'll explode out with power and destroy half the planet! He'll evaporate us all!" Tails quickly lowered his hand from trying to fight against the harsh wind and look at the situation. He quickly jostled his Miles-Electric to show Sonic the readings, as Sonic's eyes scanned quickly, more worry overcoming him.

"I have to get Amy out of there!"

Sonic took off as fast as he could through the chaos energy pulsations in the air and harsh winds, as Amy kept climbing the hill up as close as she could to Shadow.

"S…Shad…Shadow…" she strained, squinting one eye shut, and gripped his leg, finally reaching him. "You have to… stop this… or you'll… die.." she pulled up, starting to make her way up to him.

"Why… Why are you doing this!?" Shadow looked down, already having accepted his fate of being overcome with Chaos, but surprised by her actions. "I'm not your friend. Why are you risking your life!? You're going to die!"

The power once again increased, and Shadow reeled his head up, crying out in pain as the power was damaging his body.

"I… Can't let… you suffer… for others mistakes." Amy held up a limiters.

His eyes widened, looking down at her, still shaking in his pains. "You…" he could barely speak through his gritted teeth. "Would die… for pity sake's?"

"No, S-Shadow..!" Amy took off her own bracelet.

Now he lowered his head, having her straight in front of him. "Grk… what are you-?"

Sonic raced through the green hill, "AMMMY!"

She took off her other bracelet, and put his limiters on, before gripping his arms, and holding her head down.

She heard her name, but it didn't matter right now.

She knew what she had to do!

"You saved me once, Shadow!"

Shadow suddenly realized something… she wasn't going to allow him to suffer for pity's sake… but for honor.

"I haven't thanked you… urk… for saving me yet!"

"You fool… You're going to draw Chaos into yourself. You're going to die faster than me! You're only a mortal." he glared, his understanding still conflicted on why she would care so much.

He wasn't her Hero.

He never tried to be.

He just… did what was-

She raised her head.

"You wouldn't let me suffer alone!" Her voice was pleading, and he suddenly felt power draining from him, as Amy closed her eyes in pain, before tears formed, and she shot them open again, twitching this time from power flowing into her.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for everyone again!"

His shock allowed her to rush into a hug, and being so close to the chaotic power, it quickly shot into her, being attracted to the limiters.

"AHHH!" She cried out in such intense pain in his arms, that he pure bafflement made him just stand there, in complete awe…

Sonic suddenly came into the corner of his eye, and he looked to see his limiters breaking on her wrists.

This whole time, she hadn't stopped shouting out in pain, even for air.

He quickly gripped her bracelets, looking stern in his convictions.

"You once reminded me of a promise… but you seem to have forgotten what I promised you in return." He ripped the limiters off her hands, and the chaos energy burst into he air, as he gripped an arm around her waist, holding a chaos emerald up.

"Chaos!"

It shone before the blast hit.

"CONTROL!"

Amy shook her head once more, "I remember… fainting… in his arms… he looked down at me… he said… What did he say..?" She lowered her head down further, lightly hitting her head with her fists. "What did he say, what did he say..!?"

"I promised you… I'd protect Maria's earth… and yours."

From the shadows, Amy looked up to see Shadow step out of them, looking deeply injured, as he fell to one knee.

"Shadow!" Amy quickly raced over to his side, falling to her knees and hanging her arms out to the side, as if not sure he would want her touching him or not. "What on earth… how did we survive that-?"

"Sonic and your friends are fine." Shadow quickly spoke out, gripping his side and flinching every now and then in pain.

He looked up, but not directly to her, and smirked. "You should have seen… your hero's face…" he then collapsed, losing all power.

"SHADOW!" Amy cried out, quickly picking him up and placing his head on her lap. "Shadow… You…" she started tearing up, before looking up at the screens.

It was a data chart of her condition, so it seemed, and it looked like she was recovering well…. wait….

"Ah!" her eyes widened, looking down at him.

"You… you gave me your blood…" she looked down at some bruises on her arm, and realized his healing ability had saved her.

But by doing the blood transfusion, he had lost the last of his strength.

The bunker… it seemed full of medical supplies, now that she looked around it.

She suddenly saw an old symbol for G.U.N, and understood how he might have come across the old abandoned place.

She looked down, such empathy in her eyes, as she cupped and caressed his head and quills lightly in her hands. "You didn't want to lose another friend… did you?"

He breathed lightly.

For the first time, he looked serene to her, and she lightly giggled, as soft tears fell upon his face.

Her shoulders bounced as she leaned her head down, "You were so mean to me… before…" she had a wobbly smile on her face, thinking about what happened earlier that day. "I had no idea… you thought of me… like a saving grace… when I reminded you so long ago of that promise." Her eyes were tightly shut, as her lip trembled at trying to keep her emotions check.

"You even said Sonic wouldn't come for me… I thought you were so mean… so cruel…" her back straightened out more, leaning back to rest, but she slowly lifted her head and eyes up, smiling warmly down to Shadow.

"But you were only trying to push me away, weren't you?" she tilted her head into a closed-eyed smile, remembering how he had acted towards her antics, as she tried to befriend him and happily walk along side him, being her usual cute and energetic self.

"You weren't that annoyed.. were you?" she lifted a hand up to wipe her eyes. "No… you enjoyed the company." she sniffed, and felt a hand lightly touch her other hand. "H-huh?" she looked down.

His eyes felt heavy, so he could only barely see out of them, but he had reached his hand that had fallen to his chest up to hers, and began to breathe more profoundly now, seeming to start healing again.

"You… are too…. sentimental…"

She laughed. She couldn't help it.

"You're still a jerk." she said through her giggling, though it wasn't said literally, and he seemed to look up at her, as if recognizing that.

"….Amy…" he reached a weak hand up to her, trying to position it right as he was able to raise her head up to look directly at him. "…Rose…"

"Ah.." her eyes widened, he was looking at her softer than she had ever seen him express before.

"…" He suddenly looked down, seeming forlorn.

He lowered his hand and closed his eyes, turning his face away from her.

"You're friends will be worried."

"Ah… My friends… Sonic!" she raised her head up quickly, realizing he had come to probably save her before, and even called out her name…

She didn't want to admit it… but she ignored him.

"He must be so worried…"

Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly, but lightened up again as he opened his eyes slightly.

"You should go to him."

His voice was void of any emotion.

She noticed the change and looked down, blinking. "Huh..?"

He grew angry, swiping the air as he raised himself up with the momentum, and lifted a leg up to lean on it, having a place for his upper torso to rest.

He stared harshly towards the wall. "He'll be missing you."

"…Shadow…" Amy held her arms where they were before he moved so suddenly, but saw his strength returning to him.

She looked away.

"I said go." Shadow darted his head back to her, before getting up and refusing to look back to her. "He's the hero. Not me."

"…Your hero."

She looked up, almost sorrowfully at hearing his pained tone in that.

The room was silent for a moment, as if he was thinking or growing in-tuned with his inner feelings, before gesturing his head back and trying to get a quick look of her without too much detection or effort.

"I gave you a path. You should be gone before morning." he crossed his arms, still refusing to look at her.

"…Shadow…" she slowly got up.

"I don't want to hear your complaining." He lowered his head.

She took a step forward, smiling.

"I'm already sick of that voice of yours. Get going. I was only told to bring you to Sonic, right? He should be around here somewhere…"

She kept walking up to him, before he noticed her unusual silence.

"Amy..?"

He turned but was stopped by hands around his chest, which left him paralyzed as he tried to process what just happened.

He was being…

_Held_?

Again?

"Shadow.." Amy rested her head inbetween his spines, as he slightly felt them spike up in light twitches, before settling back down.

"I… I wanted to say… thank you. Thank you for risking your life to save me."

He let a faint noise escape his throat, but kept his mouth shut.

How could she..?

"I should be the one showing gratitude right now. Why you..?" He slightly turned around, his grumbly old voice made her giggle again, as he stilled seemed confused, blinking his eyes and keeping his arms out to his sides, "Huh?"

Well.. he wasn't obscuring her from remaining close and hugging him, right? Amy took that as a good sign.

"This is how we first met right? Hehe! I thought you looked an awful lot like Sonic." She smiled up to him, but then lowered her head and closed her eyes, remembering.

Shadow looked back at her and held a stare, not sure what to take of that memory recollection… but…

He decided not to think much of it, and moved his head forward, keeping his eyes locked behind him though, before closing them and folding his fists.

"You're friend doesn't seem to like your close affiliation with me." he raised his eyes, as if a slight glimmer of hope remained in them. "Are you sure you want to keep on such… _friendly terms_… with his enemy?" He slightly narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm?" Amy blinked her eyes opened, looking pleasantly shocked to hear that, before raising an eyebrow and then innocently replying to him. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Again, he was left in amazement.

"No… idea…" he blinked his eyes, before turning his head around again, growing angry at her ignorance again. "Don't play a fool! You of all people understand Sonic's dislike for my kind of ways…"

"He's not that disrespecting. He just believes in doing things his ways. So when someone just as equally stubborn challenges him on those beliefs, he tends to get defensive." She winked, sticking out her tongue.

He held his peace, unable to fully dispute that, and turned away again, a faint feeling of hope still lingering… lightly upon his cheeks.

"Then… you'll stay… in here?" Shadow folded his arms again, looking up to the corner of the bunker's ceiling. "Your Sonic wouldn't like that very much."

He mused over it.

"He may think it contradicts his own beliefs." he hung his head down, closing his eyes as he liked the idea of Sonic storming off in a rampage of tantrums seeing Amy so close to him like this.

He pictured a chibi Sonic banging his foot on the ground, a large face as he cried out in shouted rants and waved his arms around at times, having to take in huffs of air to keep going, his arms in a direct 90 degree angle off to the side of him when he did so.

"..Shadow?"

Amy's voice broke his delusions, and he turned to her again.

"…Is it alright.. if I stay here sometimes?"

Now his eyes shot straight open.

He pulled back out in a slide from her grasps, flinging an arm up as if to guard himself…. and cover his shocked face.

He wasn't expecting that.

"Are… Are you even aware of what you say!?" he muttered, mostly to himself as his eyebrow twitched, not sure of how innocent her words really were.

"I wouldn't be caught dead with you." Shadow lowered his arm, and sighed, regaining his cool and calm like attitude.

"Sonic would have my head for sure." he suddenly blinked his eyes opened, and noticed she was gone.

"Huh… what…?" he looked all around, a comical show of innocence that wasn't usually apparent in Shadow… "Amy!? Where are you?" He leaned forward, holding a fist out as he kept his head darting around the room in all directions, even to the ceiling…

"She… she disappeared…" he straightened himself out, but held a rather puzzled stare.

"Hehe~"

He heard a noise and looked up to his ear, as it twitched, and he sensed her behind him. "..Hmm.."

"Got'cha-! Ah…"

Amy leaped to hug him from behind, had snuck around him, but he had reflexed and lifted her above his head, as if a ballerina move.

His eyebrow twitched once again at her antics.

"What… exactly are you trying to accomplish with that?"

Now he seemed a little annoyed.

Amy blinked in surprise, but smiled innocently down towards him.

She kicked her legs and hung her arms down to him, like a little kid.

"Play with me, Shadow! haha!"

He looked unamused, letting some air out and then lowering her down. "You're ridiculous. Worse than that blue hedgehog." He lowered his head, closing his eyes before looking up and smiling gently to her, though faint.

"Ah!" she pointed a finger up to his mouth, and instantly the smile disappeared as he leaned back, blinking at the finger.

"Hmm?" he seemed sincerely curious about what she seemed to point out though.

…he hadn't ever acted this way around anyone…. since Maria.

Not like he could remember the feeling of being with Maria though.

"You smiled! A rare sight, indeed! Hehe!" she giggled again, as he had two small, transparent and light sweat drops drip down the side of his face.

"You're highly unaware of personal boundaries. Aren't you?"

"Haha! You say that better than Sonic!" she twirled around and struck a pose, curtsying and then hopping up with a big smile on her face. "You sound more gentlemenly. Haha!"

He gently smiled again, "You seem to prefer the causal talk." he turned his head away, closing his eyes again. "I feel sorry for Sonic. Never getting a second alone from you." He suddenly looked up to see she was gone again.

He frowned with more sweat drops again. This woman was unbelievable.

"Rose?…. Amy?" He walked around, looking as he tried to spot her.

He sighed, "Why am I giving in to such foolish, childish games?" he folded his arms, halting his looking before hearing a giggle again, and looking over to a large vase.

He waited a moment, before hearing it again.

"…At least she's terrible at it." he reluctantly walked over, and folded his arms again, "Come on, Amy. I've found your hiding spot."

"No you haven't! you have to tag me first!" the vase jumped and wiggled a little as she moved in it, and giggled some more.

"Hmm… My blood seems to have fully rejuvenated your spirits. You should go now before your friends worry I've kidnapped you." Shadow turned away, refusing to stoop that low as to reach inside and grab her.

"Scaredy cat! PLLLFFT!" She stuck out her tongue to taunt him as the vase leaned forward, before a pulsing anger mark swiped onto his head.

"Yellow belly, chicken livered, party pooper!" the vase kept rocking back and forth, as more and more of her mockings multiplied the anger marks on his head.

He suddenly loomed over the vase, his face covered in shadows as he gripped the side of it, stopping it's rocking.

"Eeep!" the vase shivered, before he reached in and Amy jumped out, hitting his face with her foot to get some leverage and jumped away, racing off as she grinned wildly in mischief off down the bunker and to the door. "Heee~"

Now his anger was full.

He leaned up and charged for the door. "ROOOSE!"

"Bleeeh!" she spit out her tongue again, laughing as she ran into a nearby meadow.

She giggled before a homing attack knocked her down, "Offph!"

"I've got you!"

"Ah…!"

As Shadow unrolled, he moved over and on top of her, his smile open with his breathing, and his face lighter and glowing more than she had ever seen.

He was… alive.

He looked truly exhilarated by this game.

But… was it really just the game?

She held a stare as his excitement suddenly washed away, and his smile faded back to his frown. "What? Have I hurt you in some way?"

His concern made her smile and tilt her head, realizing he hadn't been able to really let lose and be a kid for a long time…

She shook her head. "Em-mm. I'm just fine!" she chimed, smiling up at him.

He… he suddenly realized…

He didn't want to let her go.

She should just stay here…

Beneath him like this.

Safe.

Smiling.

Healthy and full of life again.

He suddenly looked away, closing his eyes briefly before a look of sorrow came back on them.

He closed his faintly panting mouth and reverted back to his old self, getting up and off of her. "We should go." he walked off from her. "You're friends are waiting for you."

"…Shadow.." Amy looked sad at his lonely expression, as he remained facing away from her.

"…Don't call me like that." he suddenly fell like a jerk to the side of a tree, catching himself with his arm, and holding a hand up to his face, bending slightly.

"Stop referring to me with such kindness…" his whole being trembled, fighting whatever was wanting her nearer… whatever wanted her to stay.

She got up, looking worried and holding a hand to her chest, before reaching out to him, walking briskly.

"Shado-"

"Amy."

Suddenly, Amy twitched, as her eyes shrank slightly.

A blurry image came into view, as Sonic held a firm stare, his arms folded, and seeming… upset.

"You look well."

He clearly was upset.

"Hanging out with Shadow, huh? Just takes one saving second to suddenly spend a day with a guy. I should have been more careful." Sonic shrugged, but even though sounding lighthearted, there was a bit of betrayal in his voice.

He dropped the act quick, though, and lowered his hands to his side, striking a very powerful and intimidating pose.

"We should go, Amy. It's getting daylight." Sonic wasn't too far off, dawn was about to fully break momentarily. Only some light filled the skies with yellows and oranges…

Amy swallowed lightly, looking down.

She felt she had betrayed him in someway, and even though he was trying to mask it, she knew his tone couldn't hide everything.

"Amy..? Come on. We don't have all day." He raised an eyebrow, not sure how to take her hesitation.

"You clearly had all _night_."

Shadow's head suddenly whipped up in fury, his hand still over his face.

Amy jolted, the fierce withdrawal of that last note made it clear he was holding back some suspicion on her part. But that voice… it was darker than ever she had heard it before.

Her mind suddenly raced to Shadow's smile, and she looked up.

He turned back to her, looking over his shoulder, and lowering his hand slowly… softly… gently…

What was she expecting him to do?

"Come on,… Amy." Sonic's eyes narrowed even more.

The more she hesitated, the more she could hear his heart breaking.

She stepped back, giving one final look of sorrow to Shadow.

He stood at an angle to her, and watched carefully.

The camera moved to a wide shot…. the length between her and Sonic was equal that of her and Shadow.

There was a choice being stated here.

And as if the two hedgehogs knew it.

_The men stood firm_.

"Amy."

It felt like his last call to her.

'_Amy..'_ Shadow's thoughts were clear across his face.

He was calling to her too.

She stared at Shadow with trembling eyes.

Her heart was suddenly torn, and she didn't know why.

A moment later Sonic seemed unable to bear it.

Standing with his head down now in shadows, he gritted his teeth, and pivoted a foot back to launch out and grab her arm- his hand in mid swing.

"Sonic!"

Amy flung around, the brightest, warmest, truest open grin on her face.

He suddenly halted.

Freezing in place.

Shadow felt his heart drop inside of him, and lowered his head and eyes.

How could he have hoped?

She was clearly his own… of course she would-

She leaped into Shadow's arms.

He froze there a moment too.

She ducked her head below her arms.

"…_Goodbye_…"

Her faint whisper held such release for him.

He suddenly realized this wasn't a goodbye to friendship, but to anything more than playful games.

He lowered his head, but didn't embrace her back.

She pulled away, a tender smile, though he felt half face from the presence of Sonic being right there…

Sonic held his ground too, but waited more patiently this time…

She turned and happily raced to ram into Sonic, gripping his arm and swaying her hips as he lead the way.

She walked quite a while with him, before slowly looking down… and back…

Her eyes widened.

Shadow had moved to the top of the hill, _still_ watching them walk away.

More boldly now, she looked up.

He saw her looking back, but only acknowledged it by raising his head, and then slowly….

Turning around….

And walking the other way.

"Amy."

Amy's head shot straight back in front of her. "Um, uhh… Y-yes?" She smiled nervously to Sonic, closing her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice anything off about her actions.

"…" his face was still hidden by the shadows,…

He strode powerfully.

"…It's not like I'm keeping you from seeing him again."

Her eyes opened wide.

"…But… just tell me one thing…" such sorrow.. even fright and..

_The same loneliness as Shadow in his voice._

"I'm still your hero… right?" He stopped walking.

It was the first time Amy saw him fully still….

He gripped his fists tighter.

"Don't answer that." he suddenly jammed out from his throat, and walked on, as she let go of his hand, surprised by his odd reactions.

"I already know…"

Her eyes teared up.

"Who you've chosen."

The dawn broke, as he raised his head to show clear anger, jealousy, and hatred.

Then, he was suddenly launched into and fell to the ground, a hammer to the side of him.

"Ouch! Hey!" he turned around but Amy was on him like finger's snapping.

"You'll always be my hero! No matter what!" Amy chimed, as the sun rose over her face as well.

"Heehee!"

Sonic's eyes widened.

"I… I love you,… _Sonic_!"

(for once, that's exactly what I kinda wanted to write :) )


	45. Sonic Underground prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Im not used to asking these,but i admire your work!3 XD But would a prompt on how the rest of the crew reacting to finding out that Modern Sonic was a prince, be to your liking? :3

cutegirlmayra answered:

So, I'm pretty sure only in Underground and Archie Sonic was ever a prince..? It's not actually modern canon that he is one. But I can pull a few strings here and there and do my best to combined Underground with Modern :) Making it more a 'past' than anything else, and awww~ This is your first prompt request for me? ;w; so excited then! I hope you enjoy it :) as always~

Prompt:

Sonic was his usual self for a while, until a fancy letter arrived that took those fond times of laughter away from him…

He was sitting with everyone outside of Tails's workshop on a hillside, close to Angel Island when a mailman handed him the letter with a neat-looking seal attached to it.

Sonic's smile immediately faded, taking the letter and suddenly looking it over in his chair…

His feet were up, one over the other, and warming by the campfire as the others laughed over stories they were telling, before Tails noticed the shift.

Amy took notice of Tails's silence and also looked curiously worried over to Sonic. Knuckles caught on with a few blinks, turning to the main attention of everyone else's interests…

In their little friendship circle, Tails took notice of the man leaving…

His head cocked upwards to look over the fire's glow… and squinted passed the flames.

"He doesn't look like the normal mail-delivery guy." it sounded like a joke, but he was… just observing in all seriousness.

Amy frowned too, narrowing her eyes in suspicion a bit too. "And I'm pretty sure no mail comes at this hour…" she looked with concern over to Sonic, her expression softening in her care. "Is it urgent?"

Sonic continued to stare at the letter, having leaned back far down in the chair already, he seemed frozen in his own thoughts…

The lights flickered as he shifted his eyes over the first few details of the letter's heading and address… before sitting up and leaning on the edge of his little lawn chair, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"…Heh, must be serious." Knuckles put his hands together and also leaned forward, waiting for Sonic to clue them in. "Care to enlighten the rest of us?"

"…" Sonic was still a moment, before smiling up to Knuckles, "Isn't it illegal to read someone else's mail?" he joked, but it was clearly an avoidance mechanism.

"And Knuckles?"

He perked his head up, along with an eyebrow… just slightly raising to answer his call.

"You're far passed due enlightenment."

"Hey!"

"The rest of us have evolved since then." Sonic teased, before leaning back and starting to open the letter.

The laughing stopped and so did his hands…

He looked around and gave everyone a teasing scold. "Can't a man have his privacy?"

They smiled.

But didn't look away…

He got nervous suddenly, shifting his eyes to all of them and then getting up to sit in the chair normally again.

"Hey, what is this?" he held his arms out, questioning them. "Can't you all take five minutes to talk with each other instead of relying on _me_ to get the party going?"

Their smiles grew, a few heads tilting as if they were innocent to his claims, but also clearly knowing they weren't being so.

"We want to know." Tails piped up, also putting his hands together and leaning on the edge of his seat. "I don't recall you ever having a pen pal."

"And it better not be a girl..! Ehem." Amy spoke rather quickly and loudly on that one… but silently restrained herself from accusing him further.

Sonic gave her a look,… "It's not a pen pal. And it's not one person…" he then looked at the letter in the light.

He took it out and quickly skimmed it.

His eyes grew soft and gentle… as if nostalgia of fond memories returning.

The crew were silently waiting…

Sonic then looked around, and tossed the letter into the fire, leaning back with his hands looping behind his head and legs kicking up over the other.

"Ah, well! Wrong address."

"Sonic!" the three jumped up but were too late.

The fire took the letter, but Amy could make out one word…

"High…" she squinted her eyes, tilting her head as the paper burned to yellow, red, and black; curling up on it's ends. "…Ness..?"

"Highness?" Tails gave her a funny look.

Sonic broke from his chilled stature and suddenly clung to the chair, his feet flying everywhere before landing to the chair in his shock, eyes wide open.

Knuckles looked over and smirked suddenly, "Ohh… I bet it's some code word, huh!"

Sonic weakly smiled but that ended quickly, looking at the ground.

"Must of miss read it, Amy." He sat back and folded his arms, looking away.

Amy pouted, puffing up a cheek. "I know what I saw!"

"I saw 'ess'. So I believe her." Tails stood firm on that too, before looking back to Sonic with a matching offended expression. "And with how you freaked out,… I'd say she was right on, too!" he pointed, accusing him of lying to them.

"What are you not telling us, Sonic?"

Sonic was surrounded.

turning his 'trying to not freak out' eyes back to his friends, he noticed that Amy, Tails, and Knuckles had all gotten up and walked over to him.

Tails held the chair and Amy put her hands to her hips as Knuckles glared and took Sonic's chest, lifting it up and back down.

"Come on! Ol'buddy…" Knuckles smirked. "Fess up! Who you writin' too..?"

"Er… It's not who I'm writing too… it's whose writing to me." Sonic admitted, sweat dropping at how serious they all were for wanting to know. But they were also just playing… and he knew that.

Knuckles let him go, blinking. "Wait… the highness… is who you're writing? W-wh-wha-woah!" he stumbled back as Amy knocked him away, tears in her eyes as her fists came up to her face.

"WHAT!? Oh, Sonic, it can't be true! Tell me you're not cheating on me with some… some.. Princess! WAH-HA-HA-HA!" She started to cry, raising her hands to her eyes as Sonic sweat dropped again, his eyelids coming down at Amy's dramatic explosion.

"W-well.. you wouldn't be half wrong…" he mumbled, before getting up.

"Look, look. Everyone calm down." he swished his hands out, trying to calm the guys down.

"It's not my girlfriend…" he sternly gave Amy a look, and she started to sniff and calm down. "It's also not JUST their title…" he looked to Knuckles.. and then to Tails.

"_It's mine_."

He lowered his hands, and took a deep breath.

"That was my brother and sister… My sister's getting married."

The group's jaws all dropped at the same time.

"S-sister?" Tails stated.

"Brother?" Knuckles replied.

"MARRIED?!~3″ Amy's eyes lit up. "Phew, I'm just glad you're not getting- Ah, I mean! It would be fine if it was with me, but- Well, anyway, yay~" she clapped, giggling awkwardly and trying to avoid further attention to herself…

"This can't change anything." Sonic shook his head, moving his hands out again to his friends, looming a bit over them.

"I don't want anyone thinking they can't just be real with me."

"So… you're a… prince?" Tails leaned his head forward, looking up and blinking disbelievingly up at Sonic.

"Woah." Knuckles took a step back for a minute. "…I need another smore." he wobbled back to his chair, sitting down and shaking his head. "Whoo.. that explains that pompous attitude of yours."

He shook his head, as if it all made since, as Sonic glared at him with a poutful frown.

He didn't seem to appreciate that deduction.

Tails laughed, but then gripped his head, "Woah, I think I'm light-headed. You mean to tell me… my best friend… is royalty?!"

"A royal pain! Hey, that actually makes MORE sense now!" Knuckles billowed another insulting laugh, as Sonic folded his arms and gave him a killer look.

"Explains why he's such a stinker too…"

"Amy!" Sonic unfolded his arms and threw them up, done with them judging him. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you-!"

Amy jumped up on the chair and hugged him, "Aw! My prince! I knew it was meant to be! Emmm~ My own little fairy-tale."

He looked like an over-sized doll in that girl's hands… and he didn't look too happy about being in her arms either…

Tails chuckled nervously, pointing weakly to the two, "Haha…ha… I love how no one is questioning this." Tails gestured around him, as if this was ridiculous. "Don't tell me." he put his two fingers to his forehead's temples and closed his eyes.

"…Runaway?" he peeked back up at Sonic. "Are we gonna go with cliches with this fable?"

"LEGEND." Sonic teased, and got Amy off of him.

He pulled her arms down, and gave her a look like, 'Okay, stop.' and then turned to Tails, hopping down as Amy followed him, not disturbed by his discreet asking for less 'hugs' from her still.

"I've been asked to bring some company along…" he gestured a weak hand out.

"Tails?"

"Oh-ho. Me? Sitting through a boring, royal wedding? That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever-"

Sonic nonchalantly walked by him. "My sister's ladies-in-waiting have mentioned wanting to be some intelligent men for a change…"

"-On second consideration, is food involved?" as if not hearing, but clearly analyzing what Sonic was saying, he turned to his best friend.

"Oh… three or so meals? Maybe four for the… '_party_' occasion?" He turned with a smirk. "But my sister said there'd be a buffet."

"…And will this buffet be symbolic of our previous discussion?"

Sonic and Tails both tilted their heads in.

"Tails, I promise you both."

"And they like shorter men?"

"What are you two talking about?" Amy didn't hear what Sonic mumbled as he passed by Tails, so the two turned and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders, laughing quietly to themselves.

"And Amy… I'm sure you won't object to… meeting royalty?" he beamed sarcastically to her.

"Oh, you know I have to meet your family, Sonic." she placed her hands back on her hips, "After all, I'm sure she'll LOVE me! Ah-! Will she love me? Oh no! If I don't get your sister or brother's approval I may never be able to marry you!" she turned to an aside as the two looked at each other with comical expressions.

"Cause I'm sure they control his life." Tails rolled his eyes, and then the two looked back at Knuckles.

"There's still room for one more… buddy ol'pal of mine..?" he was clearly teasing him again, but Knuckles looked back up, and then away to poke the fire.

"I don't think I'd be able to fit in with such a crowd…"

Tails lowered his eyes and smirked, "Buffet, Knuckles. And I mean the literal kind, cause the figurative were offered to me, you savvy?"

He broke arms with Sonic and hit Knuckles lightly in the shoulder and laughed, gripping his stomach.

"I'm only playing." he admitted, "I'll go to support you, Sonic. And nothing more." he winked to him.

Sonic smiled and nodded, but then leaned in to whisper, "You better be. Cause you know the code, Tails. Bros before-"

"Flowered prose. I get it." he smiled back.

Amy was still freaking out, and Sonic rolled his eyes, kicking a leg out to go over to her.

"I better calm the 'raging seas' before it floods the 'good news'."

"Ah! I knew it!" Knuckles leaped up, pointing accusingly at Sonic.

"You are speaking in codes!"

Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes.

(Haha, this was fun xD)


	46. Boom Shadamy prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

** na-n1 (Inspired off their Boom!shadamy pic)**

"Why not quit the edgy act- And hang out with us!"  
I wanted to make this more of a cuter moment between the two, but i like this idea a lot better!

* * *

cutegirlmayra

"Hmph." Staring a moment in wonder, he turned his head away, refusing to give into any charm she thought she had on him.

"I don't hang out with amateurs." He swiped his arm out of her grasp, making her frown a moment, disappointed.

He got up, and adjusted the rings on his wrist, walking off a ways. "Besides, your attempts at 'befriending' me won't prevail. I go alone."

"Oh, grump off, dude!"

"What?!" Shadow turned around, offended by her casual talk.

She had her arms down, her face looking angry, "You think you're so great!? Then why do you always follow the losing side!? Why can't you get it through your thick head that friendship is what makes you stronger! Not weaker. And besides…" she folded her arms, glaring at him.

"I thought you were the ultimate lifeform? Isn't it somewhat your 'job' to figure out why you can't succeed at that?"

He tensed up, his rage slightly building, before realizing she had a point. "And what exactly are you wagering?" He turned around, matching her stare but coupling it with a scowl.

"Hmm? Wagering? Fine then." she unfolded her arms to briskly place them on her hips, not giving into his attitude. "I'll wager that if you can even befriend one of us, you'll defeat Sonic."

Shadow's eyes widened, before going back to a glare. "I don't understand. Your so called 'power' in friendship comes from loyalty. By helping me win-"

"I never said we'd help you."

His eyes widened again, but this time, staying that way, and leaning up from arching forward. "You're not making sense."

"I would if you would listen and try to understand! But some people can't learn!"

Her tongue was like a cold sting to his pride, and his fists twitched at holding himself back from letting his emotions get the better of him.

"How.. how do you find the confidence to state such ridiculous notions?!"

"I'm not like you, Shadow. I don't get intimidated." Amy narrowed her glare. "For one thing, I have to put with Sonic every day."

"My condolences. If I had any." Shadow spat out.

"Heh. Sonic may be a handful, but I can match his stubbornness anytime and any where!" She stepped forward, "If you really want strength, Shadow! You wouldn't be working for Eggman!"

"I don't!" Shadow swiped an arm out, "I work on my own terms."

"Very well. Then find your own path. A path… that could make you happy." Amy's tone settled to a merciful one, showing a bit of her tender heart.

…A dangerous thing to do in front of a man like this…

"Shadow…"

"I don't need your sentiments. Whatever this power of yours is, I highly doubt it's due to your friends. But if you're so sure of yourself, then fine, I'll follow along and see what _really_ makes you all tick. And once I prove I'm right…" Shadow started to advance, but Amy held her ground, although nervous by his approach.

He lifted a hand, and smirked, looking like he was going to reach for her.

She braced herself, twitching her hands slightly, just in case this was a false ruse.

He suddenly shifted his hand to a point, "Then you admit that friendship is nothing more than a pathetic pass time excuse for a play date with losers!"

"…I won't have too." Amy reached up and grabbed his hand, moving hers into his, which made him look confused, a little awkward, but she shook his hand properly, lowering it as it should be leveled.

"Because I'm gonna prove you wrong!" Amy smiled, her eyes looking determined.

'…That fire.' he stared at her eyes a moment, before looking away, and then removing his hand.

"Fine then, let's see your 'friendship' save you from whatever that dote of a doctor has in store today." Shadow folded his arms, as Amy 'yippie'd and pulled him along behind her, dragging him as he blinked his eyes, not sure what was happening.

"W..What… what is this?!"

"Hahha! Guys, look! I made a new friend!"

"Tsk! I am not your friend!"

"Sonic! Tails! Knuckles! Pay up!"

"Urk… this was a bet!?"

(Sonic boom - Shadow and Amy bonding)


	47. Sonamy prompt 19

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

It's not that good, but feel free to use this drawing for your prompts! **( anissa-p1zza) Based off her pic she sent in for a Art Prompt Trade**

* * *

_It's beautiful! Perfect even! :D_

Prompt Trade:

Cream happily smiled from upon her outdoor eating stand, watching Amy chase down Sonic and abandon her meal to see him.

"I hope she can get him to eat with us, Cheese." She smiled sweetly to her kind Chao, who happily took a piece of pre-cut hamburger and cutely let it get smushed in his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. He cheerfully threw his arms out, as if saying, 'All done! and that would be great!'.

Cream turned back only to be faced with some sorrow.

She watched as Amy stood motionlessly staring off in the direction she could only assume Sonic had taken off towards.

Her face sank to one of love for Amy, wishing Sonic would somehow know that she was behind him.

"Cheese… I don't think Mr. Sonic knows we'd like him to eat with us…" she let her ears droop down a bit more, before looking up at the sky for a moment. Sunny and bright… "No one should be sad or alone on a beautiful day like this…"

She suddenly heard a spinning sound and looked with wide-eyes back to Amy.

Sonic had come back, seeming apologetic as he rubbed behind his quills and ducked his head slightly as if admitting he didn't see her.

The two walked, hand in hand (as Amy saw to that, thinking it fit for the moment, Cream assumed), and came back to the table.

Cream was overjoyed, touched by Sonic's awkward acceptance at letting Amy happily pull him over to them.

"Mr. Sonic!" she rose from her chair, thrilled.

"Hey, Cream… sorry I didn't see ya there. When I run really fast, everything becomes a bit of a blur… even words." he once again sweatdropped and looked to Amy, who puffed up a cheek and winked her eye down at him; Not sure she if should believe him or not.

But the two sat and laughed. Cream enjoyed Sonic's spunky and energetic company, even though Amy scolded him a bit too much in her opinion; she loved to see them talking and looking like true, good friends.

She started doodling on a napkin, as Sonic stopped his epic tale of some shenanigans with Egghead and looked down to her, also directing Amy's attention at the same time to what his attention was newly fixated on.

"What's that, Cream?" he blinked, curious.

In a bit of embarrassment, Cream bounced her head up and waved her arms out in front of her, "Ah! I-I-it's nothing, Mr. Sonic!"

"Come on, Cream. Let us see your cute drawing! I bet it's really adorable." Amy chimed, closing her eyes and tilting her head to encourage her friend to share.

"O-oh… But Miss Amy… ah!"

She lightly reached up into the air as Cheese had swiped her napkin away, displaying it happily for Sonic and Amy.

They both had different expressions, but Sonic looked with a mouth formed into an 'o' of interest while examining the image in the air, and Amy blushed with a soft smile.

"I.. I simply thought it very nice w-when Mr. Sonic came back… I was hoping you would return so we could eat together… A-and Miss Amy looked so happy holding your hand… " She shyly, in demure, placed her fingers on the edge of the table's drop in front of her and dipped her head down, unsure of what they may think.

The two looked at each other and smiled back to Cream.

"_So that's why I felt a strong feeling to look back_."

Cream's head slowly rose back up, her embarrassment dissipating.

He looked very kindly to her, "I thought it was Amy at first… but now I see that you were hoping I'd turn around too, right?"

Cream gave a beautiful open-smile and then nodded with great bliss and gratitude. "Yes!"

"Oh?" Amy turned to Sonic, seeming to fake a little annoyance. "So… I'm not enough to make you turn back, is that it?"

"W-what?" Sonic turned to Amy, once again afraid to see her expression change… then the three laughed and Sonic ordered something, calming down and relaxing as the girls giggled and told him about their day. He seemed to patiently listen, before leaving quickly after finishing his meal.

Walking home, Cream kicked her feet out with each step, looking down and holding some leftovers in a box with her hands as Amy put her hands behind her back, looking forward.

"Cream?"

Cream looked up from her humming and smiled, "Yes, Miss Amy?"

"…I'm glad you made that silent prayer today." Her smile was sweet and full of gratitude, and Cream realized she was feeling the same thing she had felt before.

Cream nodded, "I'm glad Sonic held your hand… you looked so happy!" she chimed, closing her eyes.

Amy didn't look at her, but seemed a little guilty, "Actually… _I_ held his hand…" she sweatdropped, "But thank you for letting me keep the drawing."

When she looked back at her, Cream could see the small sorrow… and quickly looked determined to change that.

She strode up in front of Amy, making sure to be faster and stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Amy!" Cream stated, very assertively, leaning forward. "Mr. Sonic let his hand stay hugging yours! Mr. Sonic came back, thinking at first that the strong feeling was to return to you! He only thought about you, and didn't even know I was here!" she took another big breath as Cheese was amazed by her bold and actually louder voice.

"Mother says that love comes in all shapes and sizes! Mr. Sonic felt something, and only seeing you, he still came back and let you hold his hand!"

Amy was taken aback just as much as Cheese was surprised, and happily smiled, letting some tears pierce through her facade.

"T..Thank you, Cream… I didn't think of it like that…"

Cream smiled, nodding and narrowing her eyes, "It's important to see what's right in front of you, Miss Amy. But sometimes… we just need a good friend to help us see it!"

Amy held out her hands and Cream happily ran into them, tossing the leftovers box as Cheese saved them and sighed in relief. He then watched the two embrace and smiled, seeing that truly… Cream and Amy were good friends.

(It seems Cream's a silent Sonamy supporter haha!)


	48. Shadamy prompt 1 (Spies, Goes with 49)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Maybe a British spy shadamy prompt? I loved how you did the sonamy one!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

based upon: Sonamy spies (x) Also, thank you =/w/n=

Prompt:

Shadow quickly adjusted a watch on his wrist, pushing back and feeling the tightening squeeze of his limiter-ring remind him of how dangerous he truly was.

He then scowled, hearing a cheery voice behind him use the palm of her hand to puff up her quills and skip up behind him.

"Alright! So all I have to do is nab the emerald and keep Sonic off your scent, right?" She prepped herself one last time, looking in the mirror directly across from Shadow, who finally turned to place his hand quietly and subtly on the mirror's desktop in front of it.

"Let me make something very clear…" He slightly hunched over, making her look at him funny. Seeing his head dip, she suddenly realized he was annoyed, as his ears drew back and he moved in.

"Don't…" His head swerved into her exact eye-line, scaring her enough to jolt backward slightly. "…Get in my way…"

He walked by her, letting his hand roll up from the desk as she scoffed, and wrinkled her nose.

She looked off after him, stomping her foot down and putting her hands to her hips, "Hey! I'm no bloomin' push-over 'ere!" she walked confidently without a bounce in her step, something he looked down at in surprise before back up at her, moving his arm away from her curved approach to stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I beg your pardon?" He rose an eyebrow.

"I was asked by your cohorts here to do you boys a favor." She nodded her head in a figurative gesture behind him as if referring to the company he worked for, known as G.U.N.

"They explicitly stated that you couldn't do this without my indefinite help." She smirked then, looking back at him, and crossing her arms as she got square in his face.

He leaned back, frowning obviously… "Your forward and, frankly, unattractive personality is what's jeopardizing this mission." He side-mouthed the sly comment before lightly pushing passed her, his back and her arm brushing slightly as she took the insult to heart.

She pouted her lips, holding back pure emotion before bursting as she turned again. "You need me! Without me, Sonic wouldn't let you near an emerald again after what you did!"

Shadow abruptly shifted, pivoting and storming back to her, lifting a hand to cover her mouth before fighting the urge and pulling back.

"You're insufferable…"

"Oh, am I?"

"I had my reasons!" He found himself unable to control that light outburst, and in shame at this fact, turned his face away.

"…Rouge needs to recover." Amy's tone turned lighter, seeing he wasn't completely void of real emotion now.

He started to breathe a little harder, glaring at her from the side of his face, before wiping the side of his mouth and turning back to the door.

"Just keep your gent out of my affairs…" he swung the door open, "And G.U.N will release your belongings back to you."

"Good. I need those groceries." Amy smiled in a cheeky manner as she skillfully reached down for a handbag and twisted it in her hand, spinning it to rotate impressively over the palm of her hand before latching onto it again.

She then struck a mighty, feminine pose. "I've always had a knack for distraction." She gave a wicked look of confidence to him, as he swayed back and paused a moment.

His eyes looked to the floor first, and then back to her.

She smiled, tilting her head and waiting for a sign that showed he didn't really hate her as much as he was letting on.

She cutely 'Aww'd when he didn't react, and put her hands behind her back, swaying her hips. She then interchanged which foot she leaned on for a second, tapping the floor rapidly before he finally smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, pointing and moving her dress a little to hurry out the door with him, "_Charming_personality! Admit it! I'm charming and quite hilarious!"

"You're hilarious, alright." He muttered, walking on to the party before she grabbed his shoulder from behind, tripping on a copplestone.

"Wait!"

He jerked back before looking at her cautiously. "What?"

"Ugh… these blasted heels…" she had one leg up and over, almost, her other knee. Reaching down, she adjusted the heel while keeping her eyes scanning the skies… then dropping to his fancy suit.

"Woah, hold up." She chuckled slightly and put her foot down, moving over to his tie before he moved away, looking at her strangely.

She flopped her arms down, disappointed in his distrust, before tsk'ing and pretending to fidget with her fingers.

"Umm… may I?" she cutely, with a totally sarcastic actor's drawl, asked him.

He looked down at his tie, then to her, before fiddling with it and looking frustrated at her disapproval.

"I couldn't… I've never worn the darn thing!" he looked up to see her mocking chuckle again, covering it slightly with her hand, and angrily defended himself.

He turned away as she came closer, "Look, love. It's not as hard as it seems…"

She started to untie it and readjust it's length around his neck, puffing his collar out to do her work.

He was at first looking away in annoyance… but as her head ducked down… he turned over to listen to what she was whispering about.

"Loop… and… You know, Shadow. You really shouldn't act so tough around girls… It might make them think… that the things you say about them being annoying could be true." She tightened the bow up just as his breath reached her lashes and forced her eyes to bat a moment at the rush of wind.

She dipped her head further, avoiding eye-contact but also coming to terms with this being one of the only times she'd ever been this close to him before.

"… Do you think it rude?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" she patted and pushed lightly against his chest, finishing with fixin'-and-fussin' over his suit. The light push made her realize that his chest fur was tightly compacted behind the white of his undershirt… and this made her look back, shocked at how firm of a chest he could have.

"U-unless it's all in good sport, as good sports go… b-but the other participant should know of the game beforehand… so that…" she looked up, seeing him not distancing himself, but holding his ground before moving closer.

He couldn't hear her very well, so closing the gap wasn't an issue for him to do, lowering his head to try and hear her better.

"I'm sorry?"

She tensed up, sucking up a breath of his nice cologne and upon doing so, fearfully holding her breath at her mistake.

She looked away again, turning her head slightly from his own. "I… Just so they don't get offended, is all…" she peeked up at his face, innocent to the moment it seemed.

He turned his head in puzzled thought. "Huh." He then began to adjust his cuffs to hide the technology on his wrist. "So,… you're here to tell me women have sensitive feelings?"

She suddenly looked at him in surprise.

"Hmph." He faked a contemplative thought in a slight frown that dipped too far, before disappearing as he went back to his task. "Could of fooled me." He walked on, as Amy smiled with an open-scoff once again, storming off after him.

"Ah-! Why-! I never! Not in all my spying years-!"

"_Years_?" he looked over his shoulder,… smiling.

"-ever met a man as intolerable as you!"

"Intolerable?" he flapped his collar of his shirt down and smirked with absolute enjoyment. "Tell me, if I'm not allowed to play mind games with you, then why must you torment me with them?"

"Shadow!"

"What ordinance of parliament have you wiggled your silly justice rules into? And for what? That women have the sole right to annoy? Honestly, Amy. Give us some allowance to flesh it back, otherwise, cease this torture at once." he stood by the door, flapping his suit's jacket into place, and opening the door for her in a bow. "After you."

She smiled in her slight bitterness at his words but promptly walked in. "When men get thicker heads!" she teased.

"When women get steelier hearts." Shadow played back, and walked in, almost wishing he didn't have a mission to get on too.

After all… someone needed to put that girl in her place…

He smirked, before looking up to see her friendliness with Sonic, having been invited to this soiree due to his 'heroic deeds' being recognized.. but Shadow immediately lost his playful bantering mood and begrudgingly turned away from the happy two's sight and swarved through the crowds…

(I had to tweak some things to add British things, but I hope you enjoyed it. :) Also, Shadow is just playing back with her, she annoyed him for a while so that was playful revenge. haha.)


	49. Sonamy prompt 20 (Spies, Goes with 48)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**masked-bixch asked:**

Hey there girl! How ya doing? I hope things are going alright for ya~ So, here's the scenario: Sonic has to work as a spy for GUN to save the world and this gets Amy pretty swoony and giggly lol. Sonic notices and teases her, making it a bit fun with some British mannerism here and there (here we go down that AU route! Vroom vroom! XD) I can't wait to see what make of this x'D sorry if it's confusing! (Ily hehehe)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

hope you don't mind, I'm going SO AU with this XD

_British mannerisms_, omg, I got this on standby, let me just pull it out real quick and-

Prompt:

"Sonic, you're the only one that billionaire will trust inside his deluxe super suite. Since you're famous, and an animal, he'll be more likely to trust you than a normal human. We've equipped you with-"

"A dapper lookin' suit."

"….Ehem, with specialized gadgets and a microphone in your ear. This way, we'll have constant communications-"

"You can have constant communication with your eyes alone~"

"…W-who is that?" The woman turned to a man behind her, who briefed her on who Amy Rose was, and why she was in the crowd.

"She's his escort into the party, where were hoping only Sonic gets the invitation to go to the targets floor…"

"R-right…" she turned back to Sonic, seeing him standing and looking pretty sharp, a confident, egoistical look on his face, as one eye was drooped and the other looked ready to hear more briefing, but getting bored of just standing around with his hands behind his back.

"Well, Sonic. You'll be entilted to all the rights of a spy, meaning all the dangers too."

"Ehem, s'cuse me? I heard a rumor of espionage and I'm pretty sure my badge is fake. Could you have your new recruit search me for concealed weapons?"

The woman twitched an eyebrow up, having it quiver for a moment before anger marks flared on her forehead, and the man behind her sweat dropped.

"We need you to feed us direct link while alone with him, get as much data as you can-"

"You can be a fly on my wall~"

"SO THAT WHEN THE TIME COMES, WE CAN-"

"You can track my every move, so long as you promise to take me out quietly~"

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" she pulled out a gun as the men swarmed her, trying to keep her calm as Amy giggled.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I got this." he puffed up his suit jacket's collar a bit and walked over to Amy in the crowd, leaning on the rail.

"Miss Rose, you're making my mission rather difficult. I would highly advise you to keep your facts to yourself." he winked to her, giving her the best british voice he could as she swooned, before jumping over it and taking her arm, waving to the people with another wink.

"Got it! Dangerous, super stealthy, and keep Amy under control. I've got this." he shrugged, and then took off for the mission.

Walking into the party, Sonic kept up the act of 'super spy' as he talked in his headset.

"Amy, do you copy?"

"That melodious british accent is starting to take it's toil on my delicate nature~" Amy placed a hand to her heart, before sipping a bit of her drink and looking around, distant from him.

"Heh. You're far more bold than I would suppose a proper lady to be~" Sonic dropped his voice a bit, melting her even more with his deep, suave tone.

"Emm… Has anyone ever told you you're quite the charmer." Amy did her impression of a british woman, as he had to cover his chuckle and place his hands together and lean on the bar, closing his eyes as his smile was perfectly hidden behind his hands.

He opened his eyes, "Have you spotted him yet?"

"Not yet, love. But patience always kept the bird's up before morning break."

"What? Do they queue all day for that nasty little worm?" His british was spot on then, and Amy had to hold in a squee, even hearing the british word for 'waiting in a line' made her think Sonic knew more accents than she did.

"How did you do that so well?" she chimed, walking around now and pretending to socialize, as she suddenly spotted the man.

She flipped her beautifully dress to the side, walking away from him but acting like she was high aristocratic, dragging her trail around.

"You look positively radiant." Sonic saw her at the corner of his eye as he was also searching, but hadn't spotted her yet.

"You saw that little flare, did ya?" she went back to her american accent, before smirking and tilting her head to the side, "He's that way."

_"Bbbzzz, Sonic? Do you read us? The party's almost over!"_

"Don't worry, we've got this."

Sonic maneuvered himself through the crowd, getting to the man.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, pardon me."

"Ah! Are you..?"

Sonic smiled, waiting for it.

"Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"The one and only." he bowed, politely as Amy listened in on their conversation, turning her back to them and ordering another drink of water.

"Wow! I would have never thought my invitation would reach you! Well, considering you don't truly own an address." he gestured out, before turning to his friends. "I had to send it to each of his friends, for good measure."

They chuckled like gentlemen, before he pulled Sonic in under his arm a moment, "I have an exciting proposition for you! But before I get to that, you must show me your moves with women!"

"W…Women?" Sonic sweat dropped under his arm-lock a bit, speaking through a gritted smile that looked completely faked and forced.

"Why yes! Someone as dashing and charming as the one known as the 'hero' of the whole planet must have some good pick-up lines!" The man patted his back, as the G.U.N soldier spoke again in his ear.

_"Bbbzz-Sonic? This is clearly a trap. He's trying to determine whether to use you or get rid of you. You have to prove some form of loyalty, go ahead and impress him! bttzzz…"_

"Ehem." Sonic cleared his throat, before looking nervous, that's when Amy's voice also cleared on the microphone.

He looked over her way, as she stuck out her leg with her high heels, and positioned herself to look very appealing.

Sonic smiled, and turned confidentially to the men.

"Do you see that pink delight? Sitting up near that table over there?"

Sonic flicked his head her way as the men stared, before their eyes caught her leg and stared a moment.

"I'll have her madly in love with me by the end of this dance." he took a waiter's drink, drank it, turned around and spat it out quietly as he hated the taste and put it back on the tray, before walking through the crowd to her.

"I hate to intrude~" Sonic sat by her, letting her leg stay up on the chair next to her.

She grinned to him, motioning her drink in a swirling motion.

"Are you going to have me in love by one dance alone, Sonic?" She dipped the cup over her face to make her look alluring, before drinking it and letting the mystery carry over for the onwatchers, knowing they were looking.

She moved her upright leg down and moved to the seat it was once on, closer to Sonic, and put an arm around him.

"Is this too fast?" she seemed to worry a moment, but Sonic just wrapped an arm around her waist, making her lose her feminine touch of british grandeur and blush.

"Amy…"

_"I am fast." _

Getting up, the two walked to the dance floor.

After almost forgetting the mission from how much fun they were having dancing, Amy having to same him from some bad footwork that she then made look fancy, Sonic brought her over to the man.

"Gentlemen, meet my new _friend_." he looked down to her, as she shook out her quills and laughed, hanging off of Sonic like her usual love-sick doting.

The men were amazed, she was fawning like normal, but they didn't know that.

"He's quite the man, Mister." she lowered her voice to be more mature, suddenly putting Sonic's mind in a bit of bafflement.

He stared down at her as she performed her little illusion.

"He's quite the treat for a party. Tell me, are you planning to keep him around?" she looked back up at his eyes, enchanting the men at how dearly in love she looked.

Sonic smiled, genuinely this time, because he knew that look was pure Amy, and not some act.

"You are a sight." he shook his head, speaking in a lower whisper, but seeming slightly touched at her honesty in how she was swooning for him.

"Hee." she giggled, before leaning closer and being just loud enough for the men to hear her. "That's not the only sight I can offer…~" she then moved closer, letting him know the implied meaning before whisking herself away, hearing the G.U.N soldier applaud her before telling her to get out of there.

Sonic was frozen a moment, before the Soldier shouted out for him to speak and get a grip.

"Ehem, quite the woman." Sonic tried to continue, but his mind was racing on how Amy had never acted that way before. He put his hands in his pockets after scratching his head a moment, looking off after her as the men actually opened their mouths in amazement.

She was dolled up alright, but the fact that her usual 'innocent' nature could so easily be twisted by her made his brain almost stutter at the new.

If she wanted to be… she could be quite…

"Splendid, Mr. Hedgehog." the man, almost looking slightly jealous at how well that went, drank his drink to avoid the slight frustration in his voice. "I won't lie, I was hoping for some form of struggle from her."

"Most do try, but as always, they fail at truly hiding their… _excited_… feelings." Sonic nodded, before stepping closer to the men. "Forgive me for intruding on the topic with another of my own, but… Wasn't there something you'd like to discuss with me?" he was trying to be smooth with the transition, even going for an overall appeal, but his abruptness made the men stare a moment, as the man he was targeting put his glass down on the bar.

"My, they weren't kidding when they said you were restless. Zipping from one thing to another and unable to remain quaint and still." The man was leaning on the bar before getting up, motioning his finger in a zig-zag to show how Sonic lept around so much.

_"Manners, Hedgehog! bbtttz…"_

"You'll have to forgive my quick nature, I'm not one to queue around for an answer." he kid, as his charm got the men back on his side.

The target laughed, "Alright, Mr. Hedgehog. Then we'll move straight to business! I wouldn't want to keep you from your … _charming_ new conquest, now do I?"

The men put an arm around him and led him up to the target's floor… just what G.U.N wanted.

"Be safe… Sonic."

Amy's voice was in his microphone, going back to her usual self, as Sonic thought about her a moment but couldn't talk back to her right now, not in the mist of danger…

"I'll be waiting for you… like I always do."

He closed his eyes as he walked into the elevator.

_Thank you… Amy._


	50. Sonamy prompt 21

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**itsnicky13 asked:**

Hey! its me hehe sorry for not writing this ask later -w- but anyway, You know, i love your prompts So i was wondering if you can do another one :3 I have been with this dark idea where Amy goes blind in a battle and Sonic feels so bad because he belive that was his fault, so he want to help her to live with her new condition or somemthing like that (OMG i guess i am evil for think things like this XD sorry) And im sorry if i wrote somethig wrong, im not too good with the english hehehe

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Haha you're fine! It's going to be way AU, but I'll do my best to make it Canon…

I don't particularly like sad things ;w; but I'll do my best to make it happy in some way!

Prompt:

"You know, heh… they've always said love is blind."

"Stop it."

"Sonic…this isn't your fault. Honestly."

"…."

"Sonic?"

"..I'm still here…"

"…Can you describe the sky for me? Please? Just once more."

"…Amy… I've described everything around this place over a billion times. What's gonna be new?"

She giggles, though it's faint. She's still trying to accept her new fate.

"Sonic… It's beautifully new… because it's _your_ eyes."

"..Wha-what?"

Unable to see anything, she turns to the darkness of his voice.

"Just once more… the sky? Describe it just as you see it. Then, even without eyes, I can still share in the sight with you."

"….Take my hand."

Amy shivered slightly with shock, feeling something rub on her hand, and realize it was Sonic's.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Excited?"

"A… A little bit." she smiled.

She was careful as she walked, treading the darkness before stopping as she was lightly tugged by his hand closer, and a sensation rested on her back.

His other hand?

"It's green today. The sun is going down so the colors are beginning to shift."

"Green?" Amy was confused, tilting her head.

"W-well… a bluish green."

"Oh! A turquoise!"

"Heh, what good is it if I try and explain something you don't understand?"

"Don't you get it? I learn how to see through your perspective now, Sonic. I'll catch on. Go on. What else is out there..?"

She waited quietly.

She suddenly picked up on something soft and faint, and felt something drop slightly on her shoulder.

"S…Sonic?"

She moved her head to the feeling…

She lifted her hand, trailing first his chest, up to his muzzle, and then to the right…

Wet.

It was wet.

"Sonic..? Are you… Are you cry-?"

"It's not as great… as how you saw the world,.. Amy. But I'll try. I'll.. I'll do my best."

She pulled him closer then, "Shh. No,… Sonic, no! Don't think this isn't good enough! This is _exactly_ what I want to see! I want to see the … the _green _sky, haha! Please, don't stop… Sonic… Aww. You're gonna make me cry!"

She could feel his shoulders bounce in his soft cries, though barely audible, as she continued to smile and hold him close.

"Do you hear that, Sonic?"

"H-hear..? Hear what?"

She grinned.

"I can hear birds… oh, they sound wonderful! And the wind? It's never been so musical before!"

"Amy… you're taking this awfully well. You don't have to fight it off in front of me… I… I want you to know that I'll hold you till you stop too."

His arms moved tighter around her.

Now her own shoulders bounced, as tears formed.

"I … I don't want to cry… I don't want to…" she couldn't help it.

She burst out crying at the loss of her sight.

But because of one thing becoming loss.

A new thing was gained.

Sonic slid down to his knees, and the two shared a moment that would then connect them the rest of their lives.

She felt Sonic lift his head up from having it near her forehead, and listened through her own hot tears as he began to speak.

"Amy…" his voice was so wonderful. She could listen to him as long as time itself. Maybe she could record him reading a book for her now. Oh! Her favorite love story! She didn't want to guilt-trip him into that though… but she had always wanted him to read it with her!

Her mind wandered, but he continued.

"…I do think love is blind… when it comes to loving someone for beauty or whatever… but love can see. It just doesn't need anything but ears to listen for it."

"…Sonic…"

"And you know what?" she heard him chuckle under his breath, moving his head down a moment before up again. The sensation of him being so close brought her some comfort in an otherwise dark world.

"…The green sky looks like your eyes, too."

"Heh, dark green?"

"Are they really that dark?"

"You make the sky sound like a murky swamp!"

"Or a beautiful green pasture. Shows how our sights are still so different!"

"Grassy plain,… huh? Hey, I hear your heart beat!"

"Wah! H-hey! T-…too close,..Amy!"

"Haha!"

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Hiya~ that prompt where Amy went blind almost made me cry! But that also made me wonder, what if it was Sonic who went blind instead :O Will you be able to break down my heart of stone with your words ,':D

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

GIVE ME THAT STOOOOOOONNNNE!

Prompt

In a seat not too far from the window, Sonic's blue head shifts down, as the wind passes by the window.

He lifts his head up just slightly,… enough to feel each quill lightly sway in the wind.

He tries to focus on individual ones at first, before collectively feeling it all together.

He then turns to whatever's on his desk, and starts feeling the objects.

"…Soda." he puts the can down.

He takes the next object and feels it around.

"…heart shaped pillow… thing?" he tosses it, shaking his head. "Oh, Amy."

He continues to go through the objects, before finding one he can't seem to identify.

Round?

but with edges…

He continues to get frustrated, trying to figure out what this is.

It won't open.

It can't be eaten…

He scratches at a hurt tooth.

He finally gets so mad, he throws it out the window.

He lowers his head and groans…

His ears twitch.

The sound of something breaking.

He leans up.

…Out the window..?

He gets one leg up on the desk, then the other.

He feels the windowsill.

"The sound didn't take long to fall…"

He moves carefully on the small space the window allows him, before taking a breath in…

He curls up and jumps.

Hitting the ground, he realizes he wasn't very high up in the hospital, probably first floor.

He sighs, glad that risk was something he was willing to take.

He starts feeling on the ground.

"Come on.. come on…"

He searches for a long time, no one seeming to be up this early in the morning.

He bites down hard on his teeth, before slamming his fists down on the ground.

"Darn it!"

… then he feels the solid cement under his hand.

He lightly feel sit, and realizes he's crawled out of the grassy area.

"Wait… whatever it was. It shattered… that must mean…"

He narrowed his closed eyes.

He kept feeling around, not giving up now.

He found some hope in the solid ground, and he was taking it as a sign to not give up.

His finger skimmed something that pricked him.

"Ow!" he put his finger up to his mouth, missing a little as he lick his chin that the finger reflexed up to first.

He felt carefully over in that direction now…

"Ow! Gosh darn it!" he sucked on the next finger pricked…

This time, he slowly… gently moved around each glass hard.

"It was glass? And didn't break when I tried to eat it?" Sonic was a little confused, but impressed.

He felt something round… with a whole in it. Still intact.

"What.. is this… thing?"

Sonic felt the small thing in his hand.

There was something on top of it,… not rough, but definitely not easily broken.

He hit it on the ground a few times, before tasting it.

"Yuck! Metal!" he spat out, before feeling the ring again…

"..Wait…" he slowly slipped the ring onto his finger….

"…That heart pillow… wasn't Amy's…"

His eyebrows raised.

"Oh crap."

He realized what he was now wearing, and what he had just tossed out.

Walking in, Amy closed the door and gasped.

Sonic was sitting on the windowsill!

"SONIC!" she dropped her basket of goodies and raced to his side, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing!? You could fall!"

"Eh, it's not that far down." Sonic smiled, and felt down for the desk, before getting down and walking to the hospital bed, as if he knew his way around.

But, although acting cocky and confident like he used to be, Amy could still see he was using his hand to skim objects and make sure he knew where he was going.

"You say that like you know… ah! Is that like… enhanced abilities already?" Amy sounded genuinely intrigued.

Sonic smirked. "More like experience." he teased, and sat on the bed, lying down,… tapping his finger…

"Oh, Sonic! You didn't!" Amy raced to his side, falling on her knees by his bedside.

"Was that purposeful fall or did you trip?" he tilted his head. "Cause I'm pretty sure those odd footfalls of yours can easily be tracked to the exact moment that happened. Haha!"

"Oh, stop teasing me!" she pouted, moving her ears back, but he couldn't tell.

"Haha! Let me see your face…" Sonic didn't move his head much, but a hand went up and started to feel around her face.

"Oh, awkward."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Early acne, huh?"

"Oh, you!" she flung his hand away, as he shouted out, Hey!

"You just tossed a blind man's hand away! I call that an offense!"

"I call your behavior RUDE." she rolled her 'R', putting her hands to her hips, but was clearly just playing along with him. "But don't change the subject. Are you seriously okay?"

"I'm blind, Amy. How much worse could I get?" Sonic shrugged.

"…don't say that."

Amy's vocal change caught Sonic's attention, as his ear fully moved to signal it into his brain.

Immediately, he realized her worry for him had been offended, and turned to face her, lifting a hand up again.

"I'm sorry." he fully stated, clearly, and without hesitation. "I know you know I'm lying about how chill I am with all this… I'm sorry. I know it could be worse. Shh..shh… I know your about to cry, don't try and hide it from me. I have ears like Rouge now."

She giggled, as indeed, she was holding back tears from his insensitive line.

"Permission to touch?"

"Permission to _feel_." Amy corrected, grabbing hand and pulling it to her cheek.

His thumb rubbed her eyes, feeling the wetness, and frowned.

"I worry so much about you, Sonic… you could have died."

"…."

"You could have really been left worst. Crippled… gone… Your eyes were a terribly loss, Sonic. But I would have cried more if I lost you and your rudeness!" she jumped up and hugged him, making him a little surprised, though he shouldn't be and knew that.

He chuckled, and patted her back.

"There, there… you're so emotional."

"Haha! That's the Sonic I know and love!"

"Yeah… he's trying to come back. Honest… he is." he pulled her away a moment, and continued to put his hand in front of her face, making her giggle.

"…Come on, Ames. I've been trying to hint at it since you walked in."

"…Hint at what?" Amy looked at his face.

"…Are you even looking at my hand?" He smiled, waiting for it…

She looked over, and gasped.

The hand he was touching her face with… had her ring on it!

"You..!" she gasped, and looked back to him.

"….Amy." he rose his head up.

_"I do."_

"OH SONIC!"

"But we're not kissing till that acne's cleared up."

"OH, YOU-!"

He laughed.

THIS IS WHAT BECOMES OF ROCK-SOLID HEARTS IN THE PRESENCE OF THE CHALLENGED.


	51. Boom Sonamy prompt 4

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

can you do a Boom one where amy has to ease sonic into shallow water to get his anxiety down and she's trying to teach him how to swim and be comfortable in water (based off the info from the show) but then eggman comes and makes him feel poorly about his weakness and he's worrying about the water again but there's a cute sonamy comforting response from her - thank you :D

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I've done something similar, but I NEVER pass up an opportunity to have Sonic relying on Amy's expertise to carry him through something rough! :D (it's usually the other way around, lol!)

Prompt:

"You can do it, Sonic!"

"I'm not going."

"Just a quuuiiickkk little step."

"A-Amy! I already made it VERY clear how I feel about water, your 'lessons', and holding hands!"

"Get in here or I'll-!"

"AHHH!"

Sonic was pulled, or rather dragged, into the shallow water near the shoreline of the beach nearest them. After Tails made a statement about Sonic having 'too great a weakness' since half the world is covered in water, the team felt the need to try and work on themselves, to make sure they were as strong as they could be.

Knuckles made a joke that Sonic 'weighed them down' with his lack of swimming skills, as Sonic finally took the dare to learn how to swim.

Amy happily jumped at the opportunity to spend some time with Sonic, and teach him about the beauty of the ocean, which she loved so much.

"It's like a whole another world down here, Sonic. Just hold your breath and open your- HEY!"

Sonic was trying to flee, as she took a bit of seaweed and tied his hand to hers. "H-HEY!"

"I 'hey'd first." She glared, and tugged him back. "Come on, you said you wanted to be stronger, right?"

"LAND. I AM UNSTOPPABLE ON _LAND_. LAND IS GOOD. LAND IS BEAUTIFUL. Oh beautiful~ For spacious skies~ May your emerald seas run dry~"

She rolled her eyes and took his other hand, standing in front of him.

"Uhhh.. wh-what are you doing?" he asked, as she started to walk slowly into deeper water. "Teehee~ Lift your legs up, I need you to trust me that I'll keep you afloat."

"Yeah, um, there's a problem in that plan." his eyes shrunk with worry as he lifted his legs up, trying to kick but only really splashing awkwardly around, and bending his elbows so he kept HIMSELF upright. "I don't really trust you."

"Ouch." Amy frowned, but knew he wasn't being serious. "Well, I can always just…" she started swishing him to the side, as if threatening to let his hands go.

"N-NONONONNONONO, I get it! I need to change!" Sonic cried out, as she giggled at kept walking, this time, back towards shallow water.

"Ah… what's this? Sonic's trying to learn how to swim is he? BAH-HAHAHA, looks more like a hopeless attempt to teach a bird how to crawl." Eggman was watching a computer screen, holding a sippy drink as he slurped. "Boys?" he gestured back to Orbot and Cubot.

"Yes, your evil greatness?" they responded.

"I think we all deserve a vacation! Let's go down there and mock that little rodents progress, shall we? HOHOHOHO!"

"Y-yes, Doctor Eggman, sir!" The two robots scrambled off screen and came dashing back with floaties, beach chairs, surfboards, scuba-diving equipment, umbellas, etc.

"Woah, I think Sonic would drown before we used all the gear, just bring the relaxing necessities, boys~"

The three went down and set up near the shoreline.

"Huh? Eggman! What's he doing here?" Sonic asked, feeling embarrassed and suspicious as Eggman turned to look surprise at being spotted, and then smiled and twiddled his fingers in a 'hello' from afar.

"I…I don't know. Maybe we should ignore him?" She was ticked to see him, but she kept it hidden under her kind smile towards Sonic. 'If he ruins my day with Sonic, I'll pound him through to China!"

"Oh, my, look boys! A RAT trying to learn how to abandon ship! WHOHOHHO!"

"Hahahahaha!" The two robots joined him in laughter, and then sipped their oil cans with little umbrellas in them.

"Oh, do keep kicking Sonic, I promise you, there's no _sharks_ this time of year… or was that last month, whohohooho!" he mocked.

"S-sharks?!" Sonic started to freeze up.

"And alligators." Eggman grinned wickedly, rubbing his hands together.

"A-alligators..?" Sonic started to slowly move closer to Amy.

The camera zoomed up on Eggman's eyes, "Barracuda."

"Uhh… Amy? I-I think we should go." Sonic shivered a bit in fear as he wrapped his arms and legs around her, not daring to step on the ocean floor of the shallow reef they were in.

"….Just stay here one minute, okay?" she gently pulled him off as he sat down, the water up to his muzzle, as he sniffed and scanned the water.

"What even is a barracu-AHH!" he saw a small fish swim by and almost ran on water to cling to a rock sticking out of the water nearby. "Phew~…AHH!" he saw some starfish that looked up at him, as they mini-screamed at him too. He jumped off the rock and started flailing in the water to get away from them. "This is worse than that one time I landed in that bug nest!"

Amy stomped out of the water and glared with powerful hate towards Eggman, who slurp his drink with a straw in it, not looking very threatened by her as she placed her hands on her hips, and leaned down to glare at him.

"…Can I help you?" he asked, not seeming very friendly.

"I want you off my beach. And take your stinky bots with you." she firmly commanded, not even wavering from her intense look.

"Hmph! We're not stinky!" Orbot leaned up, offended, and put his metal hands on his thin sides.

Cubot nodded, "YEAH!" he then looked to his armpit and sniffed, before looking up and having his head spark and twitch violent for a moment. "Though, we can't smell, I'm pretty sure I have a fuse that just got pulled!" he sadly had to admit, as steam escaped his armpit.

"Look, little lady, we're not here to interrupt… only to simply watch and learn. You see, I, too… have a bit of a fear for water." he lied, but still gestured to himself.

She didn't even move.

"….Um, well, bahhaehem, heh.." he tugged on his old striped one-piece swimsuit from the 1900's.

"GET. OFF. MY BEACH." She growled out, as Eggman and the robots realized she was about to tear them limb from limb if they didn't move.

Eggman huffed, "Animals!" and picked up his gear to walk off and set up a ways away from them. "Drat! Curse her freakishly scary womanly glare!" Eggman stated, and turned back, shaking his fist in front of him.

"Well, she probably has a motherly sense of protection for someone forced to be weak. Since Sonic is out of his element, quite literally, she is taking the role of a provider and protector. Providing him instruction and protecting him from uh… well, discouragements. Much like a mother would for her young." Orbot explained.

"She doesn't see herself as a motherly figure, that's for sure…" Eggman watched her go back to Sonic and comfort him, trying to show him how to probably kick and keep himself afloat in the water. "I think she may be trying for something a little different…" his mustache twitched, as he then looked forward, stepping on a rock to look dramatic. "I VOW THIS DAY TO _MAKE SURE_SHE NEVER GETS THERE! WHAHAHAAH!"

The two robots look back at each other, and shrugged, not sure what he meant.

Sonic finally gave up after one day of lessons, but later on, Eggman comes back with a robot, and Sonic rushes to help Amy! They both get in the water and end up being pushed down, mentally, we hear they're thoughts as they try to convey what they mean through their actions.

Sonic turns his head, bubbles slowly coming out of his mouth. _I'll never learn how to swim and beat this element…_

Amy looks sad at first, before turning to a determined look and narrowing her eyes, grabbing his cheeks to make him look at her. _I know you can do it, Sonic! It's okay not to like the water… but that doesn't mean you can let it limit you! You want to travel the world, right? Adventure after adventure? Than you MUST conquer your fear of water! I believe in you, Sonic!_

Sonic stares up with a 'o' as his mouth, as more water comes up, apparently understanding her expression, and matches her determined look.

Suddenly, as Eggman thinks he's won, and laughs his boisterous confidence away, he suddenly sees bubbles and peers down. "Uhh… hehheh… that means they've drowned…right?"

A huge splash appears as Sonic is holding Amy in one hand, his feet moving so fast it's like a blurry motor engine as he holds his fist out as he emerges a feet good feet out of the water.

The two then beat up Eggman and send him flying, as Amy reports Sonic's gotten 'slightly' better, as Sonic admits he'll never step foot in water again. A promise… that may not be in his control to keep. -sigh-


	52. Classic Sonamy prompt 7 (Soulmate AUs)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**NOT SURE IF THESE ARE IN CORRECT ORDER.-**

* * *

**just-absolutely-super asked:**

Have you considered wring a soulmate AU for Sonamy? I'm kind of a sucker for them. (Not necessarily a fic request. Just something you could think about writing in the future should you see fit ^^) Have a nice day!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I don't know what that is? XD but I can write a cute 'he's my soulmate!' prompt? (You gotta send me details so I can do it! :D)

Prompt:

Amy flipped over another card.

This was a routine she had started since she was a little girl.

Each time she read her fortune, it was always the same.

_Destined._

She believed with all her heart that her and Sonic were meant to be something… someday.

She didn't quite know how to 'speed up the process' so to speak…

One day, she caught ear of a rumor that Sonic was in Station Square, and quickly ran to try and find him before-

Eggman!

"Ah!" Amy ducked to dodge some on-coming robots, before two in the herd split off, turning around to see her.

"DESTROY ALL HEDGEHOGS." They clicked their guns down and charged.

In a bit of fright, she summoned her hammer and whammed both away.

"You're keeping me from my SONIC!" she jumped to slam her hammer into the head of another robot, which action caused his head to smash into his body, having it spark as his arms went up and out to it's sides, before exploding.

The other robot, looked at the scene, seeming to take this more seriously all of a sudden, and got his gun ready as it heated up to let out a fury of lasers.

She backed up, worried as she sweat on the side of her face that she couldn't dodge every one of them…

It approached before swinging it's gun-arm out.

She held her hammer in position to deflect, but knowing this was probably not going to be enough.

She held a brave face… as the Robot fired.

Something had told her Sonic would appear by now, rush off and put her down somewhere safe and then go back to finish the robot.

She was surprised she deflected so many.

Before-

"Ah!" Her deflection spiraled the laser's path right into her ankle, and the pain of the burn left a mark on her boot, showing the full force went through.

She bent down, gripping her ankle.

The robot stopped firing to recharge, walking up to her.

It gripped her by the head, pulling her up as she dropped her hammer and used both hands grasp the robotic hand.

She kicked as her eyes squinted in pain, not only was she hurting from her foot, but now from her head being yanked up too!

"….WHERE'S YOUR _HERO_ NOW, HEDGEHOG?"

The insult and intellect of this robot made her eyes widen and her attempts at escape stop.

She hung a moment, not sure how to respond… or even if she should.

He pulled back his gun-arm, ready at last to finish the battle, before something speed behind him and clicked something on his gun.

He tried to cock it, for full laser force, but it only fizzled with electricity and smoke.

His lights in his eyes flickered, as if blinking, before he looked behind him.

"WHAT THE…?"

He jostled the gun-arm, but by then, the same blue blur had hit his hand holding Amy up.

She fell on her butt, but watched in awe as the robot spun around, alarmed.

"BLUE HEDGEHOG DETECTED. BLUE HEDGEHOG-" suddenly, he was bent on multiple sides, collisions coming from each direction, and before he exploded she saw a faint glint of Sonic's face through the blur.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he scooped her up, taking off as he did just as she thought he would do beforehand.

_Safety._

He sped off to finish the job, as she waited patiently, her heart steadying to a degree.

She sat in utter silence, before realizing he must have thought she walked off by now.

She took a long walk, staring down before she pulled up her hand to grip it into a fist.

'Sonic's my destiny…'

She stated, before flexing her hand open again.

'But that doesn't mean I can just sit idly by and let my life be stated by fortunes and hopeful wishes!'

In that day, she made a pack with herself.

She would continue to love Sonic, but no more running after him.

She would train herself to be able to stand on her own, without Sonic's supervision.

That day… _changed her fate._

With the sudden shift in character, Sonic didn't react the way she thought he would.

Suddenly, he was stopping by more. Checking to see how she was doing.

Suddenly, he was eating at her house more. And they talked about things way more than before. Probably cause all she used to talk about was either him or marriage.

As time went by, he even started asking her to have lunch with him outside, away from domestic living quarters, which she thought was a funny way to call it.

Now, he sat at the park table, his chilidog finished as she was still going on hers, and having his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky in a rather puzzled,… but content look.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"…Do you still believe… in those predictions of life and stuff?" He raised an eyebrow, and for a second, she thought this a test.

"…Why do you ask?" she put the food down, back into it's wrapper. She was worried. What was this meaning?

She just couldn't answer it, because she truly felt she did belonged to that fate. Still tied to destiny. A destiny…

She knew was his too.

Or at least….

"I hope my destiny still is so." she looked away, nervous to answer truthfully.

He looked down, right dead into her expression, as he considered her words and seemed to contemplate them for a moment.

He then leaned back again, being casual as she sighed in relief, seeing he wasn't getting awkward by her response.

That was comforting… kinda?

"I thought so." he stated, before his eyes turned… a rather gentle expression.

"For a second there… I wondered if you still believed."

"Believed in what?" Amy's curiousity skyrocketed as her head shot up in rapid response.

She still lingered on hope.

"…You know." he rubbed his head, leaning his neck down to obscure her from trying to read him. "Stuff like that." he folded his arms, seeming about to fall asleep as his legs crossed and came off the table.

"…Stuff?"

"…That romantic… '_destiny_'… stuff." he smirked, closing his eyes.

He then opened them just slightly, winking and peering at her with a type fo humorous mock in them.

"For a second there… I wondered if you gave up on it."

_"…Not for a second."_

"Good." Sonic leaned forward, then… looked up.

_"Neither did I."_

(I honestly don't think Sonic likes to be dictated by 'destiny' but I do believe _he_ believes that he creates his own, and chooses his destiny for himself. I don't doubt Amy's somewhere in that equation ;)

* * *

**masked-bixch asked:**

Quite a lot of soulmate AUs out here don't ya think? XD I have an abstract prompt for you, if you wanna write it. It's often said that "the one for you brings out the colours in your world." So I was thinking you can make a sonamy oneshot out of that? Is that cool? Yeah? Ehem...lovely weather we're having here...hehhe...

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Oh, lovely weather indeed.

So, I finally looked up Soulmate AU's, and to match yours, I found one that said if you "Touch your soulmate, you can see color. If not, you see in black and white." And I found that… rather… interesting.

Hehehehe~ Huhuhu~

Prompt:

"Hey, mister!"

Sonic, turning to the crowd, bent down to see a young girl waving her arm around to be noticed.

"May I help you?" He smiled, charmingly. It wasn't his first time dealing with cute fangirls…

She giggled, 'teehee'ing at being noticed before held a microphone up, revealing this little girl actually had some motive.

"Oh?" He blinked his eyes, looking more further up to see a man holding a camera.

An interview?

"Sonic The Hedgehog, could you describe your encounter with Eggman?"

Happily, he leaned up, thumbs up'ing the excited crowd and giving a friendly wink.

"Sure thing! After hearing the flickies went missing, I set out to Little Planet but before I could retrieve them through time-traveling nuisance- And honestly… the traffic for the future these days, sheesh!" He folded his arms, shaking his head as he looked away while the crowd laughed at his joke. "Well, anyway. I had to save this girl, see. And-"

"A girl?" The news reporter tilted her head, "Did you by chance see color with this girl?"

Suddenly, Sonic's once confident and playful attitude left in almost an instant.

"…Color…" He moved his hand that was pointing out to speak another witty line of his story down as he suddenly seemed a little phased by that question.

He looked at his white and black hand, turning it over a time or two.

"Color." His eyelids dropped, as if some foreign longing…

"Yes. As in, did you perchance meet your soulmate?" The girl held the microphone to him.

Disenchanted by the world a moment, he continued to look at his hand… before slowly smiling a soft grin, his hand clenching, and his eyelids slowly falling.

The world around him changed…

His flashback started as he lifted his head, and his image returned to the moment Amy stood behind him, looking out towards him.

_"I had no idea… One touch could bring out so much wonder in the world."_

He turns around, still holding his hand out and closed, but this time, angling himself to see her better.

She stood there, in black and white, before grinning widely and striking a cute pose.

_"She seemed normal. I'd seen girls before. She might have acted a little funny and weird. But to me, she was as normal as any of them come."_

She started running towards him now, jumping out to embrace.

He staggered back a moment, sheepish it seemed.

_"That said… I never have seen one… light up in my arms before."_

His arms moved out to catch her, worried she had fallen or tripped in some way.

The second they touched, her hands to his arms, the world sprang to beautiful life, and Sonic's eyes widened as the first colors he could see… were her own.

_"I'll never forget it. The first time I really looked around."_

With her head still ducked down, Sonic almost bent to a knee, before straightening himself out and looking around.

_"The sky was.. blue? I was blue! The water, some flowers… all blue too."_

He had heard by some that he was blue, always with their hands holding tightly to their soulmates, and he had always wondered what blue looked liked.

Making the comparison, he liked his color very much.

But it wasn't his favorite.

He looked down at the girl.

_"I heard her say her name was Amy… Amy Rose."_

Amy lifted her head, and the first thing he noticed… was the different color of her eyes.

_"In that instant, all I wanted to know was what color was that."_

Amy blinked, apparently now noticing the shift too.

For a moment, they stared at each other's eyes, before she turned to look around, freaking out slightly as she jumped further into his embrace at her shock from seeing grasses green for the first time.

Sonic was startled by the abrupt movement, stepping back a bit, but seeming to pull her with him.

They awkwardly held onto one another a moment, looking back at each other, what they looked liked, and then to the world around them once more.

For a moment, he didn't mind the touch, before moving away slightly and taking his hand off of her.

He looked around as the color almost instantaneously drained from the world. In great displeasure, he frowned, pouting.

He immediately, and lightly, gripped her arm again.

She blushed as she looked down, before back at him, and then the world.

_"The next words out of our mouths was mostly an exchange. I told her what I thought the color blue was- well, that's a lie. First we asked if we saw the same things, then we talked about our scarce knowledge of colors. She knew more than me, and complained about her outfit didn't match, apparently."_

The two walked, hand in hand for a time, before Sonic finally let go.

_"She started talking about what this meant… and that's where it got weird."_

She looked confused at him pulling away, and slowly backing off, looking sweaty and a waving his arms about, shaking his head slightly.

_"Marriage? Why? I think I'll pass. Color is cool and all… beautiful even. But if that means trading my freedom away? Pfft! Smell ya later, Amy!"_

Sonic took off, as Amy raced after him, her arms out, desperation in her eyes at wanting to be close again and see the different combinations of miraculous light.

He looked behind him.

_"It was probably the first time ever that I looked back… and actually was tempted, and wanted to, go back."_

Amy struggled to keep up, and soon, she hit her knees coming down. Looking up, there was a hopeless look in her eyes, as if….

_"How could someone seem so heart broken… like the way we were when I ran away? I said goodbye to love. I chose that right off the bat, but…"_

Sonic looked forward and to the ground, frowning in deep thought before hearing a shriek and skidding to a halt, turning around only to find that Metal Sonic had scooped Amy up, carrying her off and away from him.

_"Destiny.. apparently… had other plans."_

—

"You saved me!"

"Well, I had too."

"But you did-! W-wait, h-ha-had too?"

She pulled away from her embrace, looking distraught at his reply.

He dodged eye contact, but just the embrace alone had triggered the colors.

Rainbows…

He finally thought he saw a rainbow.

His eyes, mesmerized by beauty, fixated on what he could see as Amy tilted her head to try and see him better.

Upset, she pouted and quickly moved her hands away from him.

The vision faded to gray-scales once more.

"Hey!" Sonic swung around.

"Hmph." she folded her arms, looking away and holding her head up high to the side.

"What's the big idea? Don't like what you see?" He bent his head down, a little sour. Only because he wished he didn't have to get along with some girl in order to see the beautiful world around him.

He blinked, waiting for a response before she finally looked back at him, hunching over slightly and putting her hands to her hips; rebelliously.

"I like the pretty colors too, you know!"

"Good. Then we agree." He outstretched his hand. "Give me your hand so we can see them again."

"No!" She turned away, once again being stubborn.

'This chick..!' he gripped his hand close, shaking it slightly in his frustrations before swishing his hand away.

"Grr… Why are you being so stuck up about it?" He was gritting his teeth. Honestly, though, he was just upset he had to 'get permission' to look at color.

"A moment ago, you were talking about marriage. Now, you can't stand me?"

"It's not that!" she turned back around, looking a bit pompous as she stood with her eyes closed, chest out as if to make a statement that she wasn't intimidated by him.

"Huh?" He put his own hands to his side, sizing her up as he leaned forward, wondering what her strange deal was…

"We're soulmates! And that means we have to be together!"

"PFft."

"It's not funny! It's serious! I'm your true love!"

"True love?"

She looked offended, before her face dropped to sorrow and she nodded, turning a little more helpless again.

"Don't you understand that?"

"Heh. I highly doubt the two of us even knew what that meant before we crossed paths." He turned his head away, before realizing he was being pretty mean to her.

She turned away, holding her hands up to herself and seeming saddened by his reply…

He sighed.

'Look Sonic…' he glanced back over to her. 'You may not like it… but if you want to actually see for a change, you're gonna have to make this girl happy with you. So start charming!'

He turned around, "Ehem. Let me try this again…"

She looked back to him, still seeming a bit shut down from his last statement…

He offered her his hand, "I don't know about the whole 'soulmate' thing, but… Why not go on a ride with me?" He lifted a toe up, almost bowing to 'try' and be polite by asking her.

"It would be my… uh… treat." now he seemed out of his element, looking away a moment as if nervous, but innocently waiting for a response.

'Girls like gentlemen, right?'

She seemed to smile suddenly, taking his hand.

"Sonic…" she looked up at him, as the world of color once again returned.

"Hmm?" He bent his eyes slightly, glad he had won her back, somehow.

"…." she stared at his hand, then raced into his arms again, another awkward hug as he flailed a bit at the impact.

"Wha-wha-whaaa! H-hey! What gives!? Ahh…"

"Emmm~ I'm gonna love you till eternity!"

"E…E-what now?" he blinked, unsure of that word, before looking up and seeing something familiar…

"Eggman!"

—-

Sonic thought back on the wild chase, the long runs and walks as he took that girl all over to explore the sights and colors they could find. Eventually, making it a sport.

He smiled as he placed a hand to his chin, still thinking, before looking up at the reporter girl.

"I'll tell you one thing." Sonic smiled, moving his head up and out of his hand.

The people all stared, before the camera man peeked away from where his eye was looking in, before nervously remembering his job and ducking it back down.

The camera zoomed in and focused, as the place went quiet to hear his reply.

He folded his arms, smirking another haughty grin at the attention.

"I don't know where she is at the moment… but I know she'll probably catch up with me. And when she does…" He then struck his signature bend-forward-and-wave-finger to the camera.

"I won't let her slip away this time!"

—

Amy watched the screen with total delight, her face elated at the news with a big rise of an open grin.

She hurriedly grabbed her coat, then her hammer, and started off.

It had been forever since she'd last had her little 'date' with her hero. And after all this time…

"Heehee~" she strode bravely out of her house, "I knew he couldn't resist me!~ Or the wonder of color, for that matter! haha!" she almost skipped as she made her way to wherever the wind may take her this time…~

* * *

**just-absolutely-super asked:**

Have you considered wring a soulmate AU for Sonamy? I'm kind of a sucker for them. (Not necessarily a fic request. Just something you could think about writing in the future should you see fit ^^) Have a nice day!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I don't know what that is? XD but I can write a cute 'he's my soulmate!' prompt? (You gotta send me details so I can do it! :D)

Prompt:

Amy flipped over another card.

This was a routine she had started since she was a little girl.

Each time she read her fortune, it was always the same.

_Destined._

She believed with all her heart that her and Sonic were meant to be something… someday.

She didn't quite know how to 'speed up the process' so to speak…

One day, she caught ear of a rumor that Sonic was in Station Square, and quickly ran to try and find him before-

Eggman!

"Ah!" Amy ducked to dodge some on-coming robots, before two in the herd split off, turning around to see her.

"DESTROY ALL HEDGEHOGS." They clicked their guns down and charged.

In a bit of fright, she summoned her hammer and whammed both away.

"You're keeping me from my SONIC!" she jumped to slam her hammer into the head of another robot, which action caused his head to smash into his body, having it spark as his arms went up and out to it's sides, before exploding.

The other robot, looked at the scene, seeming to take this more seriously all of a sudden, and got his gun ready as it heated up to let out a fury of lasers.

She backed up, worried as she sweat on the side of her face that she couldn't dodge every one of them…

It approached before swinging it's gun-arm out.

She held her hammer in position to deflect, but knowing this was probably not going to be enough.

She held a brave face… as the Robot fired.

Something had told her Sonic would appear by now, rush off and put her down somewhere safe and then go back to finish the robot.

She was surprised she deflected so many.

Before-

"Ah!" Her deflection spiraled the laser's path right into her ankle, and the pain of the burn left a mark on her boot, showing the full force went through.

She bent down, gripping her ankle.

The robot stopped firing to recharge, walking up to her.

It gripped her by the head, pulling her up as she dropped her hammer and used both hands grasp the robotic hand.

She kicked as her eyes squinted in pain, not only was she hurting from her foot, but now from her head being yanked up too!

"….WHERE'S YOUR _HERO_ NOW, HEDGEHOG?"

The insult and intellect of this robot made her eyes widen and her attempts at escape stop.

She hung a moment, not sure how to respond… or even if she should.

He pulled back his gun-arm, ready at last to finish the battle, before something speed behind him and clicked something on his gun.

He tried to cock it, for full laser force, but it only fizzled with electricity and smoke.

His lights in his eyes flickered, as if blinking, before he looked behind him.

"WHAT THE…?"

He jostled the gun-arm, but by then, the same blue blur had hit his hand holding Amy up.

She fell on her butt, but watched in awe as the robot spun around, alarmed.

"BLUE HEDGEHOG DETECTED. BLUE HEDGEHOG-" suddenly, he was bent on multiple sides, collisions coming from each direction, and before he exploded she saw a faint glint of Sonic's face through the blur.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he scooped her up, taking off as he did just as she thought he would do beforehand.

_Safety._

He sped off to finish the job, as she waited patiently, her heart steadying to a degree.

She sat in utter silence, before realizing he must have thought she walked off by now.

She took a long walk, staring down before she pulled up her hand to grip it into a fist.

'Sonic's my destiny…'

She stated, before flexing her hand open again.

'But that doesn't mean I can just sit idly by and let my life be stated by fortunes and hopeful wishes!'

In that day, she made a pack with herself.

She would continue to love Sonic, but no more running after him.

She would train herself to be able to stand on her own, without Sonic's supervision.

That day… _changed her fate._

With the sudden shift in character, Sonic didn't react the way she thought he would.

Suddenly, he was stopping by more. Checking to see how she was doing.

Suddenly, he was eating at her house more. And they talked about things way more than before. Probably cause all she used to talk about was either him or marriage.

As time went by, he even started asking her to have lunch with him outside, away from domestic living quarters, which she thought was a funny way to call it.

Now, he sat at the park table, his chilidog finished as she was still going on hers, and having his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky in a rather puzzled,… but content look.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"…Do you still believe… in those predictions of life and stuff?" He raised an eyebrow, and for a second, she thought this a test.

"…Why do you ask?" she put the food down, back into it's wrapper. She was worried. What was this meaning?

She just couldn't answer it, because she truly felt she did belonged to that fate. Still tied to destiny. A destiny…

She knew was his too.

Or at least….

"I hope my destiny still is so." she looked away, nervous to answer truthfully.

He looked down, right dead into her expression, as he considered her words and seemed to contemplate them for a moment.

He then leaned back again, being casual as she sighed in relief, seeing he wasn't getting awkward by her response.

That was comforting… kinda?

"I thought so." he stated, before his eyes turned… a rather gentle expression.

"For a second there… I wondered if you still believed."

"Believed in what?" Amy's curiousity skyrocketed as her head shot up in rapid response.

She still lingered on hope.

"…You know." he rubbed his head, leaning his neck down to obscure her from trying to read him. "Stuff like that." he folded his arms, seeming about to fall asleep as his legs crossed and came off the table.

"…Stuff?"

"…That romantic… '_destiny_'… stuff." he smirked, closing his eyes.

He then opened them just slightly, winking and peering at her with a type fo humorous mock in them.

"For a second there… I wondered if you gave up on it."

_"…Not for a second."_

"Good." Sonic leaned forward, then… looked up.

_"Neither did I."_

(I honestly don't think Sonic likes to be dictated by 'destiny' but I do believe _he_ believes that he creates his own, and chooses his destiny for himself. I don't doubt Amy's somewhere in that equation ;) )

* * *

**starzymod-index asked:**

Soulmate AUs are typically things where two people know they're soul mates by some fantastical sign when they meet, like being color blind and suddenly seeing in color or they're born with their soulmate's name on their wrist to help them find their lover, just so you know. :) Could be anything sorta like that.

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Ohh… I like the 'eyes' idea.

How about this! If you meet your soulmate…

Your black eyes…

Gain color?

So in other-words, Amy and Sonic's eyes are different shades of green, right?

But in Classic era, all eyes were black!

But in Adventure, they were given the design of their green eye color!

So, if you meet your soulmate, both your eyes turn the same color, but one is a darker shade and the other lighter.

This could be fun xD (it kinda works too… cause like, Tails and Zooey both have blue eyes, and Zooey's are lighter than his, too. So… it could work! lol)

Prompt:

Sonic continued to run through great plains and over chains and zones until finally making it through most of little planet.

However, what he didn't prepare himself for was when he heard a faint sound from behind him….

Turning around, the second his eyes saw a faint pink, they shifted without his knowing…

—-

Amy stared at the man she knew was to be her destiny. Her heart fluttered with uncontrollable joy!

When she saw his eyes shift, that beating suddenly stilled as the surreal moment became more real.

Her hero… was her soulmate too?

—

Sonic saw the glint of color in her eyes, and figured that she must have already been in contact with her soulmate beforehand.

Shame.

He kinda thought to himself, after she had run up to introduce herself, and state how much she loved hearing about his adventures; wanting to meet him in person and thank him for helping so many unfortunate flickies.

She was apparently friends with a lot of them.

He wasn't used to seeing color in someone's eyes.

What a beautiful shade of green…

She was cute, but her clingy nature made him a little glad she was already spoken for, and quickly shook the feeling off as nothing more than surprise at a pretty face.

—

Amy was taken away from her love! Swept up in a blurry of dust and grass as windmill flowers twirled in horror at the gust of ominous wind that came from Metal Sonic's capture of her.

She saw him running after her, and noticed that those once awe-inspiring pale green eyes shone with so much intensity at running after her.

This passion… could he have fallen for her the second she did as well?

She was always told that her soulmate's eyes would match hers that would come, and that in that instant, no other living thing would be as beautiful as her mate's eyes…

Seeing how much focus he gave her eyes… she wondered if he knew they were meant for each other as well~

—

Saving her was a bit of a pain.

If she wasn't already taken, he might have actually flirted a bit, but instead just tried to 'politely as he could' push her away and not answer her repeated requests for a marriage.

What was wrong with her?

Didn't she know about her eye change?

He headed home after meeting with the strange girl, and went to bed to rest.

His dreams were full of her, a strange longing to look within her eyes again… he'd never seen a girl before, and he almost pitied himself that the first girl he ever saw had already found a soulmate.

He would have been perfectly fine with her eyes being black.

Then they could have been friends.

He could have kept her… in an odd sense of the word.

His fist clenched a little in his sleep…

His muzzle nuzzled the pillow slightly as his eyes squinted before relaxing more.

In his dream, her vision and face was there. Standing apart from him where they first laid eyes on each other.

Her strange allure brought his vision directly to her emerald green eyes, and suddenly pulled him into a galaxy full of stars within the still remaining blackness of them.

He wondered why he was thinking about her so much.. he just hoped she was okay. Her real 'hero' fella taking better care of her.

He couldn't picture the dude who would hold her, or who would even match her in a complimenting way.

For some reason, his dream was highly against forming an image… he just wanted to study her. The whole dream was basically her. Just floating around her, her image, her eyes… especially her eyes.

But her smile also moved him.. something wanted to be closer but felt awkward to do so.

That morning, Sonic washed his face in a lake, being solitude as he usually was, before seeing something odd in the sky.

Green..?

He looked up, but saw nothing.

His eyes raised a bit, before looking back down.

He gasped!

Jumping away in a bit of terror, he realized that the green glow…

Was his eyes!

He quickly rushed back to the water's edge, widening his eyes by pulling them far out and staring as close as he could to the water…

They were….

Bright Green…

Who did he see with darker green eyes…?

He was always told that when you find your soulmate, you keep a careful 'eye' on her.

This was because you could see your soulmate at the corner of your eye, have your eyes shift, and never ever find her again.

It had happened to a farmer friend of his, who sighed longingly, but also mentioned he had married another girl who didn't know her soulmate either. Their eyes were different colors, but they were perfectly happy together. Still, they kinda wished they knew who it was… but wouldn't change a thing.

Sonic never gave any mind to 'soulmates'. It made him feel like it was being imposed on him, and he resented anything like that.

However…

He let his eyes go and slowly leaned away from the lake; realizing, as he loomed over the water's edge, that there was only one girl he had ever saw in his whole life… Besides obviously family.

That girl…

Amy?

_Amy Rose?_

—

Amy hadn't been able to track down her soulmate after that faithful encounter for _years_.

But finding a stray birdy, and dropping her groceries at almost being kidnapped, she finally found him again!

Her betrothed! Her beloved!

The second her eyes caught blue, her heart soared as if reunited with an old friend, and she instantly felt like she had never left his side since the first day she saw him!

She felt such a strong power to stay by his side this time, that she was willing to do _anything_ and _everything_to keep it that way!

—

Sonic's heart stopped a beat.

His eyes widened at the girl he had only randomly dreamed about a couple of times, and made him uncomfortable when he woke up in the mornings.

She was here?

After meeting Tails, and having him ask him about it, he had lied and stated he hadn't known what triggered the coloration.

Tails later had blue eyes, but he never asked so Tails never said anything.

Sooner or later, all his friends were popping up with colored eyes, and it wasn't a big deal anymore.

However…

Seeing her again, his eyes almost fixated on hers again.

It was like a strange draw like how waves pull you deeper into the ocean with each gentle tug.

But the current was unsettling.

And Sonic's feet couldn't help but skirt back, unused to the sensation of the feeling from a 'soulmate's stare'.

Apparently, a soulmate's stare could trigger great emotion into their partner. But this made Sonic uncomfortable, not liking the strange, meant to be soothing and alluring, pull and looked away, shaking his head.

His nerves grew as he fully turned around, flinching a bit back as to not be too close.

He was torn. On one hand, he was glad he hadn't lost ever seeing her again, and that she was safe and unharmed.

On the other hand, he was terrified of what this could mean!

Did this mean he had to love? Or was being forced to love?

He didn't understand fully what a 'soulmate' really implied, but definitely didn't want to be hewn down in life from finding his early on!

He dismissed himself, making excuses how she was 'too weird' or 'too cutsy-wutsy' for his taste.

But every time she spoke.

Every light touch she made.

Anytime his eyes locked with hers…

_Woah._

He would shy away and shiver out the strange sensations.

_—_

_So this is what a soulmate was like?_

Amy's heart was always wanting to be around him! Always thinking of him, always so drawn to his charms and features.

All she wanted was to continue to get closer!

Everytime she looked in a mirror, she would be reminded by her beautiful jade eyes of how she was meant to be his… and him, hers.

She lightly touched the mirror at where she could see her eyes, and let her fingers trail down lovingly as she wished she could reach for Sonic in the same like manner.

Oh well.

She would say, shrugging and heading off to find him.

She knew that as long as she stayed close, Sonic would be pulled towards her. To protect, comfort, and provide. He couldn't help it. Soulmates drew out the best of their lovers, and it was almost impossible to fight the instinct of wanting to be close to them.

She was thankful her long time hero was her soulmate! She would have felt torn and even a little betraying if her soulmate was someone besides Sonic.

She even thought about it once,… running away from her soulmate to be with her true love.

She wondered if Sonic fought the power of 'soulmate's stare' and if he was afraid of it's influences.

But as she wondered that, she would always be reminded of how he loved her smile, how he would pick flowers for her when she was down, or even his gentle remarks when they were alone about a trait he found lovely about her.

He would never fail to turn away from her eyes, but that only made her long to hear what was really in his heart.

How did she make him feel?

—

Sonic turned away and scratched his nose, remaining distracted.

She had caught up to him and cuddled up by his side, finding him under a pleasant tree just before a full sunrise.

She giggled, a noise that triggered a strange irritation in his eyes, as he wiped them.

They would always want to stare at her!

It was too weird!

They would even water when he fought it, but he concealed it well, folding his arms and just letting her dangle off to the side of him, trying to be intimate, but not so much so as to alert him to her behaviors.

He was used to her constant flirtation, and mostly put up with it because- well, let's face it.

She was his soulmate.

His being couldn't deny that. His eyes were living proof of it.

He closed his eyes, having them burn slightly at his protest to even look at her.

The more he looked, the stronger the feelings got, and the less he could rebel and resist them.

He often wondered if it would be so bad…

Well, rarely he ever continued that line of thought.

One glance…

One single gesture…

A touch so light he couldn't even feel it, and it wouldn't disturb her either.

He would always shake himself from such imaginings.

And he did so.

Sonic wagged his head out, making a 'blgrr' noise with his lips, having his arms up a moment to try and snap him out of it.

"Sonic?"

Her worried voice sent a jolt up his spine, and he couldn't help but look down at her.

"What?"

Her eyes shined more than any grassy field he had ever seen, more beautiful than a green ocean, and more powerfully alluring than any Chaos Emerald he had ever held and gazed into.

His body relaxed.

His arms came over her frame.

His eyelids drooped and he was too exhausted to fight the pull anymore.

"You look a little spooked. Is everything… okay?" she lightly leaned up, looking down at him as she gently loomed over him, still turned on her side.

His eyes just feasted on her green coloring. His heart almost satisfied enough so that he could resist it again soon.

But what if?

Would it really be that bad..?

Amy had always declared her his… could he chance it?

His hand slowly came up, his eyes scanning nothing but her dazzling stare…

"I'm fine." he looked away.

His hand came down.

Amy tilted her head, innocently.

He placed both hands on his chest, linking them together to give some comfort to his longing wish for touch.

But he wouldn't do it.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't risk losing his freedom…

_To such a beautiful trap of natural affection._

(I tried to keep it canon lol xD That means no resolves! Sorry! /x/ I'm sure he'll give in sometime in the future, lol xD you can only fight for so long…)

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Soulmate au is when the 2 characters are meant to be in a more magical way? like, maybe they were born with a mark that helps them find their other half or destiny wants them together, you know what I mean? is like... like the red string of fate! their souls are bonded together. I am not the same anon that ask about the soulmate au, just want to let you know what it was :P

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Thank you my friend!

I did some research and found out more about Soulmate Aus! :D

I've decided to combined 'Hearing your name from the Soulmate' and 'Having trouble being away from soulmate and having to come back because of longing struggles'. I hope that works xD

Prompt:

Amy heard the crowd cheer out his name.

Her eyes flicked, something about it felt right, but she wasn't sure why.

Looking around the crowd, she peeked her head out to see a bunch of rescued flickies being released from a contraption of sorts… a blue boy bouncing on a yellow button to free them.

He posed, hands on his hips with the back of his wrists. His head held high, cocky and confident.

He folded his arms as he smirked for the photos.

She couldn't help but stare…

She wondered if this was love at first sight.

—

Later, after some tarot card reading, she took off for Palm Tree Panic. Before this, this was a quiet girl, expected to marry and just be a stay-at-home kinda wife. You know, with that dainty kinda life.

But the second she drew forth his name in her throat, the second the syllables formed, she knew.

"_Sonic!_"

She felt her heart race and something rise from her feet, forcing her to skid with her heels to stop herself.

It was like a truck flew upward and sped out of the ground and up through her body; bringing the sensation with it as it hit hard and swiftly. Completely knocking her clueless as a bubbly sensation of fizzing wonder floated up her stomach and stopped her breath.

What on earth was this?

The boy turned around, his face frozen.

Had he felt it too?

She walked a little closer, though the name rang through her mind and her body was lit up with a warmth again, a pure and underlying longing came to her to be closer and say his name again.

"…_Sonic?_"

This time, she watched him jitter from his knees up to his nose, having the vibration carry as slapped his two hands to his nose, and blinked, in shock.

His quills bristled, much like her own, and she thought for a second…

Her soulmate?

"Son-"

"Stop!"

She plugged her mouth with both hands, about to step forward but became to afraid too.

She desperately wanted to finish speaking his wonderful name, to hear that glorious ring and feel that amazing rush!

But the boy looked afraid…

"I'm sorry…" she softly spoke, but didn't let this awkwardness continue.

She bounced up and happily did a small sway of her body, having her arms follow the gesture before her hands covered her face in shy fists again.

She blushed, and pulled them down again.

"I'm Amy." she stated. "Amy Rose."

She repeated this, just to be certain…

If him saying her name caused the same sensation then.

"…A…EM." he cut himself off, looking down.

He was clearly uncomfortable, as he slowly moved a leg back, shaking as his whole body wanted to try and say her name too.

He tried to get away, walking like an uncomfortable march, as if something was between his legs, giving him a wedgie. This uncomfortable walk was because his legs had almost gone completely limp, and his heart was pounding while some strange sensation of fire and water boiled within him uncontrollably.

It was confusing and scary.

"Wait!" Amy called, holding a hand out and looping an arm around his arm, nuzzling up to it as she once again swayed herself closer, making him lean his head back.

He sweated as she batted her eyes.

"Uhhh…"

"Did you feel that too?" she inquired, before giggling and looking like a smarty-pants, but trying to be alluring.

She tilted her head down and continued her flirtation, or what she could pass off as flirting…

"If you felt that by me saying your name… then you must feel the same when you say mine!" she cheerfully stated, squeeing a moment as she released his arm and shook back and forth, her face covered again, acting coy.

"Eee! How embarrassing!"

"U-…Um…" Sonic kept sweating profusely, feeling suddenly too hot and faint, he kept trying to inch away… moving backwards as he did so, trying to not startle the strange girl that sent an odd feeling through him. "E-embarrassing?" He spoke through gritted teeth in a fake smile, his eyes slightly showing how crazy he thought this all was.

"Well, yes!" Amy kicked a leg up and swung it behind her, placing her two hands clutched tightly together and up by her side as she closed her eyes.

Her head looked up to the sky, as she sighed- "Because if it is so, then we're soulmates! And you'll never want to be apart from me-!"

A sudden gust of wind, and she blinked her eyes open, looking ahead.

"AH!" she gasped, offended as her arms swished down through the air and shook by her sides, seeing him take off without her…

"Ohhh…! The nerve! I'll have to teach you some manners! Come back here!" she stomped her foot down, the wind kicking up, as she suddenly took a deep breath.

"_SOOONNNIIICCC!_"

This time, the sensation changed.

She giggled, suddenly feeling like she was being tickled, and then, a massage that completely relaxed her… her eyes looking to enjoy the feeling, her feet digging into the ground as if someone had scratched behind her ears. She blushed before an electrical circuit of sorts traveled up her spine and exited through each individual quill, making her let out a cry of delight before shaking her quills back in place from being elated upwards.

"It HAS to be my soulmate!" she chimed, overjoyed! "My hero~" she swooned, instantly in love with the idea!

She suddenly dropped her arms and looked shocked again, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed.

"Now we'll have to get married!" she threw her arms up, jumping in her glee, "Yeee~ I'm gonna be _Sonic_'s wife!" the same tingling, but on a lighter level now, still noticeable though.

"You are not!"

She suddenly blinked her eyes open from her dreamy state, and looked over across the way.

The boy was trembling, his eye twitching, as he was clearly feeling the effects from her call.

She had no idea if the sensation was doubled because it was his name or not, but she enjoyed the feeling it gave _her_.

She smiled, happily, before putting an innocent finger to her mouth and ducking her head down.

—

Playing innocent, eh?

Sonic growled in his mind's thoughts, ticked off he was triggered so easily.

What was this!? A soulmate!?

PAH!

Like he, Sonic The freakin' Hedgehog, would have any need of any woman-partner!

Bleh.

He felt the sensations finally leave.

Good.

Though they died down slowly…

Ugh.

The feeling lingered a bit but he ignored it, or at least tried to as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you believe in those stupid mythologies!"

"Myth… Mythologies!? Ah!" she looked deeply offended, and her open mouth expression made him snicker.

Oh good.

He could have fun messing with this one…~

He thought that with deliberate glee, motioning his fingers in a wave on his arm, smirking down at her, a devil's look of wicked pleasure in his eye.

A soulmate?

More like a nuisance! He couldn't have 'soulmate' on an adventure! Please! She'll break a claw.

He teased and mocked her, leaning up from his first expression to lower his eyelids, sizing her up and unfolding his arms to place them judgingly on his hips.

She's not even all that.

He dropped his smile.

If she WAS his soulmate, wouldn't she be more than pretty?

His face suddenly dropped, looking up and off into the distance.

Did he just think that?

Pretty?

He shook his head.

Nah, man! It's gotta be the sensations! Ah-! N-not like he believed that stuff was real though, anyways! And even if it was-

He spat at the ground, lifting a leg up exaggeratedly to do so.

He would fight it till the day he died! Just in spite of it all!

"Do yourself a favor, Pinky." he didn't dare call her by her name. "Eggman's afoot, and I wouldn't want ya gettin' hurt. Just run along home and forget about me, alright? Thanks for being a fan though, see ya!" he leaned forward, using the hand motion to 'shoo' her away as he flapped it back and forth a moment, looking like he didn't care as he saluted a 'cool-dudes' goodbye and was about to take off.

His leg was positioned right.

His hands were curled and ready to reel forward.

He could almost feel the awkward moment dissipating behind him before-

"But..! Ohh.. I don't have a home." She ducked her head down, her sudden soft eyes revealing a helplessness Sonic's eyes couldn't ignore.

His eyes had shifted back, just by hearing the shift in tone.

He glared forward, sweating..

'Don't let her get to you, Sonic…'

He frowned, though his kind heart was starting to show…

He tried to bury it deep, telling himself it wasn't safe for her anyway, but then again…

Why did he care?

"Augh." he threw his arms up, relaxing and leaning forward in a hunch, before turning back to her.

She wasn't trying to be annoying… she was just looking for her hero.

He pouted, looking up again and away from her.

"You really don't have anyone? Not one single person who gives a care about you at all?"

The harshness wasn't meant to be so… well… apparent.

But the poor girl seemed to shrink away, her fingers starting to roll over each other in nerves, and a look of pity suddenly came over her.

"I… I guess not." She felt rejected, and by her soulmate?

Harsh…

Wait, what!?

Sonic shook his head.

Don't start that again!

"Ahh, come on! I can't stand to see you sulk all of a sudden from being sunshine and rays a moment beforehand. Dang, I'm getting soft." he scratched the top of his head, turning away as if to dismiss his sudden kindness, but she raced at lightspeeds up to him, shocking him at her agility, before tacking him down the tall hill he was on.

"Woah-hey-waaiiitt!"

as they tumbled, he felt a sudden pull to make sure he took any damage instead of her.

This was normal though, as he was used to defending others, but…

His hand wrapped around her waist, and he seriously focused on getting upright, jumping up and holding her bridal style, looking on.

He was suddenly aware of his strange maneuvering of having her in his arms, and blinked, looking down as if that was pure instinct…

She smelled… good… AH!

He shook his head and flailed his arms about, letting her go on the ground as she stared at him, wide-eyed in admiring love for him.

Or so he thought.

He clutched his hand to what felt like a about to burst out heart, as if willing it to stay in there.

"Look, just leave me alone, okay? You're better off on your own." he started walking ahead, dusting his arms off of her… ugh, scent and the feeling of her soft fur and- Grr.. he's got strange thoughts now!

He took off, darting forward and moving through the stage.

When he felt he was far enough away, he relaxed, sighing in relief and started stretching.

"Let's never have to go through that again…" He muttered to himself, before a strange feeling of guilt came over him.

_Amy…_

_"Amy Rose!"_

She had said that.

A strange allure of longing… followed by deep, profound impulses and urges to hold her again, took over and created a quake in his hands, as he held them out in front of himself, watching as they tensed and shook by just the thought of her name, the memory of her in their possession…

"W-wo-wo-woah… what's happening to me?" Sonic, feeling the odd thoughts start to swarm, rapidly started having his body shake, and he slowly pulled his hands up to his withdrawn head.

His eyes widened as he twitched slightly, his feet wanting to go back, his body feeling queasy…

Suddenly…

"I found you!"

"WAH!"

He flinched away but she caught onto him.

Instantly, a volcanic eruption sent a signal boost throughout him, and a wave of relief followed by a gentle pressure release gave him the sensation of a pleasant nap. At least, he wasn't sure how to describe it either than that.

To his inexperience, he thought he had a heart-attack followed by heat stroke and a sudden condition of anxiety induced cerebral palsy.

His body wasn't coordinating and he was helpless to fight her off.

He just looked up, his nose twitching so he rubbed it to try and excuse himself from this mess.

Should he… really let her tag along?

How'd she catch up to him so fast anyway?

Was she able to really be his..?

"Please don't leave again! You scared me!" Amy stated, shaking her head. She started leaning up and whining slightly, the tone of her pitch right in his ear sent a goofy smile on his face, and suddenly his foot started thomping the ground like some kinda thumping in glee.

He must have lost his mind.

"If you leave, I'll be drawn back to you! So that's mean to make me long for you like that!" she shook him up, but his face just showed complete surrender to the ecstasy.

He'd never felt this dumb before.

"Um.. miss, could you not… haha…" he was meaning for her to do this to him, but she just let him go, thinking he meant the shaking.

"Opps! My bad. hehe." she giggled, having a hand up by her mouth, "I forget my own strength sometimes.."

"Your strength is… strong." he was still wobbly, still goofy face, before he shook himself out of it and looked really upset.

"Ble-blr-blr-blr-GRUFF. Hey! What's the big idea?!" He was starting to lose his temper…

Amy 'eep'd, covering her face slightly, but peering over gloved hands, leaning away.

"Look, I don't have time to play with little girls." he leaned his face forward,.. but was that really just the pull?

His fist came up to make a point… or was it his hand wanting to be closer to reaching for her again?

"Like I said before. Eggman's hunting more flickies, and I don't have time to waste around and mess with you! Scram, kid! I'm a loner! And always will be!" he flung his hand out and stated his point bluntly, before taking off.

"Oh, wait!" Amy desperately cried out, "Son-!"

"Oh, and another thing." Sonic came speeding back, placing a finger on her mouth, and turning his head with an eye squinted and the other having it's eyebrow up, as if he was pointing out _another_ thing…

"Don't call me back! It's weird! And you're better off with some prince charming. Trust me!" he removed the finger, but the touch was suddenly something he couldn't ignore…

"You.. you alright with that?"

She had ducked her head down, covered in shadows.

"…H-hey… you aren't crying are ya… Miss?" He bent his head down, refusing to speak her name.

—

Anger swarmed through her.

Her true love, her soulmate.

Rejecting her so cruelly.

Didn't he know this was a once in a lifetime opportunity?

Soulmates couldn't be apart without desperately longing for the other, and saying each other's name was suppose to give a forever strength to their bond, a never-ending love that only grew and grew as the name was spoken by them.

She found him… and he was telling her to buzz off.

Like she couldn't follow him.

She could play hero too!

She rose her head up, determined.

"I CAN PROVE IT!" She hollered in his face, making him move back and blink in utter disbelief.

"P-prove?" He gawked, "Prove,… what? Exactly?" he leaned forward with his hands on his hips again, feet together, looking curious but confused at her words.

"I can prove soulmates are real!"

He must have admired her gusto, Amy thought.

Cause he stood up straight, turning slightly to the side with his body angled, and folded his arms, giving her a formidable look…

"Oh, you can, can you."

"Yes! I can! I'll prove it right now!" she stepped boldly up towards him, toe to toe, as he looked down at the foot positioned out to her, the other on the side, and then back up with just his eyes.

"You for real, girl?"

"Say my name!"

His head shot up and his hands unfolded, horror and shock coming over his face, before tensing it up and having a snarl replace his frown, a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Come again?"

"I'm sick of you denying it! You know if you said my name, you'd feel it too! You couldn't run or.. or hide from it anymore!" she shouted out, letting her voice fill the zone as he twitched his fist, tsking…

"Pfft. As if." He leaned back up, trying to not take this seriously.

"I'm on a very important mission. I don't have time for your silly games, lady!"

"AMY!"

He froze a second, twitching an eyelid down as if he was bracing himself, lifting an arm as if he had expected that to do something to him.

"See! You moved!" Amy pointed out, "Say it and you'll know!"

"I… I don't believe you! Or in your magic jargon of silly love stories!" He defended, but he was sweating again, nervous…

"Do it!" She wasn't backing down, her face right at his, making him stagger back.

"Uhh…" he slowly started retreating, realizing this girl's will was equal to his own.

At least, Amy hoped that's what was coming off.

She advanced forward, taking one step at a time as he repeatedly stepped away one foot at a time.

"Amy. Amy… Rose."

"Quit it, girly! Ah.." Sonic was cut off by a loose rock, seeing it fall from his foot's weight and retrieving his foot back. Looking down at the drop, he looked a bit panicked for a moment.

"Now!" She lunged forward, as his arms spread out and he tried to arch his back away from her.

"Alright, alright! But it's not gonna change anything! You've gotta go!" Sonic demanded back, shouting so she understood him.

—

Geez, I never knew a girl with so much -tude.

He snarked to himself, before watching her back away, her eyes still daggers as if threatening him to keep his bargain.

"If you feel the same… I stay with you!" she folded her aggressive little arms and pouted like most little girls do.

Sheesh.

How'd he end up in this mess?

"Fine…" he scratched the back of his head, "You win…" he buffed up his chest, sucking in some air.

He was about to release it, when she was suddenly swooped away.

He blinked, before turning to look up.

"What… just happened?"

"_SOOONNICC!_"

"Eeee! Hey!" he gripped his quills, having the sensation return but differently this time, having the quills stick up and shake straight, but his impulses feel like they had a million-bolt batteries in each part of his movable body!

"Metal me!" Sonic looked ahead to see Metal carrying her off. "Darn, we must still be in sync!" he realized, and darted his head down, glaring.

If he thinks he can take her away, I'll-!

He sped off, not giving the thought a second look.

"Hang on!" he called from below, before seeing her let out a cry of help, her eyes spraying tears as suddenly Metal flew off into the sky.

Sonic reached up, his boyhood voice suddenly echoing out a sensation he hadn't known before.

It was as if he was meant to say this sound, born into it, destined to speak it and let it rest on his tongue forever.

"_AMMMYYY!_"

(Awww, so cute! XD I love classic Sonamy!)


	53. Amy and Tails Bonding Prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**masked-bixch asked:**

Heyo~ here's the scenario: It's mother's day and we see people spending time with their mother all over the place. Tails feels a bit empty, sad, so he asks Amy to pretend to be his mother for the day. At the end he cries in her lap ;w; It can be in modern/classic era and it's up to you on how you include some sonamy~ I hope it's appropriate ^^;

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Due to canon stuff, I'm gonna manipulate this a bit. :) Thanks for the request! :D

Prompt:

Classic Tails ran after his miniature helio-toy. A helicopter like square with a propeller he had invented as a way to understand the mechanics.

"Haha!" he laughed as he chased it, loop-de-looping with it as it was programmed to move in many different acrobatic maneuverings.

It started to lose it's charge though, however, and started to falter down.

"Oh..!" he reached out his hands and bent down, still flying straight as it landed in his hands, and he laughed as he came down and fiddled with it in his hands, before hearing a young boy cry out for his mother.

He turned and saw the noise coming across from behind a bush.

Peeking his head through the bush, he shook himself of all the leafs, and then blinked his eyes at the sight.

A beautiful woman picked up the small boy, and held him close, swaying back and forth and then kissing his nose, before walking off down the path with a few other women.

The boy was happy in his mother's arms, and Tails's ears bent, remembering that he never knew his mother…

He turned around and sighed, popping out of the bush, and slowly sliding down.

He sniffed, wondering if Sonic knew what a mother was like.

However, he didn't know how to bring it up, since Sonic was always either off on adventure or taking a nap.

Instead, he just pouted about it, when a certain pink hedgehog came up to him, hoping he was with Sonic.

"Tails!" she chimed, jumping up and leaning forward, before looking around, "Is Sonic with you?"

Tails, in his downer mood, moped and sighed, before swishing his finger off in Sonic's direction.

"Ah!" she looked to where his finger pointed, and waved, "Thanks, Tails!" she started to run, before looking back over her shoulder and noticing something was off with him.

She stopped… looking to her feet….

She then smiled and turned around, "Tails!" she cried out, as he looked up from holding his head with his two hands.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

She huffed as she wondered over, before smiling sweetly again and sitting by him.

"….Amy…" he looked down, then away, as if embarrassed to ask. "…Do you remember your mother?"

"My mother..?" Amy looked up a moment, before back at Tails, seeing his solemn expression.

She got an idea and beamed about it, pulling Tails close and stroking his head.

"Ah! H-hey!"

"La-la-la-luu~ La-la-la-luu~" she started singing a lullaby.

"W…What are you..?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked down, "It's a lullaby!" and then arched her eyebrows back to show her happy personality again. "Momma's sing it all the time! La-la-la-luu~"

He stared at her a moment, before drooping his eyelids at the tone and vibrations coming from being so close to her.

He let himself drop down and relax.

Amy continued to sing and stroke his head, before patting it lightly and whispering. "I'm always here for you, Tails."

He smiled.

However, after that little moment, Tails waved Amy off and Sonic gripped him with his arm, tugging him under and near his armpit, looking suspicious.

"W-wh-wha!? I-It's not what you think!" Tails freaked out, as Sonic raised a jealous eyebrow.

(how was that? :D)


	54. Classic Sonamy prompt 8

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Can you do a fluffyyyy sonamy prompt? Your prompts always cheer me up after a long day. Thx!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I was suppose to do another chapter on one of my fanfictions, but after doing that Tails and Sonic buddy headcanon I can't help but feel like I should put it to the side again xD

postponing, yay! …. -_-; sorry fanfiction followers… lol!

Fluffy? Why fluffy? I'm so good at feelies, yo. lol, anyway, I got this~

(Do you mind if I do classic? XD I'm listening to Sonic R songs, and I swEAR THEY'RE ALL SO ROMANTIC! I can't even-! lol)

Another typical day, another battle yet to be had, as Sonic races down the stages. However, this particular plain is rather spacious, long, and wide.

Not a tree or bush to be had… and then-

Classic Sonic is momentarily distracted in his running by seeing a single bush out in the open plain.

Finding it strange, he stops, leaning forward with his hands on his hips, and looking to it with an eyebrow raised.

Thinking it might be one of Robotnik's spybots, he starts walking over to it.

He dashes around it in a circle after leaning left and right to try and look around it. Finding nothing there, he feels he's wasting his time, and dashes off again…

A pair of eyes blinks from within the bush, and slowly turn to see Sonic off… eyelashes batting.

Sonic continues to run along the plain land stage, looking a bit bored from the lack of scenery, before hearing some ruffling, and stopping dead in his tracks, looking back.

That same bush… with an array of leafs trailing behind it, as if it also just momentarily… stopped.

Confused, Sonic races on, going faster.

He hears the same ruffling and turns again, seeing the SAME BUSH, and a trail of leafs fluttering gently down to the ground again.

Upset at this phenomenon, he decides to trick the bush, and pretends to run fast, using his figure-eight motion, but jumping before actually speeding off.

Rosy the Rascal sticks her head up, picks the bush up with her hands, having it cover her body, and reveal her feet, as she rushes to catch up.

Sonic lands on the ground, having seen her from the sky where he dashed up, and puts a hand to his hip, watching her go…

He sighs and shakes his head, shrugging an arm up before hearing a gasp and quickly looking back.

She has spotted him! and she looks upset that he noticed her following.

Growing embarrassed, Rosy blushes and holds her hands up to her face, looking to and fro before finally realizing there was no where else to hide, and ducks back into her bush, as it shakes by her motions.

Sonic looks around, realizing she would be stranded if he doesn't take her back with him, and with a great look of annoyance, turns to approach her.

Her eyes bat in the bush, before she ducks further in.

He leans forward, shouting to her, and taps his foot. He doesn't seem to be playing around…

Rosy doesn't move, just having the bush shake, as Sonic face-palms and lets it drag down, having his nose bounce and wobble once released back up in it's position.

Rosy giggles at the silly nose from within the bush.

Looking back at her, he smiles, seeing as she is only trying to have some innocent fun and be around him. So he bends down and parts the bush, seeing her crouched down before gasping at him seeing her.

Like… he wouldn't?

He rolls his eyes and reaches in, but she seems to be resisting coming out..

From the outside, we see Sonic's back-end from the side view, as he reaches in. He lifts his leg and angles himself, as if really trying to reach in, before shouting out a cry of surprise and getting flung into the bush, as Rosy's backside now hangs out, her tail wiggling as she 'Ohh~'s and giggles in mischief, before hearing Sonic huff out in annoyance.

Her tail straightens up in surprise as she tries to wiggle out!

Apparently,… Sonic must be trying a new tactic at getting her out…

She finally falls on her butt, and in a bit of fear, scrambles to her legs and races off.

Sonic's head sticks with a smirk, his eyes drooped down before he huffs and nods his head. A motion that could mean, 'hmph! That'll show her!' it seemed, as he got up out of the bush and dusted his hands off, before…

He looks to the side slowly, his body in mid-stride but frozen, before seeing a herd of bushes.

He freaks out and races away, a blue streak, most likely his tail between his legs.

Rosy steps out into the open, wondering why he didn't pursue her, as she turns around to see the forest just up ahead, and some bushes around. She giggles again, realizing he was afraid there were more of her in those bushes, and ends up laughing all the way off screen.

(Gosh, I love these two as children SO FREAKIN' MUCH THO!)

(and.. what did Sonic try and do in the bush.. to get her… out..? ;) That's up to your imagination! I can't do all the work! lol!)


	55. Sonamy Prompt 22

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Anonymous asked:

Surprised no one asked you for an amnesia prompt yet! Since Rememory had Amy without her memories of Sonic, how about Sonic's turn to lose his memories? Whether it's like Rememory where he'd only forget about Amy or just a full-blown amnesia is up to you.

* * *

Prompt:

"It's just… This feels familiar, this situation… somehow." Sonic talked to himself out loud, holding the Iblis flame lightly flapping in a floating lamp of sorts.

He placed his finger to his lips in thought, remembering Blaze crying and the flame suddenly appearing as an entity wanting to destroy the fabric of space and time. Blaze claimed to not have known about it but felt she was responsible for it in some way.

…But then…

"Amy…" Sonic turned around, seeing her standing behind him.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head, waiting.

He felt a bit guilty and finally told her the truth. His eyes arched back, "I just can't… help but feel like this is gonna end badly somehow. Like… If I blow this flame out, I won't remember certain things." he wondered how such a tiny flame could cause so much mass havoc.

"You mean…" she cutely walked up by his side, leaning to see the flame floating on its lamp above his hand. "You're familiar with this flame?"

"…I'm not sure." He closed his eyes and shook his head, turning away from her. "But I gotta blow it out. It's the only way to reverse time back. How far back.. I'm not sure."

"…But…" Amy stepped forward, "You won't forget us, will you, Sonic?" She hopped a little more in front as he scratched the side of his head, showing he wasn't sure if he could answer that honestly. "You… You can't risk losing us!" She bundled her fists together, an odd step forward on her pigeon-toed feet.

"If you do… if you do… how could you even consider it!" her sorrow dragged in her voice, before picking up to betrayal and anger. "I won't let you! I'll blow it out!" She stumbled as she reached for the flame, Sonic lifting it high above her and catching her before she tumbled.

"Amy..!" Sonic held her by the waist, making sure if she squirmed–which she did struggle–that regardless, she wouldn't be able to get the flame. "This is…. this is the only way to set everything back! The world's covered in magma and ashes, Amy! You can't choose us over them."

"Yes I can!" Amy tried to get out of his hold, but his lock on her body was secure. She was able to get her feet under her and pull at his arm, "No,..! No, no, no!" she finally gave up and reached for the flame, wobbling on her tippy-toes. "Why do you have to do it!? Why can't I…" her tears began as she watched the flicker of the flame, the slow dance it made as Sonic held it up high out of her reach, a torch that could possibly extinguish the memory of her only true love.

"If I had to choose between the world… and you…" she slowly dropped her arm, turning to a new desperate attempt at stopping him.

She hesitated, turning around and looking into his eyes, highlighted by the deadly flames glow.

"I would choose-!" she jumped at him, kissing him off-guard as the flame… slipped…

As Sonic stabilized himself, leaning back and eyes widened at her gesture– which she hadn't stepped back from, even now, by the way…– he saw the flame began to slowly fade away as it fell through the empty space between time.

He quickly acted, moving more into Amy's kiss and grabbed the flame falling behind her, it singed his glove as he spun to keep her away from it.

the spin… had the flame extinguish… and the world go dark… as their lips never parted.

—-

Amy cheerfully was enjoying the sunny, spring day. Picking flowers was a necessity in May, no exceptions!

She bobbed her head as she dipped down to pluck some flowers before a gust of wind threw her off her usual cheeriness.

"…Sonic!" her eyes grew wide.

She remembered instantly, it didn't even take a half-second for her body to instinctually start racing after the wind.

She remembered, everything up until Blaze crying.

"H-" She was at a loss, "How could I forget Sonic?!" she felt afraid for a moment then, stunned and worried how she sent days not thinking about him, not wondering what crazy adventure he had gotten himself into lately.

She bolted. The drive in her heart like a gas tank that revved up her breathing and kept her legs full of fuel. A fine-tuned car that started for none other than the one she loved.

"Sonic!" she called out, desperate for his attention and absolutely frantic at having forgotten about him.

'It's impossible, I couldn't have forgotten him!' she told herself as she continued to run. 'Sonic would have slowed by now, why isn't he stopping?'

She came to a halt when her body finally couldn't take in enough oxygen and keep pursuing. Though the heart was willing, her body was starting to lose its adrenaline rush.

She clutched her knees as her shoulders moved up and down in rhytm to her rushed breaths.

'Why didn't he… why didn't he stop for me?' she questioned.

Her ears flicked around, showing not only confusion but also trying to hear which direction he may have taken.

His blue blur was far out of sight now. There was no way to tell by sight alone where he could have gone.

It would take another 3 weeks to track him down, all torturous, all longingly hopeless as she bared the harsh nature of her world to find him.

At last… she found a figure lying on a roof, blue and perfect as her memory seemed to fail her again. 'Was he always this laid back? I feel like he was… why… why is it so hard to remember?' she was growing frustrated with herself, but that emotion came out strong in her voice, causing a bad reception on the other end…

She threw her arms down by her sides, "Sonic The Hedgehog!" she cried out, "Why didn't you stop and say hello to me when I kept calling you?!"

A face turned to look at her, his eyes halfway closed and his expression mostly indifferent. "Hmm?"

"Ah! How rude!" she puffed up her cheek, seeing he didn't seem to care. "I've been trying to find you for weeks!"

"…Yo, you found me." He raised a hand, acknowledging her accomplishment. He then yawned and used the same hand to stick his pinkie finger into his ear in boredom. "Such a loud voice…" he mumbled to himself quietly.

"Is there somethin' you need?" He finally asked, after a moment of silence while Amy's heart broke inside her.

"…I… Sonic… It's me. It's Amy. Amy Rose! You're Amy…" She defeatedly withdrew a little bit. Her head came down, her hands met down in front of her, but her eyes remained to the back of his head.

"Oh?" He looked behind him, shrugging with the same arm. "Never heard of ya."

The nonchalant reply shattered the windows of her eyes.

Even Sonic's eyebrows lifted at the sight of her absolute destruction.

"You… You… That's not funny! Sonic, you're a jerk! Idiot!" she cried, launching her hands up to the sides of her eyes as tears sprayed out and she raced off, sobbing.

"…Was it something I said?" Sonic looked confused at the camera.

Amy continued to race away, crying loudly. 'How… After all these years… how could he forget _me_?' It was her worse nightmare, she couldn't handle it, her heart was failing her as the engine she once trusted so much began to falter and wane.

As though an old and rusted furance, the lining of her heart began to peel off and she slowly sunk to the ground, tucking her legs up to herself as rain began to fall.

A figure in the rain stood over her, his hands on his hips.

She heard a rustle of muddy grass approach her like footsteps, and tried to peer up through the thin but heavily pouring rain to see the man.

"…It's never wise to be out in rain." The voice stated, offering her his hand as he bent down to her. "Come on, you're crying is upseting the sky."

It was a tender remark, but it was still a direct pirece of pain to her heart.

She nodded and took his hand.

"Where are you from, anyway?" he asked.

She couldn't even bare to look at him.

When she didn't respond or even turn her head to him, he sighed, remaining still a moment before looking up at the storm clouds.

She sneezed then, and he smiled.

"Well, we won't get anywhere by just standing around." He scooped her up bridal style and was amazed at how well she adjusted in his arms. Though, he didn't say anything regarding the strange sensation that he had done this sort of thing before, but he hadn't really saved a damsel in distress. Did this mean he was officially her hero now?

"For a fan, you really put everything you have into seeing me." He meant it as a compliment, "A few weeks, huh?"

He looked to her, but she just clutched her hands around his neck tighter, gritting her teeth.

'How could this have happened? There must be an explaination. Was it Eggman?'

When she didn't respond again, he sighed once more. "You don't seem thrilled about any of this…"

"How can I be happy knowing you've forgotten me?" her voice cracked mid-sentence, too ashamed and worthless to stick up for herself. "If this is a joke, it's not funny. It's.. too cruel. Even for you."

The statement just left Sonic staring at her.

In silence, he decided it best not to push anymore conversation. He wasn't good at it anyway.

Deciding, very conciously, not to be confused- Sonic treked on through the blowing rainstorm. It was a warm rain though, so he didn't mind.

He tried to be a gentlemen and shield her most of the time, but her head was ducked under his anyway, she would get wet everywhere else regardless.

He found a batch of matted foliage and ducked under there to see if any water leaked through.

It was a batch of greenery, but small for a den.

'Eh, it'll have to do.' Sonic looked to Amy, watching water drip off her quills and slide down her cheeks.

Were those rain or tears..?

His eyes softened to her and he looked away.

Taking a breath, he turned back with a heroic smile on his face. "Miss? We're here."

She sniffled, "Where?" her three bangs had fallen over her sad, little pitiful face and Sonic couldn't help but find that rather cute.

"Heh." he felt bad for the girl, wanting to turn her mood around. "A type of briar patch I would imagine." he pointed to the tightly knit torns above the entrance, "But our quills should keep us safe."

"You knew I was a hedgehog?"

"Uhh… I may not have heard you calling from all the wind rushing passed me, but my vision hasn't failed me. Yet, anyway." he winked, trying to be charming.

She turned away again.

"…Ohh." He groaned, upset that for the first time, he couldn't seem to cheer a girl up. "Here." he tried to be polite now, just stick to good manners and set her down in the sheltered cover first. "Watch your head and dress."

Her dress got caught on a twig and before it could tug her, he swiftly loosed it and she continued to crawl inside the den.

She turned around and sneezed again as Sonic sat beside her, 'whoo'ing a gesturing of relief at getting them out of the rain.

He grinned even more now, knowing how contagious a smile can be. "Good thing you're loud, lady. Or I'd have been looking for ya for a while." he rubbed under his nose, finding it a bit embarrassing to say that.

"…You were looking for me?" She turned back to him, before puffing up her cheek in anger again. "Quit acting like we're strangers! Hmph!" she rejected his kind gesture to make her laugh.

He flinched at how cold she was being, "Now, now…" he sweatdropped, "Give a guy a break…"

After a moment, Amy turned to him again, "You… You really, honestly don't remember me?"

Sonic shrugged, "Not a clue!" he beamed.

Amy's heart felt Eggman's robots surround her and fire directly to her core in an execution.

She silently fell back but was pricked by a thorn.

"Ow!"

"Woah! Hang on there…" Sonic reached his hands back for her, helping her stay upright. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I… Ohhh! How can I be alright when you seriously don't remember me!" she reverted back to herself a moment before remembering to be mad again.

"Heh, okay, but I'm not entirely at fault here." He kindly tried to look at her with some smypathy. "It's not like you told me where we met before…"

"Ohhh! We've been friends for years!" she kicked her legs up and down like a mini-tantrum, not wanting to be spiked by the prickly twigs again.

"For years, huh?"

"I know Tails, Knuckles… everyone will be missing you!"

"…Who?"

"W-what?" her mouth dropped a moment, losing all her anger than to replace it with fear. "Tails… Knuckles… You don't remember them either?"

"Not a clue." Sonic shrugged, "But it sounds like a wonderful life." He grinned.

"…No,… don't be carefree about this… this is awful! We have to help you meet your friends!"

"Friends?" Sonic scoffed slightly, turning away from her and putting a hand up by his mouth. 'She's a little nuts…' he told himself, 'But at least she's cute when she worries about me.'

He turned back to her, dedicing to play along. "And what were you and 'my friends' and I doing together? Partying? Up to no good?" he reclined a little, wanting to see how far she'd take this.

"We'd fight Eggman…" she looked to the ground, heartbroken that this was all real.

Sonic's eyes widened a little, "Eggman?"

"You… probably don't remember him either." she brought her legs up to her, holding them close when Sonic smirked.

"How could I forget Eggman?" He laughed, "How could anyone forget him?"

"Waahhh!? You remember Eggman but not me!?" Amy looked hurt, spreading out as she fully turned to him now.

"Haha! You're so dramatic." he pointed at her and continued to chuckle. "No need for the threatics, lady. But it is kinda funny."

She puffed up her cheek again, "Ohhh… you may have lost your memory, but you sure haven't changed!"

"Heheh. So… what was Tails to me, in the past?" he closed one eye, turning playful.

"He.. he's your best friend."

"Tails is a boy?" he looked a little surprised to hear that. "His name sounds a little funny."

"He's got two tails, but his real name is Miles. We just call him Tails cause he prefers his friends to call him that." she wiggled her finger along the dirt, still crushed by this discovery.

"Ohh…" Sonic wondered if such a girl would be able to find her way home after the storm. She looked like she needed some 'special' kind fo help…

"And Knuckles?"

"He.. Well, he was kinda like your rival."

"That sounds fun!" Sonic laughed, "What was he like? A real brawler?"

Amy suddenly realized his tone of voice, "You…" She turned to look at him, "You don't believe me.. Do you?"

He kept his smile.

"And what were you… to me?"

He lowered his head, "Back then? In this, _other_ world?"

She was about to open her mouth and say, 'girlfriend' but he'd never believe her then.

She closed it and looked away.

"Oh? Suddenly turned shy now?" he tried to turn his head to see her. "Why all of a sudden? Were you something important to me?"

He was mocking her… wasn't he?

She ducked her head even more now.

"My name's Amy." she muttered.

"Huh? What was that?" He bent his ear toward her.

"My name…" she twtiched violently.

She lifted her head in rage, "IS AMY ROSE!"

A large 'BONK!' was heard along with a 'PIKO' as she raced out of the thicket.

"Ow! Where'd that come from!?" Sonic was totally taken aback by the random hammer and her fist coming directly down on his head. "My fault for getting to close to a nut job." he grumbled, rubbing his head and sticking it out fo the ticket.

The rain was just a drizzle now.

"Hey, Wait-!" he sped off after her, catching her easily.

"You shouldn't run off on your own like htat. I thought we were having a pleasant conversation?" he continued this teasing, but Amy wouldn't have any of it.

"If you met Tails and Knuckles, you'd know who they were!" she tried to find a way around his mocking, but he just kept speeding in front of her and waving his arms about to taunt her.

"Hehehe, Okay. I believe you." he suddenly turned serious, and stood straight, dropping his hands.

"Y-you do?"

"Sure! Besides, I can't let you run off without someone watching out for you. You may have a cold." 'I can't let her leave like this, someone's bound to be looking for her. Maybe these -Tails and Knuckles- guys are people who know her.'

She suddenly looked relieved and excited, "You mean it?"

Her change in attitude made him smile, "Yeah, I got nothing else to do." He sweatdropped. 'I couldn't let you get into trouble because of me…' "I'll take you home too."

She smiled, "Yay! We're gonna restore you're memory! You'll remember us! Ya-ha!" she jumped around and cheerfully returned to her old self, eyes sparkling and her body full of life.

Her energy made him stop and stare a moment, 'Wow, like 0 to 80.' He whistled, "That sure changed your mood." He was glad she wouldn't be upset while they traveled.

He met Tails first, though Tails also didn't seem to recongize him. Sonic side-commented that he was pretty sure Amy was crazy, and to go along with her till he could find someone who knew her. Tails was kind enough to agree, saying he admired Sonic too, but not to make up crazy stories like this..

However, Tails was surprised how much Amy knew him, and the spookiness of it all made him and Sonic a little more sheepish around her.

They met Knuckles next, who seemed more like a villian than rival to Sonic and Tails.

They defeated him and bonded, high-fiving as Knuckles explained that he knew they stole his emeralds, but Sonic admitted he had no idea what he was talking about.

Amy suggested Eggman which turned out to be true, which continued to spook the three, but Knuckles believed Amy to be a witch of some kind.

Finally, Eggman didn't recongize the whole lot of them but Sonic. "Making friends are we, Sonic?"

"Actually," he looked around at Knuckles and Tails. "Yes." He seemed surprised to admit that, but Eggman looked flabergausted that his long-time enemy was quitting the solo career.

"No matter!" he got ready his 'ingenius' plan to thwart them. "More the merrier!"

The newly formed team defeated him, and Sonic finally gained the trust of Knuckles.

"I've never had friends before!" Tails exclaimed, excited to be apart of something like this. Especially S-so-social…

"I've never been out before!" Knuckles placed his floved-hand over his forehead to block the sun, looking at the beauty of Angel Island from here, then all the world.

"No, no, no! You're all friends! We're all friends! this… you were supposed to remember! Augh! Now what do I do?" She held her head, shaking it in frustration and misery.

The boys looked at each other, then smiled to Amy.

"But we are friends." Tails stated.

"And it's all thanks to you, Amy." Sonic gestured to her, also looking pleased by the days events.

"Heh, maybe you're not so crazy after all." Knuckles smiled, "But still weird, mind you."

Amy looked at the three boys, still broken hearted but nodded in defeat. "You're right… If I can't bring back the time that once was… then…"

She raised her head and nodded, smiling prettily. "Then I can at least restore what was once lost."

The three smiled and cheered. "That's the spirit!"

Later, Sonic pulled her aside, moving his head close to just about touch his forehead to hers, but not really.

His arms folded, night steadily approaching, he asked again, "So… what were you to me? In this other world?"

"I… I wanted to marry you." she finally said, nervously pushing her pointer fingers in on each other.

His face cracked.

He laughed, gripping his belly. "Definitely a good idea not to go with that at the first meeting!"

She blushed, "You really think I'm still crazy?"

"Maybe…" he quieted down and then looked more affectionally towards her, "But a little crazy never hurt anyone." He winked, putting his hands on his hips. "Though, if you are a fortune-teller, I don't know what to think of that one prediction… Still, I owe you a lot." He looked up at the sky and scratched his nose, then smiled and closed his eyes, thinking…

"Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it."

Amy would live in this new furture for a few years before kissing Sonic, and restoring the world's memory back to everyone.

But for a few years? She got to fall in love with him all over again~


	56. Sonamy Prompt 23 (Modern and Boom)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**anonymous asked:**

Hey, since you mentioned wanting to write a story where Modern and Boom Sonic switch with each other because they like the other's Amy more, why not I send this as a prompt so you get to finally write it? :))

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

I remember saying this but… Is my ability able to fully _capture_ the hilarity and adorableness that is Sonic switching his gf for the same gf but differently designed?

It's like that one meme…

Also- PROMPTS ARE STILL ON SHUTDOWN! That has not changed so please, don't send me anymore until I reopen them again or _please pay one dollar _to have yours worked onat once! I'm just trying to get through them all I still have a ton left. T-T I want to reopen them for you hungry shippers out there but I need to complete the ones I already have to do that!

Thank you for supporting me and patiently awaiting your prompts to be written. I'm doing my very best!

Prompt:

It wasn't long after the two Sonics realized something…

This new world was fantastic! Boom!Sonic didn't want to leave and Modern!Sonic wanted more time in the alternate dimensional world.

At first, it was simply for the 'new adventure' that they both felt but one day, Boom!Sonic lost his bandana during a chase, securing the 'strange magical emerald' and having landed on his back after falling through several levels of branches on a tree.

"Offph! That's… gonna hurt in the morning." He sounded as though he had accepted that fate, but smiled at the green emerald in his hands. "Guess this means I can go home, and Other Sonic can come home." He slowly got up, but felt a huge pain soar up his back and linger on his shoulder blades.

"Ahhh… yep! Yep, that one hurt." he groaned as he tried to fight through the pain and stand up.

Hunched a bit to push off with his hands, he suddenly heard a cry and looked around. "What was that? Sounded like…"

"….ooniiiccc!"

"Amy?"

"…..iiicc!"

It was growing fainter, and that's when Modern!Sonic contacted him on the invention Tails gave him. "BBBzzzttt…! -Nic! Sonic! Hey, finally got ahold of ya! Who knew dimensional signals were so bad, right?"

"Y-yeah, hold that thought." Boom!Sonic slowly got up, flicking his ear a moment before focusing entirely on finding who was calling his name.

It sounded like Amy, but he hadn't seen this world's Amy before…

"What's up?" Modern!Sonic inquired as Boom!Sonic fought through his back pain and sped up.

Finally reaching the sound, he peeked around a tree where…

The sunlight beamed on a beautiful girl in a red dress, looking worriedly as she held a hand daintily to her chest. Though he couldn't see her face fully, he noticed her backless dress and platform boots.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Modern!Sonic had waited a bit for a response, but after tapping his foot for so long, he grew impatient. "What's the hold-up?"

"That's-!" Boom!Sonic stuck his whole face out when he noticed her turn her face.

It was Amy! But she was more girly in this world. Her dress flared out into a quaint little hoop and she was calling out his name.

"Sooooooonnniiicc!" She cupped her hands over her mouth and let the sound travel, shaking some trees in the amount of wind that blasted out.

His quills were ruffled and he closed his eyes. "Yep, that's Amy." he mused, "Still able to project."

"Amy!?" Modern!Sonic looked visibly flustered, as though reflexing to hide. "W-why are you with Amy..?"

This world's Amy tilted her head, looking absentmindedly to the sky and lifting a hand to her ear, trying to listen for a response. "Ohhhh, who am I kidding." she pouted, slouching a bit. "He never responds back… I'll have to find him myself!" She cheered instantly up, mesmerizing Boom!Sonic for a moment at how inexplicably cheery this Amy seemed to be.

Maybe she wasn't a hot, emotional mess this time around?

"I heard her calling me… rude to not show up, right?" Boom!Sonic smiled a bit goofily off to the side of his face, but Modern!Sonic saw the shift and frowned, lowering his eyes.

"Hey, focus on the stakes here. Amy will be fine once I'm back." He said that… but took a second to look back at this other dimension's Amy.

She was speaking with the team, and smiling and acting rather mature and chill.

He tilted his head a second, smiling casually as he noticed her laughter and then excited expression. She wasn't focused squarely on him at all. She was in her own little world and living her life without a care in the world.

When she looked to him and caught his eye, the two straightened up a second, and then Boom!Amy nervously fidgetted and looked away, stroking her two curled quills against her cheeks.

It was cute, so he crinkled his nose a bit and beamed, closing his eyes and thinking it a rather subtle thing to avoid further attention.

She wasn't so easy to figure out anymore, and the complexity of her shyness along with taking a second look at him–hoping he wouldn't notice– made him dote on the difference even more.

Now, granted, both Sonics' had no intention towards these different Amys. It was all just a 'curious observation' for the most part. But Boom!Sonic had to get the emerald back to Tails and Knuckles… might as well make sure this world's Amy is safe and sound too, right?

And Modern!Sonic, he still had to fight off this dimension's Eggman from causing havoc to the villagers. Fighting alongside this dimension's Amy and getting to see a different side of Amy wouldn't damper any plans, now would it?

So, Modern!Sonic took up a bandana. Boom!Sonic never looked for his own bandana.

Boom!Sonic tried his best to swagger over to this Amy, quickly informing Modern!Sonic that it was dangerous for Amy to be out in the woods on her nose like this, and with Modern!Sonic so distracted by the new fashion-statement, he agreed.

Modern!Sonic did fail to mention his ruse to Boom!Sonic, but Boom!Sonic didn't bother to hide the fact that his bandana was missing…

Modern!Sonic had simply swiped one of his from his room and never corrected anyone when they said 'Did you guys switch already?'.

Thus, Boom!Sonic met Modern!Amy, and Modern!Sonic got to view Boom!Amy's many sides a little longer.

"Oh, Sonic! You really came!" In absolute joy, Modern!Amy pounced into Boom!Sonic's arms.

Now, because he wasn't expecting this, it did knock the wind out of him and her crushing hold did cause his back pain to spike up again.

"Woah!" Boom!Sonic stiffened, causing Modern!Amy to let go, "Oh, gosh! Are you alright? You look…" she gasped, "Sonic!" Clutching his arms, she looked him over and then sweetly met his eyes. "You're so filthy and full of leaves! Did you fall? Did Eggman do this to you?"

'Wow, she's so caring! I mean, Amy always was, but this one looks like she's about to cry!' He nervously chuckled, "Haha… Oh, well, you know. Saving the world and all." he shrugged, and she thought him acting a little silly.

"Hehe, you certainly are acting your age." She found it odd how inviting his eyes were, as though he wasn't bothered by her doting attitude today. "For someone who looks like they'd been battling in a dirt pile, you're still as carefree as always!" she put her hands together, openly praising and admiring him. "Haa~ A working man is always handsome, but the true daredevil's are the charmers!"

His eyes turned to dots.

_She was openly flirting with him!?_

He nervously chuckled again, scratching the back of his head. 'H-how do I respond to that!?'

She giggled, but when he didn't make an exhausted combat, batted her eyes and stared at him in confusion. "What? No retort today?" she moved closer towards his face at an angle, but he just leaned back, embarrassed at her kind affections.

"…You certainly are in a different mood today." she placed a finger on her mouth, but then hummed a cheery giggle again. "I like you this way!" she took his hands, pulling him more towards her.

"Yee-eh!" He was surprised by how direct she took his hands and how close she brought him to her… Now he was sweating, wondering if this could all be too much…

"Hmm? A Chaos Emerald?" She curiously felt something in his hand and looked down.

Her hands moving over his gave him a weird sensation. He blushed and looked away, "J-just the normal chores! Haha…ha…"

"Hmm?" She didn't think Sonic would use that word. "Chores? Since when do you think about domestic living?"

He sweated even more now. 'Did I blow my cover?!'

"And you're so tall!" Amy stepped back to see how far she actually had to look.

"Str-stretched my back today! Haha!" He improvised stretching, which was something Sonic might do, but this seemed in a more joking manner.

Amy watched a moment and then smiled with a nod, "That's more like you!" she then hugged his arm, causing him to lose balance momentarily. "I've missed you so much! It's no fun when you're gone…" she cooed, rubbing her cheek into his shoulder.

He looked directly forward as he felt her light touch turn to a more sincere cuddle against his arm…

"Gah!~ You keep me waiting for so long, Sonic… Would it be so bad to invite me on more adventures once in a while?" she continued to fake a whine and lean more against him. "Hehe! Have you lost weight? You seem skinner too.." she lightly traced a finger down his arm, moving away a bit, "But I bet that's from all the working out you've done! But you were always my big strong hero, Sonic~ No need to show off now! You've already won me over with your handsome smile, silly! Teehee!"

Now Boom!Sonic felt a strange high, hearing so many compliments, not a hint of sarcasm either.

He puffed up his chest. He absorbed every bit of her fawning fangirlness. He took to the stage with a confident air that no one could now strip from his being.

"Well, I can't let my daring doos overwhelm my dashing looks~" he struck a pose and gave her his best 'heroic smolder' that he could manage.

It worked a little too well..,

She blinked a few moments as though stunned he was playing back, but immediately became energized and continued what she felt was 'working' and wouldn't let up.

Although,_ this_ Sonic was desperate for Words of Affirmation, and didn't mind playing up the 'hero card' to win some much deserved recongition.

He took her back with him and continued to play charming~

Modern!Sonic had a different approach. Rather than play a role, he was himself, and immediately caught Boom!Amy off-guard by how gentlemenly he could be.

"Watch yourself!" he slid in during an Eggman attack on the village and knocked a robot from hitting her away, coming up behind her and giving her a pleasant wink and smile. "I've got your back!"

She blushed, giggling a little crazily as she sunk her head down and tried to hide behind her bouncing shoulders.

"What's gotten into you today, Amy? You're completely distracted!" Tails complained, but Amy continued to see hearts as she watched this 'new and improved' Sonic take over the battlefield and spark some fun and joy into her life again.

"It's like… he's never worried about anything before… so chill and sporty…" she placed a hand on her cheek and sighed into it, her hammer resting on her shoulder and neck.

"She's out of it." Tails concluded, unamused at her reaction.

He kept being polite and kind to her on the battlefield, posing without effort and stating heroic lines unrehearsed.

Later, he offered to take Amy home if that's where she was heading, but she told him she would run beside him instead.

"H-huh?" Modern!Sonic was honestly surprised to hear that. "But… I'm fast." he pointed to himself, innocently stunned. "I'm speed." Amy giggled and continued in her answer.

"That way, we can chat about that other world you visited. It seems to have… well, changed you a lot. I'm just curious how it went, is all~" she kicked her foot out a bit and started running, "Besides, since when have I not been able to keep up?"

That sass and spunk was like revving an engine. Sonic gave a crooked smile, raising an eyebrow and charging ahead.

"If you say so!"

"Woah!" Amy was coughing up the dust from his speedy race by her, but she smiled and thought he might be toying with her. "Okay, hotshot. It's time to knock your ego down a size… again!"

She tried to continue conversation but Modern!Sonic just wanted to test her limits, enjoying seeing her grace as she acrobatically jumped from tree to tre and raced alongside him.

It was almost like a dance, trying to 'up-stage' the other. Modern!Sonic liked the sudden rivalry and even praised her at the end, making her once again questioningly look to him.

"Yeah, okay." she goofily spat out, wiping some loose leaves and dirt off her tight dress.

"What? You don't believe me?" Sonic folded his arms, tilting his head and squinting his eyes a bit. 'She really isn't used to compliments here… is she?'

"Oh, like you really think I did a good job out there." she thought he was playing her up to some slapstick joke. "Like I really impressed you or something. Har-dee-har-har."

"…Amy." Modern!Sonic purposefully adjusted his tone. This made her immediately straighten up and feel the sincerity and seriousness of his voice.

She was startled by it, but acknowledged his address to her by slightly double-taking over her shoulder.

Her eyes wavered nervously but he waited till they finally held at his own, kind expression.

"…You did great out there." he repeated, this one less excited and more relaxed. "We should race again sometime. It was fun."

Her face slowly brightened red, and she slapped her hands to her two cheeks in flushed embarrassment. "WHO ARE YOU!?" she exclaimed, causing Modern!Sonic to grip his gut and laugh and laugh and laugh…

When the two Sonic's finally switched, Boom!Amy knew it wasn't Boom!Sonic who had charmed her up the whole day, but Modern!Amy was strikingly confused why her tactics that seemed to have worked the day before were now getting her nowhere.

"What happened to you?"

"I met you." he grinned, winking to her and rubbing a hand over her head. "There's a lot I don't know about you, Ames."

"…Ames?" Modern!Amy wrinkled her brow.

Modern!Sonic just laughed at an inside joke and carried on as Modern!Amy frustratedly followed after him. He still let her hold his arm, but he wasn't showing-off all handsomely like he did before…

Boom!Amy initiated more races out of Boom!Sonic, who found it hard to break his newly developed ego-ride and learn how to be humble in front of his team again… but Boom!Amy _was sure to help him with that…_


	57. Boom Sonamy prompt 5

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**anonymous asked:**

Sonamy boom prompt? Please please please?!

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Lol, sure. Why not?

(Hmm… what to do… what to do… I'll think of something xD)

Prompt:

With a break dance competition to see who can dance past the rest, Sonic is determined to enter and school the villagers on what's cool and awesome!

However, he failed to realize this competition is a GROUP competition. Tails is considered, 'unfit' for the event as he is too young, Knuckles can't stay on beat for the life of him, and when all is lost, Sonic finds that Amy has a nice skip in her step and the athletic skills to be a perfect match.

Bent on NOT having to partner up with Amy, worried she may want to put a 'girly' twist on things, he tries to recruit others, but only finds Orbman and Cubedude. (Orbot and Cubot in disguised.) who seem like good teammates, and finally… Amy wins him over and he lets her join his full team now!

Orbot and Cubot are secretly dance enthusiastic! Although, Eggman prefers classical music or Disco to anything like Rock and Roll. So when the two hear from Eggman that he wants nothing to do with the break dance competition, they hatch a plan to get on the stage with Sonic and Amy!

Putting on 'hip' and 'swaggin' disguises, they try and blend in as teenagers. The new robot, Q-N-C, sees through their disguises. Cubot and Orbot happen to LOATHE and have an EXTREME rivalry with Q-N-C, and make a deal with him that if he doesn't say anything, he can have their oil cans for a week! He agrees.

The dance competition starts and Sonic's team is doing great! U-until… Cubot and Orbot run out of steam, due to them giving their oil up for a week to Q-N-C.

Sonic's bent on winning, and Amy hatches a brilliant way to do so.

Impressed by her quick thinking, he promises her 'something special' after they win.

They end up losing to Q-N-C and his team of reformed Robots, which are actually Eggman's designed robots, who aren't so reformed…

Amy, Sonic, and Cubedude and Orbman (who have to keep up their disguise with Eggman now!) are forced to fight them away. (Cubot and Orbot fighting together though! -fangirls sequel- that would be really cool!)

The team come to find that Eggman was planning to destroy this 'hip-hop rap spitting tom-foolery' once and for all. stating, "Eh, I changed my mind. MUAHAHHA!" when Orbman says he 'heard' from a friend that he wasn't going to do anything with this competition.

Toward the end of the episode, it seems like Sonic is obsessed with his new trophy, because after using cool break dancing moves to fight with, they won the competition! But mostly for saving the folks,… but still, cool moves, guys!

Amy is saddened that Sonic has forgotten his agreement to her, and Orbman and Cubedude, before leaving after having a blast themselves, decide to play matchmaker~

"Yo, brother, let me tell you something, 'ight?" Orbot fakes a gangster's way of speaking, trying to 'blend in'. "Check it, like, that pink chick?" he gestures to what appears to be a sad Amy. "She like, was waiting for that thing you were gonna do. You know? With the whole 'special' and 'something' something."

Sonic looks to him and then Amy. "Oh yeah, I guess I just got a little wrapped up in this is all."

"Lol, 'rap'ped up. That's a good one." Cubot high-fives Sonic, without him really high-fiving back. (Sonic thinks these two are good guys, but a little weird XD)

"Well,.. I was planning on just doing something nice for her… any ideas?" he turns to the two, as they turn away.

"Cubot! This could be are chance to help Eggman and get them back for stealing OUR trophy!" Orbot whispers back to the camera to Cubot, who is also huddled in, as Sonic looks confused as to why their whispering and doing an 'aside' for a moment.

"Y-yeah… but hear me out." Cubot is still imitating a rapper… "Like, girl totally thinks he's her whole world, we gotta make this click, and stick. I'm talking about being good guys for once, and taking that chip on our shoulders and giving it a flick. Swag~" he starts dancing to his own rap.

"….." Orbot smacks Cubot.

"HEY!"

"Fine." Orbot agrees, and turns to Sonic with Orbot. "Yo, clean your ears, we've got something that is fine~ like fresh oil springs, my hedgehog."

"…Oil springs?"

Cubedude and Orbman set Amy and Sonic up on a date, although, they don't really call it that, knowing the two would chicken out if they did. So Sonic and Amy are treated to a 'paradise' dinner, with 'romantic' music by Orbman and Cubdude.

Well… that romantic music goes south fast, as the two suddenly break out into cliche raps, almost like doctor seuss, as Sonic and Amy sneak away, and end up talking about one another.

Amy asks if she can dance the way she likes too, and Sonic states he won't stop her, as she does her really pretty ballerina act and dares Sonic to try any better.

He refuses, but states that her way of dancing, and his way of dancing, both express their souls in different ways. He is unintentionally charming, and Amy ends up falling for his words~

The last second of the episode is Eggman disco dancing and hurting his hip, as Cubot and Orbot sigh and wish they could go on living as Orbman and Cubedude. "We could of made so much money." Orbot sighs.

"Yeah… and I could of been a rapper."


	58. Sonamy prompt 24 (Song Inspired)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**villevalleviktorvilleveta asked:**

(crawls out of the shadows) Here I go again... Hello you fairy godmother of all fanfictions! May I wish upon a tiny SonAmy oneshot with a (yet another) weird song that gave me Forces vibes "Mariette - Don't stop believeing"... Whatever your mind's eye may see this time just throw it upon me and I will gladly cry of joy! (Whenever you got time or intrest in this request) U-uhm... Thanks for your time.. BYE!(Nervously crawls back inside my shell)

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Aww, no, come back! lol, thanks for your kind words. I really enjoy the song.

Some backstory, this is very symbolic and set as characters fighting against criticism. So again, it may be kinda off from my usual writing but see it more as a 'music video' or 'animation' instead of a prompt story. Thank you :) And I hope you enjoy.

*If you read 'camera pan' and stuff like that, again, this is a cinematic music video. Just… just go with it. lol

IT IS IMPERATIVE YOU LISTEN WHILE VISUALIZING (JK, only if you want the full experience I was hoping for XD lol.) (Song: x )

Prompt:

Over-the-shoulder, Sonic stands and reads a letter, his head drops and the letter begins to materialize into 0′s and 1′s.

_Ay!_

Sonic quickly shoots his head up and turns to look behind him. Amy comes up and puts a hand on his shoulder, worriedly looking to him before ducking her head to his arm as he grimaces and looks away, clearly emotional and not wanting the comfort she's giving at the moment, before letting himself slump into that despair.

_Let it go, just let it go. Don't let them win, don't let their words be standing in your way._

Amy shakes her head and moves in front of him, the space they're in is completely white with data/code flying and fading on the transparent green behind them, showing they're in somewhat of a computer reality. she spreads her arms out, pleading almost for Sonic to listen.

He looks up, clearly disturbed and hurting in his face, having it a bit scrunched up before Amy pulls her hands back to her heart and leans forward, stepping awkwardly forward to him. She tilts her head as if to check that he's hearing her again.

_Cause no matter what people say. From today you'll stand up straight and wipe those tears away!_

She holds herself straighter, before shaking her hand in front of her and turning away, opening her eyes wide when she sees the thousands of comment bubbles appear all around their virtual space, and start to look afraid, as Sonic also turns while the camera pans to show the comments keep coming, surrounding the room.

_Don't stop believing, don't stop believing._

Amy starts to breathe hard as her eyes turn glossy, looking up and reading some of them before Sonic immediately looks afraid of that and dashed up to her shoulder.

_I am here for you. Don't stop believing, don't stop believing._

Amy smiles back to him before their suddenly turned around and are back to back. She summons her hammer, her face showing a serious look of war, and Sonic in a fighting stance, knees bent, ready to take on the world.

_I believe in you._

Camera rotates and then sharply dives towards them, showing that the comments are about to overtake them, but the intense zoom ends with Sonic and Amy bursting out of the comments and smashing through them, they freeze slightly in slow-motion as 1′s and 0′s flood the crashed-through halfs of the comment bubbles as they start to disappear.

_Ay!_

The scene then shifts to black, as Amy spins to reveal herself, before falling to her knees and covering her face in tears. The room lights up to reveal a cell, showing she's been captured.

_So when darkness comes just hang on._

Sonic spins down the virtual wall and Amy and him embrace. She cries over his shoulder as he keeps his head down and just lightly crunches his fingers more into her head's quills. They pull back to smile before robots blast the virtual walls away and they're surrounded once again.

_I am here and when we're two we'll never be alone._

She summons her hammer and Sonic gets right back into fighting stance, but suddenly the ground turns black and the two hover in slow-motion. Close-up on Sonic as he turns to reach a hand back to Amy, who looks up from the staring at the floor and reaches her hand out.

_And no matter what people say. From today we're strong enough to smile and walk away._

They're ripped apart from hovering in the air into opposite directions from each other, and the scene pulls the camera forward through iconic bubbles of Sonic and Amy moments through time, along with random moments from all different universes. The camera spins and the bubbles keep appearing as it launches the viewer through the spiraling scenes of Sonic and Amy's history: Classic era games, Sonic Adventure, Sonic X, Modern Sonic Games, Sonic Boom.

_Don't stop believing, don't stop believing. I am here for you. Don't stop believing, don't stop believing. 'Cause I believe in you. Whenever you're feelin' up, __Whenever you're feelin' down, I am here for you. Whenever you feel alone, __Whenever your hope is gone-_

The camera turns upside to the correct framing and slows down, coming closer and zooming in on Sonic and Amy's first meeting now animated (not data bits) and Classic Sonic turning around to Classic Amy who is dipping her head down as if trying to determine if it's him or not. They're a little ways away on green grass and some checkboard road that barely seen. Modern Sonic and Amy's heads are faded and above the scene, on their respective sides, facing away from the other before sharply looking to the other- when that happens, everything turns to 1′s and 0′s in the blast and the camera moves into the blast to then see Sonic and Amy standing in front of each other in the white again.

_I believe in you-ou-ou-ou~_

Amy has one hand holding her other arm, looking down before shifting her head up to look sorrowfully up to Sonic.

_Whenever you feel alone._

Sonic steps forward, and nods with a neutral smile before offering her his hand. They are still a bit of a distance between them.

_Whenever your hope is gone._

Amy looks down, taking a deep breath and seeming worn out, before standing up a little more and letting her hand that was holding her arm go and reach for his. She is interrupted by a bubble-comment jamming it's way into the scene, appearing from nowhere and shoving its existence into her shoulder and ramming frightened self away.

Sonic's expression turns to shock and his anger rises, he charges with a spin dash into the comment that still has un-readable black print still being typed onto it, causing the comment to rumble as if being pressed every time more letters are typed in.

It burst into 1′s and 0′s.

_Don't stop believing, don't stop believing._

Sonic uncurls and scowls, he turns to look behind him and Amy suddenly loses her soft and frightened expression, squinting her eyes shut and taking her hammer over her shoulder, readying it before charging the swarm of them– The on-slaught– and starts smashing through some, spinning and jumping as Sonic joins the fight, punching, kicking, and spin dashing.

They're jumping off speech-bubbles and twirling in the air (Amy) or spinning out into a pose (Sonic) with millions of 1′s and 0′s raining around them from their attacks hitting and destroying the oppressive comments.

_I am here for you. Don't stop believing, don't stop believing._

Sonic looks to Amy with a smirk, and she returns with her eyebrows narrowed and a matching, joyful grin. They burst through the air as comments can't keep popping up fast enough after them.

_I am here, I am here for you._

They join hands and start to spin around, smashing bubbles just appearing before the emeralds spiral out around them, heavenly glowing in a graceful circle around their spinning, blurry forms. The comments can't appear past the glowing emeralds while they surround Sonic and Amy in the air from all sides.

_Whenever you feel alone. Whenever your hope is gone. I am here for you-ou-ou-ou~_

The emeralds move in closer and a brilliant white light blasts from the collision and the bubbles are caught up in it, still words being typed on them as the camera cuts to some of them in the empty white air starting to get overtaken by the light.

_Don't stop believing, don't stop believing._

Cut back to the spinning slowing down, Sonic is now Super, and Amy holds an arm around his neck while the other freely spins out; Sonic has an arm around her shoulder, and their heads are dipped towards the other, before looking up and into the other's eyes, victory. (dramatic flare, you know.)

_I believe in you._

Zoom in on Sonic and Amy's smiling faces when their spinning stops.

(:D I know it's different… but what do ya think? Let me know your experience down below! Or even how you interpret it ;) I'm curious! lol ALSO- SORRY I DIDN'T SEE IT SAID FORCES AND FORGOT -cries- FORGIVE ME AND MY ARTISTIC CRAZINESS.)


	59. Sonamy Prompt 25

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Bluey_Kit's Art submission:** Hiii! ^v^ Are you still doing art trade prompts? I-um.. drew this cute idea of mine where Sonic and Amy are leaders of two different dance of course do a dance battle but end up dancing together and growing closer.

* * *

Cutegirlmayra answered:

P.S. I love the hard work you put into your prompts and how much passion put into them. You're an amazing writer, don't let anyone tell you otherwise! 3

(I'm _always _open! :D for whatever you may need, my darling~ And what a cute AU this is! Or will be~ ',:7 lol, I'll do my best! P.S: I love you for noticing how much I put effort into these, sweet one~ I'm sorry if I'm sometimes tried during their creation, but I will NEVER FAIL to write them for you :) )

Prompt:

Team Spinners was up against Team Twirls, and as they stayed on the sidelines, letting the announcer call out their names- Sonic folded his arms and smirked, looking up to see Amy walk out with her team.

"Sonic, are you sure this is alright?" Tails, putting a hand to Sonic's shoulder, stepped out from behind him. "I mean, ever since Amy left the team…"

"It's all good, Tails." Sonic spoke over his shoulder, and then moved his head down, showing some confidence. "We'll just show her what a terrible decision she's made."

His face suddenly shifted as he saw her warming up again… it had been so long since he saw her… glowing with that smile again. A smile like a sunset that never went down.

His eyes softened before he looked to the ground…

Maybe he missed her on the team more than he let on?

"And now! We'll see the performance of the two champion teams! The Overall Dancing Champions! TEEEEAMMMM SPINNERS!"

Clapping, the team came out and side hopped together, before flipping over the other in unison and then landing with gangster signs.

The crowd with wild, as Sonic turned to see Amy looking at him… and slowly got up, nodding to her.

She held herself a moment, and smiled sweetly, nodding back… but her eyes were full of questions…

"And now! The rookie! Runner-up and looking to take the full-league in their strides! Give it up for the new division all-stars who made it to Champion-title through Rookie league! ITTTTTT'SSSSS TEAM TWIIRRRRLLLSS!"

Throwing a ribbon up, Amy caught it in her mouth as girls then threw there's up. Spinning on one foot, the ribbon traced her line before she flipped in the air and elegantly lifted her leg to a perfect split in air.

The team behind her continued to mimic her, since she was the lead and team captain.

"Heh. Still a show off." Sonic flicked his nose, looking away as he mumbled… a somewhat cute comment under his breath as his face betrayed him.

He had definitely missed her.

Especially all that spunk.

And flexibly…

He didn't really have anyone who could move like her on the team anymore… so those moves they created together couldn't be replicated, and they had to be cut from the performances once she left.

It was a stupid feud really.

"And as tradition!" the announcer stated, raising a hand up into the air. "The winner can choose one member from the opposite team to dance with the one member of the winning team!"

Amy turned her face away, talking to her team as Sonic's chest rose and fell…

Did he already have an idea of what he was going to do?

"Now! Let's dance!" The battle was intense. Amy's team was graceful with deeply emotional performances, but left room for amazing stunts and breath-taking fleets of strength, agility, ability, and overall stamina.

"Tsk." Sonic was slightly curling his lip down, bearing his fangs as he tried to hide his disgruntled displeasure as seeing her dance her signature moves with some other dude…

Knuckles gave him a look… "You okay, bro?" He put a hand to shoulder, trying to psych him back into the tournament.

"Hmph." Sonic turned his head, moving his thumb that he was lightly biting on…

"I just don't like to see OUR moves used against us." he growled out.

"…Heh." Knuckles's eyelids dropped, as if knowingly as he patted Sonic's back in good humor. "You mean… _you and Amy'_s.. moves.."

Sonic frowned deeper, growing annoyed.

"Dude. Why not kick her butt and then send some karma her way?" He heard the announcer call out, and pushed him forward to perform.

"W-woah!" Sonic stumbled, but caught his balance as he smiled to Knuckles.

"Make her dance with you again. Remind her what she left behind." Knuckles teased, and got into position.

Sonic held himself in a moment of quick contemplation.

He looked over to Amy who was encouraging her team and telling them what a great job they did, before looking back at Sonic.

Seeing her eyes highlighted by the dance lights again…

He didn't bend down into position like the others… instead… he sped off and got a mic.

"This one is to show a certain stubborn hedgehog how wrong she was." he dropped the mic.

"I'm the best." he stared right at her.

"And I'll get my partner back."

Suddenly, the beat dropped and so did Sonic, his team simply throwing a break-dance move out and kicking their leg forward.

They did some gnarly moves, twisting and flipping, jumping and Tails doing a perfect pop-and-lock to robot, and then that stanky leg!

The team were very modern; the windmill and the free-style gymnastic moves… the team won by a landside…

Amy's taste for 'class' over 'flare' was in the end, her done in.

She frowned as she looked disappointed… but then smiled slowly with a soft look to her old friends and team…

"And now! With the votes in! The winner is-! SPPPPPINNNNERRRSS!" the teams clapped, before Sonic stepped forward.

"I call Amy to the stage." he declared.

"You heard him!" the announcer gestured to Amy, "Come on up here, sweetheart."

He took Amy's hand and helped her on the stage, as the crowd 'ooh'd as they seemed to know there was history of her in the group before.

Suddenly, the two began to improv, which wasn't hard, since they've known each other and practiced moves for so long..

"You remember quite well." Sonic mumbled during their dance, flipping her into a cartwheel as she shook out of it and swished herself, back to the 'flare' instead of class again.

She rose her hands up and let people call out to her as she moved her hips around and then dashed back to Sonic, who slid in and looped a hand around her waist, hoisting her up and down again.

"I never forgot your lead-ins."

She felt his signal… the same familiar touch lightly across her back to let her know where his hand was, and where to spin herself back to grasp it on point.

She did so, flipping her head back, exposing her neck as her leg came up to a perfect bend and arched back.

He suddenly moved up and pressed his head to her neck, more flare, as the crowd went wild and they broke into an old sequence of there's, as she was now fully back into her old break dancing ways.

She never did forget… not a single step… not a single cue…

_Not a single touch._

"I let pride get in the way." Sonic finally stated, fast foot work, before nailing a finishing pose as she took his hand and struck another cute one of her own.

"I know."

The crowd went crazy.

As he lifted himself up and then dropped, he moved back over to Amy, seeing her trying to escape, he put hands to her waist and held her there a moment, forcing her to turn around and look at him…

"What are you doing..?" she breathed out.

"…I…" he tried to speak through his heavy breathing, looking to the man on her team that she danced with, and then away.

"Is Mr. Tan the … '_tan_'talizing' romance you've always wanted?"

Amy remained silent,.. seeing him avoid eye-contact before moving herself closer to him and pulling his head back to look at her.

The crowd fell quiet with some calls every now and then…

They couldn't hear what was happening.. but they knew it was an intimate moment.

Sonic's eyes showed the longing of wanting to ask her to come back… but nothing came out of his mouth.

Moving up and down, swallowing… it was like he couldn't.

"Sonic… He's not… we're not anything- N-not together." She cleared that up, stumbling in her words a little.

His eyes widened a moment, before growing more desiring to speak… but again… he just fell silent.

"Sonic,.." Amy moved more up, on her toes, towards his face.

As close as she could possibly be so his eyes could scan the sincerity of her next statement.

"I still want this… if you'll have me."

Sonic knew.

This was the last time she would ask.

If he rejected the notion again… she'd be gone forever.

He tilted his head, a painful reminder of that moment… the fighting and the hurt feelings… he couldn't endure that again.

"..Amy.." he finally breathed out.

She scanned each action, each subtle movement… looking for any hopeful sign of acceptance.

He placed a sweaty hand on her own… and smiled, chuckling a moment.

"Come back, Ames."

He seemed to almost plea, but knew what her answer would be.

"No… come _home_."

She smiled.

In her gleeful excitement, she jumped up fully on her tippity-toes, like a ballerina, and kissed him tenderly.

He allowed the fans to go wild in the crowd, and put his hands around her, drowning out the crowd through simply focusing on closing his eyes and enjoying having his-…

_True partner_… back in his arms once again.

( :)c hope you liked it!)


	60. Classic Sonamy Prompt 9 (Created Song)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Rezfrosting drew a preview art image:**

So you said you liked classic sonic and Amy yes? :3 (also sorry if it looks odd I had trouble)

* * *

Cutegirlmayra:

-Is this for a Prompt Trade? I love it, btw!

Prompt:

"Sonic! Sonic, wait up!"

Sonic frowned, not liking being stopped, but skidded to a halt as he folded his arms, tapping his toe for her to hurry up.

She came quickly up next to him, jumping and spinning before hunching over, and seeming out of breath, but still very excited.

"You stopped! Yay! ha…haa… H-hey… what's with the face?"

"Emm…" he looked away a moment, "…How long are you going to follow me like this?"

The question took her off guard, before she happily nodded in a type of bow, as if getting ready to address the question and taking a some breaths in and out, before turning back to him.

"Why do you have to ask that?" She put her hands to her hips. "I'll tell you how long! As if there even is a way to count priceless time together!" She wrapped her arm around his and shot the other straight up.

"_I'll follow you, to the sky and back. Love you, to the moon, and chase you all around Saturn's rings! The Universe, has no verse, that could ever compare! to how I feel about your blue spiky hair_-ow!" She started singing, lightly and cutely poking his quill as he looked away, realizing she was going to be over-dramatic about his simple question.

She ran around to his other side, kicking her legs up with the beat. "_I'll sing, goodnight and good morning. I'll be happy, right by your side! Hey! Here's a tune, to the moon, cause I love you~ Chasing you~ I'll beee~ Following you! Straight into my dreams~ Sonic and Amy~_"

She hugged him lastly, when she appeared done, as he tried to hide his red cheeks and brush her off, before pulling a hand behind his head and looking away.

"Are girls always this-"

"Romantic? Musical? Spontangous! hehehehe~" she giggled, rushing around him again in circles.

He followed her movements with his eyes before seeming awkwardly creeped out and shook his head with his hands out in front of him, "No, no! Not that! Just… weird." he made a face, but there was some form of curious fondness in his expression as he saw her return to him and happily tackle into him once again.

"Pfft. Heh… oh, well." he shrugged to the camera, giving up.

(Here's the song! (x) )


	61. Boom Sonamy prompt 6

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

******fennecthunderfox**** drew a preview art image:**

For your prompt trade thing! I wanted to draw something entirely new for you, but I wasn't sure if I had time, so I just grabbed one of my already existing arts. Have fun~!

* * *

Cutegirlmayra:

That's fine! I love it! It's so cute XD

Prompt Trade:

"I haven't ever heard of those islands." Amy answered, as her and Sonic walked down a gorgeous sunlit beach, their shadows walking along side as they causally talked like they usually do.

Something was tugging on Sonic's mind though, and she knew he normally wasn't this silent.

".,,Sonic?"

"Em.. Sorry, I've just been thinking…" he had his arms up behind his head, and looked forward, but smiled as he spoke. "I haven't been to those islands in years… I almost feel like I've settled down just because Eggman's settled here… out of all the islands,… I would definitely call this one my home. I never thought I would call any real place a 'home' you know?"

Amy watched his expression as he spoke, and smiled warmly, before gesturing out her hand. "I would love to go see those other islands with you, Sonic! Anytime, anywhere!"

"Haha! I may take you up on that someday." he turned to her, a friendly look in his eyes.

"Hehe…" she looked ahead, mirroring his smile, "You know… it's kinda ironic you say that…"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked interested in what she had to say, his smile dropping to a curious, neutral look and his eyes widening up. "What makes you say that?"

"W-well…" she twiddled her fingers below and in front of her, looking down to them. "This Island… was where I first met you. And ever since then, I've traveled only where you and the team go…" she then looked back up and smiled warmly, "You could say we settled for each other!"

Sonic suddenly froze, his foot stilled in it's motion of walking, hanging out, as his eyes stared out into oblivion.

"…Sonic?" Amy kept walking with a giggle, before stopping and seeing he wasn't beside her anymore, and turned around.

The wind pushed against his quills as he turned and lowered his arms, staring at her.

She blinked, not sure why he was… ah!

"W-w-wa-wait! I wasn't meaning it like-! I-I mean, I was only saying that- it wasn't meant to-! Oh!" she shook her hands out, before covering her face. "I meant the team!" she blurted out, now embarrassed at what he thought she meant in her words.

He continued to watch her, before a smile slowly crept on his face, and he put his hands to his hips, and then tilted his head to a huge grin.

"I'd settle for a friend like you any day! Amy…"He then loosened the look and just stared at her again with a moderate smile.

She peeked through her hands, blushing so hard now that she wanted to conceal it, or at least blame the sun's lighting for it, if he ever noticed.

She smiled too, and nodded, "Em… We're never truly stuck in one place, but we're definitely tied to different people and places in our lives. Sometimes… it's hard to wander too far from home,… or our dear friends!" she nodded, giggling again as Sonic zipped up to her, making her blush in surprise.

"Hey! What are you covering your face for? What's wrong?" he leaned forward, looking slightly upset she was hiding herself, and put his hands on his hips, looking side to side at her face.

"A-ah!" she was still blushing, and didn't want him to see! So she leaned away, lifting a leg up to try and shoo him away. "It's nothing, it's nothing!"

"Amy…" he reached forward, looking annoyed she wasn't dropping her act already.

When she scooted away, he looked surprised, "Oh… Hey!"

She charged down the beach, still blushing because of the scene, but waving her arms around this time, "I'm fine! I said, I'm fiiiine!"

"You're clearly not! What's with your face? Why are you hiding it? Amy! Ames?! Ammmmyyy!"

"Nooooo!"

The two ran down the beach in this similar fashion.

(I enjoyed this Boom!Sonamy story xD Thank you for your submission my dear, dear friend! :D your picture is so cute w)


	62. Boom Sonamy Prompt 7 (Headcanon Series)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Before 'Prompts' become a thing, I did these numbered 'pitch' ideas for Sonic Boom. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Boom!Sonamy headcanon again :D

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Another scene for you my dear~

48\. In a underground stage, the team splits up to investigate a possible crystal location. Amy and Sonic travel up to a chasm where there is only a thin strip of rock to the side of the wall that they can kinda shimmy across. "Whelp, that's a long way down." Humorously states Sonic, looking over. "Really?" Amy walks up, seeming confident before looking down, and then making a 'freaked out face' and having her quills bristle up slightly as she suddenly steps a little more to try and see straight down. Some rocks come loose and she quickly steadies herself into Sonic's arm. "Woah! Are you okay?" he holds her for a moment as she shakes, and then looks up at him. "Oh… yeah, you know, pfft. Chasms… there just a … a…" she looks down. "A hoot and a holler!" she nervously laughs, looking back at him. "Y-you know, maybe I should just, I don't know, _cling _to ya a bit so that doesn't happen again?" Sonic rolls his eyes, and places her first on the thin strip. "Since when are you afraid of heights?" "It's not heights, Sonic. It's great.. big… chasms." she looks down again, and Sonic just smiles, nudging her on as he, himself, gets on the strip. As they progress on, Amy almost tries to jump the rest of the way before Sonic pulls her back, "Are you nutts!? You could of killed yourself!" "PPPLLLEEEASSSE let me just hold you!" Amy clings to Sonic, as he sighs. "I've got a better idea." The next scene shows Amy clinging FOR DEAR LIFE off of Sonic's back. "R-really? you couldn't have just let me hold you from the _front end _where it seems literally quite_ impossible_ to loose ground and plunge to your death." she quickly holds on tighter, as Sonic just seems to laugh it off. "Well, wouldn't that have been… kinda… awkward?" He looks in front of himself, making a face, as Amy looks away and blushes. "Umm… no, no I don't think you understand the word your using. You CLEARLY don't understand awkward. I believe the word your looking for is _perfect. _or perhaps, a close resemblance to the word ideal?" he finally gets them across and leaps the little length over that Amy was trying to leap in one HUGE and risky jump to get too. He lands it and swings Amy off his back, to then take her in his arms and lift her up, bridal style. "Do I have to carry you the rest of the way, or do you think you can lend me a hand with those robots?" he makes a charming and light smile, which melts her heart and makes her blush. "Yeah. Yeah I can do that." she says through droopy and enchanted eyes. They fight off the robots, Amy being more in her element as she does her graceful acrobatic skills, and jumps from ledge to ledge to get over to a pillar and knock it down, helping Sonic to cross safely over. "Oh, so this is nothing, but a chasm is just a bit much?" he teases, making his way over to her. "Just a bit." Amy leans on her hammer, playfully joining in on his mocking of her, and walks with him the rest of the way. They fight off Eggman after regrouping with the others and Amy, this time around, gives Sonic the piggie-back ride and teasingly carries him across tall pillars of rock that she leaps and steps on over a large body of water. "What was that about chasms, Sonic?" "Chasms are fine! Chasms filled with _WATER_ on the other hand…" They get the crystal and the team leave safely, although, Tails pokes fun at Sonic for having a GIRL get him across to the exit as Knuckles praises Amy for putting up with Sonic's 'chillidog weight' that must of been hard on her. Sonic fights back with his angry words against their mocking, but Amy just giggles and walks along, humming a blissful tune~

What do you think? :D I'm trying to write based on what I've seen in the game (with the underground mine and all.) but also for the T.V series mostly.)


	63. Sonamy prompt 26

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

I've been having this headcanon lately where Silver is Sonic and Amy's descendant, so prompt J but with the future child changed into descendant, pretty please? :3

* * *

Idontworkforsega: (Secondary blog, inside joke that we're madly in love lol)

My darling, cutegirlmayra, is mostly the one who does these. (I'm mostly organization for her lack of saving any of her tumblr works) However, as I work for her, not SEGA, I'll happily give it a go. For the waifu. With special permission from her as well. Sent in the form of a heart with lots of kisses and plenty of encouraging words. (x) This is her prompt meme, this letter goes: J. Our future child has returned to warn us of something! He's nervous about what he has to say… What's so urgent that we must know..?

Here I go, as Cutegirlmayra would say, Precious Anon~ — Does anyone know why she puts swiggles at the end? I think she thinks it's 'musical' or something. Gosh, I love her so much. Even her cutely weird, awkwardly placed swiggles.

Prompt:

The air grew wild as Sonic and Amy stared at what they just learned to be their true descendant from the future.

Having worked rigorously alongside him all these years, turning their once torn world back to its peaceful state, they were surprised some of their suspicions were accurate.

They were out in the middle of a large field in Green Hill Zone, where grass rolled rampantly by Sonic's feet as he was once, momentarily, simply running around the zone. Silver had hovered down with Amy at his side, stating with great urgency that they had been looking everywhere for him, wishing to speak about the future.

"I normally wouldn't come out and blatantly state this." As usual, Silver took his duty to the future of this world very seriously and stood with great authority before them. "I wasn't quite sure at first if this could alter history or not… telling you about my origins… but I believe it's safe to say that this knowledge wouldn't tear any unwanted riffs between you two." He took a step forward, motioning between the two about a figurative _gap_ he was afraid of. "But my fears of this happening end now." he narrowed the bridge between his united eyes, and continued. "I have to speak directly, there's been something that's concerning me. Something about when I returned to the present time, that is…" he closed his fist that was once directed at them. "_My time_."

Amy and Sonic were still paused in a bit of inner dialogue.

Staring at him, Sonic was looking back while facing Amy in front and to the side of him. He finally did look back at her, as their eyes shared a mutual look of not knowing any better.

Did they really… hook up later in life?

Amy smiled and turned away, blushing and hiding her face with a cutely closed palm.

Sonic, also turned away, shyly facing away from her and to Silver now, giving his thoughts less attention and listening more than dwelling on this news.

He looked up to the sky, a hero showing embarrassment, and scratched his nose as he addressed Silver. "Well.. that's… good." He seemed uncertain of what to say, but felt the need to speak up a moment, "Hopefully, your message can help us evade future conflict." He felt this was also too formal, and looked away. Leaning his head down, he scratched behind his quills, not really looking back at Amy.

She was having a field day.

Her heart was bursting off fireworks of success– already speaking– and she wagged her closed palms vigorously as she bit down on her lower lip, making sure no excited cries escaped herself.

Her and Sonic? Really together? Confirmed and everything by their 'future great-grandchild' or what have you.

In a hundred years time or more, Silver would be a descendant of their love for each other, meaning they would have children who would also have children. This added knowledge also gave her great satisfaction and ease that Sonic would one day agree to settle down with her and have the life Amy always dreamed of giving him. Maybe not as exciting as fighting robots all the time, but definitely a life of true bliss that makes the human experience worthwhile. (I'm looking at you, Mayra…)

This news brought such joy that she didn't want to cause any disruption between Sonic and Silver's conversation. She wanted this future more than anything, but Silver had expressed he was worried about stating this and causing a change in destiny…

She silently told herself to be a quiet on-looker, hoping to not alarm Sonic if he, too, was as happy as her to hear the news.

Her eyes seemed to turn with admiring love towards him, watching behind him as her thoughts spiraled into how deeply close their lives will soon be one day…

Silver and Sonic were oblivious to the smitten fangirl, engrossed in her feelings of love for her hero.

"I've recently seen that there has been a significant impact in your descendants ever since you two have recently been divided on the topic of distance between each other."

Now, this became over personal, and Sonic blinked in surprise at hearing Silver knew of their 'should be private' conversation.

"That was an 'A' and 'B' conversation, you 'C'?" Sonic retorted to closing himself off, growing slightly frustrated at an 'ease-dropper' and folded his arms, shifting to a different angle from Silver.

He raised an eyebrow, but Amy focused more on what Silver said about their future descendants.

She decided to break her rule of being a silent on-looker and stepped forward, "What do you mean?! Does our family fall apart because of our current actions?" she seemed deeply concern, pushing Sonic out of her way by shoving his shoulder make and making him stumble to catch his balance again.

"Well…" Silver looked a little uneasy with her outburst, not expecting that response from her. "I would say more like… my ancestors have begun to disappear… and if that's not stopped, soon… I won't exist." he looked away, but his face was covered in troubled worry.

"So," Sonic stepped forward again but avoided making a fight with Amy and simply maneuvered himself ahead of her, blocking her slightly from Silver's view. "You're saying our private discussions could affect our future?"

"_The_ future. Yes." Silver nodded in sheepish regret. It was clear he didn't want to intrude on their privacy, but he was concerned of his fate.

"Isn't it true the future changes constantly?"

"This is true, but…"

Amy felt a pinch of pain in her heart and desperately looked to Sonic. He was… strangely relaxed… placing a refined hand on his hip, and speaking with gestures of the hand as though chill about how the whole situation.

_Doesn't he get it?_ She thought. _Our whole future could be sabotaged just because we've been growing distant… and you're allowing it to happen while acting so level-headed about it all!_

Amy's anger spiked with the rising of her painful sorrow to his behavior. How could he be so relaxed at news like this?! Didn't he care? It was his future too! Everyone's future!

"I'm guessing you've risked telling us about the future, which you're usually so uptight about not revealing, for the purpose of me and Amy playing nice around each other, right?"

"I'm not suggesting your relationship isn't _ideal_ as is, but this information is to be kept quietly between the two of you. I'm only concerned that I may not be around much longer… if things continue on this current course." Silver glanced down, having lifted his hand up to his face, longingly reflecting into it. "My life… my entire existence could alter fate and reality as we speak… But I'm hoping… with this new found knowledge… you two can carefully work things out with seeing the… more weightier matters your relationship now carries."

Sonic wanted to add a short quip to that, but decided against it. His mind was already racing to different things… he folded his arms and looked down again, giving more serious thought to Amy and his conversation just a few days ago…

"… I still don't understand… you could have waited and watched to see what the future did as time went on." Sonic closed his eyes, but his reasonable question seemed logical. "Why didn't you?"

"That's the thing, I've come and gone to you over the course of a few hours. But I have waited days and even months in my future… things… _aren't _changing.."

The mood shifted, as Sonic's head returned to Silver's grave looking eyes, and Amy began to fall apart on the inside. Though the two never noticed, she was gripping fiercely at her hands, almost silently praying that whatever was happening would revert back to the happy future Silver was struggling to protect.

"So before you disappear…" Sonic began to put two and two together… ironically what Silver was literally trying to do.

"Yes." He nodded, matching Sonic's awareness. "I wanted to warn you… in case things really did go south from here."

"Heh, how admirable."

"I think of it more as _survival_."

"…Right." Sonic became more nervous, stepping towards Amy now and scratching behind his ear, tilting his head away from her own eyes. "Alright, Amy. Let's continue where we left off." he had wanted to avoid this conversation… but apparently, that wasn't an option anymore.

"…You don't want too, though… but would you not have.. if Silver hadn't said anything?" she stayed praying towards the sun, her face in shadows, but a frown present on her smooth muzzle.

Feeling slightly unneeded now, Silver stepped away from the two and walked off, taking one last look to Sonic before giving the two some privacy.

Sonic noted his departure and sighed, deciding to change the mood a bit.

He placed both hands up behind his head. "Ahh… how annoying. Why can't we just let the future write itself?"

"What!?" Amy flung herself around, enraged, "But Silver could never have been born!"

"Emm.. he doesn't know that."

"He said he spent days and months observing!"

"But he's still here… Plus, he said he was a distant descendant, meaning his genetic makeup could alter, but he could still be born–"

"No!" Amy swung her head down, her hands to her sides, shaking in their rage. "Why… why are you so stubborn about talking with me?"

He lowered his hands, remaining silent.

"I.. I was so happy to hear we were apart of Silver's family." her shoulders bounced, and small tears left her face to be carried in the unforgiving wind.

Sonic took the scolding and closed his eyes, simply waiting to hear her end of what she understood from the conversation.

"If we… If we don't make up… lots of wonderful lives could never have existed… we… that life that could have been for us–! It could be ruined! Forever!" her voice spiked up and her hands flung up to her chest. "Why aren't you taking this more seriously?"

He smiled, "Wow… you really do get passionate about the future, don't you, Amy?"

She was taken aback by his words then…

"Of course I care about you… Silver…" he rose his head, having a perfect confidence about himself as he rested his hand on his hip once more, unfazed by her emotional declarations.

"H..Huh?" her eyes widened as more tears were released.

He gave her a signature grin, "I'm not worried, Amy… because I would never think we'd ever part for too long."

His words rushed over her in a comforting wave of security.

"You… you weren't worried… because you… Sonic…" she finally understood his attitude now. It wasn't ignorance, it was faith.

"Are you done crying now?" He joked, walking over to her, "Come on! There's a lovely sunset coming soon! We'll miss it if you keep us up." He winked and wagged a finger passed her, strolling along down one of Green Hill Zone's many scenic routes.

"Are you coming?"

She took a second wind, spinning around with a large, open grin on her face.

"Yes! Wait for me! Sonic!"

She rushed after him.


	64. Sonamy prompt 27 (Deaf)

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**bracecrescent asked:**

Heeey :) could you do a story about an AU steffywolf did in which Sonic is mute, and Amy tried to learn asl (sign language) to make him feel more "fit in" in the world

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

(x) it's cute you guys lol.

I took sign language for two years so I hope I can do this justice :) (Sonamy AU)

Prompt:

Amy sat with Sonic in the library, where he usually liked to read in silence.

She hated not being able to disturb him though, considering she wanted to practice more of her sign language. She had been studying on her own, but she loved it when Sonic taught her a thing or two, or corrected her 'hearing signing' which is when hearing people try to put english sentence structures to sign language. She had been working hard, but it still didn't seem enough…

She flopped her head down on the book she was reading, and peered with a slight pout up to Sonic, who was nonchalantly going through a study book…

Wait…

She leaned over to peek and noticed he was secretly reading a comic book instead.

She mused over that fact, knowing him not to be one to study, and smirked up at him.

He seemed to notice her movement and looked up. Seeing her sarcastic grin, he knew he had been found out and smiled back.

She signed, YOU NOT STUDY. GET BAD GRADE.

He smirked and leaned forward, off of his arm which was supporting him and humorously signed, BUT YOU STARE AT ME. NOT STUDY EITHER.

She snickered and sat back down, scooting forward.

"How do you sign, touche?" She stated, but also spoke freely in her whispered voice.

With Sonic's acute hearing, he honed in on her voice, his ears twitching at the sound he's been learning to pick up on since he first met her.

He smiled once again, and leaned forward, signing something similar to the idea.

But while moving his hands some girls came up to the table.

Suddenly, Sonic looked to the motion, and immediately stopped signing, going back to his 'pretend' of reading the study book.

"Amy?" One girl piped up, she seemed a cheerleader, as Amy was part of the social standing that would jump from one social ring to another.

The 'kind, all-around girl' is what most would call her, since she can get along with practically anyone at school.

Amy perked up and looked to the girl with her small 'following' behind her.

"Amanda? What's up?" Amy smiled, as Sonic would shift his eyes to each movement, trying to 'stay in the know' but be secretive about it.

"Whose your new friend?" Amanda turned to Sonic, who didn't acknowledge as he turned the page of his comic book.

"This is my friend, Sonic! He's teaching me sign language, isn't that cool?" Amy happily stated, gesturing to Sonic.

"…Oh, hello then!" She moved to reach her hand out, but by this time, Sonic wasn't looking at the girls.

He was silently reading his book, being aloof, giving Amy her time to speak to the '_outside world_'…

She withdrew her hand, and looked somewhat concerned to Amy.

Amy sweat-dropped slightly and tried to politely smile, "He's mute." she practically said this as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about it. "But I'm sure he meant to say hello." She gave him a slight scolding with a narrowing of her eyes, but he only 'pfft'd at seeing her reaction and returning to being 'distant'.

She flipped her hair, ushering a normal atmosphere once more to the conversation.

"Sonic says I'm getting pretty good at sign language. I think I might take a course next year!"

Her charming jitters from excitement at her words were expressed through slight bobbing left and right, up and down in her chair; as if eager to introduce her new friend, hobby, and passion.

The cheerleaders stop to process what she was saying about him.

Shifting their eyes to Sonic, they looked at one another and back to Amy, "Can he lip read?"

Sonic did pick up on that part of the conversation.

Sonic closed the book, rolling his eyes to the left, and seemed disturbed with a slight frustration or annoyance at the girls.

He started to get up, scooping up his jacket, which was slung over the chair in a cool but lazy manner.

Amy, noticing the shift in his behavior and attitude, immediately got up as well, leading over the table, calling out- "Sonic!"

He could hear.

But he chose not too.

Amy quickly waved the confused girls off, scrambling to get her things, and slung her backpack over one arm.

"I'm sorry, he's kinda shy… See you girls later!"

Amy took off as the girls raised an eyebrow and continued on their way.

Charging out the library doors, Amy threw her arms down, still having her study book in her hand. "What was that 'anti-social' attitude all about back there?"

Sonic turned around, putting headphones into his ears, and frowning mildly.

"You know, if you want to make friends, you really ought to learn how to carry a conversation." She then briskly walked up to him, gripping his hand from him lowering it to his side.

"Oh, and how to shake a hand." She shook his own, matching his resentment with some sass, before he looked away and seemed to mutely groan.

"What's your problem anyway?" she put her hands to her hips, as he seemed to shift his gaze to them.

Something sad was in his eyes,.. realizing her hands were still,_ lifeless_, her mouth the only thing communicating… or at least trying too.

He turned his eyes away, as she continued to speak with her lips.

"It's like you don't want to connect with anyone."

Sonic looked down, as if not disputing.

Amy suddenly noticed his hands in his pockets, after she had released them from her grip.

A sudden sorrow came over her, and realizing her error, she immediately signed, I SORRY.

Now he attentively looked back at her.

I FORGOT. WHAT WRONG?

He seemed to bite at his lower lip, looking down before pulling his hands slowly out his pockets and returning with a hesitation to forming any signs.

I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE.

Amy's eyes bent back in care, looking up at him before back to his hands,.. seeming hurt that he might be grouping her into the same category.

THEY NO UNDERSTAND.

Amy started to step up, signing back, IT NOT LIKE YOU GIVE FAIR CHANCE.

Sonic's eyes widened, slightly looking back up to her, growing upset again.

She continued, IT TOOK ME LONG TIME TO SIGN. IT TOOK ME LONGER TO GET YOU TO TEACH ME. LONG LONG TIME TILL YOU ACCEPT ME. YOU DON'T LET PEOPLE IN. YOU SHUT-OUT. YOU NEED BE MORE OPEN.

Sonic gripped her hand, stopping her from signing any further as he looked down, seeming hurt by her words.

He then softly let go… slowly signing again. I CAN'T TRUST EASILY.

Amy sighed,… before a huge grin skimmed her face and she happily signed with a big, optimistic look on her face. AT LEAST —

She seemed at a lost suddenly, trying to sign 'TRUST' but couldn't remember how he formed the word.

He chuckled slightly, inaudibly, at her attempts; before stepping forward, taking her arms and slowly moving up to her hands…

She blushed, feeling him slide to her hands to help her stop and form the correct shapes and movements to properly communicate.

They were so close now.. as if this conversation was intimate somehow… as if Sonic only wanted the two of them to see what they were saying…

As if anyone else here knew how to tell what was going on…

He let her hands go and seemed to notice how close they were, and shyly stepped back, rubbing the back of his head. Having a faint pink that could barely be detected on his cheeks, he seemed to try and avoid showing that he knew that.

She cutely smiled and signed the rest of her thought.

AT LEAST TRUST ME.

He looked back and signed, I DO TRUST YOU.

He then smiled and quickly signed again, BUT WHAT WITH?

Amy then spent the next few weeks introducing Sonic to other kids in the school. A handicapped kid named Tails who was a genius, born with two twin tails, was the first she sent him to befriend.

Sonic and him quickly learned how to write notes and were friends almost instantly when Amy started to help him learn sign.

Knuckles mostly mocked Sonic before losing a fight against him, impressing but also worrying Amy; however, this made Knuckles come back for more, and aggressively began to learn sign language to properly challenge Sonic time and time again.

It was odd making these kinds of friends… but Sonic was, without words that could express it, eternally grateful.

He smiled to Amy one day, as she asked for a new sign.

He seemed to grow uneasy, uncomfortable,… before forming with his hand the thumb out, index and pinkie finger up, and the middle and ring finger down.

She looked oddly at it, before her face lit up in shock, and turned to him.

"Isn't that..?"

He looked away and tried to wave off the sign.

"Wait, wait, wait-!" Amy turned him back to face her, as he refused to look her in the eye.

He started to sprint off, repetitively signing, IT NOTHING. JUST NEW SIGN. NOTHING BUT NEW SIGN.

As he got away from her, she called and he spun around, seeing her sign it back and call out.

"I LOVE YOU!"

His heart felt it would leap out of his chest. (inspired by the pic lol)

(I kept forgetting he could hear and made some adjustments, cause i'm used to 'sign language' being for the deaf, you know?)

(I'll leave it there, what do you think? :) I tried to practice using OBS studios to show you how I make a story. If I edit it, you can see me writing this on Youtube, We'll see~ :) UPDATE: not very good frame rate -lag-, I fixed it slightly but I'll let you see it if you want too. It was a test but my audio is spot on so at least that's good :) ) (Youtube vid: x)


	65. Sokai Prompt 1

_Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Sokai Prompt

Because I have _feeeeellllls_

Prompt:

Kairi sat with her feet dangling off the typical luxury spot of their wind-bent palm-tree, staring out at the ocean.

She heard some hurried footfalls and an exhausted breath escape as she looked over her shoulder behind her, smiling at the goofy boy she had hoped would have made it on time.

"You're late." She giggled, but there was a bit of shade to that statement.

Sora clutched his knees, trying to regain his breath as he looked up and gave her a big, apologetic grin.

"Heee…" He arched his eyebrows, trying to make her laugh through his embarrassment.

When she just shook her head and said, "That won't work this time." With a musical chime in her voice, he dropped the act and stumbled over to her.

"Awh… Come on, Kairi. Give me a break…" he jumped up to sit next to her on the palm-tree's trunk, maneuvering himself into position.

"At least you're here." she watched him struggle a moment before expertly finding his balance and placing his hands down on the trunk, positioned between his dangling legs.

"It's been a long time." He commented, watching the sunset by her side.

"Yeah… it has." She nodded, watching with a different intention. "But I'm sure your…_ many adventures_ have had sunsets too."

He paused a moment, reflecting. "Not like this one." He lightly spoke out, something sincere and sweet in his delivery.

"…Not like…" She smiled before turning to him, "Ours?"

He flinched back a moment, "Huh?" he curiously turned to her but she had already blushed and looked away, stifling a laugh.

"I'm glad you could come. I wanted to show you something." She hopped down, confusing Sora as she headed to the ocean.

His body immediately jumbled itself to having him squat on the tree, still having his hands gripping the bark. "Kairi? Where are you going?"

She was already hip-deep into the ocean, and turned to look at him. She tilted her head as though coaxing him to follow, and with an irresistible smile, she dived deep into its depths.

Like a cat, Sora readied himself and jumped, falling smack into the sea. "Wooahhh!"

_FLOOOOWSH!_

The sea settled over him as he looked around and saw her image begin to disappear as she swam deeper and deeper beneath the blue.

Immediately, he began making his way to her.

When she proved to be a faster diver than him, he grinned under the water and summoned his keyblade, using it to propel himself faster to her.

She was surprised by the sudden sound, dusting off sand and then looking around her before seeing him sped up by her side, giving her a thumbs up.

She nodded, glad he wasn't falling behind.

She struggled a moment to lift what appeared to be a small box, but it was wedged pretty well in the ocean floor.

Sora's hands grabbed a side of a small box but looked to Kairi for permission to help.

She smiled and a muffled '_hm-hmm_!' of giddy approval sang out from her lips under the gentle current of ocean sounds.

Sora counted down, showing his fingers– 1, 2,… 3!

The two pulled and the heart-shaped box was finally pulled from it's hiding place.

Sora carefully looked around it, lifting it over his head and ducking to try and see it clearly but Kairi began to pull it up to the surface, needing air herself.

Sora, a bit more experienced with holding his breath, realized this and spun his keyblade again.

He caught Kairi on the way up, looping the box they were both holding in one hand around her waist, causing her arm to move back behind her but they quickly surfaced.

It was a 'charming' moment, Sora emerging from the sea with Kairi tightly beside him.

They both gasped for air, and Kairi quickly began to swim to shore as Sora momentarily followed after studying her demeanor.

They crashed onto the shore and turned to their backs, huffing and puffing at their small endeavor.

"What's… so special… about the box, Kairi?" catching his breath, Sora was finally able to ask.

Kairi looked at the box resting with both their hands tightly securing it still. "It's my special secret. Something I wanted to show you when I truly felt the time was right."

"Something… you wanted to show me?" he studied the curious heart-shaped box, hearing objects rustle inside it, but not sure what it meant. "What is it then..?"

Kairi slowly got up, staring at the sunset as Sora turned his attention away from the decorative, young girl's jewelry box and examined her more closely.

the wind was idle so nothing could disturb her hair as it gently stayed by her rosy cheeks, but her lashes still got caught in her bangs ever now and then.

She continued to stare, before finally speaking to break the silence, "It's… _my heart_… Sora."

His eyes widened, "Your… heart?" he continued to wonder what that meant, holding her… 'Kairi's heart?'

His face suddenly turned red, and he bolted upwards to a sitting position, "You're giving me your-!"

But she was gone.

He panicked a moment and looked around, "Kairi?"

"Don't lose it or anything, okay?"

He turned around to see her sassily bending over, reminding him of days long gone when they were just kids planning to go on an adventure in a makeshift raft.

Her hands were on her hips, she was playfully glaring at him.

Her expression then softened and she stood up straighter, turning slightly more demure and grabbing her arm from behind her. "Just… read every one, okay?"

"Read?" He tilted his head, but she was already rushing off, waving him goodbye.

"Just keep it safe, alright?" she called.

He didn't look away till she was fully out of his sight, then shifted the box around in his hand, trying to guess what was inside it.

"It sounds like…" He began to try and pop the lid open, which took some time since the tin seemed to have rusted over with time.

When it finally did come loose, he looked innocently inside.

"Shells?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is Kairi pranking me?" He rubbed the back of his head, confused. "Since when can you read shells?"

He pulled one out, gently rubbing his thumb against the texture of its hide before turning it around, seeing that the white, soft part of the shell had been itched into.

_Words._

"Oh!" He grew a bit excited, seeing what she had meant, and thankful it wasn't a joke.

"His spiky hair..?" He read. He pulled out another one, turning it around, "His smile…"

He set those two aside, pulling out more.

"His laugh. His energy. His kindness. He's thoughtful. His eyes?"

As the shells kept coming, Sora's smile kept growing bigger and bigger.

"His hand. His bravery. He's goofy? Hahaha!"

He felt his own heart leap a bit at all these itched words on these plain shells that now held so much joy in them.

Sora deduced that they must be memories. They were about him, right? Had to be… or else… Why would Kairi allow him to open her heart and see them?

He looked out over the ocean, "These have been here… this whole time?"

He closed his eyes, smiling brighter and letting a laugh or two slip loose a moment.

He rubbed his nose, feeling his emotions get the better of him.

He saw the last shell, and after a moment of staring, finally pulled it out.

"His heart."

The next day, Kairi worriedly held her hand against her chest, wondering what might happen after Sora read her childhood itchings of things she's liked about him.

She did it at first to hide her developing feelings, but so much had happened, she wanted to tell him. She honestly didn't have the words to express it other than those shells…

How do normal people say it?

Well, either way, she was nervously trying to be brave as she went down by the ocean, looking around for him.

"Sora?"

She stepped timidly, but with a small flame of courage, out into the open of the shore.

The wind was blowing gently this time, and she moved some hair out of her face to see the box sitting and being lightly lapped by the waves.

"…Sora..?" She was a bit hurt, thinking he just left it there.

She moved towards it, kneeling by it and picking it up.

But… it felt… heavier?

She fiddled with its new weight a moment before her eyes opened wider, and she quickly scrambled to open the box.

It took a second to open, but when the lid came off, she noticed new shells of varying sizes inside.

She pulled one out, and covered her mouth when she saw the scribbled itchings of words on the fresh new shell.

"Her voice."

She pulled around out, so excited and full of emotions she didn't quite understand were coming out all at once.

"Her words." "Her strength." "Her cheerfulness." "Her soul."

As she continued to cry and read, Sora stepped up beside her, and she looked up to see his arms piled with shells.

He tried to look over the pile, blushing with a dorky, open smile on his face. "I ran out of shells." he admitted. "And I couldn't find a treasure chest to put them all in so I thought about making one. We can't just throw them all back in the sea like that, either! Then it might rust over forever and we'll never find them."

She leaped up, causing him to drop all his shells as she fell into his arms, hugging him.

"You did understand." She lightly whispered out.

He looked at her a bit startled for a moment, before smiling and returning the hug.

"It took me a moment… but I do." He stated, nodding his head.

"I think… your heart sees the beauty in everything, Kairi. I want you to also see the things…" He pulled her back, putting a hand to her cheek. "That mine also finds too. Every day. That are beautiful too."

"Heh." She wiped her eyes, "A treasure chest, huh?"

"It's the perfect place to put a heart."

They laughed, as they both spent the morning itching new things they liked about each other on shells.

Sora stopped a moment and lowered his shell down to stare at Kairi focused on her new installment to her box, before feeling his eyes on her.

"What?" she tilted her head.

"…I'm trying to think of a word… but I can't." He gently frowned, still staring at her. "Is there a word that describes… so many wonderful things?"

She smiled, taking more courage than ever before, and took in a deep breath.

She set the shell aside, "How about… love?"

"Love?"

"Em-hmm." she nodded, "Like… _I love you_."

He froze a moment, processing what she had just said.

Then, his eyes gently lowered and he nodded. He started writing on the shell before showing his scribbled mess of his handwriting and smiled boldly.

"There! I did it!"

It simply read, "I love that she loves."

Kairi put a finger to her mouth, and then held his shell to itch something else."

"H-hey!"

"Just hold still… There."

He turned the shell back to him.

"I love that she loves _me_."


	66. Sonamy prompt 28

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

glitteropensores-deactivated201 asked:

#9 Sonamy?

* * *

cutegirlmayra answered:

Prompt:

"You've always been bad at pick-up lines, but great at getting picked up, huh?"

There was some grumbling in a chair… as Amy was tied up once again, her mouth covered and her arms being untied by none other than Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Have to admit… but it's a lot easier to tease you when you're silent." he chuckled, leaning over her and off to the side to get the last ropes, already having freed her feet…

One swung up to kick his butt, but he hopped out of it's way, dodging by leaning away and balancing on one leg. "H-h-he-hey, it was only a joke." Sonic sweat dropped, before finally getting the ropes off.

After he did so, she glared at him.

"…Erk." He held a hand up, realizing he was in trouble now. "Heh,…heh… don't tell me I went too far on the jokes now, Amy.."

She lowered the hostility and gave him a look like he should really know by now what that means.

"…Aaaaand I just earned head trauma." he rubbed his head, looking forward as he realized she was hinting at hitting him now.

She tried to untie her mouth, but some robots charged into the cell block she was being stowed in.

"Woah! No time for playing around!" Sonic scooped Amy up, as she had gotten the gag off her mouth.

"Pah! You should apologize!" she shouted out, but he was already flying through corridors of the abandoned ruins of the ark.

Eggman had lured Sonic there, through Amy, of course. But the real twist was that he was using Sonic's chaos energy to start and 'jump start' the remaining Ark pieces he collected to launch it back into orbit again, and hopefully, start up his own experiments of engineered lifeforms again! Just like his dear old grandpappy!

Sonic saw some robots with spears charging in formation, and Amy held tighter as she noticed he had no where to go… but through them.

"SoooniiiiIIICCC!" as he didn't slow down, Amy shouted out, seeing his face look cocky with that signature smirk, and started to scale along the sides of the wall.

The robots followed his movements, as the first spear hit the robot behind it, and that robot hit the robot behind him, and so the entire army fell like domino without Sonic even having to lay a homing-attack on them.

"Waahhh!" Amy and Sonic landed back down once getting to the end of the line, and headed out before-

"Metal me!" Sonic turned, having a claw rip some quills off his head, and dropped Amy in the process.

"SOOONNIIICC!" Amy was flung away from him and started to roll on the ground, as he shook his head and rubbed a wrist up against his muzzle.

"Urk… you caught me off guard…" he looked over Metal's shoulder to Amy. "Hang on, Amy!" he then looked back to Metal, ready to fight, like old times!

"Fighting over the same girl again? You really need to get yourself a girlfriend." Sonic teased, as Metal threw up his feet for a fast pace kick, but Sonic skillfully hit each swing he tried, matching him speed for speed…

"Ha! Is this all you've got? You've slowed down, Metal Me! Time to show you how much stronger I've really become!"

"Sonic!" Amy flung herself up from the ground, "Be careful!"

Sonic spun up into a ball, and launched himself at Metal.

Metal Sonic held his arms over himself in the 'x' formation, and tried to withstand Sonic's quills shredding into him…

"Sonic…" Amy whined out, looking worried.

She placed both hands together and seemed to almost be praying, looking worriedly to Sonic. "You've got this… I know you can do it, Sonic!"

Metal's glowing red eyes darted back to her face.

His computer screens locked on to her expression.

His eyes suddenly widened.

A memory clip played on the corner of his screen, seeing the same exact positioning and look in Amy's eyes as she had when she was young… the first time he kidnapped her…

Metal Sonic registered a speed shift in Sonic, and darted his eyes back to the rotating, living spinball in his hands.

Sonic's blurry ball suddenly glowed blue with his speed, triggering his blue blur speed as he made progressively increasing nudges towards Metal Sonic, having his grip weaken and sparks fly off Metal's hands.

Metal looked amazed a moment, not understanding what triggered the shift in power, endurance, and speed, before Sonic nailed him in the chest, and he strained under the pressure to his core.

A few seconds later, and Sonic spun straight through him, as Metal Sonic fell to the ground, convulsing.

Sonic unspun, and grinned confidently down at Metal Sonic. He got up back on his feet from being on one knee and his hand out, with a bit of flare to the fast fight, and stood proudly tall.

"Heh. After 10 long years, you're still just a bad copy and paste."

Metal Sonic's remaining engine flared, as his eyes blared red, his anger at that comment fully being expressed as he turned himself over to his back, and reeled his back into an arch, trying to desperately get up, and prove Sonic's words otherwise…

Sonic just snickered, seeing his helpless state, and walked calmly over to Amy.

Metal Sonic's eyes refocused from his hatred to see Sonic's hand move in front of Amy.

"Let's go." he nodded, as Amy returned it.

Metal's eye screens burst into windows.

Amy's images of younger and older with the same exact expression each appeared before Metal's conclusion of defeat.

His eyes spread out to their fartherest limits.

"NEW TACTIC ACQUIRED."

"Huh?"

Sonic quickly turned back to look behind his shoulder, but Metal had already gotten to his feet, jets kicking in as he slammed into Amy, and thrust down the corridors.

"SOONIIC!" Amy cried out, terrified, before summoning her hammer and hitting Metal on the head. "Let me go! Let me go! Don't you ever give up!?"

Metal endured the head banging 'piko' noises from her hammer, before looking up, and seeing the radioactive chaos energy about at it's peak.

His eye scanners concluded it to be toxic, and dangerous to Amy's lung cacapity.

He flew up, as his fuel tanks on his feet had survived enough to keep him standing in the air, even if his main engine meant he couldn't keep up with Sonic's speed any longer.

Sonic did, in fact, catch up to him, and he quickly had to act fast.

He hovered over the toxic goop below him, as Sonic felt his chaos energy draining from inside him, and just like kryptonite, he slowly fell to his knees, twitching.

"What… what is this thing..?"

Metal's eyes narrowed as he glared down at Sonic's weakened state.

With his engine out, he concluded that Sonic's speed would now be reduced to equal his own injuries, due to the chaotic effect of draining his inner power core…

He dropped Amy only to catch her with other hand, having her scream a moment to catch Sonic's attention, as his head shot up to them.

"Amy!"

"Soooonic!" Amy had dropped her hammer, and it was instantly disintegrated as it sank into the goop below…

Her eyes shook in horror, before bending her knees up to herself and holding her arms back. "Yeee! I think he's really trying to kill me this time!" Amy cried out, as Sonic's eyes held a slight fear in them.

"Metal! Stop!" Sonic swiped a hand out, but panted, sweat trinkling down the side of his face…

He had to place a hand out to balance himself, and lowered his head, closing his eyes as he tried to regain himself around the strange substance.

Eggman's laugh slowly rose on the speakers, as Sonic looked around him.

"You've done wonderfully! My little blue creation~ Now, time to end this once and for all!"

Eggman's walls revealed canons and guns, coming out from hidden, sliding panels to the side.

"S-shoot." Sonic twitched more violently, the radioactive substance was starting to boil over, having enough power to be a power-source for launching the space colony arc's remains back into the atmosphere.

"You've done wonders in helping out my plan, Sonic. I only feel it right to do you a favor…"

Eggman's voice faded slightly.

"Give him the girl, Metal."

Metal held a fixed stare on Sonic.

"…Metal? Hello? I-is this thing on? Orbot, is this thing on!? It is? Then why isn't he… oh… no.."

Sonic's head shot up again, "Don't say that!"

Metal held his head up, matching Sonic's proud look beforehand, before he released his hold on Amy.

"NOOO!" Sonic charged forward.

"AHH!" Eggman's voice shouted from the speakers, "Robots! Do something!"

Sonic scaled up the containment bowl, almost looking like a giant black cauldron, as Amy barely let out a noise in her shock from being released.

That look…

Sonic's eyes narrowed on her expression.

So much fear.

So much sorrow.

His feet carried him faster than he mentally knew how to propel them, and the same streak of blue flew him across the wide chaos-draining goop, before grabbing Amy, and successfully clearing the distance.

Metal Sonic's eyes widened in amazement, as he turned his head to watch them roll on the ground, Sonic getting up and helping Amy in his arms.

"Are you okay!?"

"I… I think so.." Amy panted, the toxins havin' gotten into her lungs, and Metal concluded the poison of the exposure left residues of acid in them.

She would bleed a bit internally, but it wouldn't kill her.

He glared…

"Metal! What on earth!? After all I've done to revive you to top-notch glory!"

Eggman's voice was ignored, and Metal flew straight down…

_For Amy._

"Sonic! Look out!" Though her voice did sound awful from the affects of breathing in the radioactive toxins, she managed to move Sonic out of the way.

Metal threw a clawed hand back.

"AMY!"

Br…BRRZZ..BRRRTTTZZZRRRREEEE

"Ah!" Amy gasped, as Metal had frozen in the air.

He was twitching, the jets in his feet were giving way, and he smashed against the ground, not having enough 'umph' from his feet to keep him flying, and scrapped against the ground, sliding over to her.

His head twitched under the skidding screeching to keep his eyes fixed on his objective.

His arm still raised…

If he could destroy Sonic's source of a power boost, he could beat him the next time! Without him having any help to stop Metal from obliterating him!

"Amy!"

Sonic slid a foot down and knocked Metal off his course, having him roll and crash up against the wall, his head sparking and twitching so badly that he exploded, and a hand went flying out by Amy's feet.

"Yeek!" She pulled away from it, before kicking it away, getting up on her feet and rushing to Sonic with her eyes squinted shut tight in fright.

"SONIC!" Amy jumped into his arms, as he held a moment, sighing in relief.

Instinctively, he put a hand on her head, and lowered his head to hers, panting still from exhaustion.

"It's okay, Amy. You're safe." He looked up at Metal Sonic, and the look in Sonic's eyes could only mean one thing.

_Revenge._

"I would never let anything happen to you." The level of depth in his voice broke through Amy's small sobbing, as he peered down with such indignation.

"This wasn't very fair, Eggman!" Sonic looked up to the ceiling, as the guns almost seemed to bow their heads down, personifying Eggman's shame.

Sonic dipped his head down and to the side, as Amy's hand moved up to hover by his head, as if also wanting him to turn away from looking so upset.

"Sonic…"

He looked down at her, but clearly, he wasn't going to just 'stop' feeling upset that easily…

She gave him kind eyes… a soft expression to look at.

Immediately, he left out some air of tension, but held his protective stance and slight glare to Eggman's guns.

"Whatever you're planning.. I'll be back to stop it! But first, at least let me get Amy out of here!"

Amy's eyes arched, but she saw the guns slowly withdraw, obeying Sonic's command.

Sonic looked back down at her. "I appreciate the encouragement," he began, looking much, MUCH kinder towards her. "But I think it's best I take it from here."

She smiled slightly, and nodded as she dipped her head down. "Em,…right."

He also bent his head down, "You'll be safer there."

"…I… I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." she looked away.

He looked up over her head, surprised to hear her say that.

He laughed, mostly for her benefit, and then pulled away to look her over more carefully. "Trouble? I'm practically married to it!"

His joking grin made her feel a lot better, realizing he had said it to calm her down and comfort her.

She nodded and started to make her way out of the ark, him escorting and protecting her from behind.

Once he reached the door, he felt his power returning to him, and nodded to her when she turned around, staring a minute to convey that she would wait and be safe outside.

He gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

She gave him a beautiful smile.

His eyes arched at it, before looking down and gripping his hand he had just flexed into a thumbs up tight.

Metal Sonic… had noticed how much Amy's face left an impression on him.

Eggman may be oblivious to it.. even she might pretend to be as well… but he can't let it get that close again.

He ran back inside, looking determined to erase any hope of the Ark leaving earth's floor every again!

He had to play it safe…

'Sorry, Amy.' he closed his eyes.

_'I can't let you look at me that way again…'_


	67. Sonamy prompt 29

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

Sonamy Prompt

For phoenixsalover

Summary: during battle of Sonic, Tails , Knuckles , Amy and Shadow are dealing with tons of Robot and saving the critters inside them… Sonic notices that this battle is getting pretty much intense, and tries to protect Amy at once in middle of the fight, at some parts we can see some caring gestures and some defenses to protect what he cares the most,….

* * *

(It's only fitting that I use one of your artworks ^/^ )

Prompt:

"You're too late!" A voice drowned out the battle for a moment, as the team looked up, seeing a massive metallic shell wall split and start to move.

"What is that?!" Tails shouted out, as Shadow zoomed into the scene, and walked up beside him a ways.

"It's … G.U.N's top secret Mecha… The Paladin Gun."

The sphere opened to reveal what looked to be in the shape of a star gazer, but huge and circular, but with a large neck of a gun.

"WHOHOHOHOO! With this, I can pop out as many solders to my army as I want!" Eggman slammed a button down, and a robot quickly jolted, and headed into the machine.

After a few shocks and it being shifted into distorted shapes, the machine began firing out robots, and Critters were being sucked into the machine from their tubes to fuel the foul creations!

"Oh no!" Amy saw the critters being sucked up, and dashed to help.

"Amy!" Sonic charged after her, but a few robots fell in his way. "Shoot…" he stopped and stepped back a moment, bending down to curl up and blast his way through them.

"Alright,… lay them on me!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles and began punching his way through every robot that fell around him, freeing the critters.

"We need that thing shut down and torn apart. Those were my orders…" Shadow also bent down, and shot through like a pin-ball through some more hords of the robots, being created quite rapidly.

"Uh..Uhh… if I can get close enough, I'm sure I can find an off switch! After all, who makes a robot without a self-destruct feature?" Tails shrugged, and pulled out his wrench, starting to hack his way along from the sky too.

Amy kept hammering her way through, until reaching the critters, and putting her hands on the tubes. "Everyone!" she cried out, as they turned to her, pawing the tubes and looking very afraid. "Ohh.. you're all… you're all so scared…" she shook her head.

"Everyone! Don't be scared! Me and Sonic will get you-AH!" she flinched at an explosion, as Sonic had just taken out a robot aiming at her.

"Amy! It's dangerous!" He turned his back to her, and looked over his shoulder.

His arms were spread out, protecting her, but even that was proving difficult as they all came slamming down on their steel feet to the ground, randomly multiplying and readying to attack.

"We've got to free the critters!" Amy cried out, pulling out her hammer once more.

"Right." Sonic admitted, but he clenched his teeth. "But let's get a moment of break time before that!" He kicked out a foot and sent one robot crashing into two others.

A robot was swung into a horde that exploded by Amy's hammer, but another one came up behind her and picked her up, holding her tightly with his canon arms against his metallic build.

Amy kicked her legs, "Let go of me! Let go!"

Sonic turned around, "Amy! Not again!" he jumped up and spin-dashed into it's head, having it let her go, he unspun and grabbed her, holding her bridal style and rushing away from the robots fall. "For once, can't you stay out of getting kidnapped? EEEE!" he suddenly came to a halt, seeing three more robots fall from the Paladin Gun.

"Dang it! If they keep coming back at this rate, ah! Ah!" he dodged two more that would have landed on him.

He held her tighter, narrowing his eyes and trying to think of a plan.

"S..Sonic?" Amy looked up, blinking her eyes.

He lowered himself down. "Do me a favor, Amy…" he whispered, as the robots started to gain up on him. "Hold on!"

Charging forward, he blasted his way through a bunch of them.

He jumped off one and held a victory wink with his legs spread out and Amy cheering in the sky, before a robotic arm shot forward from a chained vine, and grabbed his back.

He kicked his legs as Amy pulled out her hammer, being flung back she hit the robot the second the arm connected back with the robot, and whacked Sonic free.

"Thanks, Amy!" He called out, before gunfire made him lose his grip of her.

"Amy!"

"Soooniiicc!"

Amy fell to the ground, but was able to continue to fight, but sadly, more and more robots were ganging up on her, and a piece of ground was blasted right next to her, making her fly a little in the air before hitting the ground again.

"AMY!" Sonic spun in a tornado and repelled the other robots back, then skidded with a brown dust behind him up to her.

Their faces so close… he barely noticed as he asked, "You okay?"

She smiled, but was nervous.

She'd never been this close to him before…

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"Good."

He suddenly held her a little closer with his hand, and lowered his guard enough to smile and close his eyes. "Why can't you stay out of danger.. just for once?" his words were humorous, and he said it in a kind and joking manner.

This touched Amy, and she smiled, seeing what he really meant, and closed her eyes to lift her head up near and underneath his chin.

But when the robot clanking was heard again, the two looked away and pulled apart.

"Let's save those critters!" Sonic stated.

"Right." Amy held her hammer firmer in her grip this time.

The two launched out at the robots, a perfect duo, matching the others pace and hitting and fighting differently, but never leaving the other's side, always directly across from one another.

As they piled through, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow had successfully taken down the machine, and Amy and Sonic used their combined force to free the critters.

One kissed Amy's cheek, as she blushed and covered her face.

Sonic looked shocked at first, but then gave a closed-eyed grin, before he himself was snuggled by a cute critter and embarrassed as he was, he scratched his head, nervously giving off a chuckle.

Amy then peeked through her face, seeing the act, and gasped, before leaning over and nuzzling him too, not wanting to miss out and leave the critter's victory all to herself!

"H-hey!" he looked at her funny, but she just laughed, as he continued to blink in confusion, narrowing his eyes, but then looking away and scratching his nose.

"You're so weird."

"Girls are just girls, haha!"

"Emm…" he folded his arms, and then winked to her. "Then boys will be boys!"

He took a deep breath, taking some courage, and tapped the side of her cheek with his mouth/muzzle.

He later dashed off in a storm of dust, but she froze there a moment, lifting her hand up to her cheek.

"Was that a… a… a…" her face slowly formed into a large open smile.

It was the best he could do, not really knowing how to give a girl a slight _kiss_~

(Thanks for the shout-out Phoenix! I love you w)


	68. Sonamy Prompt 30

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**headcannon-central-deactivated2 asked:**

I know it seems dark but a sonamy ficlet where in Amy talks Sonic out of beating eggman in a more "permanent" way? You could do it with shadamy if it seems too OOC for the blue blur

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

_Ficlet_… I've _finally found_ the word I've been looking for to explain my 'prompts' *w* thank you~

(x) Thank you to artist reymie-hedgehog for her submission of this 'preview image' to this prompt! Please support the artist as well!

Prompt:

Shadow fumed with rage building in ever tendon of his body tensing and pulsing the veins out through a tight fist.

The gloves even revealed the tension as Shadow moved through the flaming steel room, the ceiling collapsing in some places and debris falling around him, along with robotic cords as Eggman slowly brought his head up from the ground.

"You used her image… you disgraced his work…" Shadow stopped in front of Eggman, who placed a hand on his head and looked in terror and regret up to Shadow.

His eyes were lit with hellfire, vengeance for the fallen, and to rid the one who tainted it from their sight.

His body hunched as his teeth gritted before finally the pain from clenching his jaw so tightly forced him to speak again, "You don't deserve to remember their pain!"

"S-Shadow…" Eggman grinned nervously, but Shadow drew up his hand.

"Perish!"

"Wait!" Eggman threw up his hands, waving them about in frantic horror before Amy gasped and threw the fallen piece of metallic see-through plating off of her.

"Shadow, no!" She reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it down as he fought against her.

"Let me go…" his eyes were almost going bloodshot, showing that the drug Eggman used to control him was still affecting his mood swings.

"What Eggman did was wrong! He should never have interfered with your memories!" Amy admitted, her eyes tearing up from the pain in her bleeding leg, but refused to let it stop her from doing the right thing. She squinted her eyes shut as she fought the ultimate lifeform's struggling arm to release itself and leave a devastating blow that may permanently end Eggman's life…

Eggman placed his hands together, a begging stance on his knees.

"He may be blood-related… but he doesn't share his grandfather's views. He used your precious memories of them… but please, Shadow! This isn't you! And this isn't what they would want! They wouldn't want you to hurt anyone!" She finally shook her head free of her pain and looked into Shadow's eyes, screaming mercy.

Their tenderness paused him in his struggles, but his eyelids twitched and he tsk'ed, looking back at Eggman.

"You and your friends wouldn't have to worry about the world any longer… nor would you be kidnapped so frequently either." He was still convinced… What could she do?

"Sonic would—" he began, but Amy threw his arm behind him, surprising him by putting him in a held lock. "W-what?!" his back was forced to rear back. "Amy!"

"No! Sonic would never do this!" Amy cried out, truly fighting with everything she had left in her. The place continued to fall to shambles as Eggman dodged another burning section of his control room topple over beside him.

"Eee!" he freaked out, spreading the sides of his lips apart wide and sweating, bowing straight down and throwing his arms up in their pleading begging once more; trembling and slightly seeming to pray Amy sway him out of his bloodlust. "Amy, please! Save me!" he whimpered out, realizing if she let go… "Don't let him hurt me! I'll change! I'll stop bothering you, I swear!"

"He's lying." Shadow's eyes narrowed, intensifying. "You know you can't stop me."

However, the drug was almost out of his system, making it's run and draining him… he was starting to breathe hard, feeling his body slowly begin to falter.

His stance weakened, Amy could feel his balance shift and found she was helping him stand.

"Shadow…" Her eyes shook with concern, but she wanted to him to remember… "Sonic may do whatever he feels is right to solve problems in his life… but he would never sacrifice a life willingly."

Shadow's eyes waned… his energy fading as he slowly… released the force in his back arm…

"Shadow… He lives to protect, not destroy. If he destroys… he does it for a just cause." Amy then began to slowly get him to step back with her, away from Eggman as Shadow's complete attention was upon him.

Eggman peeked from his spot, before slowly getting up.

Shadow struggled to charge him again, but Amy forcefully pulled him back and started to lead him out of the burning building. "Shadow… follow me… this way…"

He looked back at her, and with the last of the effects of the drug, couldn't help but see her shifting into Maria's form…

"….Maria…" He followed her willingly then, as Amy kept soothingly speaking to him.

"There's more to life than just good and evil, Shadow… You're living proof that something made to be good can still be good. Don't throw that away just because someone doesn't believe in the ideals you or your loved ones cared about."

"But… he wronged you." Shadow's haze continued, but his mind was starting to be cleared of the illusion.

They finally made it out of the building, as Amy pulled on his arm for him to follow in his very 'out of it' like movements. She looked to sorrowfully see Eggman fleeing, looking back to her with a slight look of gratitude and indifference… frowning before looking down with the same amount of disappointment she had shown him… and then took off.

"That's the last time I work with neurotics and neuroscience!" Eggman spat out, dashing off into the dark forest… Letting his latest scheme crumble to rumble and burn in flames.

Amy felt then Shadow's limpness and quickly grabbed him before he collapsed. "M-…Maria…"

"I'm sorry he used her against you, Shadow… he controlled you and that was wrong." Amy teared up, closing her eyes, before hugging Shadow and sitting on the ground, letting him fall into her.

"…It wasn't fair… it wasn't right… but you did what was fair and right… you didn't seek revenge…" she looked up then to see a figure coming from the dark forest…

"Sonic..?"

He emerged from the flicker of flames light and looked down at Shadow.

"…You came to fight him… didn't you?" She blinked and some tears loosened from her eyes.

He looked back at her… and in a very serious way, nodded.

She ducked her head and sobbed a little before he helped take Shadow off her hands.

"Where's Eggman? Scrambled and ran?" Sonic's usual tone was still missing, but a remnant of its likeness still remained.

"…Yes… Shadow tried to—" she cut herself off, holding it back and handing Shadow more fully to Sonic, getting up before her leg faltered her and she fell back to one knee.

"Amy?!" He flinched and moved Shadow's body away to try and see her more fully, "What's wrong? Did he—" some anger momentarily traced Sonic's face but Amy extinguished it right away.

"N-No…" she quivered in the pain, feeling her leg go numb. "I'm fine… Shadow…" for the first time in her life, she looked up into Sonic's eyes…

_ And lied._

"Shadow saved me." She held her face in a straight line. "Eggman escaped, and I…" she looked down a second, but forced herself to continue in what she told Shadow about black and white…

She held a stronger face to Sonic now, "…I then saved him." She admitted.

Sonic scanned her face for a moment as if maybe some suspicion had taken over his thoughts, before nodding and adjusting his hold on Shadow in his arms.

"Alright. Let's get you two somewhere safe. Get that leg looked at." He offered her his arm. "You'll have to hold on a bit."

She nodded and took his arm, holding on as he raced off.

Why would she not tell him about Shadow?

Well..

Because she knew Sonic was just as capable… of destruction.

But she knew in her heart… he wouldn't.

_She remembered Omega…_

Not if she was in his way… and wouldn't turn away.


	69. Sonamy prompt 31

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**theangelbaby98 asked:**

Can you make a fanfic of Sonic and Amy where Sonic realizes that he's slowly falling in love with Amy and then he finally confesses it to her when they're hanging out alone together?

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

(x) Special thanks to katlynnie for her 'preview image', please support the artist as well!

Prompt:

_Don't touch me._

_Is it really that hard to understand?_

Sonic flinched with the thought as he looked behind him to see the small hedgehog making something behind him.

He looked frustrated, but ignored the feeling and went on fixing his shoe.

He had to stop, what was he supposed to do? Keep running with…

He took off his shoe… slowly turning it over and hearing the rock inside it bounce and whack against the inside before finally coming out.

He looked annoyed that he hadn't figured that out, before stuffing the shoe back on and tapping his feet, jumping off the rock he was resting on to figure it all out.

_Don't sit so close… you're really freaking me out here…_

Suddenly, the young girl looked shocked to see him departing, and held a beautiful smile on her face as she hurried to complete whatever she had been working on.

He lowered his head, raising an eyebrow at her with a clear frown on his face, before folding his arms and deciding to wait on her.

_Why do you insist on smiling like that? I didn't do anything. I was just here._

She turned around, presenting a bouquet with something buried inside…

He blinked and leaned in.

Once fully moving within the flower arrangement, the young girl ducked her head inside it and stuck her head out of it, surprising him with a hidden kiss.

Fumbling backwards, Sonic fell for the trap and looked flabbergausted, shaking his head and quickly giving her a scolding look.

He wagged his finger with a twitching eye as she giggled and turned away, her fists bundled up by her face and blushing.

He sighed, realizing that tactic wouldn't stop her from trying a second time and took off.

_And please… don't ever do THAT again…_

-A few years went by-

_You changed! That's a pleasant surprise!_

Sonic was with Amy near the mystic jungle, the two were sitting on a fallen log just outside the jungle, near the train station and Tails's place.

They were eating ice cream, waiting on Tails.

_I never thought you'd get so strong either._

"Sonic?"

He looked over at her, the popsicle of the ice cream still at his mouth.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy I could find you again!" her face lit up.

He blinked his eyes.

_You still smile like that… is it just for me?_

"Bwut I dwidn't dwo wanytwhing." He spoke through the popsicle in his mouth, as Amy giggled and blushed, kicking her legs out.

"You're so cool!"

He tilted his head.

_Were you always this happy? Yeah… I think I do remember that._

"Hehe…" she stopped laughing to duck her head down, batting her eyes, before looking curiously to his face. "Oh? You have some ice cream on your face! Haha!"

"Hwuh?" he moved the ice cream away from his mouth and looked down at himself, scrunching his face a moment before relaxing it to try and see his muzzle. "Where?"

She lightly pressed her lips against his and took the loose ice cream off it.

"Hehe~ There."

"G-ah!" He fell back a bit, jumping on reflex to flip and land on the log, "Hey!" he seemed a bit angry at her trickery, but she just covered her face and laughed.

"Hahaha! Got you again!" she pointed cutely, making him back up and away from her.

He pouted and folded his arms, situating his feet and then plopping down again, staring with an upset look towards her.

_Now I remember… Why do you do that? What's your issue, huh?_

-A few years later-

"Alright everyone! Let's get a move on!" Sonic raced ahead, but after only a few moments of rushing off, something in the distance called his name.

"Huh?" His head tilted as his ear tried to pick up on it. It was faint, but loud enough to still travel.

He looked behind him and skidded to a halt, putting a hand up to his forehead to look farther out and not have the shining sun blind him from—

His eyelids bent down slightly…

A pink… dot… in the distance… waving for him to notice her.

The corner of his mouth slowly dripped down in a frown of worry.

_What did she want now?_

The day was saved… so this must clearly be for some attention.

He sighed, dropping his hands down before walking to give her less space to have to run.

"Sonic! I'm so glad I was able to track you down!"

He stopped, putting his hands on his hips and slightly sweating in nerves.

He looked cautious… keeping his distance.

Her big smile suddenly looked offended, and her eyes bent in agigation. "Why are you standing so far away? Do you intent for me to yell out your name all day?" she teased, but it was more aggressive then she probably meant to lead on. Though, she only scolded him when he didn't do what her 'expectations' wanted. Most of the time, she praised him flat out.

He took a quick breath in before letting his nose huff it out and walked towards her.

_Why do you always want to be so close?_

"Did you want to wish me off before I go?" he tried to smile, hoping she wouldn't—

She waited for just the right moment, then swayed up and closed the rest of the distance, stopping him and making him lean back, worry and fright skimming his eyes as his mouth almost literally retreated to the other side of his muzzle's edges.

He turned his head as Amy flirtatiously turned her body to face the side of him, her hands behind her back, trying to look temptingly cute.

_Do you always have to try this? Every time?_

"Don't you want me to?"

"…It wouldn't matter…" He admitted, before she parted her hands and opened her mouth wide.

"Ah!" he thought that was actually pretty funny.

He let his guard down, chuckling a moment as she puffed up a side of her cheek, throwing her arms down to her sides and leaning more towards him.

"How could you say that!? We haven't seen you in a while and you don't even say goodbye?"

"Because it's never goodbye." He winked to her, "I always come back, don't I? We'll see each other again." He gave her a signature thumbs up.

Her face shifted to a softer look of amazement and admiration.

"…Together… you mean it?"

"Sure I do! When have I not?" He shrugged.

_…Why do I always cheer you up like this… like I want too… like I like too…_

Amy's eyes sparkled with love once more, her cheerful smile built until fully blooming into something wonderful.

His eyes widened in a subtle way to fully take it in.

_It's… grown._

Her smile… it's … matured somehow.

He felt a strange feeling of accomplishment, as though a great act of selflessness was done.

He felt good, and smiled back, which in return, made her stop and stare a moment…

"W-well… I really should get going…. Heh…heh." He rubbed the back of his head.

_What's going on? I feel… different… a weird different. Like… I want to run away and stay, all at the same time._

"B-but!" Amy quickly moved closer, "Not before I say 'till next time'!" she pleaded, leaning her face straight up towards his.

He arched his head back, "Uhhh…" he looked down, feeling for some odd reason… really shy.

He rotated his head around her… worried what might be coming. "O-okay…" he waited.

He bent a bit of his eye down, as if… waiting…

_…Why am I always letting you get away with this?_

Thinking she was clever, she pushed off her heels and up to her tippy-toes, kissing him again as she shook his head and wiped his mouth.

"Ugh! Amy!"

"Hehe, Marry me someday, Okay?" she winked, "Till then,… see ya!" she waved and took off.

He rubbed his muzzle, watching her in a fit of mixed feelings as she took off.

"What's her problem..?" he mumbled, before dashing away.

-A few years later-

"I'm not doing it." He looked determined, folded arms, staring straight down at her.

Her eyes matched his stubbornness, and she also folded her arms. "Make it official."

"Never."

"I'll tell everyone you wore a bowtie then."

"…"

"And that it was pink."

He grumbled begrudgingly… but picked up the check.

"How does that make it an official date? They were chilli dogs!"

"And you wore the bowtie I got you~" she fixed it, fussing as she held a hand up to try and stop her, leaning away before looking off to the corner of his eye, groaning while she did what she wanted to anyway.

"When I said 'let's hang out' I didn't mean to make this such a…" He touched the bowtie, loosening it. "…Fancy… occasion."

She took his arm, "Well, when we get to twinkle park, you can take it off." She happily strolled next to him, acting high and mighty simply because he was making up for all the times he's missed their planned 'meet-ups'.

But this was a '_date_'. Whatever that meant.

He walked around a moment before undoing the bowtie and letting the fabric fall around his neck, then taking a glance back to Amy when they entered the park.

"A lovely couple~ Did you hear that? I knew we'd get in for free, teehee!" she cozied on up next to him.

He leaned away, but something made him want to stay close…

He looked at the ticket marker behind him.

The guy had his thumbs up, smiling with a goofy grin on his face.

Sonic sweatdropped…

_Why did everyone like this kind of attention..?_

They seemed to stare at them wherever they went until Sonic finally started staring back.

He noticed the other couples… 'other'?

He shook his head.

He noticed the people on 'official dates' as they held hands, laughed together, and each girl had the same happy, cheery look on her face…

The kind of face…

That showed they were happy with the person beside them.

Sonic looked back at Amy, excitedly taking the hammer-weight test challenge's main prize and looking back to him with that same open-grin that would pause him in the past… just seeing someone so unconditionally happy with him…

He smiled.

They walked onto the most boring ride at the park… but he relaxed back and put his hands behind his back.

Amy kept talking and talking… but he didn't really pay too much attention. "Uh-huh." He stated, absentmindedly.

Then there was pressure on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked over.

His curiosity softened his expression, and he stared as she rested her head on his shoulder, causing some warmth from the cold wind at the top of the Twinkle Park Ferris Wheel…

Her face was calmer than he had ever seen it… she was just… resting there. Perfectly content.

"Thank you… Sonic." She smiled sweetly, different from the smiles he saw that day.

But he liked… this smile too.

Just as much… actually.

He looked away, feeling his face was warming up and smirked, closing his eyes and lifting his face up, "Don't mention it." He joked, before looking back at her.

"…You okay?"

"Emhmm. Just a little cold." She rubbed the sides of her arms.

Without even thinking, he lowered the arm nearest to her and placed it on the hand rubbing her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking to his hand before giving him that big open grin he tended to notice more and more now.

He was… happy to see it.

He felt that sense of pride again, that he had done something to make her happy, and it worked.

"That's perfect!" she giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder, digging it further in but it just made him nervously grin with his teeth showing, some sweat here and there…

_Awkward as it was…_

He looked down at Amy again.

_I didn't mind the cold that day._

Before letting Amy enter her home, he set her down by her door and watched her turn around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? W-what?" Amy turned around, blinking her eyes in innocence, not understanding at all.

He smirked, "Heh. Really? I thought I couldn't leave without it!" he stepped up to the door, and placed his hands nervously on his hips, but tried to hold his ground.

"I might not see you for a while… is that alright?"

"Is it ever alright?" She frowned with a touch of sarcasm, before sighing and nodding. "But… I know you always come back. So I guess I can wait a little while."

"Well… while you do that… I guess I shouldn't just leave you hanging, huh?"

"Leave me… Ah!"

He leaned in and lightly kissed her, before pulling away and looking away, scratching his nose.

"I… Uh… that's what you wanted… right?"

She blushed and burst out into what he could only describe as overjoyed excitement. "OH SONIC~!" she tried to jump up and embrace him, but he sped away before she could.

She blinked her eyes, "Ohhh!" shaking her fist, she already had her arms around the air, her leg up, before stomping at the front of her door. "SONNNNICCC! You get back here this instant! Ohh… You can't just kiss and run!" She fell to her knees before sliding further and looking defeated, sighing. "You finally kissed me… and you didn't even say you loved me."

She looked up though, a hopeful smile beaming with love.

"But… you kissed me. And that means you meant to say it… right, Sonic?"

Sonic raced off, his heart moving faster than his feet. He took every detour, every parkour act, and all the dangerous avenues.

"WHOOOOHOOO!" he jumped over the tallest of trees and hopped down to a steady flow of water.

He looked down at his face.

Pink as the bowtie, and shining…

_Don't ever change, Amy…_

He mimicked the same grin he saw on all those happy men too, glad to see their dates smiling.

_Always try and come closer. Always get in my way. Continue to sit and stand by my side. Don't walk away, and don't let me always run away either. And never, under any circumstances,… lose that smile._


	70. Sonamy prompt 32 (Future)

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**starbrandfan asked:**

I know you're in the middle of doing the prompt I already requested, but I've seen you finished one just now and am just wanted to request a small one lol. Can you do a prompt where Sonic and Amy are married, has kids, still protecting the world from Eggman and all of that?

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

Prompt:

Eggman, in the grim of the morning mist and still half-darkened skies, coughed at the smoke and steam fuming out of his torn up Egg-o-bot.

He hunched up and leaned, broken and beaten, over the side of his contraption, before looking sorrowfully with desperation in his eyes over to Sonic's back… walking away from him.

"W-wait!" he reached out his hand, "How could you do this to me!?" he slammed his fists on the wrecked machinery, looking hurt as he hung his head down a moment, before then shaking it off and angrily ranting again.

"It's not like you! What did she do to you!? Do you realize what you've done!? By doing this… you'll never be able to fully get rid of me!" he propped himself a little more upright, gripping the side of his robot for support, and then shaking a betrayed fist in the air. "You'll have more responsibility picking up mundane tasks like… like taking out the GARBAGE instead of the pure exhileration of fighting me! You'll be a washout! A hasbeen! You'll be-!"

"You?" Sonic stopped in his footsteps.

Eggman's face dragged down, his eyebrows inching upwards and back.

The hurtful tone froze him in Sonic's very speech, and Eggman began to shake in astonishment.

"What has… become of you? My greatest rival and.. worthiest adversary…" he almost mouthed the words, as if unable to recognize Sonic anymore. "She's humiliated you…" he looked down, shaking his head.

Sonic turned his head- sharply- as if to scold Eggman.

"No. She's shown me that living is one thing… but being alive is another." he then lifted a hand up, closed his eyes, gently bent his head down… and gave Eggman a signature shrug.

"I'm still springy, egghead. I'm still me. But I'm more than me now… and I owe that to all my friends."

Eggman gripped the robot tighter… his enraged face blasting into more threats and falsehoods… before he collapsed and cried, knowing Sonic would now have everything he could never have…

Or even hope to achieve now…

Sonic watched him break down, unable to stop himself, but then kept walking on…

—

Sonic came over a hill to a small home, and stepped into the grass… before looking down at the cement…

_He looked long and hard at it_.

His eyes shifted over his foot, lifting it up to the side to look over the beautiful, free crushed grass under his feet…

The contrast… between spark white-ish grey and bright, brilliant green…

Two worlds… two steps away from each other.

He took a moment to look up and feel the wind…

He would still have this.

But now… he needed to do something else.

_Be_ something else…

He made a brave face, and passed onto the solid concrete, a literal switching of mindsets.

Before he even got to the door, a beautiful- but worn out face emerged, looking overjoyed to see him.

"Sonic!" In her hands, was the thing he had fought so hard to protect…

Every muscle in his body tensed.

It had been almost a year… and Eggman finally knew.

That would complicate things… but Amy didn't need to know about that now…

She happily sped up to him, directly in front of him, and held the small blanket.

She turned to give it one last coo before gesturing for Sonic to take it.

He hesitated, looking her over before the tiny, squirming thing in her arms…

Looking back, he saw the permission in her eyes, the gentle nod, and the gesture she made with her eyes to the blanket… then back at him.

_He had never held a baby before_.

_Let alone one that possessed his eyes_.

The tiny child was fast asleep… but blinked when it felt the cold, and dug deeper into Sonic's warm chest.

Something swarmed him. Was it instinct?

Immediately he turned, before looking to Amy for permission.

She let her hovering hands… slowly drop and hold each other in front of herself… then she nodded.

He looked back at the child, and started back up the hill…

—-

After a little while of walking, he looked up, hearing the baby cough before letting out faint noises of discomfort, he watched the clouds… before looking back at it.

"This… is the world." He stated, "I'm…."

The child blinked his eyes up to him.. and Sonic had never felt more fulfillment, a greater desire to protect and love,… then looking in the eyes of his own child.

"…I…" he felt his mouth cave in, unable to continue.

The child tilted his head, as if he could even understand the concept of puzzlement.

Sonic took a deep breath… then smiled. Looking gently to his offspring, he pulled him out of the blanket and held him up over himself.

"Kid… I'm your _Hero_." He happily bounced the kid a moment in his hands, before bringing him to his face and letting the child's small hands dance around the features of his face.

Amy made her way up the hill, held her heart with a smile, before her motherly instincts kicked in and she had to break up the moment.

"Sonic! He'll freeze to death!" She called, upset he would forget such an important survival fact.

She huffed with a puffed up cheek to one side, shifting her weight as she folded her arms, pouting at his carelessness.

"Huh?" Sonic turned to blink at her, as the child laughed, seeming unphased by the cold.. well, at the moment.

It was still the brr of the early morning light… barely sufficient to call that warmth.

"Ohh…" she rolled her eyes, deciding to stomp over, pick up the now dew-damped blanket on the ground, and held it out to receive the baby again.

"He's gonna catch pneumonia." she explained.

Sonic pulled the child back down, chuckling as his son's weak hands tried to grip his father's spines and pull them down with him; but they only whip-lashed silently back into place. "Or he'll have strong lungs." Sonic kid, before handing the child willingly back to it's mother.

"To think.. one night…" Sonic rubbed the side of his head, before Amy gave him a look and he twitched. "J-just contemplating the miracles of life." he tried to recover, but she just narrowed-in on his thought. "Honest!" he held his hands up in defense, and his charming smile dispelled any further comment from her.

"Come on… he needs to get back inside…" She then started doting on the baby, "What'cha doin'? Whosa good baby?! Ohh~ You are! Yes~ Momma's little boy~"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at her strange, new behavior… but figured he'd get used to that…

As long as it wasn't directed at him…

He nervously sweat-dropped and was beginning to follow her into the home, before looking back at the grassy hill.

… doubts… was Eggman right? Would he still be able to be himself with a family now to take care of?

"Sooooniicc~?"

He turned to his mate's calling, and smiled.

She tapped her foot, having the baby in one arm and the other hand gripping her waist's corner.

She leaned forward, "You're not an old man, yet! So come on!" she scolded, but he saw the loving after-look she gave him, and turned her affections back to the baby, walking inside.

…One faithful night….

He rubbed his head, a faint pink upon the sides of his muzzle.

Marrying her wasn't the hard part… it was accepting that half his life would now be…

"How did Eggman put it?" Sonic placed a finger under his chin, slightly scratching it as he looked to the corner of his eye and thought about it. "Oh yeah!" he 'heh'd, bouncing with his steps to the home.

"Taking out the trash~" he found that amusing.

Didn't he normally do that? By taking out Eggman all the time, anyway?

He looked back at his hands, then his arms.

The sensation of holding his child for the first time… it never left him.

He flexed his hands out and then tightened them closer in, curling his fingers.

What kind of man would he be? What legacy would he live? Would he become a fighter like himself? _Or a romantic_… _like his mother_…

Sonic rolled his eyes, not sure how that'd pan out.

He lightly stepped into the living room and watched as Amy set the baby in the crib Tails had made for them.

She bent over and attended him, happily satified that her 'Mothering Books' were coming in handy.

She then dusted her hands off and happily turned to Sonic.

She also looked fulfilled.

Seeing that made Sonic feel another sensation. Different from pride, it was more like satisfaction.

"You look terribly happy." He perked up a little, leaning on the door frame and folding his arms.

"And you look _engrossed_ in happiness~" she played back, chiming in and swishing her dress back and forth, teasing him a little.

"Engrossed?" He raised an eyebrow, "Ha! That sounds disgusting."

"Oh, not that kinda gross, Sonic." she picked up a pillow, puffing it up before he got a funny idea…

He sneered… and then raced forward to take the pillow-

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

He threw the pillow back at her.

She laughed before scoffing with a huge open-grin. She took the pillow and swung it right back at him, in which they both circled around the baby in the pillow fight.

He had reached up to intercept her last throw and caught it in midair, holding it close to his chest like a football, he then held out a hand.

"Wait!"

She stopped, not sure what was wrong.

A mischievous smile appeared across his face.

"….Charrrgeee!" he suddenly came at her, gently ramming into her and making her laugh as they tumbled to the ground.

"Uh oh." he kid, moving a little off of her as she continued to giggle like a lovestick hedgehog.

"I've forgotten. No more 'pillows-in-the-middle' right?" he teased, referencing what appeared to be an inside joke, and pulled the pillow out from under him that once lay between themselves.

He lowered himself and lightly moved his nose over hers, before angling himself to the right and looking up a the carriage.

The baby cooed.

"So he didn't sleep through that?"

She once again laughed, "Silly. He's a baby! He has good hearing…" she whispered, as Sonic frowned and looked up at it.

"…He's gonna ease-drop on us… isn't he?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Hmm…"

He then looked down at her, and her up at him.

They lightly kissed, just seeming to start off a romantic ending to his adventurous day before-

The baby started to cry a little… before wailing in agitation.

Sonic released and gave the baby a funny pout.

"If he's not ease-dropping… then he's keeping us up at night." Sonic retorted with a huff, as Amy patted his head to try and calm him, giggling at his comment before moving up to treat the baby.

"Does this mean we can't… well… you know… anymore?" Sonic sat down and asked probably the most ridiculous question Amy had ever thought she heard before.

"What?" she turned around, confused. "Sonic. Heh. Of course we can still do that!" she laughed, and then went back to silencing the baby.

Sonic leaned back on the end of the couch, and sighed in relief, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

For a moment.. this new life seemed to make him… pretty content.

_Then Amy had to open her big mouth_…

"We're obviously not done here~"

He looked back up with that statement, seeing the hunger in her eyes for more children… he suddenly nervously smiled… sweat dripping from the side of his face… eyes widening.

Uh-oh…

'I better get Eggman to make some excuses for me staying out late…'

He rotated his head to the door.

Too late now.


	71. Sonamy Prompt 33

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

Do you know that thing where people say if you ignore a guy they'll notice you more? Do you think you could do a prompt of someone telling Amy that and she attempts it on Sonic, only to take it too far and have Sonic go in a downward spiral of longing?

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

(x)

_I'm gonna have way too much fun with this one._

Prompt:

"So… that's it?"

Amy pulled her sweater down from the hands that were in it's pockets, her eyes sharp as the sheer cold around them.

Sonic looked up to her, but his eyes showed a silent regret.

She pursed her lips, holding back tears before turning away from him, letting some breath go to attempt to release the tension that held in her chest.

She looked to the blanketed sky above her, longing for more, but hoping for less.

"I see…." she tried to kick the ground but ended up stomping on it a few times, unable to hold her true emotions back.

Finally, her face creased and she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Darn it!" she turned back to him, throwing her hands out in a clear mature tantrum. "You cant' just push me away like this! What about the others?! Tails, Knuckles… even Cream!" she gestured behind her, before kicking at last some spraying snow up to just reach his knees as he looked away.

He held his head low but there was no sign of shame.

She continued to breath hard, before her body swung side to side and she dipped lower and lower to the ground before gripping her head and springing back up again.

"Sonic-!…. I love you!"

He closed his eyes as she watched the air from his nose steam out like a backwards pipe.

"Amy… if what Eggman said was true… then I don't have much time." he turned back to her, his eyes fixated on the mission at hand.

She'll have to wait for a better explanation.

"So that's it?! Take on the whole world and leave your friends behind, is that it?! Run away and only come back on weekends!?" She gestured out to nowhere, but clearly meant the world, though it seemed to not want to be involved in this lover's quarrel.

"This isn't about just me, Amy!" He finally got emotion, at least, somewhat. With justified rage, he swung his arm out, cutting her time to speak off and starting his own…

"I have to hunt down Eggman. If he's planning what he said he is, then I don't want any of you involved!"

"You still think we're not good enough on our own? Somehow… we're still weak and fragile to you.. aren't we?" she held in a small, cold choke inside her throat.

Sonic could see her swallowing.

It gave him some confidence that he was winning.

"I'm sorry, Amy… but I care too much about your safety. Everyone stays." he stated this as if it was final.

"…Everyone… gets left behind."

That cut deeper into Sonic's heart than she may ever know.

He saw her suddenly look up, soak in the melting snow to calm her heated face, and looked back.

He let his shoulders rest, tightening his fist.

"You act like it's over."

There was a sudden gust in the chilling wind…

Her eyes remained cold… but still glossy from her tears she withheld.

"…Are you going to stare at me forever?" he started to turn away, not waiting for a response.

He knew if she spoke, she'd regret whatever last words she'd say.

But they wouldn't be her last.

Not yet.

"Sonic!"

He looked behind his shoulder, still remaining strong.

Still remaining a hero.

There eyes locked for what seemed to the both of them.. an eternity of confessing love at last sight.

"…I'll always be waiting for you… I won't turn around. I won't look away… I'll stand right here… until I can't see an inch of you in the snow."

There was something strong and powerfully enduring in those words.

Sonic's eyes scanned hers one last time, taking in every word they secretly, though loudly bore.

His own eyes softened, his mouth opened to reveal some heavy breathes, before he forced himself to look away…

And never returned.

—-

Amy waited on some tables, taking notes and skating off into the back room to dodge other waitresses rollerblading around.

"Two more, Joe." she happily dinged the bell before a woman scooted over with a wireless, brick like phone.

"It's your brother, dear." she smacked her gum in her mouth and skated away with her hands still up as if carrying two phones.

Amy watched before wondering what she meant, and took the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Heh, brother? Again, thrilled to be your emergency contact, but brother?"

"You've always been my little bro, Tails." Amy smiled, happy to hear his sarcasm hadn't faded.

"I know you're working, but you've gotta come see this."

"Is it really important? Last time you said that, the plane's 'new' engine almost exploded." she snickered.

"_Almost_." Tails reminded her, "Slight miscalculation on fuel gauges. Rookie mistake."

"At this stage, you shouldn't be calling yourself a rookie!" Amy teased, leaning against the wall and fiddling with her gloves, pulling them up a little to pinch at the space it created for her now ducked fingers.

"Amy…. It's-"

Amy had already raced down the street, her coat flying over her waitress uniform and skates thrown onto the street's pavement.

"_About_ _Sonic._"

Charging into an emergency room, the team was already gathered.

Cream was attending what looked to be a wearied Sonic, bruised up and aged considerably.

"He came in and collapsed like that. Saying he needed to see us all again." Tails mournfully spoke, taking his engineering hat down that a train station had offered him.

He agreed to work there, only because getting a license at flying was over way too easily.

Aced every exam.

Knuckles was refined, as usual. Hands on his now slender hips and his chest widened with exercise and proper eating habits.

The Chaos on Angel Island would miss him soon… including Rouge…

Cream had on her school uniform, but tenderly dipped his cloth back into the cool water with both hands, then reached on her tippi-toes to lay it across his forehead.

Any slowly moved closer.

Like a high definition movie… she noticed every change, every slight feature that had grown into this beautiful man.

His breaths were shallow… but each one clung at her heart.

"He wanted to see us…" Tails continued, but seemed to repeat himself out of worry.

"…All?" Amy breathed out at last, holding her hands back, wanting to reach out and feel if he was real.

His spines… they've created a deeper shade of blue that matched more of the heaven's skyline.

Would they still feel the same? Or were they smoother? Softer to the touch? Or harder than before because of all the fighting?

Non-stop fighting… only the universal radio would spark to life with any such news of his daring fleets or heroic actions against Eggman deciding to stay on the move and not stick around one spot for too long.

Of course, wherever Eggman went, Sonic followed, trailing after him as devotedly as Amy once did for him.

Once…

_Had he changed at all since then_?

Her mind wrapped around the memory as if suffocating her into a soft blanket of warm tears, before releasing her into the frigged air of that awful morning.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered.

She stepped back in a light gasp, her eyes scanned the whites and then a deep… piercing green.

"…I have to go."

Why was she suddenly running?

"Amy..?"

Tails turned to watch her go, before Knuckles shook his head.

"She's seen enough."

"What do you mean?" Tails turned back to him, a perfect distraction for her to make her escape.

But why?

_Resentment._

After so many years of painfully waiting for him… her love had iced over to bitterness. Cold enough to sting you at first touch.

She came to check on him.

Nothing more.

Cream almost ran out after her, "Miss Amy!" she cried before her hands shot back to her chest and held each other as if making sure her own heart didn't break.

"A.." Sonic started to come too.

"_Amy…?_"

—-

Head held low, she shoved her hands back in her coat pockets. Black pavement of pebbled roads suddenly were the most fascinating things to her.

She couldn't get the helplessness of how he laid there in what only could be interpreted as a painful agony… before she was relieved at the memory of him waking up.

'He'd be okay. He's back now. But I'm sure he won't stay long.' Her heart told her so many times to quit it. To stop being a baby about it.

But she couldn't help the slight snowfall in her heart. As if that day never heated over into spring.

Remained winter.

Remained frozen in her mind.

A gust of wind made her stop and cover herself, before she knew the second she opened her eyes, and withdrew her hands, she would see him again.

"Hello."

It sounded charming enough.

"Aren't you gonna say something back?"

She conceded to the darkness, agreeing with it to stay and keep her eyes shut.

She moved to the side, and started to walk on. Feeling her way with the tap of her feet to be sure of their placement, she began to slowly make her way passed the voice.

"…H-huh?"

Puzzlement.

Maybe he would get bored and leave her a-

"Hey! You! With the silence only a mother could love." he tried to kid, and she could hear his feet pacing after her.

No.

Don't tease me.

No more games.

"…Amy?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at the dirty ground that shifted immediately to concrete.

Stepping up the side walk, she lowered her arms and promised herself to advance.

She suddenly heard the footsteps pause and come to a striding halt… which gave her confidence to speed walk faster.

"Amy."

It was too tender. To pleading for her to stop her dumb act.

He must of known how much she longed to see him again.

"…I thought you said you'd never look away."

Then it hit her.

She was a woman of her word… after all.

Her head shot up and immediately, she obeyed her heart's true desire.

She turned around, but didn't look at him.

Slowly, she strained herself to let go of her stubbornness and pride… and almost darn near melted at the sight of his spring eyes on hers.

It was like he always lived in spring.

Like his eyes… never experienced winter before.

"Aren't you surprised to see me?" He moved his arms out and tipped a toe up, inviting her into what he knew she wanted.

She was firmly held solid to the ground. As if figurative iced had latched her spirit and wouldn't allow her to move.

She breathed… and that was all.

Almost awestruck by his perfect features, flawless smile, and even those enchanting eyes…

With the sudden flight of worry in them, she noticed him lower his hands and straighten himself out.

"….You still mad about what happened?" He concluded, and the word 'mad' didn't sit right with her in that sentence.

No. She wasn't mad.

_Bitter_.

"I have to go to work." she stated, as if making up an excuse could help her any.

She couldn't move.

His face suddenly sang a thousand sorrows.

"…Oh." he tilted his eyes down.

She suddenly felt her heart leap out of her throat, "How'd you get those… wounds." it came out like a gushing waterfall.

She thought she had frosted over everything.

Guess his eyes melted her streams… just slightly.

His eyebrows leaped up as he suddenly rose his head, and smirked.

She was letting him win again… and for some reason…

That annoyed her.

She looked away, jutting an arm out to swing and hit her side as if scolding herself.

'I just care too much.' she told herself.

"Yeah, a pretty gruesome fight." he looked himself over, "Can you believe this is the handiwork of five Metal Sonics?" he grinned and looked back at Amy.

That same smile… it was like his whole face was the sun, and she was allowing herself to be basked in it's rays…

She was melting.

And she could feel her hard ground suddenly smoothing out.

As frozen seeds started to crack open their shells.

"That's terrible." she spoke out quickly, and with a jagged second wind, she pivoted and started rushing down the sidewalk in a hurried step of paced footwork.

"I have to go."

"Amy?"

"Goodbye!" she suddenly dashed, surprising Sonic as he reached out for her.

"Wait!"

"I'm done with that!" she hollered out, as tears started to stream down her face, her heart's memory locked on better times, but her brain trapped in endless snow fall.

A blizzard suddenly.

Her sorrow turned to even greater resistance.

"Just leave me alone!"

She felt the slightly brush of a hand that had moved at lightning speeds to stop her, but with her sudden last breath, it had frozen as quickly as her memory upon that snowy day so many years ago…

—-

She waited on more tables.

Suzy Q handed her a tray and pointed to a table where the tip of a solid black cowboy hat was peeking the back of it over the station.

Amy nodded, moving her head a little more to see who the stranger was, before skating over to give him his hamburger and fries.

The figure was deeply covered in black, and some faint blue…

"Will that be all, sir?" she setted the table with more napkins and dusted herself off, taking the empty ketchup bottle and removing a fresh one from her apron's pockets and placing it down in it's place.

"Yeah." the voice coughed a moment, "How about a milkshake?"

"What kind?" She smiled, sweet as usual.

"…Got anything you like?" his hat tilted just slightly, but only a paige muzzle was seen.

His smile caught her attention, but she shook it off with a shake of her head. "Yeah. My favorites have to be plain vanilla or strawberry. Oh! There's a nice chief in the back. He makes me a vanilla one with whole strawberries dipped in it! Hehe~ I know that sounds silly,… you can't slurp up whole strawberries, but I love it all the same! I pick them out as I go, using a fork or spoon to hassle them out and straight into my mouth! Haha!" she had been nominated as Employee of the Month for selling a menu item like that.

She had a way of charming even the grumpiest of men into one of her favorite dishes.

"…." The stranger seemed to pause, taking her personality in before nodding his head and dipping his hat down. "I'll take that then."

Something was off in his voice. It was like he was purposefully trying to grumble.

She nodded, not judging a book by it's cover.

After all, they tipped the best!

"Sure thing, sir! Right away! And don't you wait one more minute for a refill on fries either! It's on me~" she kicked her leg up and winked, before attempting to fly off towards the kitchen.

The stranger was still…

He suddenly pulled a hand to his chest and she noticed it slide up to his face, covering his eyes…

"…Sir?"

"I'm fine." he coughed again, this time, into his mouth. "I'll take your milkshake."

She tilted her head in concern, but she moved nevertheless for him.

Returning back, she placed the milkshake down, skiding to a halt and putting her hands on her waist in triumphant.

"Before the fries got cold!" she cheered herself, as the man had his hands up together, and for a moment, was using them to lean forward over his food on.

"Take a seat then." he gestured in front of him.

Amy made a puzzled look, and looked at the chair.

"Pardon?"

"Pardoned. Now… sit." he gestured again.

"Oh, but I'm not really allowed to-" she hugged the tray under her arm, holding it as though a shield, and feeling an odd vibe around this guy.

She waved her hand out before he sated once again, pounding his fist to the table slightly, "Sit."

She did so, almost immediately, before her cheeks puffed up at letting him scare her.

"Hey! I'm not one to bully around, sir!" she glared, before he leaned foward on his joined, intertwined hands again.

"You seem like a nice girl." he suddenly stated, making Amy grow nervous with some slight chilly sweat coming down her face.

"Let me ask you something."

"I'd rather you not." she muttered, lowering her head and placing her tray down on her lap.

He flicked his hat slightly, but still no sign of a face.

"Why aren't you married yet? A sweet miss like yourself."

"…You aren't coughing anymore."

Startled, the figure suddenly leaned back and coughed into his hand.

"Something's not right about you." Amy narrowed her eyes, squinting before leaning forward.

"You're clearly not from around here…" she played the western very well, and pretended to be holding him down with her men on standby, a wild west sheriff's roughnecked daughter.

She suddenly embodied it, and kicked her feet up on the side of the table.

This caught the man off guard… as her pink leg covered his field of vision.

"I 'aught to string you up for even daring to ask a woman about her past." she put her hands behind her back, taunting him and getting herself ruffled out of being scared of him.

"What's all that for? You crushing or something?"

"…Heh." he ducked his head down, as if amazed by her guts.

"You're fearless, aren't you?" he grinned, and suddenly his voice rang a bell.

She broke her character… and slowly lowered her feet down and removed her relaxed hands.

He laughed into his hand, trying to hide it, but couldn't.

It was signature.

It was spring.

"Only if you promise to tighten the knot, darlin'." he suddenly lifted his head up, showing off those flower fields he hid so well in his eyes, and winked.

"Hello Amy."

She was floored.

Spiraling out of that chair so fast, she was suddenly hooked by a hand and shot back down in the seat.

"What's the rush? Tips on me!"

"L-let me go!"

She struggled in his lap, his hand keeping her still as he reached over her flailing body and took a fry, popping it in his mouth.

"Emm~ Missed your cooking though. Tell me, how'd you end up a waiter?"

She continued to try and reach back and remove his hand from her dress's white collar.

One wrong move… and uniform would be the only thing left on…

"Ohhh..! Sonic!"

"Acting didn't work out for ya?"

"Sir."

As Sonic winked to her, he suddenly was unimpressed at the interuption and looked up at the man addressing him.

He was big and burly.

"That's my star girl you've got your cruddy mitts on, sir." He was looming with a large stature that could frighten a bear.

Sonic looked unphased. "You're girl?" he looked almost offended, but confused.

"I thought this was Sonic's girl."

Amy's whole being suddenly stopped struggling.

She stared up at him.

"Yeah right. Like he'd ever have the guts to show his spineless face around here! After dumping her in that frostbitten park for so many years. Staring out on a blanket of nothin' but old, lost dreams! If he ever comes back, she's sure to let him have a piece of her mind!" He wagged a threatening finger before reaching out and gripping Amy, helping her up and out from across his lap and patting her back, whispering tenderly as he coaxed him behind his back.

"You okay, lovely?"

Amy was gripping her head, it was mostly pure shock. Not horror.

She looked over at him again.

He stared at her, a new, profound longing in his eyes.

"I won't ask you, mister. You should already know. Get out!" the man threw an arm out to slash a finger through the air and shoot his pointed finger straight to the door.

Sonic looked at it…

But then got up and looked to eye to eye with the man.

"You must be the chief."

He threw off the hat, and took off the black cloak. "I hear you're awful sweet."

"Sonic! Don't!"

"Why you-!"

"No one's taking Amy from me, pal!"

Sonic jumped up, springy as though still in his youth, but much more skilled now than before.

He leaped with a hand ruffling the man's head over him as his head dipped almost to pound itself into Sonic's butt-dent on the cushioned seat.

Sonic saluted a farewell behind him, cocky as ever. "Nice talkin' to ya." he threw out a handful of rings. "Keep the change."

"GRRRRAHHHH!" the man rose up, lifting the table with him.

"Gruff, no!" Amy stepped out in front of Sonic, and he winked to the man as if he knew she would.

The man contemplated her sudden movement, before looking and squinting more at Sonic. "W-what..?"

Sonic strung an arm around Amy, and stuck his tongue out at the man before using his free hand to pull down the lower bit of his eye.

"Nwot. Ywours." he crudely stated, having his words slur due to his tongue sticking out.

He swiped her up into his arms and bolted out, "Smell ya later!"

"Long time no see, Amy! You sure pick good company."

He set her down, adjusting his gloves in the warm park that once held a painful memory to her.

"Whooo! I'm stuffed! Sorry you couldn't enjoy your milkshake though."

He was facing away from her as she stared at her forbidden passion. Standing in the exact same place every morning… where he had left her.

Months… years… what did it matter.

She was always here.

It was like her ghost moved on without her body knowing it.

She was always at this park… every day.

"….I guess you recognize it… huh?" He turned to look back at her, before his shyness was too noticeable to him and he shook his hands out, not wanting to fiddle with his gloves anymore.

"Amy… Tails told me a lot about what happened."

Amy remained staring… at the same spot he once disappeared from.

"Knuckles said it was best to give you time. You know… not be awesome all at once."

She closed her eyes.

"…Okay, I'm not the best at conversation anymore. That comes with being alone for the past… pfft, what? Five years?"

"Eight." Amy corrected. "Eight years…."

Sonic held himself in suspense.

"…Eight?" he tried to count.

"…Have I really missed that many birthdays?"

"You've been missed… I'm not sure about your end." she held the ice that once again emerged from her heart out and letting it spread up her body to her throat, then out her mouth.

"… You've been waiting that long… huh." he looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head and fidgeting on his feet.

"…Look, you may hate me, but… I never forgot what you said. About… well, you konw." he looked away.

"Waiting?"

He folded his arms. "No… although that was pretty moving. Heh." he smiled, remembering something fond before shaking his head, keeping a distant. "Nah, not that… something more important… You were always moving, Amy."

…Amy… How he was saying her name.

It's like he'd rehearsed this a thousand times.

"I.." he looked down, kicking the ground, before growing skittish and looking away, holding the sides of his elbows but trying to play it off as a casual fold-of-your-arms look. "I guess I never stopped thinking about it, you know? You growing up.. changing.. how you saw that moment. Especially now, too. I never said I wouldn't come back."

"You also never said if you would."

He suddenly looked back at her.

"..Amy, you're making this incredibly difficult."

She swallowed hard.

"Good."

He rose his head.

"Now you know what it was like." she started to walk off. "How the view looks…"

His eyes rose and traced her figure down the path…

The scene trusted a blanket of white… powders of snow suddenly twirled around her and spread throughout the park in her wake.

She softly, with the grace of a turning eagle, moved her arms out and stood a few, long ways away from him.

"Do you remember… that you never looked back."

His eyes were absolutely saturated in her colors.

Against the white of his vision, he could see her back in that coat, her soft pink crying with the wind carrying the tears away for him.

Never would he allow himself to step away from taking those tears off himself.

"I'm sorry." he stifled himself. "I never meant to hurt you."

She lowered her hands, her face full of numbness.

"What did you mean to do then."

"…_Try_." Now a strange new feature of his face took hold of all his natural beauty.

His eyes bent and absolute emotion portrayed on his face.

In that shameful breath, came a thousand nights of thoughts that floated around the stars at night. All spelling her name. Drawing her sweet smile. Mimicking her glowing face…

"I had to try and save the world, Amy. One last time." Sonic stepped forward. "But I darn near didn't… and it was because of what you said. I couldn't leave it be. When I finally did move on, I suffered in thinking about all of you."

He advanced more, as Amy's snow-filled valley sunk deep in her heart.

The soft ground.. sprung some green…

"I ran to your window in the deepest of nights, staring in and making sure you were alright. Some days I watched from a distance to see you lose your first job. The moment you cried when your garden died."

Her eyes suddenly welled up with water, as trees began to motion themselves upright and dust off the frost that had preserved them for so many years.

All around her… he was creating spring again.

"I almost leaped out to 'I'm here!' when you watched that scary movie in your living room all by yourself. And when you walked in the night to check on that stray flicky when it cried out for it's family. And stood by it's side till his family returned. I couldn't always run back. It was painful to watch you remaining so strong. I never knew you came here in the mornings though. I had to race back, each and every night, to get away from the guilt and longing of telling you. Of admitting that fighting Eggman, saving the world, and protecting you wasn't enough."

He had advanced so much towards her, that already she was filled with rushing warm waterfalls, fields of flowers, and greenery that revealed the life still inside her.

Face to face, he held back his breath to simple take in the moment of being close to her again.

She was crying.

"I've been here, Amy. I've watched Tails, Cream, and even Knuckles when he's stupid enough to think that Chaos are messing with him while he sleeps." He gestured a hand out that made Amy giggle, before she covered her mouth and couldn't help but cry harder.

"…Amy… I'm sorry I never told you sooner. Maybe it would have made the waiting harder… maybe it would have made it easier on me… but either way."

He reached a hand up, wiping the tear he had longed to do himself for over a decade.

"…I want to be here.. to take care of you now, Amy."

The tilt of his head, the gentle touch, all of winter had passed into a bright, beautiful spring morning.

Amy gently curled her fingers down, staring at the only man she'd ever loved, and watching as his face bent down to hers.

A gentle breeze of spring.

It almost sounded like-

_I love you._


	72. Boom Sonamy prompt 8 (Created Song)

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

**rem-rosette02 asked:**

If you don't mind me asking, were you gonna right a sonamy fanfic for the song you wrote with the sirens and Amy having to save the boys? I love the plot and your singing is lovely!

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

References this song: Siren's Song dedicated to Sonic Boom.

Prompt:

The team is once again enjoying… well, as much as they can, a Meh Burger as Sticks pokes at her food.

"Eh, I swear it moved." she squints her eyes and peers into the hamburger, lifting a bun up to double-check…

"Hey, have you guys heard about those sisters who arrived here recently? They say that they're professional performers!" Amy showed a poster of what looked to be a girl's singing and dancing group.

"What? Great, more competition for Dream Boats…" Sonic folded his arms, not liking the 'new group' at first, leaning back in his chair.

Tails saw one of the girls and gasped, pulling the poster from Amy's grasp and scanning it more thoroughly.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Tails's eyes kept shaking and shrinking as if he recognized her…

"What's a gosh?" Knuckles scratched his head, putting his half eaten burger down.

"It's Amber Titan!" Tails turned it around to reveal the one he recognized. "She did a promotion for Hello Doggy! I didn't know who she was at first, but hey! If you're hired to sing the Hello Doggy jingle, you must be great!" he then shook his head and looked a little guilty, "I never did see the airing… but I heard they sold the most products off that commercial for a year! I don't recognize the other girls though…" he looked back at the picture and rubbed his chin.

"Let me see, let me see!" Knuckles pawed over the table, leaning obnoxiously and making Tails fling the paper around before Amy swiped it back.

"Aww…" he looked disappointed as he sat back down, before his eyes lit up at seeing another one of the girls. "Ah! Praise the great gosh! That's Tiffany Titan!" suddenly turning into a fan-boys of sorts, he jumped and did a 'gotta use the bathroom' like dance with his feet and squee'd his his fists up by his face. "She's on my body-workout videos! When I hear her sing the pacing, it's almost like I can't control how many sit-ups I do!… or leg ups… yeah, that's right. I do them!" he put his hands to his hips and glared at Sticks, as she rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like they get around…" Sticks didn't seem to like all the attention towards the girls,… that's when-

"Wait a second- they can't all be-" Sonic swiped the paper as Amy glared and growled, not liking how they were just taking her flier like that.

"Great GOSH! I DO recognize one!" At first disbelieving, Sonic suddenly shook his head and blinked again, "This… it can't be!? I knew I recognized the 'Titan' name but… Merida Titan! She's the number one Air-gear rider! It's like everyone she goes against is stunned by her wicked moves and sick singing chords! She can shred the skate-park AND a guitar..!" he excited grinned, before suddenly looking up, very seriously, drooping his eyes slightly to show the sudden shift of character.

"We have to meet them."

"HELP! HELP!" The old monkey man came franically darting around left and right into Meh Burger, "Someone has to help! Three girls got stuck in a cave!"

"Three?" the three men suddenly perked their heads up, as Amy put a hand to her head and let it rest on the table, looking annoyed.

"I wasn't even able to finish what I was saying…" She complained, as Sticks glared intensely at the burger, before smashing it down with her boomerang. She then happily smiled and began to eat it again, not seeming to care.

"What were the girls names?" Sonic zoomed over.

"Any you've seen before?" Tails popped over.

"Yeah! One with amazing crunches!?" Knuckles looked worried but more interested in if it was…

"Hmm… let me think… Does it matter?"

"IT MATTERS!" the boys heads completely, and aggressively, grew bigger in front of the old man as he cowered below.

"Woah! Geez! Kids these days and their caring about looks… back in my day-!"

"Great. First Gosh, now there's a Geez?" Knuckles looked confused. "Why don't I know these people!? I knew a Titan..?"

"Spare the lecture old man and tell us if they looked like this?" Sonic lifted a hand up and then pulled the flier to his face.

"Hmm… well, all I can say is there was cries of help, and they were… strangely beautiful too… Strangely alluring and … melodious."

"It's gotta be them!"

"Or did I mean mischievous?"

"We've gotta save them!" Tails turned excited to Sonic as he returned the gesture with his fists raised in anticipation of meeting the idols.

"Or perhaps… malicious?"

Amy's head suddenly perked up, "Malicious? How could cries of help sound malicious?"

But before the old monkey could answer her, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fist pumped and 'yeah!'d together, jumping up and smashing their bodies together in a 'teamwork/friends' way and took off.

"Maybe I can get her to sign my abs!" Knuckles was heard shouting out as Amy once again shook her head, getting up and throwing her hands down by her sides.

"Men!"

"Idols..?" Sticks's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no! People worship idols! These girls must be up to no good! Come on, Amy!" She grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her behind as she ran after the boys. "There's only a handful of caves on this island, they've gotta be in the deepest, darkest, most murkiest one!"

"That's all of them!" Amy cried out, trying to get at least a 'foot' on the ground. "Ugh! Why does everyone just lug me around!? I can WALK, darn it!"

Upon reaching the cave, the boys panted in exhaustion.

"This… is the last… one." Tails wiped some sweat from his brow and arched his back from hunching over. "Phew…"

The boys shook their heads, "Snap out of it, team! Put on your brave hero faces! We've got some damsels to save! _With marketable signatures._.."

They shook themselves into more 'daring' poses before Tails threw up his Hello Doggy notebook and pen, clicking the pen before charging inside.

Once in, they called out to see if anyone would answer, but instead, they heard… singing for help?

That's when their eyes began to change color and they felt their bodies moving strangely to the music.

"Someone's gotta be here!…w-woah…" Tails was the first to feel woozy. "Ah! What's happening?" his body began to dance on it's own, as Sonic and Knuckles also fell under the spell.

"It's like my body can't fight the power!" Knuckles started doing something ridiculous as Sonic questioned him with an odd expression.

"Knuckles? That's not even dancing! Why can't we stop?" He then looked to his feet….

(Song Starts here, but before Amy's lyrics come in to play…)

Amy and Sticks dashed into the cave, seeing the lights and party music, they looked up to see the girls dancing in silouettes, and their shadows locked onto Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from the floor.

At this point, the team were like zombies, and their essence of energy was like sparkles in the air, drifting over to the girls and giving them power.

"Witch doctors!" Sticks jumped and clang to Amy's head, making her stumble a bit, but both weren't seen.

"I told you! Idols require sacrifices from their followers! And right now, our friends are giving them a strange, voodoo dance to satisfy their strange tastes in dancing genres!" Sticks's nails dug into Amy as she 'ow'd! and ripped her off, holding her out as Sticks pulled in like a kitten being held by one hand.

"No, Sticks! They're under some kind of… of brain-control or something!"

"Harpies?"

"No, more like-"

(music and 'bom-da-booms' play)

Amy glares at the girls, stepping forward. "…Sirens."

She looked to her friends, "But how do we?"

Sticks took out, her battle-cry fierce but the girls saw her coming and Sonic sped out to stop her.

Sticks screeched to a halt and went on all fours, hissing, but Amy pulled her back.

"They're being forced to defend them!"

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Sticks sucked in air.

Amy plugged her mouth, "What are you doing!?"

Muffled noises were heard before Amy looked annoyed and moved her hand.

"-And so by that logic, we HAVE TO SING TO FREE THEM!"

"…come again?" Amy blinked, a little hesistant before Sticks cleared her throat and got up.

Again, Amy stopped her.

"No, Sticks! You're singing put a rock down, but I don't think it will help draw out everyone's true selves… no offense." she bent her ears slightly.

Sticks folded her arms, "None taken… hmph." she turned her head away. "Alright, Angel of music, you sing." Sticks teased, and kicked her forward.

(Amy's part. Ending of song)

_Liiiiisssteeeennn~_

Snapping out of their delusions, Sonic and the team shook their heads, feeling weak.

"W..what was that?"

"I… I think it was Amy?"

"Impossible! You sing like a karaoke fanatic!" one of the girls swished out her hand, her long tail mimicking the action.

"How could you stop our spell? We were almost youthful again!" the other sister stated.

Amy looked back and noticed how Sonic and the team seemed to age a little… Tails grabbing his back and Knuckles unable to do a push-up, crying out, "nooo…!" and shaking his fist in the air. "Darn you, Geez! Darn you…!" he then fell flat on his face, starting to snore.

"Give my friends back their youthful energy, or else!" Amy brought out her hammer.

The more buffer of the girls stepped forward, "Or what?"

Amy grinned, and spun her hammer to point to Sticks. "Hit it, Sticks!"

Sticks started to sing and the girls gripped their ears, in great pain they suddenly shot their hands out and the sparkles of energy returned to their friends.

"Amy…" Sonic tried to keep himself awake, before Amy caught him from falling down.

Sticks caught Tails who's fur was turning back to normal again, not grey or white like it was fading too.

But when she looked up… she saw Knuckles falling, and whimpered with a 'Oh great…' as he smashed down on her.

Her free foot twitched at the impact.

Sonic shook his head one more time, patting whatever was holding him as Amy felt the strange pats on her back, shoulders, and finally on her face.

"…Are you quite done waking up yet?" she mumbled under his hand as he lazily looked up.

"…AH!" he jumped away.

"Where… where did you come from..? Where are the girls!?" he looked around, before glaring at the sirens who were on their knees.

"Make it stop! It's in my head! It's in my head!" the three suddenly burst into sparkles of light, and Amy coughed.

"Ah! I feel younger and yet… some of it's in my mouth! pah, pah!"

Tails slowly got up, "I don't know what exactly happened… but I have a feeling those girls weren't real to begin with…" he rubbed his head and tugged Sticks a few times to get her out from under a resting Knuckles.

She took a huge swallow of air as her head came up from below him, "Air… I taste air! Sweet air…" She then shook off her body like a dog and glared back at Knuckles, before turning to the rest of the team and putting her hands to her hips.

"Next time when I warn ya of the supernatural… don't look at me like I'm the crazy one." she dusted herself off from all the sparkles, before she felt her face and suddenly smiled. "Hey, I think my face just got lifted." she pulled her cheeks up. "That means ten years added right?"

Knuckles turned his head, "Emm… I dreamed there were other people like us… but less bandages and chili-dogs instead of burgers… Hey! You had paige arms!" he pointed to Sonic. "Strange dream…" his eyes looked droopy and he suddenly went back to sleep.

(something like that, lol xD it was meant to be a 'sonic boom' episode, but here's more sonamy, haha)

"I wonder what broke us from the spell?" Tails wondered, coming back as Sonic's mouth turned to a fine line.

"I remember hearing Amy's voice… and then seeing her trying to dance… you know, she's not half bad." Knuckles smiled, pointing a finger up. "Maybe I should get her autograph!"

"What about you, Sonic? I remember Amy's voice drowning out the sirens too! It was… sweet… full of care and concern for us." Tails smiled sweetly, looking up at the sky before Sonic swung his hands out, shutting his eyes closed with great intensity as he spoke quickly and abruptly.

"I-I don't what you're talking! I broke out of that spell myself! Amy just was there!" Sonic folded his arms.

"…" the two looked over him to each other and smiled, passing him and linking arms.

"So pretty~ like a little siren herself!"

"But a good one! And those hips don't lie!"

Sonic twitched, before shaking a fist and following after them. "Wa-wah-what we're you doing looking at her hips!? H-hey! Q-quit talking about Amy behind my back!"

He chased after them before mumbling to the side..

"I guess she was kinda pretty…"

"Yeah!"

"Her voice or her hips..?"

"GUYS!"

"Hahaha!" they both laughed as Sonic embarrassingly looked away and pouted to the screen.

* * *

** cutegirlmayra**

Hey, i realized this could have been better so- (I don't normally do this but..)

(Please note, This was meant to be a regular Sonic Boom episode, so I struggled a bit thinking of making it 'more sonamy' because I already had an original idea of just having Amy sing against sirens to free her friends. But now i got over it and so here you go!)

Prompt continued:

During the strange, hypnotic music and dancing….

Sonic heard his name suddenly.

He turned to hear something pleasant, but flawed. However, it was the flaws that drew him towards the sound, and suddenly felt his conscious thought returning to him.

He recognized the voice and suddenly the image, seeing Amy trying her best but also looking slightly awkward at trying to mimic the siren girls.

Sonic woke up from remembering in his dream that moment, and shook his head in the middle of the afternoon when he usually woke up.

"Em… maybe she did help me snap out of it…" he looked to a picture of everyone together, and got out of his hammock to pick it up.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came to his hand, holding the picture… and his eyes lingered on her happy expression in the shot…

He rose his head suddenly, slowly.

He turned around, a comical shrug and looking up and to the side of himself.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to at compliment her." he bolted out the door.

Amy was tending to a garden that was being helped through little Penguins with sweaters.

"Good work everyone! Oh, thank you." she started humming her melody.

Then it turned into more vocalizing.

Sonic stopped just a few feet away from her home and felt his body freak out on him, shaking a moment as if the sensation of being controlled by music again was still fresh in his mind…

As she continued to vocalize, Sonic hid in the bushes, listening…

Sirens were beautiful, sure.

But nothing could effect him quite like Amy.

He felt himself smiling and closing his eyes, swaying his head to the music that had once saved his life.

A penguin stared at him and blinked, making him flinch as he 'shh'd at it quietly and asked it to go away.

The penguins all got into a line… and then danced to purposefully point out Sonic's location.

"Noo..!" Sonic whispered, clutching his head and ducking down.

Amy was startled by their odd pointing and dancing before moving the bush and looking surprised. "Sonic?"

He peeked up from having his arms drooped over his head.

"What are you doing hiding in the bushes? I'd expect Sticks, but you?"

"Ames, there's something I gotta tell ya." he nervously got up, but then shifted his eyes to the penguins all circling around them, leaving no room for escape…

"W-wha-what's there deal? Where'd they even come from anyway?!" his nerves were leaking out a bit…

"Oh! Hehe~ I signed up to take care of the orphan penguins that I sent sweaters too a while back! Aren't they cute?! They love garden work too, very talented for a bunch of kids who've only lived in such harsh, snowy climax." Amy bent down to hug one, as the others just blinked strangely up to Sonic.

Amy then leaned up to whisper to him, "I hear they're bad at socializing."

"You don't say…" Sonic looked unamused, before turning to back to Amy, "well, um.. Thanks for singing to me the other day.."

The penguins suddenly lifted a flipper and started to whisper to one another.

Sonic got spooked, and too nervous as he looked at them.

"W-Well, what I meant by that is… Just thanks for the added help in that cave back there…"

The penguins gasped, and continued to whisper to one another.

"N-no-not bad singing, and thanks, and- OHHH, STAY OUT OF THIS CONVERSATION!" he snapped a bit, making the Penguins step back and face their backs to the two.

"Ah! Sonic!" Amy put her hands to the her hips, scolding him for yelling at the kids.

"T-they don't know what we're talking about!" Sonic gestured out, before dragging his face down and starting again; exhausted.

"Look, all I'm saying is-"

Amy smiled at seeing him hunch over and look so defeated, before nodding to him, smirking as she drooped her eyes a bit. "I know." she nodded, "Anytime."

The two smiled, before the peguins started making kissy faces.

"IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sonic stomped his foot in embarrassment.

The penguins giggled and turned away again, as Amy shook her head and then giggled too, making Sonic even more embarrassed.

As he started to leave, he turned back to Amy, whispering, "Out of all those girls, I thought your voice sounded the most sincerest. I think that's why we picked it up more. But those dance moves, whoo! A little more practice and maybe you could be an idol yourself!" he winked and waved her off, trying end on a good note.

Te penguins turned back and waved him off, as Amy shook her head, hollering after him, "Hey! AS IF! I WOULDN'T WANT TOO!"

She then grinned and lightly waved him off as well, before ushering the penguins off to work on their gardening again.

"Come on, now kiddos! I think that's enough mocking my friend for one day…" she then suddenly lifted herself up, realizing something. after hunching over to scoot the penguins off to work again.

"He thought my singing was… not bad?" she blushed, and looked back over her shoulder, before shaking her head. "Eh, it's probably just a compliment… n-not like he was hiding to hear me sing aga-…"

"…."

At first she fanned it off, but now…

She fully turned back to where Sonic had disappeared, and put a hand over her heart, smiling with a blush


	73. Sonamy Prompt 34

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

MY IDOL MAYRA , so i was wondering how would you feel about writing a jealous!sonic which leads into feelings being revealed;);) ((so au ! I know but i can't resist)) if you don't mind ofc, have an amazing day ur da coolest 😎😎

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

ofc? Out of character? I'm quite a stickler for character, but I try and find plausible ways the characters can stay true to themselves and also develop where AU's can be possible. I think I can make this plausible, leading it into some deep AU (aka shipping crap xD) but I'll do my best to keep everyone in character until that AU transition is over :) Sound good? lol

Prompt:

"I could, take you home, if you want?"

This boy had been flirting with Amy the whole adventure, and she had tried to be polite and just laugh it off like she didn't realize it, but over time she began to get shyly embarrassed by it.

What made it worse was Sonic was RIGHT THERE and didn't DO ANYTHING to stop it!

She was furious that he was so close, and yet, let this creep keep trying!

"Ehem, um… well…" she scooting more towards Sonic, having his arms folded, looking away and up at the sky.

He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but what Amy didn't know was that him being so close to keep the guy in line…

He had tried to convince the dude, indirectly, so to speak… that Amy only loved him and him alone, and no one could change her mind.

"Well… that's probably because she's never known real love before."

That pompous statement sent a fire through his veins like he never knew before, and ever since then, he hasn't let the guy be alone with Amy.

That creep wasn't going to lay a HAND on her if he had anything to say about it.

However… just like, Amy, Sonic was also misreading her reactions too.

Her shy getaway act and not answering him directly made him nervous… he wondered if Amy really was being wooed by this confident… freak-a-zoid!

He needed him due to him being the only one who knew the exact location of the hidden village with the new mineral ore that Eggman was using to make his latest machines.

Apparently, being the only one who escaped, he was able to find Sonic and the team to tell them his people were being enslaved by Eggman to mine in the ore for him, having his robots supervise them as a threat to not step out of line.

Amy looked up to Sonic, but he interpreted that as her thinking, not so much her indirect, plea in body language to say, "HELP ME."

He looked away, worried that she might actually go with someone who seemed to like her over himself…

He looked down.

Amy misread that as he was letting her go, and her heart nearly broke at his expression.

His eyes scanned the ground, before he gave a cold look to the boy across from him.

'…I can't just let him take her! Can I..?' His heart was hurting, pretty badly actually, that he was just letting this all happen.

He bore his teeth and looked away again, turning his head slightly back to the ground.

'It's Amy's life… it's her decision.. I … I shouldn't interfere.'

He was about to turn completely away, leave Amy to make the decision for herself, as he tightened his selfish fists to try and not make a dash at the dude, knock him out, and whisk Amy away.

'What is this!? What's happening to me!? I'm so mad! I could just..!' he lifted his fists up, about to take a step away, as he faced Amy with his back.

She truly thought he was shunning her away, leaving her to this guy's awkward flirting.

But why?

'Sonic would never be this cruel…' she thought to herself, her arms outstretched to him weakly,… as if not knowing if it was okay to ask for help or even for him to stay…

She felt more comfortable that she wasn't alone with this guy… but if Sonic left.

'I've never felt so selfish in my life!' Sonic almost felt his jaw and head ache from the force he was pushing onto his teeth.

'I want her to not like him. I want her to stay with me. By me. Beside me… Ahhh! I can't just let her fall for another dude!'

He swiped his head a moment, back and forth, but Amy took that as he was telling her not to resist, or not to come any closer.

In desperation… she leaped.

Sonic's eyes shot open and widened, leaning his head slowly up as he felt her arms around his waist, gripping his stomach as she trembled, her head ducked down and bent with tears.

"_Sonic…_"

He doesn't really recollect what happened to him after that.

All of a sudden, like instinct, he pulled her close and pushed in front of her, holding her like the most precious possession in the world, and glaring at the dude.

"She's got a ride." he scooped her up, not even thinking as he spoke, and walked away. "_Always_."

The guy blinked, not sure what all that indirect communication was about.

"Uhh…uhh… okay?"

He seemed to realize that Amy wouldn't ever go for him, and sighed, letting the two escape.

Amy was so taken aback, not only did he respond quickly and even held her so close that her heart raced at the how protectively he had stated those words…

But it almost felt like…

Like…

_She was his._

"Sonic..?" She looked up at him, grateful but concerned as his hands were slightly hurting her.

For some reason… his tight grip was comforting though, but his face was fierce, making her panic a moment that maybe he was mad at her actions.

She stifled a quivering sound from her lips, something like a gasp and to say more, but dared not too.

'What's going on? It's like I physically can feel that I almost lost her something.' Sonic was so consumed in his confusion inside his thoughts, he failed to notice how worried-stricken Amy looked.

'All I could think of was if that guy even dared opposed me, I would have knocked his head straight to the ground… I've never felt like that before. Amy's not… she's not something I… or anyone can possess! So… so why do I care so much that she's in _my_ arms? Not his?'

He shook his head, it still hurt from how he pressed down on his jaw so hard, before finally seeing Amy's expression.

He stopped, worry at terrifying her crept into his being.

"Are you alright?" it was unthought of, just impulse again.

He barely hesitated as she nodded, before speaking again.

"I don't want you speaking with him again."

Amy had never seen him so… so demanding.

He was usually so calm under pressure, very cocky about everything.

What on earth was going on inside his head?

"Sonic… are you okay?" she lifted a hand up to his face, which he quickly glanced at, growing shy and turning away.

"Why…" she flinched her hand away, hurt by his response, still not understanding.

"Why are you pulling away from me?"

'Away?'

Sonic turned back.

"This whole time… I've been pulling towards you."

When he realized his thought had come out without his conscious knowledge of it, he flickered his eyes in blinks of surprise.

"Crap! You weren't suppose to hear that.." he turned away, still not having any control over his mouth.

"S…Son.." Amy's breath was fully taken from her lungs. She was so shocked, but hope filled her heart and had her awing this new side of Sonic she had never seen before.

His feet fidgeted.

A new feeling now rocked his knees… threatening to freeze up.

"Uh oh." Sonic looked down, seeing the effects and quickly running to try and loosen them.

"Sonic?"

He gritted his teeth again, this was so awkward, but at the same time…

"Why did you not tell him off?"

It came out a little harsh…

"What?" she looked amazed.

He kept running, bending his head down now in rage, not realizing what she was conveying in her behavior to him…

They both were misinterpreting the other… leading to some confusing actions and responses.

"Sonic…" she arched her eyelids back, realizing what this meant.

Was he… worried about her?

"I… I would never trust anyone but you!" she blurted out, leaning up in his arms and gaining enough courage to wrap her arms around his neck when the wind picked up.

Then she noticed it wasn't the wind…

Her eyes blinked more open from squinting against the wind to realize he was running faster.

He had to let his anger out somehow.

'No other!? Then tell him to buzz off! Pfft, I don't believe that.' Sonic grew aggressive, before his hands gripped her tighter.

"Ah." she felt the pain a moment before he looked down and seemed shaken by her cry of slight pain.

He pushed his feet down to a halt, and set her down, but his hands only momentarily hovered at her sides.

"I'm sorry… Amy, I-" he looked away, ashamed he couldn't control his emotions.

"AUGH!" he finally emoted.

He gripped his hands to his head and walked away, turning from her again as he reeled his head back, "What's wrong with me!? I can't think straight. I'm so… so mad!"

"He couldn't take a hint." Amy tried to calm Sonic down, but was afraid of this new response in him she hadn't seen before.

She gripped her sides, holding herself, not sure how to address this.

"Hey!" she called out, worried. "Don't … don't turn away from me again. It feels like your shutting me off or out of your life!"

He froze then.

Suddenly realization made him move his hands from his head, and straighten out.

Turning… away… made her think he was closing her out from him?

That simple communication made him turn around, a part of his confusion cleared.

"Turn you away..?" he looked tenderly to her, and staggered on his feet, still feeling the weakness in his knees…

"Amy…" he spoke so gently then, so full of something Amy had never heard out of his voice before, and made her full attention turn to him in the fading day.

"…All I've been doing is trying to get you to run into my arms… so that I can protect you." he felt this wasn't something he would natural say, but something was pumping through his veins, adrenaline?

"All this time, I've _hated_ that guy!" He threw a fist up, showing his true feelings, communicating for once in his life against his own better judgement, unable to keep it back any longer…

"The way he looks at you, flirts with you… it's like he thinks he's good enough to own you! You aren't anyone's to claim, Amy! You're not!" He shook his head, frustration and desire to keep her all to himself creeping in on his being.

He couldn't shake it off, he felt embarrassed now, he didn't want to say anymore as he trembled with pent-up aggression.

"Sonic… I am owned to something…" she stepped forward, putting her hands together, "I… My heart's always been yours to keep… Sonic." she thought he knew that by now.

Sonic's head slowly rose, more surprise hit him than anger.

He looked at her almost dumbfounded.

"…Come again?" he spoke lightly, in disbelief.

"I may not know a lot about… love or affection but-" she looked away, saddened by that fact of inexperience, but placed both hands on his face.

"But with all my heart, Sonic… I know I love you."

It was the first time those words had graced Sonic's ears.

It ringed for a moment. A beautiful bell in a drum consumed world.

He felt his whole being relax and almost fall into her touch, being comforted against his will was weird and terrifying, but in that moment, he wasn't able to think straight.

He just let himself stare at her, and in a new light, see how beautiful having her around him really was.

His heart beat off course, his body felt limp, all the things that should have put him into an awkward panic felt…. natural for him, all of a sudden.

The air stilled uncomfortably, but in the warmth her hands gave, he still felt peace.

'This isn't right.'

Sonic moved away, snapping out of his strange entrancement and moving away, looking left and right at the ground.

"I'm…" he looked so vulnerable up to her.

She was going to misinterpret this again.

She scanned each of his eyes, seeing his confusion and fear.

"Sonic… I… Didn't you know?" She felt confused too.

"It's not that… it's…" he waved his hands out, showing her he's always known about her crush on him… as silly as it was, he never minded it all that much…

It was was he was feeling… his body telling him things he didn't understand… his reaction that was unconsciously being done was what was spooking him.

"I can't…" he gripped his chest, where his heart was beating irregularly for him. "I can't understand what I'm feeling."

Admitting this almost gave a flood of relief over him.

He had never been able to talk this much about his feelings before, but now, with Amy.. almost having that threat of someone take her away from him had left him unable to fully control himself.

",,,What do you feel?" Amy was amazed by his response, but wanted to take it a step further.

As she stepped forward, his fear peaked again, and he held a hand out, walking back.

"N-no…wait a second…"

She paused.

'…I've been waiting too long for this!'

Amy ran as fast as she could.

"SOONIICCC!"

His eyes widened for the third time as she tackled into him, causing them to hit the ground before her head never came up.

He still squirmed, out of habit, but when Amy didn't respond, he stopped and froze a moment, before looking down at her.

"…No more games, Sonic." she was twitching, her eyes being forced shut and her arms gripping his body to hers.

"Just tell me… _say that you love me_."

The words echoed in Sonic's subconscious, but his thoughts were mostly on how he was ever gonna get out of his awkward fiasco.

Just say it.

Just say you love her.

You'll keep her with you.

No one will be able to take her away from you.

'I won't allow it.'

Sonic narrowed his eyes, for once, understanding what he wanted and what his… no, it had to be.

What his heart had been trying to tell him for years.

He held her back, slowly letting the force be strong enough to show intent but not harmful like he accidentally had let slip before.

He ducked his head down, then back, chest feeling gripped as he couldn't get the words out right.

Every part of him screamed!

He had to say it! Now was the only time he had left TO say it.

If he didn't … he knew he would never let it get this… this bad or desperate again.

He would never allow himself to say it after today… or night? It was growing strangely dark, how long have they been out here?

He looked back on the falling sun, then up as if his gasps for air pained him, his chest still quivering and something warm in his stomach or bowls.

He crunched slightly, as if trying to stop this sensation.

As all this happened, she remained silent.

"…I.. Gosh darn it, Amy! I-!" he bit down on the words, as if he didn't want to say them, but he knew he had too.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Her head jerked slightly up, but her eyes were hidden in shadows.

"I've always wanted to protect you, ever since I first met you, I've felt strangely drawn to wanting to be by your side! In your favor! I've always thought it a nuisance, never you! Just the desire to help you! Make you smile! Laugh! It's all been so.. .so frustrating! After all this time, I don't want anyone calling you 'pretty' or 'there's! I can't stand it! You're not there's! You've always been my responsibly! Even if I didn't want it, you were still there! I had to protect you! I had to keep you safe! I had to keep you, Amy… I … I …" he had kicked, squirmed, as if fighting each word coming out… until he finally lost, and slight tears formed so faintly that they dried up in an instant as he closed his eyes.

He gasped in his tantrum, the words he never let fall from his lips before.

"I hate that I love you so much… that I can't let you go."

"I can't let you be free."

"It's the most selfish thought I've ever had…"

"To ever tell you …."

"To tell you that I would marry you."

"Just not now."

"Not while I'm still running."

"But you waited for me…"

"You never gave up."

"I think that's what I've admired the most Amy."

"You waited till I had everything to give, and not enough strength to hold it back anymore."

He felt something wet and looked down, seeing Amy's tears as her eyes shook with unparalleled emotion.

"…Ah, geez." he threw his head back again, letting the feeling of piercing the cold ground with the impact of his quills distract momentarily from how weak he truly felt, how vulnerable in that moment he was to her.

"I can't stand that I love you."

"Sonic…"

"I can't even look at you."

"Sonic, please…"

She reached up for him to look at her, placing her hands to his face.

"Call it destiny… or fate. But Amy. You had me at my name."

He looked up at her, seeming to have been forced to say it all by his own heart and body tag-teaming it, but also looking like he faced his greatest fear and was so done with fighting it anymore.

He had drooped, almost unfeeling eyes then, as he spoke one last thing to her.

"Are you gonna kiss me now or what?"

Amy was so amazed that she laughed, offending him.

"Hey! What gives?! I pledge my loyalty and love and you laugh!? LAUGH!? Great, I'm hopelessly, and fiercely in love with a cynical woman."

She shook her head, covering her mouth in her shock.

"Sonic..!"

"Go on. Say it. I told you so." he turned his head, as if dramatic.

"I know you. You'll plan the wedding arrangements. No matter how much I'll protest."

"No, Soniicc!"

"You'll tell the whole world the awful, tantalizing scandal of Miss Amy Rose and the infamous Sonic The Hedgehog."

"SONNICC!"

"You'll have four kids and I'll just tag along for the fun."

"I'M LAUGHING CAUSE I'M SO HAPPY, YOU-! OH, I LOVE YOU!" she spread her arms out wide and fell right back on top of him, kissing him over and over, all over his sad little face that showed he truly gave in to his feelings, and had to accept that fact.

She kept repeating, "I love you, I love you, I love you." As if that was a release for her.

He couldn't help but get a softer face at each amazing wave or gush of warm feeling that spiraled throughout him with each kiss.

Suddenly, touch wasn't an issue.

Suddenly, his shyness wasn't even a thing anymore.

He… actually… _liked_ this.

She wore out after a moment as her words became quieter, more muttery, as she realized he wasn't pushing her away at all.

After seeing her face change, he leaned up and began letting his own declaration slip here and there… across the cheek, over the lips, passed the nose and down and up and over and across till he lost track of what the heck he was doing.

* * *

No more needs to be written, right? Self-explanatory, they're in love, AU is a thing, and I'm going to bed. Nighty nighty!


	74. AkkoxAndrew Prompt 1

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**chuckles-the-jester asked:**

How about andrew proposing to akko from little witch acedamia?

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

Prompt:

"OHHH!"

"C-calm down, Akko…"

"She's going to explode."

"OOOHHHAAHHH!"

"A-Akko!"

"Oh? She's reached the next level. One more shade of red and we'll have ourselves some Akko all over the place."

"S-Suzy! You're not helping!"

"AHHHH-*poof*….Nooo…."

Akko fell to her knees, finally being able to breath again, as her wand had fizzled from making the spell she wanted.

"Oh? It looks like you lost focus half-way in." Lotte peered down, seeing the wand still steaming from the effort on Akko's part.

"Ahh! Man! I just wish this stupid thing would work ri-i-i-ight!" she flung the wand around, but little green sparks of balls started to dart around the air.

"Uh..uhhh, A-Akko, you're-!" Lotte tried to warn her, holding her hands out before one of the balls of light started to absorb the others.

Akko raised her head, "I'll say it once more! Find me Chariot! _Alluifu Fattaerray_!"

The two behind her widened her eyes as the ball suddenly shot off into the distance.

"Ah?" Akko blinked her eyes a moment, and got up from her knees, peering with her hand up to her forehead to see where it went. "D..Did it work?"

"It worked alright." Suzy straightened up her back, "Now your beacon for finding Chariot is going to find your future husband instead though." She swung her body to a limp looking figure on it's side, as if musing and inwardly laughing at Akko. "You really are a dunce."

"S-Suzy!" Lotte moved her hands in fists up by her face, "W-We have to do something! If that beacon _does_ find Akko's future husband, the s-spell will make him believe he IS, as in, right now her future husband!"

"WHHHAAT?!" Akko jumped in her shock, spreading her legs out and gripping her head, swinging it around. "No good, no good, no good! I'm too young to have a husband!" she cried out.

"We better track it down! Akko, doesn't your wand still have a connect to the beacon enchantment?" Lotte took her scholarly knowledge of artifacts to good use, looking at the wand to see the enhancer on it glowing and the magic arrow pointing where to go.

Suzy leaned over Akko's shoulder, "Ah. It's like a quest helper."

"Em. Right." Akko, at first looked shocked to see the little light arrow, before nodded and jumped up, holding the wand up and then flinging it straight in front of her. "Let's stop that beacon and point it on it's right course!"

"Straight for your heart, then?"

"More like she's trying to avoid it."

"Y-you two!"

The three ran around searching for the beacon, but when they found it, it was hovering over a window, trying to knock itself inside.

Akko looked up at the manor that it was over, and narrowed her eyes in determination.

Lotte looked around, "I.. I can't help but feel this place is familiar somehow.."

"Lotte! Don't wander around! Grr..!" Akko had reached up to grab the manor's outer wall, and started climbing up it. "Grrk…urk… This was… suppose to be … for finding Chariot! Not… this..!" she strained to climb, as Suzy and Lotte suddenly joined her in the sky… except… they were hovering up on their brooms.

"Ak!" Akko jolted in shock at seeing their mode for transportation. "YOU CHEATS! NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT-" she kicked one leg out, frustrated, before jumping to Suzy's broom. "FAIR!"

"Oh my." Suzy seemed rather calm as her broom spun out of control.

"S-Suzy! Akko!" Lotte outstretched her hand to them but the two spun so fast that they crashed through the window, and the beacon ball waited patiently until floating inside, zooming around, and shining over the door frame.

Suzy and Akko were crashed out on the floor of the master bedroom, so it seemed, before Akko twitched a finger and an eye at how Suzy was ontop of her, just laying across.

"You sure like to make an entrance." Suzy commented, lifting her head up.

"Just get off of me!" Akko whined, as she strained to remove Suzy from her back.

"Ah… wait a minute." Akko blinked her eyes, looking around in confusion before recognizing some artwork on the wall.

"Ah! That's-!" Lotte flew in, gently coming off her broom and walking towards the two, but couldn't help but notice Akko's attention on the painting.

"Andrew!" Akko exclaimed, as Suzy blinked her eyes to something she found interesting, and scurried over to it.

She peered under a dresser, before reaching her hand in, and pulling out a mouse.

It squirmed in her hand, before she grinned with wicked intent.

The door suddenly opened…

"What is the meaning of this!?…Ah."

"Ah."

The two stared at each other a moment.

Lotte had a tiny sweat drop on the side of her face, as she leaned back, and remained silent, clunging to her broom.

"A…Andrew…" Akko stared up at him, before Suzy in the background started trying to shove a vile down the mouse's throat, the poor mouse screaming in a high pitched tone.

She suddenly stopped, looking around and turning to Andrew. "You have a rat problem." she seemed to use that to excuse her behavior.

Lotte returned to the frame, "P-put that mouse down!" she cried out, as Suzy frowned and the mouse wiggled out of her grasp, rushing off.

"You'll regret that."

"W-what are you witches doing here?" Andrew pulled his head down, looking confused and upset, before seeing the beacon light above him start to flash and shine.

"…Wait… you don't suppose…" Lotte wandered out loud, before looking to Andrew.

The four all stared at each other…

"AHH!" Akko jumped to her feet, and started shaking a shocked and horrified finger towards Andrew. "He's… you're going to be my…"

"Akko! The beacon! It's pulsating's stopped!" Lotte warned, as the ball started to fling around again, before jumping into Andrew.

"AHH! NOO!" Akko rushed forward, holding her wand out, and trying to wave it around and spat off spells as quickly as she could, but she stumbled.

The closer she got to him the more red her face got, and soon their were swirls in her eyes, and her words were just muffled mumbles now.

The beacon resonated one final time, before Andrew's head ducked down completely, and he stumbled back.

"KEEEEEYYAHHH!" Akko cried out in terror, not sure what to do now that the spell was fully sync'd into him!

"T…this isn't good!" Lotte worriedly held a hand up to the corner of her mouth, barely touching, before something in the corner started to move the bed around…

The two twitched their heads over to it.

The mouse had been transformed into what looked to be a mushroom bear.

Suzy's head entered the frame, "So beautiful. But I should probably reiterate myself. Ehem." she cleaned her throat. "You seem to have a Mushrantic Bear problem…"

Outside the door of A guest master bedroom….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three, and Akko pushing Andrew out too, ran from the terrifying beast as it's purple eyes sprayed poison throughout the area.

"SUUUUZZYY!" Akko squinted her eyes shut as she pushed Andrew ahead, his head still limp.

"What? It was a problem."

"NOW IT'S A BIGGER PROBLEM!"

Suzy glanced over to her while they ran. "Not as big as the problem of how to plan your wedding with magic-hating Andrew…"

"KEEI-AK-?!" Akko twitched violently at her remark, before Andrew started to raise his head.

His eyes shone a moment before he swooped back and picked Akko up bridal style, running for her.

"Wh-wh-huh!?" Akko was surprised, to say the least, before pulling her hands together and looking ahead. "What just happened?"

He jumped to the railing of the stairs they had come to, and jumped to the lower level, scaling the rest of the railing before spinning and putting her down, then loosening the collar around his neck, and turned to the Mushroom Bear.

"Stay behind me,… Akko." he swung a hand back, protectively.

"Not the bee thing again…" Akko's eyes swirled, remembering a moment like this… "WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE YOU!?" she stomped her feet down, one at a time in her frustration, before Lotte summoned some magic.

"_Kiri-kiri Louvuta_!" she rose her wand up, but it was beginning to be drained from her flying so much. "Ah…" she noticed the spell only blinded the Mushroom bear, stopping it as it took it's claws and placed them over it's eyes, shaking he's head around.

She looked afraid, as it roared in her face.

"Ahh..!" she was petrified in fear, before…

"Looottteee!"

"F-Frank!"

Frank jumped down, holding an old shield and sword, and started fighting off the Mushroom Bear, having a bandanna over his mouth to not suck in any of the toxic fumes.

"Careful. It probably injects poison through it's fangs too."

"IT HAS FANGS?!"

"Well. Duh. It's a rodent." Suzy held no emotion in her words, just speaking matter of factly.

"Akko…" Andrew suddenly held himself higher, as Akko looked up.

"H-huh?"

"If we make it out of here… alive…. I.." he bent his head down again,… before swinging it around to her once more.

"I would like to renew our marriage vows!"

"WHHHHAAAAAT?!" the frame of the camera shook in her astonished face.

She shook her head around, "No way, no way, no way!"

"Here." Stepping in front of the Mushroom beast, Suzy popped another vile, this time bigger, out and uncorked it. "Drink up..!" as it came down on her, she shoved the vile in it's mouth, then, as quickly as she could with one hand, she pulled out a flask and seemed to drain the venom from the Mushroom Bear's fangs.

When the mouse 'poof'd to normal again, it fell down and screamed as it ran off, chibi-tears in it's eyes.

Suzy swirled the venom in it's flash, and snickered quite evilly.

"Well. I got what I needed today." she put her flask under her cloak, along with the empty vile, and turned to Lotte and Frank. "And Akko got a husband. What do you get, Lotte?"

Lotte blushed, as Frank turned around, "A hero, perhaps?" he grinned, charmingly but with a cheeky attitude, as she all but shy'd away from him a bit; scooting off camera.

Andrew bent down, holding Akko's hand.

She was too startled to move, and just placed her wand up against her heart. "A…Andrew?" she blinked innocently, but was very, very nervous.

"Akko… Every since you taught me the importance of dreams, I've wanted to follow mine… and say, once again, that although you may be my wife…" he looked up into her eyes.

"I would marry you time and time again… for all the happiness that you bring to me… that I allow you bring… willingly."

Her face burst into red. "W-Willingly?!"

"Heads up." Suzy watched as Akko's wand started to freak out, and then threw Akko's hand up as she tried to keep her grip on it.

"Ah! H-hey!"

"Akko… I love-"

ZOOOOOMMMmmmmmm

"W-what's happeniiiiing!?"

"The spell is drained out, we're too far from the school." Suzy shrugged, as Lotte lightly ran from Frank to Akko's side.

"A-Akko! Our magic's out! F-Frank's offering a r-ride b-but-!" she bumped into her as the wand then was knocked down and into Andrew's head.

The magic suddenly was broken and he looked up blinking.

His eyes turned to a devil's wrath as Akko and Lotte cried out in fright, but Suzy just leaned back as if not phased by his look at all.

They were speedily returned home in a limo, and the whole school talked about whatever they could have done or have been due to the fancy looking ride.

The rumors spread that Akko, Lotte, and Suzy had rich suitors, but no one dared to ask.

Akko was later given a document in the mail stating a restraining order.

She crumbled it in her fingertips once reading it, as Suzy grinned mischievously behind her, "He's quite a husband you got there. On your first day of engagement he sues for divorce."

"S-Suzy…" Lotte sweat dropped again… knowing that Akko would only get loud again…

And…

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUPPP!"

(that was fun lol xD)


	75. Forces Sonamy prompt 4

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

HEY I JUST LOVE UR PROMPTS OMG ! can you do a angsty sonic forces prompt ? and you can drift into au and fluff it up in the end ;) i admire ur writing so much !

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

Permission to drift, sir?

Permission granted.

*BLARING ENGINE NOISES*

Prompt:

While attempting to crash into Eggman's stronghold, Sonic and Tails suddenly hear a fast moving skid sound and turn around.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Amy, behind the wheel of one of Eggman's crash-driverbots plows through the entrance and gets the team inside.

"Hop on!" she throws a thumb out the window, as Sonic smirks and grabs Tails, racing to jump on the car.

"Amy! How'd you do it?"

"Tails taught me how to hot-wire a car!"

"Tails?"

He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I felt it was time she learned how to drive." he teased, knowing full well she could.

Sonic shook his head, but still kept in good spirits. "Think you can get us to the front gates?"

"I can do more than that!" Amy looked up, "Tails, take the wheel!"

The eyes on the car freaked out, seeing he was headed straight for the gate, and closed them tight before Tails stepped down.

Amy got up on the hood of the car, reeling her hammer back.

"W-woah! What are you..?" Sonic blinked, looking at her before she stomped a foot on the windowshield and then swung her hammer out like a bat.

The gate whammed open, letting the car through as Tails skidded it to a halt, and Amy started using her hammer to drill and dig her way down into wires of the next metallic door.

"W..Where'd you learn that one?" Sonic was slightly startled, though impressed, more so… startled.

He blinked before Amy bite two wires to split them, and then started to switch wires around.

"Knuckles."

He pouted.

"That's… cool I guess."

As she jumped up, she smiled to him, nodding. "Right?" she then got up from her drilled hole and watched as the metallic door slowly rose open.

"…And that?"

"Shadow and Rouge. A bit of a tag team on that. Shadow's hard to understand sometimes." she placed a hand behind her head, scratching it with a cheery but embarrassed smile.

"They sure are funny, though!"

"W-wait, a minute! What have I taught you then?"

"What?" she was already heading inside.

He grumbled, sitting criss-crossed on the top of the car now.

"Sonic, I'm gonna make sure the others got in alright." Tails poked his head out and looked up to Sonic, who nodded and scratched his nose, jumping down.

"I'll stick with Amy."

"Good luck!" Tails waved, and drove the car back, as it seemed to sigh and looked dizzy, relieved it wasn't destroyed.

Amy continued to do amazing attacks and show off her skills naturally, as Sonic kept asking who taught her what.

"That one?"

"Vector!"

"And what about that one!?"

"Silver!"

"Come on! I had to have taught you THAT!"

"Wrong again."

"WHO ELSE DOES THAT!?"

"Big the cat!"

"…."

After a minute, Sonic stopped her. "Hold up, are you telling me I've never taught you anything?"

She looked down a moment, before back up. "You taught me how to love something?" she tilted her head, as if not sure on that one. "Eh-heh." she bent her head down, sweat dropping.

He twitched in anger, before smirking and calming himself down, and holding a finger up. "Well then. You just haven't been paying enough attention to me." he walked by her like he was the bees-knees, and put his hands together before cracking them out.

"Watch and learn, Amy."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she leaned on her hammer, willing to do as he said.

A robot came up and started firing at Sonic, "HEDGEHOG DETECTED."

"Heh." Sonic got ready to battle, and charged up his spin ball before charging at him.

He was doing fine, skidding along the walls, rounding the lazes, until he got punched back by a secret punching red glove that sprung out of the robot's chest.

"OUCH!" he flew back, rolling a few times before having his face scrape against the ground, and finally… His upper half fell down with him.

"PFft!" Amy covered her mouth, trying to hold in her laughter. "I don't know if I want to learn that…" she awkwardly smiled, trying to be kind about it, before taking off after the robot.

"Hyah!"

She dodged the punching gloved fist and whammed him back, hitting him while he was down.

Sonic shook his head and got up, looking over to her, and showing his teeth with his frown.

"That was just a warm up." he muttered, before charging down the hall.

He kept getting more frustrated as either A. he failed, B. She already knew the trick from someone else, or C. Wasn't fast enough to be physically able to learn that anyway.

"GRRR…" he shook his fists out, biting down hard as all he wanted was to show off and teach Amy something.

"Sonic, calm down… we can't- AH!" Amy turned away for a moment to reach out to Sonic, but was scooped up by a Batbot, who flew off up towards a high tower.

"SOONNICC!"

"Amy!" Sonic raced up the tower, cartwheeling, before jumping and whamming the batbot down.

He caught her in the air and slammed down hard on his knee, falling a bit forward.

"Sonic!?"

"I'm… I'm fine… ugh…" he collapsed.

He heard her voice faintly crying out his name, before he woke up, and saw all the fire and destruction inside a certain room.

"…take Sonic and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Got it!"

Amy rushed over to Sonic, before seeing his eyes blink open. "Oh, good! You're waking up!"

He frowned, and looked away from her.

Getting him in the car, they were racing away before the whole place exploded, as he kicked the interior of the car with his good leg.

"Sonic! What was that for?"

"Shut up!" he kicked the hood again, as the crash-driverbot made a face with his headlights, showing he was feeling the pain of those hits.

He kept rapidly hitting it as Amy put a hand out in front of his foot, and he stopped it quickly before hitting her hand.

"Huh!? What are you-!?"

She threw a hammer up towards his face, shutting him up.

"NEVER talk to me like that." she kept her eyes on the road, but she looked pretty upset.

He saw the seriousness in her eyes and looked away, flinging the Hammer out of her hands and throwing it out the window, knowing she could summon another one.

"What's your deal? You've been acting like a sourpuss this whole time."

"…." he kept his face looking out the window.

"…Sonic, you can talk to me…" she took on a gentler tone.

"…I couldn't teach you anything. In all the time we've known each other, you haven't learned even one thing from me?" he turned back to her, looking sincere in his question.

She smiled.

"Like I said, I learned how to love something. And even.. to let it go and run free too." she winked to him, before looking forward again. "That's probably the best thing I could ever learn."

He looked over her expression, before frowning again and rubbing his hands over his face.

"AUGH! That's still not good enough! I want to teach you something cool! But I just get reckless when I do!"

"Haha! At least you admitted it. You're usually not this bad. I'm sorry for distracting you."

"Yeah… you do that a lot, lately."

"Hey!"

"It's totally your fault too."

"Oh, now you're just salty."

He laughed.

"What.. What have I done to distract you?"

Before he could answer her, the top of the car suddenly had hook marks on it, and the two were lifted up by another batbot.

"WHHAA!" the two freaked out, before Amy jumped out. "Hang on!"

"AMY!"

She scaled up the building… cartwheeled, and jumped up to slam down the batbot.

His eyes grew wide.

As the car's roof flew off at the angle the batbot was flung too, Sonic shouted out,

"I TAAUGGHTT YOOUUU THAAATT!"

(I just realized this is pretty light for angst… 0-0; Sorry bout that! If you want something a bit more 'darker' let me know and I'll do another 'harsher' one ^^; )


	76. Boom Sonamy Prompt 9

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**trueloveheart94 asked:**

Can you make a SonAmy and Mecha SonAmy story of Mecha Sonic and Mecha Amy hanging out with Sonic and Amy after the robots from the sky battle thing in Sonic Boom?

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

(x A special thanks to the artist xhinuu for this wonderful prompt preview image! Please support Xhinuu as well!)

Sorry! I've been super busy lately with life! But I am excited to write this. :) I may not get these out as quickly as I would like to, but rest assured I am constantly striving too!

Prompt:

After a perilous fight with Metal Sonic, the team had no choice but to call their Robo Team to the island again for added aid.

While they recovered from their injuries, Team Cybonic fought effortlessly to keep the Island and their home safe.

While helping the local citizens, Metal Sonic spied on the metal friends as they joked and worked.

"I should really go and check on our organic selves." Robo Amy stated, gesturing to her robotic friends.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll go make sure Eggman's not bothering our friends back home." Robo Sonic gestured his thumb back up to the robotic city floating in the sky. Roboken.

Robo Amy nodded and took off.

Metal Sonic narrowed his eyes, watching around a corner and scanned Robo Amy's different cyborg features and equipment, but couldn't get a good reading on anything she was made of.

Upset at having no clue what this new foe was created with, he banged his fist into the wall of the corner he was peeking around, as a passing citizen turned around to address him.

"Excuse me, but it's more polite to knock at a door."

His eyes flared on a red as he leaned threateningly towards the man.

"Ahh!" he scurried off as Metal Sonic continued to follow Robo Amy…

—

"It's so kind of you to come check in on us like this." Amy Rose was laying on her couch, some ice on her head and her arm in a sling. "Honestly, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you~" she put a hand to her head, dramatically, before smiling a little cheekily at seeing Robo Amy cleaning her house so speedily for her.

"Not a problem. I hate a untidy resting dock." She smiled, before turning around to see the others walk in.

"Ugh… Hey, Amy." Sonic looked pretty weary, as Tails hoppled in on crutches, Sticks having bandages all over her, and Knuckles looking like a mummy.

"Good thing we had extra." Sticks smirked, seeing the state Knuckles was in, as he muffled something under the bandaging.

"Robo Amy? Where's the rest of your gang?" Tails asked, innocently, as she nodded and replied.

"Team Cybonic is checking on Roboken. I'll be rejoining them soon." Robo Amy turned to hold up some cleaning supplies. "As soon as I get rid of these pesky oil stains."

"Oh, those aren't…Ah!" Amy freaked out as Robo Amy used powerful chemicals to clean her floors, causing more damage to them then cleaning. "Noo..!" Amy shook her head and rushed over, stopping her, "I think we're good here." She giggled, awkwardly, before swiping the cleaning supplies away from her.

—

"What?! But that's absurd!" Eggman laughed, banging his hand to his console. "You want me to make you 'friends'? HAHAHA!"

Orbot and Cubot nervously exchanged a look, as Metal Sonic narrowed his eyes and swung a hand out in front of him.

"Woah! You're serious?" Eggman leaned up, seeming to take this a little more seriously, but still confused.

"If I may," Orbot floated up, hovering between the two. "Metal Sonic is simply asking for a team of his own. You programmed him to want nothing more than to destroy Sonic, but there is another Robot Sonic that threatens his existence. It's only fair that he wants lackeys to get rid of the surplus of teams and take the two sonics head on. That way, he can assert himself as the ultimate Sonic." Orbot explained, as Metal Sonic was mute and couldn't speak.

Metal Sonic glared and turned back to Eggman, as Cubot jumped in then.

"You mean he's just jealous that he doesn't have his own us?"

"Exactly, Cubot." Orbot praised, before Eggman laughed again.

"Creating an elite team of robots that would most likely do what they want rather than listen to me is preposterous! You've already rebelled against me before, Metal. Don't think I haven't remembered! Ha! You'll be getting no help from me." Dr. Eggman got up and leaned over his console where his hover-chair was. He put his hands out to the console to support himself, before crushing a finger to a button. "Now, if you excuse me, I have someone's lunch hour to ruin. Hehehehe…" he rubbed his hands together as his spybots picked up the Sonic team going out for lunch as Robo Amy waved them goodbye and head out.

Metal Sonic shook his head in rage, but quickly sped off, deciding to take matters into his own hands…

Cloning his own microchip, he made four other copies, and stared at them individually while putting them in secret compartments on himself.

While Robo Amy flew up to meet her friends in Roboken, she was attacked by an on-coming missile. "What?" she swung her hammer at it as Metal Sonic came charging towards her. "Ah! Another robot!?" she hadn't seen one of his design before, and fought against him.

"Grah, ha! You're crazy to think you can defeat me with such low tech as yours!" Her battle talk did her no good though, as while she was distracted, he flew behind her and grabbed her head. "H-hey!" she struggled.

"Huh?" The Cyborg team of heroes suddenly noticed a red light come on from their resting dock, and quickly took off to find Robo Amy.

"Stay alert!" Robo Sonic instructed before Robo Amy returned by the side of Metal Sonic. He skidded to a halt in the sky. "Amy..? What's going on?" he looked confused, but she immediately started attacking him. "Woah!"

Getting defeated and his friends taking over by Metal Sonic's chips, which Robo Sonic knew nothing about yet, since he didn't see the action take place; he flew quickly back to Sonic below, telling his friends what had occurred.

"They just turned on you? Like that?" Sonic seemed confused, "This doesn't sound too good…"

"We're not really able to help much… not like this… but maybe…" Tails thought a moment, "Everyone! To the plane!" he stood up, looking confident in his new idea.

Metal Sonic now had a force to reckon with, as he looked over his different controlled-robots, before pausing on Robo Amy.

She blinked and tilted her head.

He mimicked the action, before shaking his head and glaring at her.

He shook his fists and continued to lead them, gesturing for them to follow him as he advanced on Eggman.

"Somehow, I knew this would happen." Eggman was in his pajama onesie, a newspaper tucked under his arm and a drink in his other hand. He threw both up and raced away as the robotic team began to destroy his HQ.

"This is what happens when you don't give your rebellious teenage robot friends, Doctor." Orbot sarcastically commented, before ducking with Cubot to evade a blast from Robo Tails.

"Maybe it's a phase?" Cubot looked distressed, before Robo Knuckles walked over to them, cracking his knuckles with a smile.

"Ahhh!" the two cried out and raced away as he charged after them.

"Okay, I'll lure Metal and our metal counterparts to the skies." Tails instructed, having everyone in the plane, as Amy looked around in the skies for her friend… "Once up there, we'll-"

"There they are!" Amy pointed to the on-coming robots, all in a formation like a sky patrol.

"Grr.. No time for strategy." Robo Sonic turned back to his organic creators. "We've got to knock them back to their senses!"

"Right!"

One by one, Tails's plan was working. While they fought the others in the sky, mostly distracting Metal Sonic and discovering the connection signal between them all was their inserted microchips, Robo Sonic and Sonic with a jetpack began removing the chip from the others.

"Come on! You don't even move as fast as Sonic!" Tails kept insulting to keep Metal Sonic on his tail… er, tails, before Metal Sonic turned to see Robo Amy taking out a wing from Tails's plane.

"I'm hit!" Tails cried out, as Sticks began to wrap the wing part with bandages. "Always with the extras!" she muttered as she worked.

Amy banged the side-wing into place as Knuckles held it, coming in for a rough landing before she looked up to see Metal Sonic grab her.

"Ahh! Not again! When will this stereotype ever sto-o-o-op!" she tried to fight his grip but he was too strong.

"Amy!" the three called as they endured a rough landing, but the communicators were still online.

"Sonic! He's got Amy!"

"We know he has Robo Amy-"

"No! Amy, Amy!"

Suddenly, Sonic spun his jetpack around, startling Robo Sonic as he stopped from advancing with his counterparts in Robo Amy's direction. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I have my own friends to save!" Sonic dived towards the ground where Metal Sonic was flying off with Amy, pouting before she spotted Sonic.

"Sonic!"

"Heh, for old times sakes? Amy, you shouldn't have." He teased, knocking Metal Sonic in the back of the head.

"Woh-! Hey! Ugh, haha… very… funny." She grumbled as the two began to fight.

Robo Sonic had used the help of Robo Tails and Robo Knuckles to pin Robo Amy motionless in the air as she tried to break free.

He seemed at a loss for a moment, "Amy…" his eyes bent to a soft tenderness. "This won't hurt much, you just aren't yourself yet… let me-" he reached forward to her head, but she kicked him away, throwing Robo Tails and Robo Knuckles off. "Amy! No!" she knocked him away and dived to help Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic had already been tossed to the ground, crashing hard as his grip on Amy loosened and she went flying out of his grasps.

"Ahhh!" she flailed through the air before Sonic raced up and caught her.

"Got'cha!"

"Ugh, promise to never speak of this?"

"Oh, I'm juicing this for as much as it's worth!"

"UUuuuuughh… and how much is this worth?"

He looked up a moment, flying to reach the top of a tree and then landing there, smiling to her as he dropped her off.

"I don't know." He said charmingly, holding onto the branch and turning to fly out again. "You tell me." He took off as Amy blushed, not knowing how to react to that.

"Oh, now he's charming. Is that it? I have to be a damsel to get two cents worth of attention from him?" Amy complained, but you could tell as she was climbing down that she was letting off the steam from the heat on her face.

Maybe it was worth it?

Robo Amy stood still as Metal Sonic reached up and grabbed her, putting one of his dagger-like fingers to her neck and watching her friends pause in mid-air.

"Amy!"

He glared at Robo Sonic.

"Fine! I understand." Robo Sonic threw his hand back to his team. "You can understand his signal, right? He's transferring a code through the air. Calling me out. I'll fight him, just make sure you get that chip out of Robo Amy's head." Robo Sonic dived down and landed to the ground. "Very well, Metal. You've got me right where you want me."

He opened his arms out, as if inviting him to attack.

"Just don't hurt her!"

Metal Sonic threw Robo Amy to the side, but before he did so, her eyes softened to Robo Sonic and her red eyes glitched to blue again.

When tossed aside, she watched as Metal Sonic and Robo Sonic fought, then looked to see Sonic placing Amy down by a tree and coming their way.

Something seemed… familiar in her software, like Amy Rose's data that she had transferred into her connected and suddenly she used all her might to force the chip to pop out from her headframe.

She glared a bright blue and sped over to Metal Sonic, "LEAVE SONIC ALONE!" she cried out, and caught him by surprise, having him to stop and look at the new target before getting hammer-smashed away.

Robo Knuckles and Robo Tails stopped and looked to each other, amazed that they didn't really need to do anything.

"Wh… But how? You were under his control…" Robo Sonic quickly moved up close to her, a hand reaching but not quite touching her just yet.

She turned and smiled to him, "I'm not sure… but seeing you stand up to Metal Sonic like that… Saying you'd fight him… as long as I was unharmed…" she put a hand up to her, and then took his own. "Something inside me… was more powerful than the sum of his data-control."

The two's muzzles suddenly, and very slowly, turned a bright pink as they looked down at the their hands, and then to each other.

When Sonic returned, "Hey, where's Metal face?" they parted instantly and turned away, hiding the pink on their muzzle-frame which they weren't sure why was glowing.

Metal Sonic charged into Sonic, and the two fought it out before Tails had Knuckles carry the plane over on his shoulders, and with the help of Sticks, fired the plane's still operating lasers to take out Metal Sonic.

"Alright!" Sonic high-fived his team, before Amy rushed back, swinging her hammer around, crying out a battle rant, before looking around and looking upset.

"You didn't leave any for me! Augh! I missed everything!" she threw her hammer down, "Today's just not my day…"

"We're all pretty tried and haven't rested from our last encounter with Metal Sonic." Sonic commented, before looking over to Team Cybonic. "I think it's fair to say we all could use some rest."

Later that day, the gang hung out with their metal counterparts, laughing and having a picnic while Robo Amy explained to Amy what had occurred.

"It was like a force inside me expelled Metal Sonic's influence over my actions entirely. I just wanted to help Robo Sonic, more than anything else, I wanted to break out of Metal Sonic's mind control and return to him… I'm not sure why, but I thought maybe you could explain what came over me. What system function is that?" she tiled her head, blinking. "I never felt such a system before, not even while under Metal Sonic's influence. I couldn't have such power when he commanded it of me…"

Amy Rose snickered a moment, before longingly looking off at Sonic who was wrestling with Robo Sonic a little ways away. "It's not really a system, but it is a force to be reckoned with." She then turned back to Robo Amy, taking her hands.

"It's called Love. And it's the most powerful thing in the world."

"The world?" Robo Amy's muzzle turned pink again, looking down at her hands in Amy's. "Is everyone programmed with _Love_?"

"Hehe, I think most are, yes." Amy removed her hands, "Aw~ I didn't know you guys could blush!" she then grew nervous, shaking her hands out. "But don't do that in front of Robo Sonic!"

"Ah!" Robo Amy grew nervous, placing her hands on her face. "But… B-but we…"

"It's a big no-no. You can't let him see it!" she stated, bluntly. "Turn it off before you embarrass yourself. Or worst..! Feed his ego." She stuck her tongue out, "That's the worst thing you could do."

Robo Amy was confused… when the simulated 'blush' happened the first time, it was mutually triggered in both her and Robo Sonic.

She just shook her head though, deciding Amy might be more intelligent on these things, and decided to hide the simulation from Robo Sonic next time it occurred.

"This program… how do I control it?"

"It's uncontrollable." Amy swooned, dipping back on the picnic blanket as Robo Amy tilted her head and mimicked the action, sighing too.

"Then… How shall I hide it?"

"_Very carefully_." Amy's eyes shot straight open and turned very wide. "With the upmost precaution and absolute _mastery_ over your body and silly emotions!"

"..It is that serious of a power then.." Robo Amy ducked her head down, looking saddened. "It felt… so enthralling."

"So, what?"

"Like an engine that pumped pure energy throughout me… more than anything, I'd love to be able to feel it again. Control it even. It could be useful." She looked over to Amy, "Why should I fear such a power? When it seems to be helpful most of the time."

Amy blushed, and looked away. "Well…" she looked to Sonic. "He… might not see it that way."

Robo Amy looked up and saw Robo Sonic give a fleeting glance in her direction, before looking away and rough-housing two against two with Knuckles and Sonic on a team and him and his Robo Knuckles.

"…Are you certain?"

"…" Amy rolled over to the other side, as Robo Amy looked to her, and decided to drop the conversation.

Perhaps even a robot can know a thing or two more when it comes to the things we can't normally see.

It takes someone else to remind us…

Amy Rose looked back over her shoulder, before seeing Sonic wander up to the two girls, huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees, and waving to her with a smile.

She smiled back, waving and having a blush on her cheeks.

She grew nervous when he peered up from his hunch, curious about the shade of red on her face, before she touched her cheeks and felt their heat.

She hid them and turned back to Robo Amy, hiding the sight from him.

What she didn't see, was that when Robo Amy looked up from her, over her laying head, she could see that Sonic smiled with a faint pink on his cheeks, before rushing off to rejoin the others as they started a game of volleyball.

She smiled and looked down at Amy.

Yes… To remind us that love is not just a one-person experience.

Or thing, for that matter! Haha.

(I had a totally different idea for this, but this seemed sweeter a tale, haha! Hope you like it 😊 )it more 'darker' let me know and I'll do another 'harsher' one ^^; )


	77. Sonamy Prompt 36

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**utena911 asked:**

I love your writing style so much, I've lost many hours of sleep pouring over your fan fics! Have you ever done anything with Sonic's proposal to Amy? Or the wedding itself? (Because I can totally see Rouge going full Mother of the Bride if everything isn't perfect)

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

I don't know about Rouge but… I have done Proposals for Sonamy before, however, I want to make a new one so here I go! :D

Prompt:

"What are you doing here?"

Amy giggled, having grown up considerably since her days of adventuring. Her quills grew out in the back just slightly more so than anyone could really tell, and her usually red and white dress was lengthier as well, sporting more of a 'flowy' look and had the white reach up more.

"Oh… Nothing." Sonic seemed to be acting differently, his quills had considerably gotten longer. As he turned away to scratch behind his head, it was clear that a few more, smaller spikes had grown between the larger and longer ones. His back spikes also had two miniature spikes sticking out under the already extended original two.

Although the shoes were worn out, it was clear that they had been repaired to still fit the growing shoe-size, and the wear and tear of their state only made it that much more admirable for the wearer to hold on to them. At this point, they were a namesake, gotta-have-on, trademark. Clearly, Sonic loved his shoes and didn't want to part with them, no matter how they looked or how much he had to adjust them.

Even the remotely puffing chest hair was noted to have grown just a bit out as well, showing more of his maturity in the most subtlest of ways.

He stepped to the side for her and fidgeted more, making her smile bigger and skip up next to him on the hillside.

"You sure like to be out and about these days." She joked, remarking on how he'd be gone for a while, and how she had gotten used to him hanging around.

"Ehem, I like the scenery." He frowned and looked around, holding his head down and placing his fists on his hips, still a little awkward… "What have you been up to?"

"Ah! Curious?!" she swayed herself back, cutely flirting before laughing and spreading her arms out to race down the hill, twirling as she did so. "Waiting for when you came back, silly!"

He raised an eyebrow, straightening up. "For that long..?"

"Hehe, well… I kept myself busy." She crooked her arms in the air before swishing them back behind her dress, being a bit more shyer as she grew up, something opposite to what Sonic turned out to be.

As soon as Sonic began to grow up, the sooner he started hanging out more with Amy.

At first, it was so gradual that the team barely noticed, but Amy treasured every moment of it.

She was shocked when he started kissing her on the cheek, something she wasn't expecting but something he began to do a little more here and there.

He officially called her 'his girl' when some other guys tried hitting on her in front of him, and after that Amy made him promise to take her out on more 'official dates' from now on.

3 years went by with her speaking less about marriage and more about fun venturing to tourist attractions or exciting festivals.

She was used to him holding or putting a hand around her and wasn't at all fazed when Tails finally figured out that Sonic became more serious with her.

It was actually rather humorous, seeing him so shocked and flipping out that he never knew till right then, seeing Sonic so casually put an arm around her in public.

Sonic, although still saving the world every chance he got, was turning more and more mellow as Eggman's attacks grew slower now that he was getting a little… how should one say… _run-down._

Finally putting Eggman in jail was more rewarding than Sonic figured it could be. Although villains kept showing up with evil schemes, he was still able to get some time away from it all and watch movies with Amy.

Sooner or later, there was talk amongst his closest friends about an engagement.

He didn't say anything, but Amy would always smile and blush, as if hoping he would confirm their suspicions— even if he had never proposed.

Well… not yet anyway.

"I guess you've shown me all your favorite places… we've gone to almost all the thrilling sites and places that have good food and shows to watch… we've explored every culture that doesn't require a ship to catch or plane to board… I guess I… started worrying I was getting boring to you." She looked down, masking her real worry with a smile as Sonic looked up suddenly, seeming to sweat-drop and grow slightly more concerned about if she meant that or not.

"You don't really think I'd just grow bored of you… do you?"

It was tenderly spoken, and because of that, she covered her face and hid her gushing affections for him, written all over her overjoyed face.

"Oh Sonic~ Ah~ You make me so happy when you say things like that!" she spun around again and walked on, looking at the large plain ahead of her. "Then we should do something! Even if it's just chilling on my couch, I want to hear what you were up to and what you were thinking!" she spun back around, watching his face look puzzled as it scanned the sky.

His mouth quivered as his mind raced, clearly, he didn't have a plan…

"Yeah. Sounds good." He mumbled, fiddling with something behind him… in his hand…

"…Huh?" she tilted her head, not used to him being so expressively nervous, since she was used to him being rather… well… chill. "Is something wrong?"

He froze up, before untensing himself and laughing it off, waving his hand out. "Nah, nah. I'm fine! I-I just thought we could walk along this route for a minute… or two…" he gulped and put something away… walking down with her as she looked confused.

"You…"

"That's right, me." He spoke quickly, still looking awkward as he moved ahead and she followed after him, quickly of course.

"Want to… walk?"

"With you, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"…Walking?"

"It's more of a stroll if you swing your arms out with it." He goofily joked, smiling as he strutted in a silly way, seeming to calm himself down and relieve her suspicions of his behavior.

She chuckled lightly before following after him, "I haven't really worked on my leg strength for a while… I might have a hard time keeping up with you." She looked embarrassed saying that, living such a carefree life, she was awfully alone and independent now; but when they traveled, Sonic would always carry her everywhere. It was as if one arm had to be around her at all times, and she loved the feeling of being secure and happy in their relationship, which she hadn't felt so strongly back in the past… though always hoped would happen one day.

"Oh… um… here." He gestured out his arm to her.

"Ah, my gentlemen~" she teased, taking his hand and giggling again, blushing as they walked on.

He mostly looked down at his feet, so she decided to try and trip him up, making him smile and glare at her a little, "Hey..!"

She laughed as they kicked each other's feet and stumbled as they walked, before Sonic realized he needed to make a proper plan.

"Okay, hold up a second." He removed her arm from around his, as she tried to desperately not laugh at a previous joke he had said before.

"What is it?" she looked excited, her eyes growing wide as he smiled, warmed up by her adorable curiosities before putting his hand over her eyes.

"A surprise."

"Oh~? Sonic? Making a surprise?" she giggled.

"You sure are bubbly today…" he said that with every bit of joy in his voice, and she knew he loved it.

She was tempted to stick out her tongue and lick his hand, but she didn't. Something told her to be obedient and just follow, so she did.

"Wah! Where are we going?" she laughed, almost slipping on a rock as he seemed to move her downhill.

"Just wait here."

"Hehe."

"No peeking!" She could imagine him waving his finger at her, but heard the wind spin by her and knew he had run off.

She puffed up a side of her cheek, not liking to wait. She humorously tapped her toe, placing her hands on her hips.

"Crybaby." Sonic spoke from miles away, calling out to her which made her laugh.

"A taste of your own medicine!"

"Just sit tight. I'm almost done."

She could hear him moving around a lot, but still wasn't sure what he was…

"Okay!" Sonic clapped, rubbing his hands together and looking at his creation, 'This is it!' he was happy with his creation. "Open up!"

She peeked one eye open, before gasping at the beautiful scene Sonic created before her.

"Is… This..?"

"Welcome to the exact spot—well, on the ground anyway— that we first laid eyes on each other!"

She looked around.

"This was…"

"Where little planet used to be tied down too. Yeah." He was beaming with pride, before gesturing to the petals and little scene he had created for her.

There were petals all on the grassy ground, along with something else on the ground…

"What's all this?" she was getting a little emotional, and super excited. "Do you want to cuddle or something?" she placed a hand on her collarbone and gave him a wicked eye, only making him drop his arms down and sway his feet to her.

"You got me." He kid, as Amy laughed and hugged him.

"Come on in." he joked, helping her sit down and kept looking down at the item on the ground, as if waiting for her to notice.

"Wow, the air is so… so full here." She closed her eyes as she sat down to feel the clean, pleasant air whisk by her.

"Ehem." Sonic looked impatient now. "Anything else you notice?"

"Hmm?" she looked back to him, completely oblivious. She pulled her legs up and in a demure manner, lowered her eyes. "You want to start cuddling now?"

"Ugh." He gripped his head. "All this time… and you're still missing my cues." He shook his head, before pointing in a comical way his finger down, letting it bounce up and down a moment to direct her eyes there.

She looked down.

"…Oh, there's a box!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's a pretty box!" he joked, "Yay! A box! Go pick it up." He motioned his hands about, being pretty sarcastic.

She picked it up and held it, lowering her legs back to a lady's position before moving her hair back and about to open it.

"Woa-woah-woah, hold on!" he clamped it shut, chuckling nervously as he placed his hands around hers, cupping her from peeking inside.

"Hey, you told me to get it!" she scolded.

"But not open it up yet!" he looked down at their hands.

"…Amy…" He seemed to grow suddenly quieter, more serious…

"I said once… while we were together…"

"Dating." Amy corrected, raising an eyebrow as if encouraging him to use the proper words.

"…_Dating_…" he jumbled his head around a bit as he smiled, repeating her words. "That I wouldn't ever want to make this more than it is… I thought it was nice… you… me… and a bunch of random foods you always wanted to feed me." He blew out some air from his nose and looked away, looking incredibly happy, but Amy didn't know why…

"When I decided to start… you know… holding your hand and stuff… I didn't really think much of it. Guys hold girls' hands, right? But then… I started to get it. Holding you… being with you… the inside jokes we created, the memories and fun times we've had at those parties and cultural festivals… even Twinkle Park's purpose suddenly… made more sense to me."

Amy was suddenly having an irrational thought trace her mind, but she dared not think it. Long ago, she had accepted that Sonic may never want marriage… it didn't really go with his lifestyle…

Now… though.

Her heart began to burst and her eyes tear up.

"Heh." He saw her face flush, but continued, moving closer as he slid up to his knee and scooted closer.

"Amy… I never knew what love really was… until I started to learn and see how you were around me. The more time I spent understanding you, the more I could feel myself open up and begin to want you to understand me too. I wanted you closer, and not to brag or nothin', but I wanted other dudes to know you weren't there's either."

Amy giggled, but choked a little in her throat. She pulled out a hand from his grasp and covered her mouth, sobbing slightly into it.

He smiled bigger, knowing she was probably catching on to what was occurring.

"You've made me rethink a lot of things… things I wouldn't have even considered… if it weren't for how much you taught me… how to love someone, and how to show that love in return… what it feels like to be loved… and to love someone else too."

He slowly removed his hands, "Amy Rose…"

She cried harder, looking at the box and dipping her head as if not able to keep herself together any longer.

He smirked and began to open the box that was resting on top of her other hand.

"_I'm about to make all your wildest dreams come true._"

He revealed the ring. It was costumed made to have a gold finish with four gold roses to the sides, within four matching smaller rings, before a large diamond was shown at it's center.

She screamed and bent over, causing Sonic to move his hands and nervously chuckle with a large smile on his face.

"I just blew your mind, didn't I?"

She nodded as she cried.

He got off his knee and rubbed her back, looking around as if slightly awkward at her tears.

"…This is a good cry… right?"

She nodded again and pounced into his arms, like a spring he wasn't expecting.

"Woah!"

"YES! But say it properly!"

"What? But I already got the answer." Sonic teased, letting her cry on his growing chest fur.

"SOOOONNNIIICC!"

"Alright, alright!… but of course you'll marry me!"

"Sonic!" she pounded cutely at his chest, making him laugh.

"Hey-hey, now! Okay, fine! Marry me, Amy!"

She laughed and cried, cried and laughed, before kissing him and having those arms she's always loved curl around her waist and pull her deeper into him.

"Will you?" he parted with her momentarily and seemed to be trying to make this a tad more touching than comedic.

She nodded, "A thousand times. In a million ways." She kissed him again.

"Pfft!" he spat while they kissed and she pulled away, wiping her mouth.

"Uh, yuck!"

"You're so extra."

"Oh, you—!" she tackled into him again and began to tickle him, his least favorite game, making him laugh as he tried to escape before she kissed him again.

".. Alright, come on." He pulled her away and got up a little bit, "Important part hasn't even happened yet."

"…Important part?" Amy looked confused.

"Yeah, put on that ring and let's cuddle!" he joked, moving aside from her and grabbing the ring, taking it out and holding the wrong hand and placing it on.

She laughed, "You would think about cuddling right now." She thought that funny.

"Isn't the purpose of this…" he twiddled her hand around, holding it by the waist gently, "For this?" he pointed to her mouth, but she knew he meant all of her.

"…Not if it's on the wrong hand… and finger." She noted he also placed it on her middle finger and not her ring finger.

His face dropped and he looked back at the finger, then to her other hand.

"Oh." It was so innocent, she laughed again and pulled him into another kiss as he quickly tried to correct his mistake.

"These things were too complicated anyway!" he finished his task and then pulled her into another tight embrace, getting the 'fancy ordeals' out of the way and to the fun part.

"When do we get married?"

He lowered her to the ground, "Does that matter?" he started to kiss her on the side of her face, moving down as she pushed his face back up to her.

"What colors will we have?"

"I figured you'd already have that sorted out." He teased, trying again but she pushed his head back up to her again, making a funny annoyed expression as she kept stopping him from kissing her.

"We can't have a shotgun wedding."

"What? Fast is my middle—"

She glared at him.

"…Slow and steady _sometimes_ wins the race." He cocked his head back, giving her a weary stink eye as if he was unsure if that was the right answer for her.

"If we have a fast wedding, people will think I'm pregnant!"

"We can always give them a reason to believe that's the case…" he lowered himself down and bit a little at her clothes.

"Down boy." She nervously smiled, before laughing and pulling him up, "Quit that! You and I both know we share the same moral standing!"

"I know. I just wanted to make you nervous~" He moved off of her and to the side, lifting a hand up to hold his face and an elbow down beside her to support himself; all the while sporting a very clever grin on his face.

"Hmph." She jokingly stared at him with loving disbelief. "Okay, speed racer. Tails is the best man?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Sonic shrugged, "Of course all our friends will want to be invited. I could care less about ceremonies."

"But I do!" Amy whined, turning to him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Ugh, I know. You love the schmaltz." He teased, leaning down and placing his nose on the tip of hers.

She giggled and blushed, covering her face after he removed it and shook his head.

"Stop making fun of me for wanting this wedding to be good for BOTH of us!"

"You know what would make this wedding good for me?"

"What?" she peeked through her fingers.

He took her hand, the right one this time, having the ring on the correct finger too, and looked to admire it.

"If you promise me I don't have to say my vow in front of everyone… but just let me say it here instead."

She frowned.

"No?" he begged a little, pulling her arm over his shoulder and getting closer, "Pwease?" he teased.

"Why do you despise showing me affection in public?" she rolled her eyes, but her big grin showed she wasn't actually upset.

"I like my private life to be my own."

"Liar."

"I want you all to myself?"

"Very funny."

"That one's true actually. I can't stand when other dudes look at you in weird ways. I honestly will punch them on command." He nodded as she looked away and blushed, knowing full well he's told her he'd do it if she felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you want to say a vow?" she looked back at him, this time, he could tell she was a little concerned.

She tilted her head into the ground, and moved her other finger along his face, "I've always… said so many vows in my life to you in my head… waiting for the chance to say them but now.. I can't think of a single thing I just…" she stopped and leaned into another kiss. "I just want to 'show' more than 'tell' now… you know?"

"Heh. Finally." Sonic started to move into position again…

"Quit that!" she patted his stomach and he moved back down, "You know what I meant!"

"Ugh… yeah… okay, look." He turned around and she happily moved up to his chest, laying beside him.

He put an arm around her and the other behind his head. "I just… I like you a lot, and—"

"_Love_… me a lot, and—" she tapped his chest, making it a point that he say it.

"…AND—" he continued, his eyes growing wide as if that was already implied.

She grumbled, whining a bit as her ears went down.

He finally gave her a pout, "I wuve wou." He mumbled under pursed lips, before continuing, "And because I do, it's hard to say what I want to with other… listening ears." He looked away, getting a little shy. "I know I've been rather mellow as I've grown up… but speaking 'words of love' in front of everyone… I don't know. I find that a special thing only you get."

Amy's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"I mean… I basically proposed with a vow, didn't I?" He thought back, "…Huh, maybe not." He looked disappointed before glancing down at her.

"Look, I brought you here cause I wanted to be honest with you. For the first time ever, I'm telling you I was smitten when I first laid eyes on you."

She sucked in a quick, startled breath.

"I know." He nodded his head, as if he was shocked by the news too. "Took me a few years to admit it, but ever since saving you that first day, I've kinda liked the attention you've given me. Although super inconvenient, you still taught me the beginnings of how to love someone then. I… I guess I don't want to stop what… we've kinda… begun, you know?"

He looked up at the sky. "I'm not used to saying this… But Amy… I'm not marrying you just to have a life with you. I'm doing it because… because I'm happy with having what we have. I want to protect that. And it might sound cheesy, but I want to make you happy too. I don't particularly care much for the ceremony or traditional routine, but if making that vow and having the white dress makes you think I'm legit about all this? Makes you as happy as spring morning? Then I'll put on a tux for a day and tough it out!" he threw a hand up and then placed it on his forehead. "Woah, this sucks." He rubbed his forehead, "I honestly think I'm getting embarrassed right now."

Amy blinked her love-smitten eyes. "Go on~" she encouraged, wrapping her arms around him.

He looked down and grew a little nervous, before smiling and leaning up to her. "Amy… just… promise if I have to say a vow… I can say it… my way?" he rose an eyebrow.

"…At least tell me right now… how long do you really want to be with me?"

He looked down, thinking a second, before his eyes shot right back up to her. "Honestly?"

She nodded, "I'm ready for it." She braced herself, sincerely not expecting him to say—

"How long does _forever_ last?"

She felt like crying all over again.

Her lips curled and leaned closer to his face. "_You're so extra_."

"_You know you love it."_

They fell back to the ground with sounds of kissing once more~3 Petals getting everywhere, especially in their quils and shoes. me know and I'll do another 'harsher' one ^^; )


	78. Forces Sonamy prompt 5

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

How about a game SonAmy plot where she feels (or Sonic gets annoyed) that he doesn't want her around. And although she doesn't avoid him, she stops looking to spend time with him and only shows up to battles and meet ups with general politeness and giving him some space. All of this starts to drive Sonic nuts on the inside realizing now that he misses and wants her hugs and affection

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

I… this is my guilty pleasure. Because deep inside me, I know how Sonic would react, and it would mean so much for Sonic Games to show this kind of relationship between the two. It doesn't have to be super intense or anything, but just to show that Sonic really isn't as annoyed with her as everyone supposes his actions to mean.

I love, love, LOVE these plots. I daydream about them CONSTANTLY. They are my go-to for anything Sonamy when I want to just space-out and smile~ (Some see that as creepy, but if they only knew the wonderful scene before me, they would leave me in peace without judgment. A.K.A My friends make fun of me for this T-T) But it truly does reveal a deeper friendship between the two, and opens up a new dimension to Amy too, showing she has awareness that Sonic gets out-winded by her over-energetic nature sometimes. It also shows how much she wants him to be comfortable and happy, more so than over her own happiness, which is only shown briefly in some games.

Okay, enough ranting about this AMAZING Anon request! I've been super pumped to write it for a long time now. And now, I CAN! :/DDDDDc

((x) Preview Images were used with previous permission by artist, please support her as well!- If you have art or have friends with artistic talents that would be fine with me using their art as preview images with appropriate credit links, please let me know!)

World: Sonic Forces (as far as we know about it. lol)

Writing Style: A mixture of Modern!Sonic with Japanese!Sonic portrayals. So mostly canon writing, dipping slightly into AU standards, respectfully. (Towards the end is the AU icing on the cake. If I didn't throw it in there, I don't think you guys would be satisfied xP Everyone likes a happy ending.)

Couple: Sonamy (SonicxAmy)

* * *

Prompt:

As the Rookie cheered, Amy happily jumped in the air with her fist skyward, glad that the new recruit had learned something from her.

"That was great-!" She began to approach him before a familiar sound-effect of spinning crossed her ears and she wearily bent her own, looking out to the right, behind them.

She suddenly sunk down, backing away, and seemed uncomfortably timid.

She gave a sorrowful look of shame to the Rookie, before dipping her head and quickly sneaking off away from him.

Sonic's blue, glowing ball of light bounced happily down the wavy road that resembled tall hilltops from their slanted position.

He would appear and disappear in them, before uncurling quickly to land on his feet and do one last roll till cheerily waving to the new recruit.

"Hey, Partner! Thought I'd find you-…"

"…._Here_."

His thoughts trailed off as he turned his head to see his friend retreating quickly with hurried steps, clumping along the ground until finally…

_Out of sight._

He only watched her a moment, before looking to the recruit, and giving him a shrug. "Guess she didn't have the time." He fibbed, showing full well within his guilty slant on his eyebrows that he was hiding something.

The recruit had heard rumors about Amy's over-exuberance when it came to her open affections for Sonic, but…

This isn't what he expected.

"Eh-heh." Sonic motioned his eyes to the corner of his vision, suddenly turning awkward by Amy's clear avoidance of him. Nervously, hoping to get off the subject, Sonic leaned to one leg and tapped the other, scratching his nose to demonstrate his own avoidance on the subject. "I'll… have to deal with that later…" he admitted, but nothing more was said as he shook himself out of his previous stance and encouraged the young recruit on.

"Come on! I heard Amy was leading you to some cool factory operation!" he raced ahead after a pat on the back, but the recruit had grown fond of Amy…

He turned to glance back at where she had run off too, and looking back to see the still soldier, Sonic slowed down his pace.

Coming to a full stop, he looked once again worried and guilty, before gazing to his shiny but scrapped up shoe a moment.

"…Hey, don't sweat it alright?"

He suddenly jolted and turned to Sonic.

With a look of absolute surrender, Sonic closed his eyes and leaned his head up from looking down at his extended and raised foot.

It flopped with a pat to the dusty ground…

"…Even friends have their fallouts… sometimes." he gently opened his eyes, and a profound tenderness of sorrow appeared in his eyes for a moment. "I would talk to her myself, but she's been avoiding me lately… don't tell anyone about this… But if you could look after her until then…" He suddenly looked away, as if asking for help like this was uncomfortably humbling for him.

"…Could you do that for me? At least… be there for her. Until I can get the time to do it myself."

What exactly was he asking? Look out for Amy till he could talk to her personally?

Either way, the Rookie could tell this was something he couldn't ask easily, so he nodded, smiling gently in a promise that he would do his best to figure out what he _could_ do for Sonic.

And what was possible for Amy…

Sonic barely looked behind his shoulder, but just nodded with a smile. "Thanks…" He then looked ahead in silence for a moment… it was almost painful to watch.

The fastest man in the world… stopping to hold himself back from running after a clear conundrum that was aching at his heart.

But without another pause to wait upon, Sonic spoke up again, his head only slightly rising.

"Let's get going… Partner."

He then turned around with an exquisite smile, "Well, come on! Eggman's factory isn't going to explode itself!"

-Later-

Amy giddily leaped from her computer chair, shaking in a happy dance at hearing of the victory the Rookie had achieved. "Ohh! Way to go, Rookie! Hehe!" she cheered, before blinking her eyes open to see Sonic laughing, walking into her computer's frame of vision and slinging an arm around the Recuirt.

Her arms… slowly fell down.

The Recuirt politely smiled with the praise, but also seemed embarrassed at his hero giving him so much credit.

"Job well done, Partner!"

Amy… leaned her head down.

Before softly raising it to a smile.

He was happy… wasn't he?

She bit her lower lip as it started to tremble.

_He was smiling._

After hearing Amy's communicator go silent, the Rookie curiously took his attention away from Sonic and glanced down at the communicator.

He could only see her face, but it was enough to realize there was something off with her smile… even her poise, graceful and cheery, had somewhat been toned down.

"I'm glad to see you're all safe…"

Her voice made Sonic's happy-go-lucky expression blink to one of pleasant surprise, before dipping his head down to the communicator.

"Hey." he stated, "Did you see that? This new recruit is awesome!"

Amy nodded politely, closing her eyes to tilt her head with a bigger, more restrained smile on her face. "He's wonderful."

The realization of her 'over-politeness' made Sonic dip his head even further, blinking in confusion.

"Huh? Just great?"

He humorously startled the young recruit as he took his arm and held the camera directly up in front of him.

His face suddenly shown a slightly serious look… but his smile never wavered.

"What's wrong with you, Amy? What happened to all that gloating praise you used to so enthusiastic give to everyone? Why so stone-cold and bland all of a sudden?"

The Rookie flinched, thinking that awfully direct, before slowly turning his glance back to his wrist's communicator.

"…Just doing my best… Sonic." her face sank with a now half-broken smile.

Immediately, Sonic clung to the Rookie's arm a little tighter at seeing it.

_It was just a joke,… Amy_.

_Don't take it so hard, Amy! I was just playing with ya!_

_I was just worried about you, that's all… you seem different lately…_

"_…You don't have to try so hard… Amy._"

Was that what he should say?

His tone nearly broke the poor Rookie's heart, realizing how difficult it must be for Sonic to see his friend acting so out of the norm. Even the recruit, himself, noticed… she was just fine around him… but she suddenly put on a strange, overly polite act when Sonic came on the scene.

What happened between those two?

"Talk to ya later?" Sensing the change of mood, Amy tried to kindly smile brightly again, but Sonic wasn't buying it.

He dropped his head.. and then released the Rookie's arm.

"I want… _to talk to you._"

There was a pause.

"We have a meeting coming up soon! See you there~"

He tightened his fist, hearing the false shift of a lighter pitch in her voice.

The communicator turned off, and he strode passed the Rookie, who gazed off after him, concerned for both his mentors and role models.

He frantically looked to his communicator on his red furry arm, then Sonic's retreating frame.

Sonic's foot stopped hard on the ground.

"Rookie!"

The recruit turned sheepishly around, pivoting to him with blank blinks as a reply.

"… The meeting should be fun."

The Rookie seemed to nod, thinking that it could be fun with everyone there to greet them.

"…She'll be dying to see me!" He struck a confident look, turning back to lower his head down and close his eyes, smirking. "Did you know? She's kinda got a thing for me. Hard to miss. She's nuts about me! Guess you'll see when we get there!"

The recruit's face grew grave and crinkled up.

He had heard that.. but was failing to see it so far.

"Ahh.. Guess I have no choice." Sonic placed two arms over the back of his head, sighing as if composed and grinning wildly up to the sky; almost on the verge of laughter. "We'd better hop to it. Amy's not one to wait long!"

His whole composure and attitude suddenly… may be a slight overstatement… because what the Recruit didn't see…

_Was a desperate longing to not wait any longer_… to see Amy Rose… -to Sonic- meant setting things right again.

_As they should be…_

-later-

Sonic arrived a hero, greeting all his friends who were happy to see the two made it back okay.

Nothing seemed off with Sonic, but the recruit happily hung back from the crowd, calmly scanning every now and then for Amy Rose.

His eyes caught a glimpse of her from a distance and he let a small gasp escape his lips.

She looked as though she was composing herself. One hand hung to her heart, the other clung to a tree as her leg lightly, like a girl's fairytale, lifted up at trying to look over the crowd and finally seeing her Sonic within it.

The recruit smiled.

Perhaps she still did love him.

Then.. he saw her fix her hair, adjust her dress, and take a deep breath.

She held her hands elegantly in front of herself and walked towards the crowd.

He lowered his eyelids.

Oh yeah… she still was head over heels for him. The rumors must be true, maybe she was crazy for his attention.

Then… why so distant?

She approached as calmly as she could muster, but the Recruit saw her hands trembling, and knew that she must be awfully excited to see him.

Amy's mouth curved and sank, up and down, swiveling as if to conceal wanting to launch herself through the crowd and embrace him.

When Sonic did notice her, he smiled and singled her out.

Their eyes locked… and the recruit hoped the two would silently make-up for whatever may have gone down between them.

But Amy broke her conflictions, and simply nodded to him, an overly-polite bow that would be more suitable for someone other than a life-long friend, and greeted Sonic's return with her hands moving excitedly up to her face.

"Welcome back! I hope you're not too worn-torn and tuckered out from all the fighting, Sonic!"

Sonic's face, so full of hopeful joy, suddenly relaxed to a look of disappointment.

He faked his expression, and scratched the back of his head, chuckling lightly… he looked at the ground-

Then the Rookie.

With determination at helping his tragically torn-apart idols, the Recruits eyes lit up with a plan of rejoining these kindred spirits in a flame of unified friendship once more!

His fist flew up to the side of his face.

He wouldn't let them down!

Walking into the control room, the team all shared small talk, then serious tones about how the war was going and how the resistance was holding up before Sonic singled out Amy again.

"Sounds like we're short on men. Why not stretch your legs out, Amy? It's been a while since we've been in action, right?" He cleverly called her out, punching a hand into his open palm upon the other, and waited as his pleading gaze of a challenge settled upon her face.

She froze a moment, before contemplating and looking at the ground.

"Battling again.. huh?" she placed a finger at the corner of her mouth.

She nodded, before looking to Tails. "I could help out Little Sonic with the next raid!"

The recruit swore he heard the pieces of Sonic's countenance shatter and break the floor all at once.

He was now purely immobile.

"O-oh? But I don't think we need any-.." Tails began, before Knuckles worriedly looked to Amy, stepping in.

"Amy… we've all been wondering but.. you've been sticking to yourself lately. Don't you want to impress Sonic with your powerful new moves you've been working on?! Or win his heart through sheer epic takedown!?" Knuckles punched the air, getting pumped up and then looking to her for confirmation of his assumptions; but Tails just shook his head, looking awkwardly embarrassed on behalf of his friend.

"I don't think that's how it works…" Tails lightly spoke out, smiling oddly before Amy stepped out, seeming happy as her eyes closed to shut the windows of her clear -see through- soul out from peering eyes…

"Nope! I wouldn't want to try and be a distraction for him. Besides! He's really busy these days. He'd probably be happier alongside the recruit or you guys! I'll just do my own fighting in the meantime, hehe!"

Another blow to the face.

This time, the recruit slowly creaked his head in sympathy towards his hero, his own face a sheer white cloth; a motionless entity.

He was RIGHT there…

In comradery, the Rookie slightly reached out to Sonic, to somehow lessen the blow of an obvious side-swipe.

Completely shut down,… Sonic finally moved and repositioned himself, looking away.

The pure level of self-restraint was apparent on both Amy and Sonic's false appearances of everything being alright, and tension grew in the air…

"Why… are you lying?"

The two suddenly turned to see Silver at the base of the door, looking unamused.

"I can feel the pulse of your hearts. You two are making fools of yourselves!" He approached them, looking rather serious, but also seeming full of care in his tone.

"Amy.. you're never this cruel."

She looked down, "I.. I'm not being.."

"I wasn't talking about Sonic," he admitted, his eyes bending up in added emphasis of his true concern about this situation. "I meant to yourself. To your own heart."

He gestured out to her, and she suddenly began to break.

She stepped back, examining the floor back and forth…. before gripping her face with her hands, hiding her apparent tears.

"_I was just trying to do what YOU wanted!_"

Sonic's shoulders bounced, but he never looked back.

Amy swished her head, unable to say more it seemed before taking off.

Everyone stared… before Silver turned to Sonic.

"You're only making things worse by trying to make believe this is all normal. You have to act_ now_, Sonic. …Not only for yourself… but for all of us! This foolishness has kept everyone on pins and needles, afraid to ask and too blind to step in-between. Finish this and make it right, we already have Eggman and Infinite to worry about. Shadow's still rampant, Zavok's been spotted terrorizing survivors, Chaos is loose, and Metal Sonic keeps taking down our forces near the capitol! It's up to you now, Sonic… We need you_ both_ focused on the stakes at hand.."

Sonic's fists were tightened, but other than that, he was motionless, staring at the ground.

Tails, seeing the poor state of his friend, suddenly intervened, "Silver… We can't place all the blame on Sonic.."

"No. He's right." Sonic shook his head free of whatever was clouding his mind and prohibiting his reactions from before.

"I have to own up to it, Tails… Amy's my responsibility. Our getting along affects everyone. I need to start prioritizing better…"

The group all seemed to silently agree with him, but the recruit's heart still lingered on wanting to help him…_ not leave him to do this alone_.

he turned his attention to the stairs that led up to the roof, and taking one last double look back to Sonic, he dashed off after her.

Upon the roof, Amy looked over the forsaken, war-torn world around her… mimicking the dry, and ruined state of the realm of her own heart, she covered her face from it's horrific and gloomy sight, leaning over the edge.

She repeated, "I shouldn't have said that… I shouldn't have said that… I shouldn't have… I…"

The Recruit's eyes shifted back and forth over the heartbreaking sight.

When she heard his footsteps, she gasped and turned around.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, before sighing in relief and touching her racing heart. "I thought for a second you were-"

She cut herself off, turning away and trying to be stronger than that.

She looked up at the blackened skies, "You know… he told me once that I try too hard. That I should step away for a minute, give him a break. I thought he meant that it was over, but he laughed and said I took things way too seriously."

The recruit pressed his lips together, knowing it would be a mortal sin to anthro-kind to interrupt her now.

"…I.. I told myself not to cry. He wasn't saying forever. He just wanted time. So I thought I was giving him that… but it got harder, you know? Pretending to be so normal… when everything inside me kept begging to not be ignored."

There was a sudden rush of wind coming from the stairs, and the recruit's eyes widened as he turned around- Don't stop her now!

Amy's voice suddenly broke into a sweet moment of tenderness.

"I will put my whole life on hold… my dreams… my very desire to be with him… if it meant…"

The recruit panicked, seeing Sonic race up the stairs suddenly, he quickly spread himself out and completely blocked him from advancing.

Not yet!

Let her speak!

_"-That Sonic could be happy."_

_ "You think I'm happy…!?"  
_

The recruit couldn't hold him back now. Sonic moved by him, gesturing out towards Amy in what was apparent annoyance and frustration.

"This whole time, I've just been wondered where my friend has gone!" Sonic swiped out his hand across himself, as she seemed a bit fearful and stood up, afraid to approach him.

"But you… you told me too." Amy's face was full of confusion, innocent to the very roots of her confession.

Sonic suddenly shook his head, absolutely losing all will to stay mad at her any longer. It wasn't really her, it was the situation.

_There was an apparent misunderstanding._

"No… Amy, what I said was-… forget what I said! It doesn't matter! If hugging and doting on me makes you happy and feel like yourself, then don't stop doing it because of me..! Ohh… I was an idiot to say anything, and I'm an even bigger idiot for letting myself get away with it."

The recruit put his hands daintily up to his mouth, shifting views from looking to Amy, then Sonic, as if he knew he was to remain absolutely still and unexisting for this one, crucial moment.

"Amy… I… I can't.." He withdrew his hands to his chest, looking them over, tightening and releasing them, before dropping it all and swinging himself to the side, hopelessly gripping for words.

"Ohh… I can't always express it so freely as you do. But I do…_worry_… about you. And especially how you feel.. and if you're safe.. and happy too, Amy…" he seemed to have difficulty even admitted he cared about her, was he purposefully being choosy with his words?

Amy started to giggle.

The recruit smiled, dropping his hands a little from his face. Was this his natural charm?

"But.. you've looked happier without me…" Amy admitted, darting her eyes to the ground and then back up at him… but her feet played with the ground, and her body swayed…

The Rookie curiously examined her further, and suddenly noticed her playful eyes, the way her heart was being soothed by his more affectionate mannerisms, and immediately began to see what everyone was so gung-ho about with these two.

"Amy… I missed you." he seemed to fully give in to his better nature now, and the Rookie was glad to see this side of him.

Amy seemed to have already, mid-apology, forgiven him.

She cutely twiddled her fingers in front of her, then rocked on her heels and moved them behind her.

"…_Desperately?_" Oh, how she teased.

Sonic suddenly rose from slouching forward. He shyly and nervously smiled in a slight panic. "Eh..heh…heh.."

"…_Helplessly?_" She turned her body a bit to angle herself a little away from him. "Madly? Truly? Deeply?" she continued to swish with every adjective.

"Honestly, you haven't told me exactly what kind of 'missing' you were feeling, Sonic. How do I know it was sincere?"

He scratched behind his head, before gesturing a surrendering hand of friendship to her.

"Can we settle on painfully agonizing, _horrible_, and stressful?"

That seemed to win her instantly.

"OH SONIC!" Sonic braced for impact with a nervous but pleased grin as Amy ran and embraced him in what the Rookie could only assume was a signature Amy hug. "I felt so too!"

He held his heart at the touching scene, and was determined to support them henceforth!

After that, they would occasionally hold hands. Sonic initiated more 'kinda' hugs, but mostly they were opening his arms subtly in hope she would notice his silent plea for some attention.

Oddly enough, with him slowly expressing more, Amy did settle down quite a bit; and although still very energetic, her friends could tell she looked more secure and well-put-together.


	79. WereSonamy Prompt 1

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**ilona-the-doggygirl asked:**

Hey, I really like your stories! They're amazing! I just wanted to ask, could you maybe write a sonamy oneshot thing with werehog Sonic? I've just been in that mood lately 😅

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

(x)

Sometimes, we all just need some fluffs~ :)

And thank you_~3_

Prompt:

Amy kicked her feet off the side of the couch, holding some tea as she looked out the window, humming slightly to herself as she saw the sun going down…

Tails and Professor Pickle were talking on boring subjects again, and she was getting restless to see Sonic again…

They hadn't known his whereabouts, until at least another piece of the world was put back together.

All she needed was that lead…

She slowly turned to look at Tails and Professor Pickle, seeing that they were in no way paying attention to her anyway, she slowly walked backwards and against the wall, crawling slightly to then stealthily opening the door, and closing it lightly~

"We're almost there, Sonic!" Chip called out, flying through another city they were rushing to pass, as Sonic ran on all fours, keeping up wtih Chip.

"Finally." he didn't mean to sound like he was grumbling, but with his new found deep, raspy voice, that's just how it was now.

Suddenly, a horde of monsters spawned in the rear of where they were running, and Sonic skidded to a stop on his spiky shoes, and turned around.

"Hold on…" he swung himself around.

"Huh? What's the hold up, Sonic?" Chip stopped to look behind him, before flying back near his face.

"Hmm… something doesn't feel right."

"Sonic!"

His eyes widened, "Amy!" he took off without another second of hesitation.

"Woah! It's that girl again!" Chip kicked up his feet, getting ready to burst off, before springing out into the night to follow Sonic.

The hordes were being creepy as they walked slowly up to her, their arms up as if to grab her, but she swung them by the base of their waist and they were flung left and right with each powerful hit.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Amy cried out, not in the least afraid, but still wanting to get through to Sonic. "Soooniiic!"

Suddenly, from behind her, a large figure jumped over her, landing in front of her as she looked around before covering her head.

He roared out in front of the hordes, and they all immediately stopped advancing.

Once getting their attention, he smirked, and threw his arms out, taking them down one by one in a frenzy of moves.

His stretchy arms even punched out one that tried to leap for Amy, as she cried out in surprise, before rushing over to sonic's back, and moving with him as he swung around.

"What are you doing here?" he tried to turn his head back to look at her, before refocusing on the battle.

"I… I was lonely! No one was paying attention to me." she explained, as Sonic shook his head, letting out a groan as his eyes drooped down.

"You couldn't have waited till _after_ this was all over?" he commented, before flinging away the last monster and stomping a hand to the ground, as they all were flung in the air.

"Ah!"

"Ah..!"

He turned around to see Amy had also been bounced into the air, and quickly reached up to pull her to him, before swinging a long arm out and slamming all the other monsters into dust against the side of a building's wall.

He panted a moment, breathing heavily, before seeing his work there was done, and sighing.

He turned to look down at Amy.

"If you wanted to see me, couldn't you have waited till the morning?" he cocked his head to the side, loosening his hold on her and raising his arm from her to the side.

He consciously made that decision, as he looked to his arm, and then to her.

"Ohh~ Like I said! I couldn't wait any longer! I missed you~" Amy swished her body left and right, before throwing her hands down and up back to her face, being somewhat cute.

"…Ughh…" he looked away and scratched a clawed finger up to his head.

"…But… I don't look like… myself." he put the hand down and slowly up to his eyes, showing some sorrow in that fact as he looked over his hand.

Amy stared a moment, seeing his expression change at the appearance of his scary looking, new hand.

"Wouldn't you rather be comforted by me..? and Not some… monster."

She bent her eyelids back, seeing he was having some problems with that.

"You think I care so little as to only look upon appearances and images?"she placed her hands confidently to her sides, and leaned over to look up at his face, as he quickly looked down to her, amazed by her answer.

She giggled, jumping in front of him when he turned his head away, putting her hands behind her back as she swayed in her usual manner.

Flirty or whatever you want to call it, it certainly brought Sonic's attention back to her.

Chip hovered close behind, but dared not interrupt the slight quarrel between the two.

He was highly fascinated at how she could break through Sonic's walls and surprise him anyway! So interesting…

Could Sonic be influenced by Amy more than he let on?

Chip tilted his head, pondering the moment a bit, and putting his hands near his mouth, thinking about it…

"Whether Sonic comes in black, white, or blue! I'll love you no matter what you look like, sound like, or even smell like! haha!" she slightly teased, but nodded her head to show that she meant it to some degree.

Sonic stared down at her a moment.

Realizing she meant it, his hand slowly came down, before he seemed to grow nervous and folded his arms, leaning back and avoiding her gaze by looking away.

It was a typical Sonic position, and she smiled when she recognized it.

For a moment, this large… fluffy frame suddenly faded into her hero, and in her mind's eyes, as he looked back down, tensing his mouth a bit, she imagined a blush with hearts in the background.

She giddily twirled in her imaginings and jumped into Sonic's arms.

He fell back a bit, but caught himself, and lightly patted her back.

"Alright, alright. I'll take you home."

"You mean it?!" she looked up, growing excited. "Will you carry me?"

"Uh…Ummm.." he looked at his _dangerous_ hands…

He looked down at his _hazardous_ way of running too…

He looked back up and thought, before sighing and drooping his arms down.

"Okay.. just this once…" he groaned, and turned around, before gesturing a thumb to his back.

"Hop on."

"Ah! Y-… You want me to ride you..?" holding her fists up over her mouth and nose, she lifted a leg up to shy away from it.

"A-are you sure..?"

He looked away, sweat dropping.

"It's only awkward when you make it awkward, Amy."

"He's right!" Chip suddenly flew in, as Amy was taken aback at his presence, almost having forgotten him. "You should just hop on! No questions asked." Chip held up a pointer finger, and shook it around as to lightly scold her for second-guessing it.

She nodded, "R-right." she carefully came up behind him, looking around for a safe way to mount, before seeing Sonic reach a hand back.

She stepped on the hand and smiled to him, gaining some balance, she jumped on his back and positioned herself to ride him.

He felt his now, longer and more ragged quills shift under her, and the sensation made him roll his shoulders back, not liking it for a moment.

"Are you comfortable?" Amy blinked down at him, as he suddenly flinched, his eyes growing wide and turning back to her.

"Ah… um. I'm fine." he didn't want to tell her what he was feeling, so he ended up just nodding and looking away. "I'm going to charge off now… get ready."

"Right!" she held onto his ears, making his upper lip twitch at her tug, but got on all fours and wiggled his shoe into position.

"Chip." he called out, head close to the ground as Chip flew off, spinning around to throw up a 'thumbs up' and then took off to show the way.

"Hold on, Amy!"

"W-woooahh!"

Sonic bolted off as Amy slightly felt herself fling off him for a moment, but gripped her legs to his waist and held on.

It was like riding a huge gorilla!

It made her laugh at how uncomfortable it was, his spines poking into her every now and again.

However, she was used to her own spines, and it didn't bother her very much, nor hurt.

However… he wasn't used to another piggy-back riding him, and so with each foot or hand fall, he felt her weight shift a bit, and it bothered him.

"Wee! Haha! Giddy up!"

"I'm not a horse…"

-A while after the adventure-

"You were SOOO fluffy! Hehe~ Hey! I have a question?" Amy spread her arms out, holding her already eaten ice cream cone and then put her legs down from leaning back and up to look sincerely to him.

He had also finished, and ate the cone, looking slightly bored before raising an eyebrow to her. "Hmm?"

"Can I get another piggy-back ride? It shouldn't be so off now that you're the right size again. After all!"

"Ha-ACK!" He choked a moment on his cone and beat his chest, swallowing it before turning to Amy, looking a bit worried…

"N-..now?"

"Please?!" she moved up to him, her hands down in front of her. "I really enjoyed that! Haha! And I think it's fun." she cutely looked away, remembering the moment.

"…Uhh…" he looked away, remembering it as anything 'but' fun…

"Please?" she looked to him again, tilting her head.

He suddenly remembered her words again… looking back to her.

_No matter what I look like… she'll always see me as Sonic._

He thought about how that really pulled him through those tough times…

"…I can't dispute." he shook his head down, sighing, before shrugging and getting up. "But again." he held a pointer finger up, then turned his head slightly to an angle.

"This is the last time."

He wiggled his finger around, a signature move by her beloved hero~

"Right! Hehe~" she grinned, as he turned and she hopped on as fast as she could, making him wobble back cause he wasn't expecting her to just leap like that.

His spines bristled up a little and she giggled at their pokes, before he lowered them for her comfortably.

"S…Sorry." he seemed a little embarrassed by that.

"Not a problem! After all, I've lived with my quills forever too, you know!" she wiggled her head up through his quills to get to peek over his shoulder to him, as it took every bit of self control not to spike his quills up again.

He reached back and bent down, grabbing her legs and looking forward, thinking where to go…

It could just be a joy ride, after all, he could take her home at anytime now…

He looked down.

The sensation… wasn't as bad as the first time.

He took off, "Hold on!"

"Always!"

For some reason, those words resonated in Sonic…

As he ran, he suddenly found that the closeness didn't bother him so much as before.

After all, he wasn't scary. He didn't have claws. And he sure as heck didn't have so many sensitive, long quills like antennas to deal with!

As Amy's hands held closely to his neck, she pushed up a little to look just a little over his head, and smiled at the view.

He was rushing by some lovely scenery to keep her occupied, and of course, he enjoyed the terrain too.

He took a second to look down at her hands… then up to her face.

Her wide open smile filled him with some sense of accomplishment, or some fulfilling desire to make sure she was happy and pleased.

He smiled too, but hid it as she looked down to him, seeing his head had moved slightly.

She smiled, hoping he was admiring her beauty, and then continued to laugh as he took off.

Even with her against his quills, he was slowly becoming used to the intimacy, and who knows?

Maybe the experience could be helpful in the end? (~3)


	80. Boom Sonamy prompt 10 (Headcanon series)

_ Cutegirlmayra: These are all Tumblr Prompts on my two blogs (Cutegirlmayra and Idontworkforsega) Please note that some of these are SUPER OLD. I have so many prompts, over 500 or so that I've been able to collect over the years (others are sadly, still lost in the _tumblr_ ocean of _treasures ;_-;) I'm trying to find them all._

_Due to many of my readers asking for these to be placed on Fanfiction, I have decided to create a 'Tumblr Prompt Series' book. They consist of Sonic, Zelda, Sly Cooper, and other miscellaneous fandoms. Please be kind as these are not usually edited, and again, some are extremely old. I hope you enjoy them ^^b_

* * *

**Anonymous asked:**

oh headcanon princess, can we pester you some more? (dw if your too busy)

* * *

**cutegirlmayra answered:**

I have been looking at all the new E3 hype and I'm REALLY excited! :D (if only money just flew into open hands I would be fine)

Now then, I'm never TOO busy for some Sonamy~

And omg, _princess_, is that my new thing I'm being called now?

(I'm guessing you mean boom right?)

49\. Sonic and Amy are on a mission together (T.V series) when Sonic's 'rude/loner' attitude comes into play and insults Amy on accident. "What's your problem!? I'm only trying to help you deal with your antisocial behavior!" "Yeah, well, I never asked for help. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" "Here!" she suddenly takes his hand and he freezes from walking on for a moment. "Uhh… wh-what!? What are you doing?" he looks annoyed as she happily swings his arm with hers. "Hehe, I'm teaching you to be sociable." she chimes. He gives her a very unamused look as he stares at her, eyes half way droop down in irritation. "Oh yeah? I think you're thinking something a little more than _sociable, _Amy.." he gets his hand out of hers and walks on. "We don't have time for this, we need to hurry along with the miss-" before be could continue, Amy leaps to try and hug him, but he completely dodges by ducking down and slightly laying on the ground, keeping himself up by his hands, as Amy flies right over him and skids her face on the ground. "Ohh! Hugging is apart of friendship!" she argues, and gets up, dusting herself off. "Right, cause you know men, totally love to hug." Sonic rolls his eyes and gets up, "I'm not really the _hugging _type, Amy." he offers her his hand, as she takes it. When she gets up, she suddenly gasps. "You… you took my hand.." she places her hands over her mouth. "…Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah I guess I did." he looks at his hand and then wipes it off on himself. "Sonic… hehe! Your learning wonderfully!" She hugs him, and he lifts his arms away from her, not looking like he liked the sudden embrace. He rolls his eyes again, and which a more 'awkward but gentle' look, he hugs her back. The rest of the episode has them all working as a team, till coming back home… They get into an argument, as Amy states… "You're not the only one that's been alone Sonic…" "Oh yeah!? Since when have you been on your own!? Miss Sociable! I've bet you've never been abandoned or forgotten in your whole life!" This hurts Amy, as she stops in her tracks and looks like she's fighting back tears. "You're not alone!" she then runs off. "What's her problem?" "Sonic! Don't you ever think of what your saying!? _Before_ you say it?!" Tails flies a bit up to try and get Amy. "Amy..! Oh.. she's gone." he turns to glare at Sonic. "I was an orphan, you know! Knuckles is the last of his kind! What do you think Amy is!?" Sonic feels bad, "I…I didn't know.." "Hmph, you never ask." Knuckles chimes in, running off. "I'll get Amy, Tails. Why don't you enlighten Mr. Insensitive over here." "Real insulting, Knuckles." Sonic rolls his eyes as Tails explains Amy's backstory, and Sonic runs off to apologize to her. They end up growing closer and by the end, Sonic's hugging her, not the other way around.

50\. Amy is trying to impress Sonic and get him to notice her more, to no avail however, as he seems to brush it off like a child trying to get praised. She quickly schemes up an idea to show him she's a 'cool chick' and goes off to where he trains. Trying to train with him, she seems to just keep distracting him and messing him up, causing him to grow more and more irritated by her. Finally, Eggman attacks and Amy tries to 'single handedly' defeat him to prove to Sonic she's tough and awesome. Sadly, this doesn't work out as she's to distracted with proving herself to Sonic that Eggman sneaks in a shot and hits her. Enraged, Sonic defeats Eggman and rushes to a nearby lake, trying to treat Amy's wound. He reveals how he's never really had someone look up to him, or had girls fawning over him before. Amy doesn't believe the last part, and mentions he's very handsome and that any girl would go falling in love with him. "Heh, well, thanks..I guess." Sonic looks away, feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed by her statement. "But if it means they get hurt.." he takes off his scarf and dips it in the water, then wraps it around the wound. This causes Amy to wince a bit in pain, as Sonic continues, "I'd rather not have anyone." he smiles, and then has her lean back to rest. "Ohh… that's no fun. If you can't take a hit for someone you love, then how do you _really_ know if you love them enough to defend them?" Amy looks up at Sonic, which makes him look back and look into hers, thinking about her last comment. "…I think you need to sleep." he disregards the question and sits back, a little near her. Amy giggles, "I think you toss anything you can't have a speedy answer to out of your mind. Is that why you won't answer me? Cause you don't want to think to hard about things?" "I don't answer you cause it's silly to think you could love someone enough to take a hit. Now good night, Amy." The next day, the two are awakened by Eggman again, who now is tormenting Tails and Knuckles, looking for Amy and Sonic because they never made it back to the hub. Sonic tells Amy to stay put but she comes along, and in the end, gets herself into the line of fire. This time, instead of her taking the hit, Sonic jumps in the way and takes it for her. After the battle is won and Eggman flees, we see Amy taking care of Sonic back at the hub, and returning a newly cleaned bandanna. "You.. took the hit for me…" Amy states, seeing Sonic awake and looking out the window, when she places a tray of food and water down for him. Sonic smiles to her, seeing she just came in. "Why did you do that?" she sits down, and looks at him earnestly. "Well, it's like you said." Sonic begins, lifting an arm up to emote himself better. "How do you know if someone cares enough about you? They'd take one for you. You took one for me, so I obviously had to return the favor and… " he looks away for a moment, as if embarrassed, but then closes his eyes and chuckles, before looking back to her. "Love." Amy blushes, but Sonic only meant that in a 'friend' kind of way, and even though she knew that, she hoped it could of been something more, as she laughs in joy and he just laughs at her cuteness. (Also for T.V show.)

What do you think, Anon!? :D I tried my best to make it more to what I was seeing from the stuff that was released. You like~?


End file.
